Das Licht aus der Ferne
by ChrisLang
Summary: Egal wie finster die Zeiten sind, es gibt immer ein Licht am Horizont und das kommt aus einer Richtung, an die bisher noch keiner gedacht hat.
1. Von oben betrachtet

**Zuerst die Formalitäten: „Eragon" und alle dazu gehörenden Namen und Marken gehören nicht mir. Ich schreibe die Geschichte nur zum Vergnügen, verdiene kein Geld damit und beabsichtige auch nicht, das in Zukunft zu tun.**

**Zur Einordnung: Die Geschichte setzt kurz nach dem Ende des 2. Buchs an und nimmt von dort an einen alternativen Verlauf. Ich werde zwar die Erkenntnisse des dritten Bandes mit einbeziehen, aber die meisten Ereignisse – vor allem die unliebsamen – ignorieren.**

**Ich hoffe, trotz der Einschränkungen wird die Geschichte Anklang finden. Somit wünsche ich allen interessierten Lesern viel Freude beim Schmökern.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 1: Von oben betrachtet<strong>

_Wir sollten losstürmen und sie zerreißen und zerfetzen und in Stücke beißen._

Fraya gab angesichts dieses Ausbruchs ein lautes Seufzen von sich und vergrub ihren Kopf für einen kurzen Moment in ihrem Mantel, der im Wind nervös flatterte. Das war wirklich nicht auszuhalten. Hatte dieser kleine Hitzkopf nichts Besseres zu tun als sich nach einer blutigen Schlacht zu sehen? Der Boden unter der Frau begann heftig zu erbeben und sie gab noch einen Seufzer von sich. Heute schienen sich alle gegen sie verschworen zu haben. Dabei war die Lage doch bitterernst. Schließlich zog da unten einen Streitmacht an ihnen vorbei – oder zumindest ein Teil davon. Sicher, sie wären diesem Problem gewachsen gewesen. Der Zug bewegte sich durch eine enge Schlucht. Damit waren ihre Möglichkeiten eingeschränkt. Doch es war wirklich nicht angemessen, sich einfach so in ein Gemetzel zu stürzen.

_Zerfetzt wird nur wenn ich sage, es wird zerfetzt. Klar?_, ermahnte Fraya.

Das Beben unter ihr wurde noch heftiger und sie hatte bald Mühe, sich gerade zu halten. Das war ja kaum zu fassen. An diesem Tag musste sich wirklich alles gegen sie verschworen haben.

_Pah!_, kam die bockige Antwort – begleitet von einem lauten Fauchen. _Du bist langweilig. Unsere heldenhaften Ahnen hätten Mut bewiesen und sich in die Schlacht gestürzt._

Was war das denn für ein dummes Argument. Nur weil andere es machten, auch wenn es die hoch verehrten Vorfahren waren, musste es noch lange nicht richtig oder besser sein.

_Mag sein. Aber weißt du, was der entscheidende Unterschied zwischen ihnen und mir ist? Ich lebe noch_, meinte Fraya um Beherrschung ringend. _Im Übrigen kann ich das nicht riskieren. Dein Vater reißt mir den Kopf ab, wenn ich dich nicht wieder heil nach Hause bringe._

Ein leises Scharren und ein mürrisches Schnaufen waren zu hören. Die typische kindliche Trotzreaktion.

_Du bist doof_, kam schlicht zur Antwort mit dem Unterton, der deutlich machte, dass dazu nicht mehr gesagt werden sollte.

Der Boden unter Fraya wurde nun so heftig erschüttert, dass sie ein Stück nach unten rutschte. Mühevoll hangelte sich die Frau wieder nach oben. Sie atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und gewann Stück für Stück ihre Beherrschung wieder. Es war wieder einer dieser Tage … die sich auffällig häuften, seit sie Lux und seine Schwester am Hals hatte. Aber so konnte man es nicht wirklich ausdrücken. Im Grunde mochte sie die kleinen Wirbelwinde. Sie wahren frech aber auch von Herzen gut und ehrlich.

_Du bist wirklich eine große Hilfe_, brummte Fraya und richtete ihre Kleidung wieder. _Hast du schon mal von der gewagten Theorie gehört, dass Drachen ihren Reiter bei seinen Aufgaben unterstützen und den Rücken stärken sollen._

Sie schmiegte sich an das Gebilde aus schwarzen Schuppen unter sich und begann ausgiebig, den Drachenhals zu kraulen.

_Ja, irgendwer hat da mal etwas in der Art erwähnt, vor einiger Zeit_, stimmte ihr der gewaltige schwarze Drachen zu.

Fraya verzog ihr Gesicht zu einem gequälten Lächeln und fuhr mit den Händen über die grünen Äderchen, die die Flügel ihres Drachen überzogen. Inzwischen erbebte Endres noch einmal unter einem leisen Lachen. Eilig zog er seinen Kopf wieder ein und drückte ihn platt auf den Boden, denn von unten warf jemand einen Blick zu ihnen hinauf. Von dort aus musste der vorwiegend schwarze Drache wie die Spitze des Hügels aussehen, während der eigentlich Gipfel hinter ihm verschwand.

_Gesindel_, fauchte er ungehalten. _Wofür halten sie sich, die Rechte der Menschen so mit Füßen zu treten?_

Fraya antwortete nicht, doch sie stimmte ihrem Seelengefährte völlig zu. Vor kurzem hatte sie noch beobachtet, wie diese Leute, die man gut und gern für Soldaten halten konnte, durch ein Dorf gezogen waren und alle kampftauglichen Männer verschleppt hatten – unter dem Vorwand, sie für eine bevorstehende Schlacht einziehen zu müssen. Es war ein Affront. Nichts desto trotz lag es nicht bei ihnen, diesem Treiben ein Ende zu setzen. Jedenfalls nicht, ohne es mit den zuständigen Personen abgestimmt zu haben. Lux schien das aber völlig anders zu sehen.

_Die schnapp ich mir jetzt_, faucht er, stieß sich vom Felsen ab und wollte sich im Segelflug nach unten stürzen.

Fraya verzog ärgerlich das Gesicht, sprang mit einem Satz nach vorn, um sich mit beiden Beinen und einem Arm am Hals ihres Drachen festzuhalten. Mit der freien Hand umfasste sie Lux' Schwanz und zog den kleinen Drachen unter Protesten wieder zurück.

_Bist du denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen?_, tadelte sie das überraschte Schuppenbündel. _Das sind zu viele für dich und zu allem Unglück scheinen sie auch noch gut bewaffnet zu sein._

Schmollend setzte sich Lux auf den Rücken seines älteren Artgenossen. Von unten lachte ihn seine Schwester Lyda herzhaft aus. Die beiden waren gerade alt genug, um selbstständig längere Strecken fliegen zu können. Dafür fehlte es ihnen nicht an Selbstbewusstsein, Unvorsicht und Übermut. Beide Geschwister waren von brauner Farbe, das Mädchen ein wenig dunkler und erdiger.

_Aber das dürfen sie nicht_, protestierte Lux. _Jemand muss etwas unternehmen._

_Wir werden auch etwas unternehmen_, versicherte Fraya. _Aber das alles ist eine Frage der richtigen Umstände und des richtigen Zeitpunkts. Das gehört zu den Dingen, die ihr noch lernen müsst und bei uns lernen sollt. Deswegen haben eure Eltern dich und deine Schwester in unsere Obhut gegeben._

Lyda war auf Endres Rücken gekrochen und hatte sich zu ihrem Bruder gesellt. Mit einem friedlichen Surren schmiegte sie sich an den helleren Drachen um ihn und seinen Übereifer zu beruhigen. Auch sie empfand dieses Verhalten als himmelschreiende Ungerechtigkeit. Doch sie hatte von den Älteren ihres Clans gelernt, die Dinge mit Bedacht anzugehen.

Fraya warf den beiden kleinen Drachen einen warmen Blick zu und sah sich dann mit einem drückenden Gefühl im Magen um. Sie konnte nicht genau sagen, was es war, doch irgendwie fühlte sich das alles sehr falsch an.

_Es gibt sicher eine vernünftige Erklärung dafür_, meinte Endres und legte alle Überzeugung, die er aufbringen konnte, in seine Worte.

Seine Reiterin lächelte seicht und klammerte die Hände um eine seiner Rückenzacken.

_Wem willst du etwas vormachen, Großer?_, gab sie zurück.

Sie spürte nur zu deutlich, dass ihren Drachen die gleichen Sorgen quälten wie sie selbst. Wenn etwas nicht stimmte, nahmen sie das beide wahr. Das hatten die vielen Jahre sie gelehrt.

_Lass uns nach Hause fliegen_, entgegnete Endres nur.

Die Truppen im Tal waren inzwischen an ihnen vorbeigezogen. Der Drache konnte sich also wieder unentdeckt bewegen. Bedächtig erhob er sich von seinem Platz, umkreist den Berg mit ein paar kurzen Schritten und schwang sich dann elegant in die Luft – in Richtung Heimat.


	2. Fremde Heimat

**Kapitel 2: Fremde Heimat**

Fraya hüllte sich fest in den Umhang, der fast ihre gesamte Gestalt verhüllte, während sie mit langsamen Schritten durch die Straßen von Urû'baen wanderte. Ihr Blick glitt immer wieder nach beiden Seiten, während sie die Arme immer fester um ihren Körper wickelte. In ihrem Kopf hörte sie Endres toben angesichts der Bilder, die er von ihr empfing. Sie konnte kaum atmen, weil ihr die Mischung aus Kummer und Entsetzen die Kehle zuschnürten. Einen Moment blieb sie stehen und blickte zu einem Mann, der neben ihr am Eingang zu einer Gasse auf dem Boden saß und ihr einen resignierenden Blick zuwandte. Sein Gesicht war eingefallen und aschfahl, während der Rest seines Körpers mit verschiedenen Wunden überzogen war, die offenbar nicht heilen wollten und sicher immer wieder bluteten. Der beängstigende Geruch von verfaulendem Fleisch ging von ihm aus. Einige der Wunden hatten sich ohne Zweifel entzündet und mussten ihm jetzt schreckliche Schmerzen bereiten. Dem Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht ließ sich aber entnehmen, dass er sie längst nicht mehr spürte oder sich zumindest nichts mehr daraus machte. Dieser Mensch hatte sich mit dem Tod abgefunden. Seinem baldigen Ableben schien er auch nicht viel entgegen zu setzen zu haben, denn sein Körper war so weit abgemagert, dass diese Gestalt nur noch Haut und Knochen war. Man konnte jede einzelne Rippe unter der Haut, die am Oberkörper nicht einmal mehr von Kleidung bedeckt wurde, hervortreten sehen.

Vorsichtig hockte sich Fraya neben den Mann, den sein hinter ihm liegendes Martyrium sicher älter erscheinen ließ, als er war. Sanft legte sie eine Hand auf sein Gesicht und ergriff seine mit der anderen. Der Blick des Mannes blieb ausdruckslos. Seine Stirn und seine Wangen waren heiß während er eiskalte Hände hatte. Der Atem des Mannes ging nur noch schwach. Er würde sicher nicht mehr lange leben. Einen Moment dachte die Drachenreiterin darüber nach, seine Wunden zu heilen. Es hätte in ihrer Macht gelegen. Doch zu welchem Zweck? Wie lange würde er diese zweite Chance überleben? Und in welche Welt würde sie ihn zurückschicken? Leise murmelte sie einen Zauber vor sich hin. Er würde dem armen Mann die Schmerzen nehmen. So konnte er wenigstens in Frieden sterben.

Wie gelähmt von dieser Erfahrung erhob sich Fraya und wollte weiter die Straße entlang gehen. Dabei stieß sie beinahe mit einem Mann zusammen, der die gleiche Kleidung und Ausrüstung trug wie die Männer, die sie in der Schlucht belauert hatten. Diese Soldaten patrouillierten in der ganzen Stadt. Das legt also nahe, dass sie wirklich Teil der herrschenden Macht waren.

„Pass gefälligst auf, wohin du gehst", knurrte der Mann sie an.

„Ich bitte um Verzeihung", murmelte Fraya.

Eilig zog sie die Kapuze des Umhangs tiefer ins Gesicht, trat einen Schritt zur Seite und senkte den Kopf ein Stück. Im Moment war es besser, unauffällig zu bleiben. Dazu gehörte es wohl, den Soldaten mit ängstlicher Ehrfurcht zu begegnen. So verhielten sich die Menschen in der Stadt.

„Ja, ja", brummte der Soldat und marschierte mürrisch an ihr vorbei.

Fraya blieb regungslos stehen, bis die Patrouille verschwunden war. Dann lief sie weiter. Ihr Ziel war es, näher an den Palast heran zu kommen. Vielleicht würden sich dort einige Dinge in Erfahrung bringen lassen.

_Das ist …_, setzte Endres an, der sich in einem größeren Wald außerhalb der Stadt versteckt hielt.

Ihm fehlten jedoch die Worte, um seinen Gefühlen Ausdruck zu verleihen. In ihm kam der unbändige Drang auf, etwas zu zertrampeln und in Stücke zu reißen. Bevorzugt würde er diese Bedürfnis an einem dieser Soldaten auslassen.

_Ja, genau das ist es_, stimmte seine Reiterin ausdruckslos zu.

Sie versuchte ihrem Drachen eine Welle aus Ruhe und Gelassenheit zu schicken, doch es gelang ihr nicht, sich selbst zu beruhigen. Was war nur geschehen? Eigentlich hatte sie nur nach Hause zurückkehren wollen. Es war so viel Zeit vergangen und sie hatte sich nach vertrauten Orten und Gesichtern gesehnt. Doch nichts davon hatte sie wiedergefunden.

Ein leises Schluchzen riss die Reiterin aus ihren Gedanken. Sie hatte einen Platz vor dem Palast erreicht. Instinktiv hatte sie an einem solchen Ort einen Marktplatz oder etwas Vergleichbares erwartet. Doch statt mit Leben erfüllt zu sein, war er mit Blut getränkt. Verschiedene Gerätschaften waren hier aufgestellt worden, die unübersehbar nur einem Zwecke dienten: den Menschen das Leben zu nehmen. Nur die blutigen Spuren des letzten Gemetzels schienen noch geblieben zu sein. Doch der zweite Blick offenbarte den nächsten grausigen Schlag ins Gesicht der schockierten Heimkehrer. An einem Galgen baumelte noch der Körper eines Delinquenten. Fraya musste schnell feststellen, dass er schon lange tot war. Für diesen Mann ließ sich nichts mehr tun. Vor dem Galgen saß eine Frau im Dreck und schluchzte leise. Ihre Hände hatten sich so weit es ging in den Boden gegraben und ihr Blick war auf die Mauern des Palastes gerichtet. Fraya atmete noch einmal tief durch und ließ sich dann neben der Frau auf dem Boden nieder. Die zuckte kurz zusammen und sah die Fremde ungläubig an.

„Was wurde ihm vorgeworfen?", fragte die Reiterin leise.

Noch ein Schluchzen ertönte und die Frau schien einen Moment zu überlegen, ob sie der Fremden trauen konnte. Ihre feuchten Augen schienen sich wieder ein wenig mit Leben zu füllen. Schließlich konnte sie sich doch zu einer Antwort durchringen.

„Dass er ein Informant der Varden ist", brachte sie mühevoll hervor.

Der Varden. Mit diesem Begriff konnte Fraya nichts anfangen. Selbstverständlich kannte sie das Wort. Doch einer Gruppe oder Institution konnte sie es nicht zuordnen.

„Wer hat das angeordnet?", fragte sie also weiter.

Der Blick der Frau wandelte sich von betrübt und misstrauisch zu ungläubig.

„König Galbatorix natürlich."

Fraya presste die Lippen zusammen und starrte auf die Palastmauer. Noch ein Name, mit dem sie nichts anfangen konnte. Natürlich war das im Grunde nichts Ungewöhnliches. Sie war so lange weg gewesen, da mussten die Führungspersönlichkeiten gewechselt haben – besonders unter den Menschen. Allerdings hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie von den Qualitäten dieses Galbatorix als König nicht viel halten konnte.

„Du solltest vielleicht lieber nach Hause gehen", riet sie der Frau, deren Tränen inzwischen fast getrocknet waren.

Offenbar hatte sie ihre Selbstbeherrschung wieder gewonnen. Mühevoll erhob sie sich und trotte davon. Die Fremde war so unheimlich, dass sie sich lieber von ihrem geliebten Verstorbenen trennte.

Fraya blieb auf dem Platz sitzen und zog die Beine an den Körper, während ihr Blick an dem angstverzerrten Gesicht des Toten am Galgen hängen blieb. Sie spürte, wie ihre Hände leicht zu zittern begannen und kämpfte lautlos gegen die Tränen. Wo war sie hier nur gelandet? Was war geschehen? Als sie Ilirea verlassen hatte, war es eine Stadt voller blühendem Leben gewesen. Geschäftiges Treiben hatte die Straßen gesäumt und nicht eine Mischung aus Blut und dem Gestank des Todes. Irrte sie sich? War sie gar nicht zu Hause? Aber alles andere war eindeutig: die umgebende Landschaft und gewisse Strukturen in der Stadt, die wohl erhalten geblieben waren.

_Ich begreife das nicht_, konnte sie schließlich mit Mühe von sich geben. _Das ist alles … falsch. So schrecklich ist es hier nie gewesen. Und was mich fast noch mehr beängstigt: Bisher habe ich weder einen Drachen noch einen dazugehörigen Reiter gesehen. Wo sind sie alle hin? Sie können doch nicht verschwunden sein. Das muss alles ein böser Albtraum sein._

Fassungslos starrte sie die Reste der Festung von Ilirea an und versuchte das dunkle, unheilvolle Gemäuer mit jenem Ort in Einklang zu bringen, an dem sie vor einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit das erste Mal ihren kleinen Drachen in den Armen gehalten hatte. Als wäre es gestern gewesen konnte sie sich an das Glücksgefühl erinnern, dass sie verspürt hatte, nachdem der Schmerz nachgelassen hatte. Sie hatte in seine großen Kulleraugen geblickt und gewusst, dass dies der perfekteste Moment in ihrem Leben sein würde. Mit einer Mischung aus Lächeln und Weinen hatte sie sich nach dem zweiten Kandidaten umgesehen, der an diesem Tag mit seinem Drachen vereint worden war, und nach den älteren Reitern, die sie streng aber auch wohlwollend beobachtet hatten.

All das schien plötzlich unendlich weit weg. Und vor allem konnte es nicht an diesem Ort geschehen sein.

_Ich kann es mir ebenso wenig erklären. Es scheint aber nicht, als könnten wir irgendjemanden an diesem Ort danach fragen ohne uns in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen_, analysierte Endres.

Fraya stimmte ihm stumm zu und schlang beide Arme um ihre angewinkelten Beine. Noch lieber hätte sie sich an ihren Drachen geschmiegt und die aufsteigende Angst in einen Fluss aus Tränen weggespülte. Aber sie war kein kleines, unbesonnenes Mädchen mehr. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit: Sie musste sich zusammenreißen und den Dingen auf den Grund gehen.

Fraya zuckte heftig zusammen, als plötzlich jemand neben sie trat. Sie hob den Blick nur so weit, wie es nötig war, um etwas zu sehen. Dort stand ein junger Mann und starrte wie sie zuvor auf die Mauern des Palastes. Eine seltsame Art von großer Macht ging von ihm aus, während seine Augen jedoch eine beängstigende Leere ausstrahlten. Es konnte einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lassen.

„Es bringt sie nicht zurück, wenn man die Toten ewig anstarrt und darüber sein eigenes Leben oder besser Überleben vergisst", stellte der Fremde sachlich fest.

Vorsichtig erhob sich Fraya von ihrem Platz und versuchte diesen Satz mit der vor ihr stehenden Person in Verbindung zu bringen. Allerdings war ihr Kopf im Moment viel zu voll.

„Aber es wäre eine sträfliche Missachtung ihres Lebens, sie zu schnell zu vergessen oder aus den Augen zu verlieren", entgegnete sie murmelnd. „Trotzdem sollte ich jetzt gehen. Es ist spät. Ich wünsche eine geruhsame Nacht."

Sie drehte sich um und ging unsicheren Schrittes zurück in Richtung des Stadttors, durch das sie gekommen war. Das Einzige, was sie noch von ihrem seltsamen Gesprächspartner vernahm war ein trockenes Lachen.

Eragon pirschte nervös zwischen dem Lagerfeuer uns Saphira hin und her. Seine Gedanken waren so voll mit den verschiedensten Gedanken, dass er sie gar nicht zu ordnen vermochte.


	3. Das Tor zur Finsternis

**Kapitel 3: Das Tor zur Finsternis**

Eragon pirschte nervös zwischen dem Lagerfeuer und Saphira hin und her. Seine Gedanken waren so voll mit den verschiedensten Problemen, dass er sie gar nicht zu ordnen vermochte. Inzwischen lag die Schlacht zwar schon ein paar Tage und die eine oder andere Flugmeile hinter ihm, doch er konnte sich nicht im Ansatz davon lösen. Dieses Ereignis hatte sich tief in seine Seele eingebrannt und würde Narben hinterlassen, wahrscheinlich für immer. Nach wie vor konnte er gar nicht glauben, Murtagh lebend wiedergesehen zu haben. Doch noch größer war der Schock über dessen Wandlung. Er hatte sich zum Albtraum des Widerstands entwickelt und Eragon tat sich schwer, ihm irgendetwas von dem, was er an diesem Tag gesagt und getan hatte, nachzusehen. Schwüre und wahrer Name hin und her. Er hatte den Zwergenkönig getötet und sich als Verräter entpuppt – auf die eine oder andere Weise.

Und doch hatte er die Lücke, die sich ihm bot, genutzt. Er hatte Eragon und Saphira nicht nach Urû'baen verschleppt sie damit vor Sklavendiensten unter Galbatorix bewahrt – denn nichts anderes wäre es gewesen. So sehr auch alles andere dagegen sprach, hielt dieses Tatsache in Eragon einen kleinen Schein von Hoffnung am Leben. Der Rest von ihm wehrte sich allerdings heftig dagegen.

_Kleiner!_, meldete sich Saphira resolut aber nicht wirklich verärgert.

Eragon drehte sich zu ihr um und blickte in zwei ihn erwartungsvoll beobachtenden Drachenaugen. Dann wandte er sich seinem zweiten Begleiter zu, der am Lagerfeuer saß und einen ungehaltenen Eindruck machte. Fast hatte Eragon Rorans Anwesenheit vergessen. Die Gedanken hatten ihn zu sehr beschäftigt.

„Entschuldige, was hattest du gesagt?", fragte er.

„Gar nichts", brummte Roran. „Aber hör endlich auf, rumzulaufen wie ein aufgescheuchtes Tier. Das macht mich wahnsinnig."

Eragon warf seinem Cousin einen entschuldigen Blick zu und ließ sich neben ihm am Lagerfeuer nieder. Es fiel ihm schwer, still zu sitzen. Da war noch diese eine Sache, die eigentlich raus wollte: Murtaghs Enthüllung, dass sie Brüder waren und Eragon damit ein Sohn von Morzan. Diese Erkenntnis hatte ihn schwer getroffen. Bisher hatte er es nicht übers Herz gebracht, irgendjemandem von diesem Detail der Begegnung zu erzählen. Was würde man von ihm halten? Die Verunsicherung unter den Varden und ihren Verbündeten war bereits groß genug. Außerdem wollte auf keinen Fall das Vertrauen von Nasuada, Arya oder sonst einem seiner Kampfgefährten verlieren. Auch Roran gegenüber hatte er nicht darüber gesprochen. Die Dinge zwischen den beiden hatten schwer genug gestanden. Nachdem Roran von ihm verlangt hatte, von Garrows Tod zu berichten, hatte Eragon schon befürchtet, das würde einen Keil zwischen sie treiben – etwas zerstören, das sich nicht wieder reparieren ließ. Doch die Dinge hatten sich besser entwickelt. Sie hatten sich zusammenraufen können und jetzt vereinten sie zwei Dinge: Der Wunsch, einen geliebten Menschen bzw. ein unschuldiges Leben zu retten und das Bedürfnis nach Vergeltung. Aus genau diesem Grund waren sie hier: Am Fuße des Helgrind. Es galt, Katrina aus den Fängen der Ra'zac zu retten. Ein gewagtes Unternehmen, ohne Zweifel. Die Zahl der Personen, die versucht hatten, es ihm auszureden, war groß gewesen. Besonders Nasuada und Arya hatten ihn mit allen Kräften davon abhalten wollen. Nur mit Mühe hatte er sich gegen die Vorwürfe, Warnungen und Erinnerungen an seine Pflichten durchsetzen können. Seinem Cousin zu helfen, gehörte zu seinen Pflichten. Wo würde diese Welt enden, wenn man sich in der Familie nicht mehr gegenseitig beistand?

„Also, wann geht es los?", wollte Roran nun doch wissen.

Seine Unruhe war deutlich zu spüren und Eragon litt mit ihm. Natürlich sorgte er sich um seine Katrina. Doch Eragon war ziemlich sicher, dass man ihr keinen großen Schaden zufügen würde, solange sie noch als Lock- oder Druckmittel zu gebrauchen war.

„Morgen früh, wenn wir ausgeschlafen sind und einen klareren Kopf haben", antwortete Eragon.

Roran brummte unzufrieden vor sich hin. Wenn es nach ihm ging, würden sie sofort losstürmen. Doch Eragon dachte gar nicht daran, in tiefster Nacht anzugreifen und es den Ra'zac unnötig leicht zu machen. Außerdem fühlte er sich erschöpft. Er brauchte diese eine Nacht zur Erholung noch und auch Saphira hatte Ruhe bitter nötig. Schließlich lag ein anstrengender Flug hinter ihnen.

_Wir werden deine Gefährtin befreien. Sei unbesorgt_, versicherte die Drachendame feierlich.

Sie ließ sich hinter den beiden nieder, sodass sie sich gegen sie lehnen und ein wenig wärmen konnten. Selbst die härtesten Drachenschuppen waren ein angenehmeres Nachtlager als der kalte, steinige Boden, fand Saphira. Eragon nahm das Angebot dankend an. Roran bevorzugte hingegen sein selbstgemachtes Nachtlager. So sehr ihn der blaue Drachen auch beeindruckte, er traute der Sache noch nicht ganz über den Weg. Für ihn waren Drachen gleich Gefahr und ein sprechender Drache schürte seine Angst umso mehr.

Die Nacht zog ohne Schwierigkeiten vorbei. Frustriert musste Eragon am Morgen feststellen, dass er sich weder richtig erholt noch wirklich bereit fühlte. Noch immer lagen ihm die Erinnerungen schwer im Magen und er konnte seinen Kräften nicht so recht trauen. Er lehnte dankend ab, als Roran ihm die Reste seines kalten Frühstücks anbot. Nichts ging über einen guten Braten, hatte sein Cousin am Vorabend festgestellt. In dieser Hinsicht war der junge Drachenreiter seit geraumer Zeit anderer Meinung.

„Du musst mir bei Gelegenheit erklären, was du neuerdings für ein Problem mit Fleisch hast", beschwerte sich Roran verständnislos und schluckte den letzten Bissen runter.

„Wenn du es auch in Zukunft weiterhin ungetrübt genießen willst, fragst du besser nicht", warnte Eragon ihn. „Ansonsten können wir das Thema im Auge behalten."

Er überprüfte noch einmal, ob alle Gurte an Saphiras Sattel fest genug saßen und die Drachendame trotzdem in ihrer Bewegungsfreiheit nicht zu sehr einschränkten.

„Du sprichst in Rätseln", entgegnete Roran nur.

Jetzt, da Katrinas Rettung in greifbare Nähe rückte, gab er sich nur zu bereitwillig mit solch kurzen, wenig aussagekräftigen Antworten zufrieden, denn es interessierte ihn nicht wirklich. Ungehalten stellte er fest, dass er wohl nicht umhin kommen würde, sich noch einmal auf Saphiras Rücken zu setzen. Auf einem Drachen zu fliegen war wirklich ganz und gar nichts für ihn. Trotzdem: Für seine geliebte Katrina würde er es tun ohne sich weiter zu beschweren. Also zog er sich hinter Eragon in den Sattel, nachdem er sein weniges Gepäck zusammengerafft hatte.

Die blaue Drachendame stieß sich vom Boden ab und stieg in die Luft. Vor ihnen erhob sich der Helgrind wie eine steinerne Bastion der Verdammnis. Genau das musste er auch sein und trotzdem verstümmelten und opferten sich die Menschen für das, was sich darin verbarg. Am Vorabend hatten sie eine solche Zeremonie beobachtete und die Erinnerung ließ Eragon immer noch das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Doch das Problem war ein ganz anderes. Wie sollten sie diese Festung des Bösen stürmen? Saphira zog Kreise um den Berg, doch es war nichts zu sehen als Stein, so glatt, dass sich nichts und niemand daran halten konnte. Währenddessen tastete Eragon geistig nach Spuren von Leben welcher Art auch immer im Berg. Es blieb zu hoffen, dass hier keine Falle auf ihn wartete, zu der unter anderem talentierte Magier gehörten. Er gab sehr viel mehr von seinem Schutz auf, als vernünftig war. Doch sie mussten wissen, was auf sie zu kam.

„Also, was ist da?", fragte Roran nervös.

Das Ganze dauerte für seinen Geschmack deutlich zu lange.

„Nichts", antworteten Eragon und Saphira gleichzeitig.

„Ich kann nichts spüren", erläuterte Eragon zuerst. „Das muss nichts heißen. Da drin kann irgendetwas sein, das die Wahrheit vor mir verbirgt. Aber es beunruhigt mich, nicht zu wissen, was auf uns zu kommt."

„Wir müssen trotzdem da rein", drängte Roran nervös.

„Ja, aber ...", begann Eragon.

_...ich habe keine Ahnung wie_, beendete Saphira den Satz frustriert. _Es gibt hier nichts. Keinen Vorsprung, keine Spalte, keine Unebenheit._

Die Drachendame nahm sich eine letzten mehr oder weniger verzweifelten Versuch vor. Vorsichtig flog sie auf den Fels zu und streckte die Beine aus, um sich vielleicht mit den Krallen daran festhalten zu können. Um so größer war der Schreck, als ihr kein Widerstand entgegenschlug. Stattdessen glitt der Drache samt Reitern durch die Bergwand, als würde sie nicht existieren.

„Was bedeutet das?", wollte Roran wissen und sah sich besorgt um.

„Das bedeutet, dass der äußere Schein wieder einmal trügt", antwortete Eragon. „Es war nur eine Illusion, eine Täuschung."

Sie befanden sich in einem großen Gewölbe mit bedrückender Atmosphäre. Saphira landete dicht hinter der Wand und ließ die beiden absteigen.

_Das gefällt mir nicht_, raunte sie und sah sich hastig nach allen Seiten um.

_Mir auch nicht_, stimmte Eragon ihr zu. _Es ist nie ein gutes Zeichen, wenn es zu ruhig ist._

Noch einmal schickte er seinen Geist auf der Suche nach Lebenszeichen aus. Zu seiner Verwunderung konnte er das Leben spüren, das sich außerhalb des Berges regte. Eigentlich hatte er erwartet, dass er mit der Illusion auch einen Zauber hinter sich gelassen hatte, der Eindrücke von der anderen Seite abschirmte. Doch so war es nicht und seine Wahrnehmung brachte keine neuen Erkenntnisse.

„Hier scheint absolut nichts zu sein", teilte er Roran und Saphira mit.

Er wollte noch mehr sagen, kam er nicht mehr dazu, als ihn eine Welle magischer Energie von den Füßen warf. Ein lautes Poltern und wütendes Drachengebrüll ließ ihn vermuten, dass es Saphira ähnlich ergangen war. Eragon schlitterte ein Stück über den Boden und blieb dann benommen liegen. Was war geschehen? Hatte er den Schutz des Helgrinds so sehr unterschätzt, dass er nicht einmal so eine massive Attacke hatte wahrnehmen können? Offenbar war es so gewesen. Wütend konzentrierte er sich darauf, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Der Versuch wurde jedoch unsanft unterbrochen als ihn etwas Scharfes, Spitzes, das sich ein Stück in seinen Rücken bohrte, zurück auf den Boden drückte. Eragon konnte nicht sehen, was über ihm vor sich ging, aber es war sich sicher, dass es sich um eine Waffe handelte. Ganz offenbar waren sie direkt in eine raffiniert geplante Falle geraten. Er kam jedoch nicht mehr dazu, dieser Angelegenheit auf den Grund zu gehen. Plötzlich wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen und er verlor langsam das Bewusstsein. Das Einzige, was er vorher noch wahrnahm, war das wütenden Fauchen seines Drachens.


	4. Was geblieben ist

**Kapitel 4: Was geblieben ist …**

Mit steifen Gliedern und einem erdrückenden Gefühl der Erschöpfung breitet sich Fraya auf dem Rücken ihres Drachen aus. Ihre Beine schmerzten und ihr Magen zog sich zusammen. Wann hatte sie das letzte Mal wirklich etwas gegessen? Sie wusste es nicht mehr. Aber bisher hatte es keine Rolle gespielt. Etwas anderes hatte ihr schwer im Magen gelegen. Sie hatte ihr Schwert auf ihrem Körper abgelegt und klammerte sich mit beiden Händen daran als wäre es das Letzte, was sie noch am Leben hielt, während ihr Blick auf die Sterne gerichtet war. Wenigstens sie hatten sich nicht verändert. Das war noch das Bild, das sie damals auf ihre Reise mitgenommen hatte. Zumindest etwas musste doch so geblieben sein, wie es sich gehörte.

Die Reiterin hatte die vergangen Tage damit verbracht, sich durch verschiedene Bibliotheken – auch wenn sie nicht fand, dass diese Orte solch eine Bezeichnung verdienten – zu wühlen und herauszufinden, was geschehen war. Hin und wieder hatte sie sich auch in eine verrauchte Taverne oder eine abgelegen Scheune gewagt, um dort den Geschichtenerzählern zu lauschen. Nun wusste sie mit Sicherheit, was sie aber im Grunde schon vorher gespürt hatte: Der Orden der Drachenreiter war ausgelöscht worden; vom Angesicht der Erde gefegt, sodass man inzwischen kaum noch mehr als ein paar wage Geschichten hörte. Verantwortlich für dieses Unglück war der Mann, der sich inzwischen zum König von Alagaësia erhoben hatte: Galbatorix. Anhand der groben geschichtlichen Daten wusste Fraya auch, dass sie ihre Brüder und Schwestern verlassen hatte, bevor er überhaupt geboren worden war.

_Ich werde ihn in Stücke reißen_, wetterte Endres.

Dicke Rauchwolken pufften aus seinen Nasenlöchern und ließen die Luft in weitem Umkreis flimmern, während sein mächtiger Schwanz im Takt laut donnernd gegen die umliegenden Felsen und Bäume krachte.

_Ganz ruhig, mein Großer_, versuchte seine Reiterin ihn zu beschwichtigen. _Wir werden nicht tatenlos geschehen lassen, was hier gerade vor sich geht. Das verspreche ich dir. Aber wir müssen es vorsichtig und bedacht angehen, sonst enden wir so wie unsere Kameraden._

Was war das nur für eine alberne Floskel? Im Grunde ihres Herzen sehnte sie sich genauso nach Vergeltung wie Endres. Und das spürte ihr Drache ohne Zweifel. Trotzdem konnten sie sich keine übereilten Handlungen leisten. Sie kämpfte schwer gegen ihre Impulse. Vor allem die letzte Geschichte, die sie auf ihrer Reise gehört hatte, hatte ihr schwer zugesetzt. Sie war von einem Mann erzählt worden, der wohl Sympathisanten für die Varden, bei denen es sich offenbar um eine Art Widerstandsgruppe handelt, sammelte. An diesem Abend hatte sie die Geschichte von Galbatorix' Verrat gehört. Es war wie tausend Messerstiche ins Herz gewesen und noch immer schmerzte ein bestimmter Teil der Erzählung besonders. Der Mann hatte von Vraels Kampf gegen den Verräter berichtet und davon, wie der Anführer der Reiter verloren hatte. Fraya verkrampfte sich jetzt noch schmerzhaft beim Gedanken daran. Es war so ein unwürdiger Tod gewesen. Im gleichen Gedankengang erinnerte sie sich unwillkürlich an ihre letzte Begegnung mit Vrael. Er hatte sie verabschiedet, bevor sie ihre große Reise angetreten hatte. Mit einer gehörigen Portion Skepsis. Ihre Vorhaben hatte eine große Diskussion im Ältestenrat der Drachenreiter ausgelöst. Die meisten hatten es für unnötig gehalten. Deswegen war am Ende auch nur sie aufgebrochen mit ihrem Drachen. Und obwohl auch Vrael nicht viel Begeisterung für ihre Reisepläne aufgebracht hatte, hatte er in dieser Sache hinter ihr gestanden. Ein wohlbekanntes Gefühl der grenzenlosen Dankbarkeit nahm für kurze Zeit Frayas Denken ein und sie erinnerte sich, wie er ihr am Tag der Abreise ihre Schwert gereicht hatte – so wie lange Zeit zuvor nach dem Ende ihrer Ausbildung – ihr von ganzem Herzen Glück und Erfolg gewünscht und sie schließlich ermahnt hatte, regelmäßige Botschaften zu schicken. Sie hatte nur leicht gelächelt und es fest versprochen. Selbst nach all der Zeit behandelte er sie hin und wieder noch wie das kleine Mädchen, das einmal auf seinem ersten Ausflug nach Ilirea all seinen Mut aufgebracht hatte um ihn zu fragen, ob es sich wohl auch einmal die Dracheneier ansehen durfte.

Fraya schnaufte leise und drehte sich samt ihrer Decke und ihres Schwertes auf die Seite. Sie spürte die Tränen über ihre Wangen laufen, erlaubte sich aber nicht, sich noch mehr gehen zu lassen. Es hieß jetzt einen klaren Kopf zu behalten und zu überlegen, wie es weitergehen sollte.

_Was tun wir also?_, wollte Endres wissen.

Sein Schwanz zuckte inzwischen nur noch leicht. Den Kopf hatte er auf einem gigantischen, umgestürzten Baumstamm abgelegt.

_Den Gerüchten nachgehen_, antwortete Fraya entschlossen.

_Du glaubst also, dass es wahr ist?_, hakte Endres unbehaglich nach.

_Ich bete, dass es wahr ist. Was bleibt sonst für eine Hoffnung?_

Sie hatte noch etwas bei ihren Nachforschungen herausgefunden. Es gab wohl inzwischen eine neue Generation von Drachenreitern. Einer sollte auf der Seite der Varden stehen. Die Gerüchte berichteten von einem blauen Drachen. Der zweite stand wohl in Diensten des Königs. Sein Gefährte war ein roter Drachen, wie man hörte. Nun setzte sie alle Hoffnungen in den Reiter der Widerstandskämpfer und seinen blauen Drachen.

Unruhig rollte sich Fraya wieder auf den Rücken und starrte erneut den Himmel an. Sie konnte sich noch nicht so recht mit der plötzlichen Leere und Einsamkeit abfinden. In einem verzweifelten Versuch streckte sie ihre geistigen Fühler aus – immer weiter. Irgendetwas Brauchbares musste sich doch finden lassen. Sie spürte die Unruhe der Menschen und das aufziehende Unheil über dem Land. Es war, als würde jemand es in die Welt hinaus brüllen. Das war nichts Neues. Und dann...

Die Reiterin schreckte hoch und wäre beinahe von Endres Rücken gerutscht. Mit einem leisen Poltern entglitt ihr ihre Waffe und fiel zu Boden. Was war das gewesen? Sie hatte etwas gespürt, das vorsichtig ihren ausspähenden Geist berührt hatte. Instinktiv hatte sie sich wieder zurückgezogen. Doch schnell fühlte sich das nach einem Fehler an. Diese Präsenz hatte bei näherer Betrachtung etwas Bekanntes an sich gehabt, als hätte sie sie bereits früher gespürt.

_Was war das?_, knurrte Endres nervös.

_Ich denke, die richtige Frage lautet: Wer war das?_, korrigierte seine Reiterin.

Sie wusste natürlich, dass sich hinter dieser Präsenz eine Gefahr verbergen konnte. Sicher wusste niemand von ihrer Rückkehr, aber es gab immer jemanden, der an einem so starken Geist wie ihrem Interesse hatte und dann würde es nicht zu ihrem Vorteil sein. Doch das Risiko musste sie einfach eingehen, dann es bot die Chance, dass sie etwas wiederfand.

Endres hatte den Kopf erhoben und zu ihr umgedreht. Die beiden vereinten ihre Kräfte, während sich Fraya möglichst bequem gegen den Drachenhals lehnte. Gemeinsam ließen sie ihre Gedanken wieder schweifen und es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Präsenz wieder zu spüren war. Vorsichtig ließ die Reiterin ihre geistigen Mauern ein Stück weichen, sodass sich die Möglichkeit ergab, am Rande des Geistes Kontakt aufzunehmen.

Die Umgebung in ihrer Wahrnehmung veränderte sich. Das Fern-Sprech-Zimmer pflegte Endres es zu nehmen. Hier her versetzte sie sich, wenn sie im Geiste ein Gespräch mit jemandem führte. Ihre sichere Zufluchtsstätte war der Ratssaal in Dorú Areaba. Das war die Erinnerung an die guten Zeiten, an das Gefühl von Sicherheit. Hier hatte sie alles unter Kontrolle.

Sie spürte die vertraute Präsenz in ihrer Nähe und ließ ihren Blick schweifen bis er auf eine Person traf. Fraya blinzelte und konnte gar nicht glauben, was sie sah. Dort stand wirklich und wahrhaftig Oromis vor ihr. Konnte das möglich sein? Vielleicht hatte sie nur einen bösartigen Traum. Vielleicht war sie auch von Endres Rücken gefallen und hatte sich den Kopf angestoßen. Möglicherweise war sie auch einfach tot.

_Ich denke nichts davon trifft zu_, bewertete Endres die Lage.

Seine Überraschung war nicht weniger groß. Ungläubig starrte sie ihren verloren geglaubten Freund an. Auch ihm standen die Fragen und Zweifel ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Fraya", stellte er sachlich fest, auch wenn sich ein gewisser fragender Unterton heraushören ließ.

Die Reiterin nickte nur und fühlte sich noch nicht in der Lage zu antworten. Die Worte schwirrten in ihren Gedanken herum, doch sie konnte sie nicht festhalten. Mit einem entschlossenen Ruck rief sie sich zur Ordnung.

„Ja", antwortete sie schließlich. „Ich bin es. Es ist keine Täuschung und kein Traum. Aber ich verstehe das nicht. Nach dem, was ich erfahren habe, sind alle tot"

Endres Verunsicherung versetzte ihr einen erneuten Schlag. Wie früher in der wirklichen Halle hatte er seinen Platz eingenommen und beobachtete die Reiter misstrauisch. Erst jetzt sah sich Fraya weiter um und bemerkte, dass auch Glaedr anwesend war. Der goldene Drache wirkte nicht weniger nervös als die anderen Anwesenden. In diesem Zustand waren die Gefühle wesentlich schwerer zu verstecken.

„Das haben wir von euch auch geglaubt", entgegnete Oromis distanziert.

„Wir waren auf Reisen", erklärte Fraya entschlossen.

„Und wir mussten euch für verschollen halten, nachdem keine Berichte mehr eintrafen."

Fraya kniff die Augen zusammen und fragte sich, ob sie nicht doch träumte.

„Wir haben Nachrichten geschickt. Die letzte erst vor wenigen Monaten, um unserer Rückkehr anzukündigen. Wenn sie nicht an ihrem Bestimmungsort angekommen sind, in wessen Händen sind sie dann geraten?"

Ihr wurde schwindelig bei diesem Gedanken und sie musste sich auf einem Stuhl niederlassen. Inzwischen wirkte es, als würde Oromis langsam Vertrauen fassen. Sie selbst klammerte sich viel zu sehr an dieses Wiedersehen um noch weiter Zweifel zu hegen.

„Das will alles nicht in meinen Kopf", stellte Fraya schließlich fest. „Wir kehren heim und nichts ist, wie es einmal war. Es ist schlimmer als in meinen finstersten Albträumen. Wie konnte das geschehen? Wir waren so viele und so wenige haben den Untergang bedeutet. Ich kann es nicht begreifen." Sie stockte einen Moment und sah zu Oromis herüber, der sich inzwischen auch gesetzt hatte. „Es gibt keine weiteren Überlebenden, vermute ich."

_Keine_, meldete sich Glaedr zu Wort. _Die Abtrünnigen haben sich noch lange Zeit gehalten, sind schließlich aber ihrer eigenen Verdorbenheit und ihren Feinden zum Opfer gefallen. Außer uns hatte nur noch Brom, einer unserer ehemaligen Schüler, überlebt. Doch auch ihn hat inzwischen sein Schicksal ereilt._

Fraya nickte betrübt. Die Worte des goldenen Drachen hatten ihr einen erneuten Schlag versetzt, auch wenn die Situation ihr mehr Hoffnung gab, als sie bis dahin auch nur zu erwarten gewagt hatte. Nachdenklich musterte sie Glaedr und atmete scharf ein, als sie bemerkte, was ihr vorher nicht an ihm aufgefallen war: Ihm fehlte ein Vorderbein. In böser Erwartung wandte sich die Reiterin noch einmal Oromis zu. Auf den ersten Blick war nichts Ungewöhnliches an ihm zu bemerken, doch als sie sich auf den Eindruck konzentrierte, musste sie feststellen, dass seine Präsenz viel von ihrer alten Kraft eingebüßt hatte.

„Was ist mit euch geschehen?", wollte sie wissen.

Ein leichter Schimmer von Unsicherheit trat in Oromis' Blick. Auch wenn die geistige Verbindung nur schwach war, spürte Fraya einen Anflug von Schmerz und Trauer – körperlich wie seelisch. Trotzdem schien sich Oromis zu einer Antwort durchringen zu wollen.

„Schon gut", kam Fraya ihm zuvor. „Ihr müsst nicht darüber sprechen. Ich möchte keine alten Wunden aufreißen, wenn es nicht unbedingt nötig ist."

Einen Moment herrschte betretenes Schweigen. Die Situation war so befremdlich und gleichzeitig hoffnungsvoll.

_Was hat es mit diesen beiden neuen Reiter auf sich, von denen sich die Menschen erzählen?_, ergriff schließlich Endres das Wort. _Es heißt einer von ihnen steht auf Seiten des Widerstands._

Oromis nickte leicht und ein seichter Schein von Hoffnung schien sich über sein Gesicht auszubreiten.

„Ja, Eragon und Saphira sind in diesen dunklen Zeiten unserer größte Hoffnung."

„Eragon?", wiederholte Fraya überrascht und genehmigte sich ein Lächeln. „Wie passend. Und Saphira. Die beiden kann man nicht beneiden. Kein Erwartungsdruck."

Oromis warf ihr einen tadelnden Blick zu unter dem sie seufzend ein Stück tiefer in ihren Stuhl sank.

„Ich bitte um Verzeihung. Das war geschmacklos", meinte Fraya schuldbewusst. „Es ist nur so, dass ich im Moment versuche, nicht durchzudrehen und wenn es nur mit ein bisschen Galgenhumor ist."

Glaedr gab ein Schnaufen von sich, das jedoch weniger tadelnd und ärgerlich klang, als die Reiterin erwartet hatte. Er kannte diesen Charakterzug an ihr natürlich. Lange genug hatten sie zusammengearbeitet. Selbst mit aller Willenskraft konnte sie den goldenen Drachen nur schwer ansehen. Wer konnte ihm das angetan haben? Es war eine Abscheulichkeit und Fraya wusste, dass dies nur die Spitze des Eisbergs war.

„Können wir irgendetwas für euch tun?", wollte Fraya schließlich wissen.

Auf keinen Fall wollte sie weiter irgendwo sitzen und nichts tun. Wenn sie auch nur im Geringsten dazu beitragen konnte, Oromis' und Glaedrs Leiden ein wenig zu lindern, würde das unter anderem auch ihrem seelischen Wohlbefinden gut tun.

„Nein", entgegnete der ältere Drachenreiter. „Unsere Tage sind bereits gezählt und ich wüsste nichts, was daran etwas ändern könnte. Außerdem würde ich es begrüßen, wenn bis auf Weiteres so wenige Leute wie möglich von euch beiden erfahren. Ihr solltet uns also nicht persönlich aufsuchen. Mir wäre stattdessen daran gelegen, dass du erst einmal ein Auge auf Eragon und Saphira hast – unauffällig. Ich mache mir Sorgen."

Fraya atmete tief durch. Ihre Tage waren gezählt. Das war wirklich das Letzte gewesen, was sie jetzt hatte hören wollen. Doch sie würde Oromis' Wunsch nach Abstand respektieren und natürlich würde sie gern der Bitte folgen und sich so gut es die Umstände erlaubten um den jungen Reiter und seinen Drachen kümmern.

„Das werden wir", versprach sie also.

_Wir sprechen uns bald wieder_, fügte Endres hinzu, halb als Forderung, halb als Frage.

_Natürlich_, versicherte Glaedr.

Fraya nickte dem älteren Reiter und seinem Drachen kurz zu und löste dann die Verbindung.

Die Rückkehr in die finstere Realität traf sie eiskalt. Hier erschien der Moment der Hoffnung plötzlich fast unglaublich.

„Also machen wir uns daran, das zu tun, wofür wir da sind", legte Fraya entschlossen fest.

_Aber erst nach einer gehörigen Portion Schlaf_, bremste Endres sie aus. _Wir sind beide viel zu erschöpft und übermüdet._

_Du hast wie gewohnt Recht_, stimmte seine Reiterin ihm zu.

Sie zog einen Decke aus den Satteltaschen, vergrub sich darin und rollte sich wieder auf die Seite. Im Moment wollte sie die Sterne nicht mehr sehen.


	5. Böses Erwachen

**Kapitel 5: Böses Erwachen**

Als Eragon wieder zu sich kam, fühlte es sich an, als würde jeder einzelner Knochen in seinem Körper schmerzen. Es war, als hätte ihn etwas mehrmals gegen den Boden oder eine Wand geschlagen, wie ein Kleidungsstück, das man von Schmutz und Staub befreien wollte. Seine Beine konnte er zwar noch fühlen aber nicht mehr bewegen. Ähnlich sah es mit den Armen aus. Außerdem lähmte ihn ein Gefühl der Erschöpfung, wie er es bisher nur selten empfunden hatte – sowohl körperlich als auch geistig. Mühsam sah er sich um:

Er befand sich an einem dunklen, feuchten Ort, der ihn erschaudern ließ. Es roch modrig und das Atmen fiel schwer. Vermutlich war es eine Art Höhle, doch Eragon konnte kaum die Hand vor Augen erkennen. War es so finster? Nein, daran konnte es nicht liegen. Vor ihm flackerte ein Lagerfeuer, das wenigstens ein wenig Wärme spendete.

Während Eragons Gedanken langsam wieder Form annahmen und seine Sinne Stück für Stück zurückkehrte, stieg die Panik in ihm auf. Er war allein. So fühlte es sich wenigstens an. Egal wie sehr er es versuchte, er konnte Saphira nicht erreichen. In dieser Hinsicht herrschte Leere in seinem Geist.

„Saphira!", schrie er und versuchte seine Angst wenigstens ein bisschen einzudämmen.

Ein leichtes Grollen ertönte zur Antwort. Angestrengt wandte sich Eragon diesem Geräusch zu. In einer Ecke sah er etwas Großes, Blaues liegen. Angestrengt blinzelnd betrachtete er dieses Etwas. Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis seine Wahrnehmung ihm wieder gehorchte. Die felsige Umgebung, die er jetzt sehen konnte, bestätigte seine Annahme, dass er sich in einer Höhle befand. Nun erkannte er auch Saphira, die ein Stück von ihm entfernt lag und nervös mit dem Schwanz zuckte. Warum hatte sie nicht geantwortet? War sie verletzt? Was stimmte hier nicht?

„Saphira?", versuchte es Eragon noch mal.

Die Drachendame gab einen jämmerlichen Klagelaut von sich und wand sich unbehaglich an ihrem Platz. Verletzungen waren nicht zu erkennen. Ihre schönen blauen Schuppen schimmerten leicht im Glanz des Lagerfeuers und sie bewegte sich zwar unbehaglich aber ansonsten normal. Trotzdem gab sie wieder keine Antwort. Stattdessen wurde Eragons Aufmerksamkeit durch ein leises Rascheln abgelenkt. Nicht weit von Saphira entfernt lag in einer Nische noch ein Drache und blickte ihn aus großen, traurigen Augen an. Der Anblick konnte einem das Herz zerreißen. Eragon zwinkerte und versuchte Details zu erkennen. Es brauchte einen Moment, bis er erkannte, dass der andere Drache rot war. Das konnte nur eins bedeuten: Es war Dorn. Das Gefühl von Wut wollte in Eragon hochkochen, doch im Moment war er zu schwach, um sich zu sehr darin zu verrennen.

Mit einem leisen Stöhnen ließ Eragon den Kopf nach hinten gegen das, was auch immer ihn stützte, sinken. Alles tat weh und es schien, als würde es noch mehr Schmerzen bereiten, sich aufzuregen. Was war nur mit ihm passiert? Er gönnte sich noch einen Moment der Ruhe und schloss die Augen. Damit war es jedoch schnell vorbei, als er Schritte neben sich vernahm. Sich umzudrehen war so mühsam, dass es einige Zeit kostete. Zuerst konnte Eragon nur eine dunkel gekleidete Gestalt erkennen. Es stand natürlich außer Frage, dass es Murtagh sein musste, wenn sich schon Dorn in der Nähe befand. Und genau das stellte Eragon auch fest, als sich seine Sicht wieder klärte.

„Du bist wach", stellte Murtagh tonlos fest. „Schlecht für dich. Wir haben noch eine weite Reise vor uns."

„Was ist passiert?", gelang es Eragon zu fragen.

„Was passiert ist?", entgegnete Murtagh gereizt und gab ein ärgerliches Schnaufen von sich. „Dein grenzenloser Leichtsinn ist passiert. Ich frage mich wirklich, was du dir dabei gedacht hast. Es hätte dir klar sein müssen, dass am Helgrind eine Falle auf dich lauert und du musst natürlich direkt hineintappen."

Verwirrt kniff Eragon die Augen zusammen und versuchte sich ein wenig gerader hinzusetzen. Der immer noch vorherrschende Schmerz traf ihn jedoch wie ein Schlag und ließ ihn stöhnend wieder zurück in seine Ausgangspostion rutschen. Ein wimmerndes Geräusch von Saphira erfüllte den Raum.

„Ist ja gut", brummte Murtagh mit einem nicht zu deutenden Unterton. „Du kannst herkommen."

Eragon hörte Schuppen rascheln. Dann tauchte Saphiras Kopf in seinem Blickfeld auf. Die Sorge stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Vorsichtig breitete sie einen ihrer Flügel über ihm aus um ihn zu wärmen. Vorsichtig lehnte sich Eragon gegen den Drachenkörper und konnte sich für einen kurzen Moment der Illusion hingeben, dass alles in Ordnung war. Dann wurde ihm aber die Situation wieder bewusst. Er steckte in gewaltigen Schwierigkeiten. Seine angestrengten Augen blickten direkt in Saphiras doch erneut konnte er sich nicht mit ihr verständigen.

„Gib dir keine Mühe", meldete sich Murtagh wieder zu Wort. „Ihr seid beide zu geschwächt um einander zu erreichen. Eigentlich solltest du schlafen, bis wir Urû'baen erreichen. Aber da dein Dickschädel offenbar hartnäckiger ist als jeder Betäubungszauber und du wahrscheinlich nicht erlauben wirst, dass ich dich noch einmal schlafen schicke, wirst du wohl den Rest des Weges mit Schmerzen verbringen müssen."

Eragon schüttelte kurz den Kopf und bereute es sofort wieder. Es fiel ihm noch schwer, die Worte zu verarbeiten. Natürlich hatte er mit einem Angriff am Helgrind gerechnet und mit einem darauffolgenden Kampf. Dabei hatte er aber eher an die Ra'zac gedacht und nicht daran, dass sich Murtagh und Dorn so kurz nach der Schlacht wieder blicken lassen würden.

„Eine Falle", murmelte Eragon. „Aber ich musste es tun. Für Roran"

Zu mehr war er nicht im Stande. Nun musste er erst wieder ausführlich Luft holen. Es fühlte sich an wie eine schwere Krankheit.

„Deine Familienloyalität ist wirklich rührend", stellte Murtagh spöttisch fest. „Aber was hat es euch beiden gebracht? Du wirst bald zum Werkzeug deines größten Feindes und dein Cousin wird wahrscheinlich von den Ra'zac gefressen. Es müsste schon ein großes Wunder geschehen, wenn er da lebend wieder rauskommen will."

„Du hast ihn dort zurückgelassen", krächzte Eragon.

Murtagh nickte und machte keine Anstalten, noch etwas dazu zu sagen. Stattdessen zog er etwas aus dem Feuer und hielt es Eragon hin. Das Ding roch nach geschmortem Fleisch und löste einen heftigen Anfall von Übelkeit in ihm aus. Angewidert schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Jetzt versuchst du es also mit Verhungern. Keine sonderlich originelle Taktik."

Murtagh löste das Fleisch von dem Stock, an dem es geschmort hatte, und warf es Saphira hin. Die Drachendame zögerte kurz, verschlang die karge Mahlzeit dann aber begierig. Hatte sie hungern müssen? Sicher hatte Murtagh ihr nicht erlaubt, sich selbst etwas zu jagen. Wie lange waren sie schon unterwegs? Aber im Grunde spielte das alles keine Rolle. Viel gravierender war das Problem, das vor ihnen lag. Sie würden Galbatorix in die Hände fallen und es schien nichts mehr zu geben, das sie davor bewahren konnte.

„Du...", setzte Eragon an, kam aber nicht weit.

„Nein", unterbrach ihn Murtagh unwirsch. „Kann ich nicht. Diesmal gibt es keine Lücke. Meine Befehle sind so eindeutig wie sie nur sein können. Ich habe dich gewarnt, mir zukünftig aus dem Weg zu gehen. Jetzt hat keiner von uns mehr eine Wahl."

Ein leises Schnaufen erklang aus dem hinteren Teil der Höhle. Dorn hatte sich von seinem Platz erhoben und kam vorsichtig auf Saphira zu. Die blaue Drachendame verkrampfte sich und zeigte ihrem kleineren Artgenossen die Zähne. Der Blick in Dorns Augen wechselte von der schmerzhaften Traurigkeit, die Eragon zuvor schon gesehen hatte, zu schicksalsergebener Resignation. Er machte einen Bogen um Saphira und das Lagerfeuer und ließ sich neben Murtagh auf den Boden sinken. Der schob dem roten Drachen ein weiteres Stück Fleisch zu. Dorn nahm es entgegen, kaute aber recht gemächlich darauf herum. Es schien, als müsse er gar nicht seinen Hunger stillen sondern war einfach nur dankbar für ein Zeichen der Zuwendung.

Einige Zeit verging in absolutem Schweigen, während Murtagh sich selbst eine Mahlzeit gönnte und Eragon sich damit ablenkte, geistesabwesend über Saphiras Schuppen zu streichen. Die beruhigende Wirkung dieser Geste wollte sich jedoch weder bei ihm noch bei dem blauen Drachen einstellen. Das Gefühl der Schwäche ließ nicht im Geringsten nach, während die Schmerzen fast verschwanden, solange er sich kaum bewegte. Saphira hingegen schreckte immer wieder auf, wenn sich Dorn auch nur eine Handbreit bewegte. Ihre Haltung wirkte jedoch nicht mehr so aggressiv wie zuvor sondern eher verunsichert.

Eragons Blick wanderte inzwischen über das Lager und blieb an Zar'roc hängen, das nur anderthalb Armlängen von ihm entfernt lag.

„Denk nicht mal drüber nach", warnte ihn Murtagh. „Du würdest feststellen, dass du dich nicht mal allein auf den Beinen halten kannst."

Natürlich hatte Eragon kurz auch mit diesem Gedanken gespielt, aber in erste Linie ließ ihn das Schwert an die Dinge denken, die auf den brennenden Steppen enthüllt worden waren. Plötzlich fühlte er sich nicht mehr nur schwach sondern auch noch irgendwie schmutzig. Inzwischen war Murtagh damit beschäftigt, seine wenigen Habseligkeiten zusammenzusuchen und zu verstauen. Dann warf er einen Blick auf Eragon und Saphira.

„Wir haben jetzt zwei Möglichkeiten: Die eine wäre, dass ich dich wieder in Tiefschlaf versetze. Auch wenn ich es könnte, ich werde dir diese Lösung nicht aufzwingen. Die zweite Möglichkeit ist, dass ich dich als gut verschnürtes, von Schmerzen gebeuteltes Bündel nach Urû'baen schleppe. Es liegt ganz bei dir. Ich bevorzuge aus verschiedenen Gründe die erste Variante."

Eragon schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf. Wenn er eine Wahl hatte, würde er sich sicher nicht seiner Sinne und verbliebenen Handlungsfähigkeit berauben lassen.

„Gut", meinte Murtagh ärgerlich. „Wenn du es dir unbedingt schwer machen willst."

„Und du machst es dir offenbar möglichst einfach und vergisst dabei, was es dich und andere kostet", gab Eragon trotzig zurück.

„Warum sollte ich das nicht? Die Schmerzen und Demütigungen muss ich so oder so ertragen. Warum sollte ich dann nicht auch die Vorzüge dieses Lebens in Anspruch nehmen? Das Überleben beispielsweise."

„Und dafür auf die Vorzüge der Freiheit verzichten", erinnerte ihn Eragon.

Murtagh lachte trocken, packte ihn und zog ihn auf die Beine. Saphira knurrte ärgerlich, während sich ihr Reiter vor Schmerzen krümmte.

„Freiheit ist eine Illusion, kleiner Bruder", stellte er fest. „Bildest du dir etwa ein, du wärst wirklich frei?"

Er schleppte Eragon zu Dorn herüber, während Saphira im Hintergrund weiter knurrte und hilflos mit den Krallen auf dem Steinboden scharrte. Schwer nach Atem ringend hielt sich Eragon zusätzlich an dem roten Drachen fest. Das hatte er nun von seinem Stolz und seiner Selbstüberschätzung.

„Deinen letzte Chance", teilte ihm Murtagh mit.

Eragon krallte sich an Dorns Sattel fest und kämpfte mit sich. Einerseits wollte er Murtagh den Triumph nicht gönnen, andererseits fiel ihm nicht ein, was es bringen würde, sich weiter den Schmerzen auszusetzen. Er war sich absolut sicher, dass er in nächster Zeit nicht die Kraft entwickeln würde, sich gegen seinen Bruder zur Wehr zu setzen. Das bedeutete also, sich selbst und vor allem Saphira unnötig zu quälen. Also nickte er leicht und wartete angespannt und voller Zweifel, bis ihn die Dunkelheit wieder umfing.


	6. Gemeinsame Sorge

**Kapitel 6: Gemeinsame Sorge**

Angespannt warf Arya einen Blick über die Weiten der brennenden Steppen. Es war viel Zeit vergangen, seit Eragon, Saphira und Roran aufgebrochen waren um Rorans Verlobte zu retten – zu viel Zeit. Die Elfe hatte angefangen sich ernsthafte Sorgen zu machen. Sowohl die Vernunft als auch ihr Gefühl hatten ihr von Anfang an gesagt, dass es ein unhaltbares Vorhaben war. Warum musste Eragon nur so leichtsinnig sein? Er setzte sein und Saphiras Leben aufs Spiel und damit die letzte Hoffnung für Alagaësia. War ihm das denn nicht klar? Wusste er nicht, was er damit anrichten konnte? Natürlich hatte Arya Verständnis für sein Bedürfnis, seinem Cousin zu helfen. Doch im Moment gab es wahrlich wichtigere Dinge.

Das Lager war inzwischen so weit abgebaut, dass die Truppen in den nächsten Stunden weiterziehen konnten. Arya hatte beschlossen, erst einmal nach Ellesméra zurückzukehren. Es galt zu beraten, wie man mit der neuen Situation umgehen sollte. Allerdings hatte sie nicht vor gehabt, ohne Eragon zurückzukehren. Er musste seine Ausbildung beenden. Inzwischen fragte sich die Elfe aber fast schon, ob sie ihn überhaupt je wiedersehen würde. Die Vorstellung, dass ihm bei diesem irrwitzigen Vorhaben etwas zustoßen könnte, bereitete ihr Bauschmerzen und sie musste sich eingestehen, dass die nicht nur von ihrer Sorge um die Zukunft von Alagaësia herrührten. Diese Gefühle verdrängte sie aber so schnell wie möglich wieder.

Mit einem bedrückenden Gefühl des Unbehagens beschloss die Elfe, sich auf den Weg zurück ins Lager zu machen. Es wurde Zeit, dass sie ihre eigene Abreise vorbereitete. Sie hatte nicht viel Gepäck, aber es gab das Eine oder Andere zu regeln. Sie kam jedoch nicht weit. Als sie sich umgedreht hatte, um von ihrem Aussichtspunkt herunter zu steigen, stand am Weg nach unten schon jemand. Vorsorglich wanderte Aryas Hand zu ihrer Waffe. Die fremde Person passte nicht in das Bild der Krieger im Lager. Sie schien nicht dazu zu gehören. In der Dunkelheit der frühen Nacht ließ sich die Gestalt nur schwer erkennen. Sie war etwa so groß wie Arya und in einen dunklen Ledermantel gekleidet. Darunter war etwas zu erkennen, dass die Elfe für eine leichte Rüstung hielt. Unter dem geöffneten Mantel konnte sie einen Waffengürtel erkennen, an dem ein Schwert mit dunkelgrünem Griff in einer nachtschwarzen Scheide zu erkennen war. Das Gesicht des Fremden konnte Arya nicht erkennen. Aufgrund der Statur und der Haltung ging sie jedoch von einer Frau aus.

„Entschuldigt", meinte die Fremde, die nun anhand ihrer Stimme eindeutig für weiblich befunden werden konnte. „Habe ich Euch erschreckt?"

Arya kniff kurz die Augen zusammen. Sie sprach die alte Sprache – zwar mit einem erkennbaren Akzent aber für menschliche Verhältnisse durchaus gekonnt. Bisher war sie im Lager noch niemandem begegnet, der dieses Geschick besaß. Das konnte im Grunde nur Gefahr bedeuten. Im Moment war Arya allein unterwegs und die nächste verfügbare Unterstützung außer Rufweite. Einen geistigen Kontakt zu wagen wäre unter den gegebenen Umständen leichtsinnig gewesen. Vielleicht war die Fremde eine Magierin. Natürlich war Arya jedem menschlichen Krieger bei Weitem überlegen – noch dazu einer Frau, die in den meisten Fällen schwächer und weniger bewandert im Umgang mit der Waffe war. Doch in diesen Zeiten konnte man nie wissen, was noch im Hinterhalt lauerte. Außerdem war es grundsätzlich unklug, einen potentiellen Gegner zu unterschätzen.

„Nein", antwortete die Elfe steif. „Was führt dich hier her? Vermutlich nicht die Aussicht."

Die Fremde gab ein glucksendes Geräusch von sich, das aber eher ein wenig gequält als ernsthaft amüsiert klang. Sie konnte nicht der Aussicht wegen hier sein, denn für einen Menschen gab es in der Dunkelheit nicht viel zu erkennen. Unter ihnen erstreckten sich nur die vereinzelten Lichter des Lagers.

„Nicht die Aussicht, nein", bestätigte die Frau. „Ich bin auf der Suche nach Eragon und Saphira. Vielleicht könnt Ihr mir helfen. Es ist wichtig."

Arya verspannte sich automatisch ein wenig und umfasste ihre Schwert fester. Innerhalb eines Augenblicks besann sie sich jedoch wieder und bemühte sich um eine gelöstere Haltung. Auf keinem Fall durfte man dem Gegner seine Nervosität oder Anspannung zeigen. Aber diese Fremde machte sie nervös. Offenbar hatte sie die Reaktion der Elfe bereits bemerkt. Sie legte den Kopf leicht schief und hielt einen Moment die Luft an.

„Es ist etwas passiert", meinte die Fremde mit einem deutlich besorgten Unterton in der Stimme. „Es geht den beiden doch gut, oder?"

Arya trat demonstrativ einen Schritt auf sie zu, weiter bereit, sich jederzeit zu verteidigen. Ihr Geist tastet vorsichtig nach dem der Unbekannten, traf aber nur auf eine starke Mauer. Noch einmal war die Elfe überrascht. Solch ein Schutzwall erforderte große Kräfte und ein langes Training. Selbst für geübte menschliche Magier war das ungewöhnlich.

„Ich wüsste nicht, warum ich Euch diese Information anvertrauen sollte", entgegnete Arya tonlos. „Es würde uns ..."

Sie kam nicht dazu, den Satz zu vollenden. Ein Rascheln aus den umliegenden Büschen ertönte und daraus kam etwas hervor, das die Elfe im ersten Moment für eine Halluzination hielt: eine junger, brauner Drache mit sichtbar schlechter Laune. Hinter ihm folgte noch ein weiterer, der sich im Schwanz des ersten verbissen und die Krallen in den Boden geschlagen hatte – offenbar um den anderen am Weitergehen zu hindern. Arya blinzelte und musste sich dann eingestehen, dass sie genau das wirklich sah: zwei junge Drachen.

„Lux!", schimpfte die Fremde. „Was war daran unverständlich, als ich euch gesagt habe, dass ihr erst mal in Deckung bleiben sollt. Wollt ihr euch umbringen?"

Das vordere Drachenjunge wandte sich ihr einen Moment zu und schlug in der Zwischenzeit mit dem Schwanz, um seinen Artgenossen loszuwerden. Dann drehte er sich wieder zu Arya um und knurrte leise. Die Elfe ging einen Schritt zurück und zog nun doch ihre Waffe.

„Ist schon gut. Wir sind nicht hier, um Euch zu schaden"**,** versicherte die unbekannte Frau.

Sie hatte die Hände erhoben, scheinbar um zu demonstrieren, dass von ihr und der Waffe an ihrem Gürtel keine unmittelbare Gefahr ausging. Was sie nun sah, ließ die Elfe nach Luft schnappen. Auf der linken Hand der Frau war die Gedwëy Ignasia zu erkennen. Einen Moment überlegte Arya, ob sie wohl träumte. Doch sie fühlte sich absolut wach und bei klarem Verstand. Unsicher steckte sie ihr Schwert zurück in die Scheide und brachte ihre rasenden Gedanken wieder zur Ruhe.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte sie angespannt.

„Es bedeutet großen Ärger für einen gewissen kleinen Drachen", antwortete die Drachenreiterin und warf dem vorderen der beiden Jungdrachen einen bösen Blick zu. „So weit wollte ich es nicht kommen lassen. Eigentlich wollte ich nur eine Auskunft. Aber das ist gründlich schief gegangen. Dann sollte ich wohl meine guten Manieren nicht vergessen. Mein Name ist Fraya. Die beiden Wilden dort sind Lux und seine Schwester Lyda und das dort ist Endres."

Noch einmal raschelte es und in das Gesichtsfeld der Elfe trat ein schwarzer Drache von erstaunlichen Ausmaßen. Ohne Zweifel musste er mehrere hundert Jahre alt sein. Arya wusste im ersten Moment kaum zu reagieren, als die Reiterin sie unter erneuter Entschuldigung für ihre schlechten Manieren mit dem üblichen elfischen Zeremoniell begrüßte. Beinahe hätte sie vergessen, die Geste zu erwidern. Auch sie stellte sich mit Namen vor, verzichtete aber auf jeden Erläuterung von Rang und Stellung.

„Wie ist das möglich?"

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte", wehrte Fraya ab. „Details sollten wir auf später verschieben. Nur so viel: Endres und ich waren auf einer langen Reise und wie es scheint, haben wir dabei den Untergang unserer Welt verpasst."

„Es ist ein guter Zeichen in schlechten Zeiten", entgegnete Arya. „Wir sollten sofort ins Lager zurückkehren. Ich hatte vor, nach Ellesméra zurückzukehren. Ihr solltet mich begleiten. Wir werden..."

„Nein", unterbrach Fraya sie resolut. „Später. Zuerst einmal möchte ich wissen, was mit Eragon und Saphira ist. Wenn ein Unglück passiert ist, sollte schnell etwas unternommen werden."

Einen Moment verzog Arya verärgerte über die grobe Unterbrechung das Gesicht. Schnell sah sie allerdings ein, dass die Reiterin völlig recht hatte. Im Moment gab es kaum etwas Wichtigeres als die Sicherheit der beiden und die war gerade alles andere als gewährleistet.

„Natürlich. Die beiden sind zum Helgrind aufgebrochen, um eine Gefangene aus den Händen der Ra'zac zu befreien", erklärte Arya.

Ein ungläubiges Schnaufen von Endres ertönte, während Fraya den Kopf schüttelte.

„Die Ra'zac? Ihr habt den Jungen allein gegen die Ra'zac ziehen lassen?"

„Er ließ sich nicht davon abbringen", erklärte Arya unbehaglich. „Es ist eine Familienangelegenheit."

„Na schön", schnaufte die Reiterin. „Wir werden in dieser Angelegenheit wohl besser nach dem Rechten sehen, bevor noch ein Unglück passiert."

Der schwarze Drache raschelte nervös mit den Flügeln und machte einen recht gereizten Eindruck. Arya war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob nicht ein Teil seines Zorns gegen sie gerichtet sein konnte.

„Ich werde für Verstärkung sorgen", erklärte die Elfe schließlich. „Eine Gruppe unserer besten Magier hält sich zur Zeit noch im Lager auf."

Fraya schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf.

„Keine gute Idee. Bisher gibt es außer dir nur zwei weitere Wesen in Alagaësia, die von unserer Rückkehr wissen und so kann es uns vorerst nur recht sein. Der Feind soll sich nur weiter ganz und gar im Vorteil sehen. Wir wollen die Ra'zac nicht ausrotten sondern ihnen nur entkommen. Damit werden wir fertig."

Auch wenn ihr die Umstände nicht gefielen, sie konnte die Argumentation durchaus nachvollziehen. Der Überraschungsmoment konnte in der nächsten Schlacht das entscheidende Element sein.

„Das verstehe ich", versicherte Arya. „Aber ich weiß bereits von Euch und ich war so leichtsinnig, Eragon ziehen zu lassen. Ich begleite euch. Ich muss mich nur noch mit einer guten Erklärung verabschieden und meine wichtigsten Sachen holen."

Einen Moment herrschte drückendes Schweigen. Die drei Drachen sahen Fraya gespannt an.

„Einverstanden", stimmte diese schließlich zu. „Es kann nicht schaden, noch ein zusätzliches Paar Augen dabei zu haben. Mit den Ra'zac ist nicht zu scherzen."

Fraya, Endres und die beiden jungen Drachen hatten sich ein Lager weit außerhalb des ehemaligen Schlachtfelds gesucht. Hier würde niemand aus Versehen auf sie stoßen und erst recht nicht suchen. Die Reiterin wusste noch nicht so recht, was sie von dem eben Geschehenen halten sollte. Eigentlich hatte sie einfach nur die Auskunft haben wollen. Und dafür hatte sie sich jemanden suchen wollen, der sich fernab der anderen Kriegern aufhielt. Sie musste nicht mehr Eindruck hinterlassen, als unbedingt nötig. Dieser Plan war gründlich fehlgeschlagen – dank der jungen Drachen. Die beiden lagen etwas abseits vom Feuer und drückten sich flach auf den Boden. Auch wenn sie weder laut geworden war noch wirklich tadelnde Worte benutzt hatte, wussten die beiden, dass Fraya sehr wütend auf sie war. Vor allem Lux hatte begriffen, dass er dieses Mal zu weit gegangen war. In diesem Falls schien sein Verhalten aus seiner Sicht mehr Nutzen als Schaden gebracht zu haben, doch nach einem ausführlichen Vortrag über den Ernst der Lage hatte er begriffen, wie leichtsinnig sein Verhalten war.

_Es tut mir leid_, meldete sich der junge Drache zu Wort und robbte vorsichtig näher zum Lagerfeuer.

Mit seinen großen Augen blickte er Fraya reumütig an. Die Reiterin gab ein leises Seufzen von sich und strich dem kleinen Drachen sanft über den Kopf.

_Ich weiß. Aber mach solchen Unsinn nicht noch mal_, entgegnete sie. _Hier geht es nicht mehr um euer Training oder die Spiele, in denen ihr euren Mut beweisen wollt. Wenn jetzt etwas schief geht, steht unser aller Leben auf dem Spiel. Eigentlich ist das viel zu gefährlich für euch beide. Ich dürfte euch gar nicht mitnehmen._

Lux und Lyda hatten sich inzwischen zum Lagerfeuer vorgewagt und wärmte sich gründlich durch.

_Es tut uns sehr leid, was deinem Clan zugestoßen ist_, meldete sich das Drachenmädchen zu Wort.

Fraya lächelte schwach und kraulte Lydas Hals. Zu gern hätte sie den Kleinen und auch sich selbst gesagt: Alles wird wieder gut. Aber das war bestenfalls Selbstbetrug.

Ein Moment des Schweigens zog die Gruppe in ihren Bann, bis Arya das Lager betrat. Fraya wusste nach wie vor nicht, was sie von der Elfe halten sollte. Verräter gab es an allen Ecken. Allerdings schien da etwas zu sein, das sie mit dem jungen Reiter verband und eine unübersehbare Loyalität knüpfte. Arya ließ sich ebenfalls am Lagerfeuer nieder.

„Wir können aufbrechen, sobald Ihr bereit seid", teilte sie mit.

„Gut", seufzte Fraya. „Gibt es noch etwas, das wir wissen sollten?"

„Nicht viel", entgegnete Arya. „Die beiden sind mit Eragons Cousin Roran unterwegs. Es ist seine Verlobte, die sie befreien wollen. Nach unserem derzeitigen Wissen müssen wir mit vier Gegnern rechnen."

„Vier?", wunderte sich Fraya. „Nun ja, das können wir auf dem Flug näher erläutern. Wir sollten so schnell wie möglich aufbrechen. Ich habe ein schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache."

Sie warf Arya einen Mantel zu, der ihrem ähnlich war, mit der Bemerkung, dass es auf einem Drachenrücken sehr zugig werden konnte.

„Wir werden das Ziel schneller erreichen als Saphira, aber vermutlich nicht mehr vor den drei. Das heißt wohl, wir müssen auf alles vorbereitet sein."

„Das bin ich", verkündete Arya. „Trotzdem frage ich mich, wie es möglich ist – nach all der Zeit"

Auch wenn sie sich mehrdeutig ausgedrückt hatte, verstand Fraya sehr wohl, worauf sie hinaus wollte.

„Es waren, vom jetzigen Standpunkt aus betrachtet, glückliche Umstände", antwortete die Reiterin. „Endres und ich sind aufgebrochen, weil wir uns in den Kopf gesetzt hatten, die Gebiete außerhalb von Alagaësia zu erkunden. Diese Vorhaben ist unter unseren Kameraden nicht auf viel Gegenliebe gestoßen, aber ich habe meinen Dickkopf durchgesetzt. In dieser Zeit haben wir nur selten Botschaften geschickt und noch weniger Nachricht aus der Heimat erhalten. Wahrscheinlich hätte es mir auffallen müssen, dass etwas nicht stimmte, als die Antworten ausblieben. Wir hätten eher nach Hause kommen sollen."

„Und wärt dann wahrscheinlich mit den anderen gestorben", führte Arya den Gedankengang fort. „Damit wäre niemandem geholfen gewesen. Wir können einen erfahrenen Reiter dringend gebrauchen – jetzt. Unsere Möglichkeiten – vor allem für Eragons Training und Ausbildung – sind beschränkt. Ihm fehlt die Erfahrung und die nötige Schlagkraft und ich befürchte, er hat nicht genug Zeit, sie sich anzueignen."

Fraya nickte und erstickte das Lagerfeuer unter einer Sandschicht.

„Erst einmal müssen wir sicherstellen, dass wir den Jungen in einem Stück zurückbekommen. Dann sehen wir weiter."

Sie erhob sich von ihrem Platz und begann, den Sattel noch einmal zu überprüfen, den sie Endres kurz vor Aryas Ankunft bereits angelegt hatte. Er war eigentlich nicht geeignet, um zwei Personen über längere Strecken zu transportieren. Doch in diesen Dingen waren Elfen zum Glück nicht zimperlich. Zufrieden stellte sie fest, dass Arya den Mantel angezogen hatte.

„Also: Immer gut festhalten. Wir werden in Luftschichten fliegen, die ausgesprochen turbulent sind. Die können den größten Drachen aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen, zumindest vorübergehend. Das wird kein gemütlicher Flug."

Arya nickte nur leicht und ließ sich von Drache und Reiterin beim Aufsteigen helfen. Sie war zwar schon mit Saphira geflogen, doch das hier fühlte sich noch einmal ganz anders an. Es war, als würde man mit einer Naturgewalt davonfliegen.


	7. Unschuldige Leben

**Kapitel 7: Unschuldige Leben**

Ein Sturm hatte sich über Dras-Leona festgesetzt und beutelte die Stadt und das umliegende Land mit starken Winden und nicht enden wollenden Regengüssen. Trotzdem hielt sich Endres gerade und sicher in der Luft. Der Körper des schwarzen Drachen glitt über den Himmel hinweg, als wäre er ein Teil davon. Seine Flügelschläge waren gleichmäßige und kräftig und sorgten dafür, dass er sich schneller fortbewegte als jedes andere Wesen am Himmel.

Die Reiter auf seinem Rücken hatten es da schon wesentlich schwerer. Sie waren inzwischen bis auf die Knochen durchgeweicht. Beide hatten beschlossen, dass ein magischer Schutzwall gegen so etwas Banales wie den Regen schlicht Kraftverschwendung wäre. Es würde effektiver sein, sich vor Ort zu trocknen. Den beiden Jungdrachen schien diese Einstellung nicht zu gefallen. Da sie selbst noch nicht die nötige Geschwindigkeit erreichen konnten, mussten sie wohl oder übel auf dem Rücken ihres älteren Artgenossen mitfliegen. Anfangs hatte Fraya in Betracht gezogen, die beiden auf den Brennenden Steppen zurückzulassen. Sie konnten sich verstecken und ernähren. Von dieser Idee war sie aber schnell wieder abgekommen. Man konnte die beiden einfach nicht allein lassen. Lux schien angesichts dieser Feststellung ein wenig schmollen zu wollen, hatte aber keine Schwierigkeiten gemacht.

Die beiden Frauen auf Endres Rücken hatten die Zeit genutzt, um Wissen und Geschichten auszutauschen. Mit besonderem Interesse hatte Fraya ihre Begleiterin nach Eragon und Saphira ausgefragt. Zu gern hätte sie auch ein wenig über Oromis' und Glaedrs Schicksal erfahren. Sie wagte es jedoch nicht, die Sprache auf dieses Thema zu bringen. Ihr war nicht klar, wie viel Arya wusste. Sie hatte zwar berichtet, dass sich Eragon in Ellesméra einer Ausbildung unterzog, war aber nicht näher auf die Umstände eingegangen. Vielleicht, weil sie nicht mehr wusste, vielleicht auch, weil sie selbst noch Bedenken hatte.

Ansonsten hatten die beiden jedoch ein recht gutes Verhältnis zueinander aufgebaut. Sie hatten kaum den halben Flug hinter sich gehabt, als Fraya vorgeschlagen hatte, auf die Förmlichkeiten zu verzichten. Immerhin hatten die beiden es so weit gebracht, dass sie einander duzten und die Antworten waren im Laufe des Gesprächs offener geworden.

„...und nun stehen wir vor dem Problem, dass Galbatorix einen weiteren Reiter auf seiner Seite hat, der – wenn auch ohne Zweifel mit verabscheuungswürdigen Mitteln – offenbar stärker ist als Eragon", beendete Arya ihren Bericht.

Die Besorgnis in diesen Worten war nicht zu überhören. Fraya fühlte einen Anflug von Mitleid mit der Elfe. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass auch auf ihr ein großer Druck lag. Es schien, als wäre sie nicht einfach nur die Abgesandte ihres Volkes, man erwartete von ihr in gewissem Maße, die Dinge am Laufen zu halten und den Interessen der Elfen das nötige Gewicht zu verleihen. Nicht, dass zumindest Letzteres nicht bei allen Völkern und Vertretern der Fall war.

„Ihr habt euch tapfer geschlagen", lobte Fraya. „Wenn man bedenkt, was euch das Schicksal alles aufgeladen hat. Es scheint, als hättest du eine sehr vertraute Beziehung zu Eragon entwickelt."

Die Reiterin spürte, wie sich Aryas Griff verkrampfte und verzog kurz das Gesicht.

_Schlechtes Thema, wie es scheint_, bemerkte Endres ähnlich verwundert.

„Wir haben gemeinsam die eine oder andere Schlacht geschlagen. Und nicht zuletzt sorge ich mich natürlich um sein Wohl. Schließlich ist er die große Hoffnung der freien Völker."

Es überraschte Drache und Reiterin, als Arya ihre Worte plötzlich nicht mehr in der alten Sprache formulierte. Außerdem wirkte die Antwort doch ein wenig … sehr elfisch. Fraya konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Diese Art, zu sprechen und etwas anderes zu meinen oder gar nichts zu sagen, war ihr auch nach all den Jahrhunderten noch ein Rätsel. Vor allem in den ersten Jahren ihrer Ausbildung hatte sie sich schwer getan mit dieser Art und ihren Lehrmeister insgeheim so manches Mal verflucht, wenn er ihr diese Verhaltensweise zugemutet hatte. Irgendwann hatte sie jedoch für sich beschlossen, dieses Verhalten als lohnenswerte Herausforderung anzunehmen und sich selbst darin zu üben. Auf ihrer Reise hatte ihr diese Fertigkeit gute Dienste geleistet.

„So vertraut, ja?", meinte die Reiterin mit einem stillen Lächeln. „Bevor du mir jetzt erzählst, dass ich die falschen Schlüsse ziehe, kann ich dir versichern, dass ich mit niemandem ohne deine Erlaubnis über deine Gefühle sprechen und dich, wenn du es wünschst auch nicht weiter damit belästigen werde. Aber ich gebe dir einen guten Rat: Egal wie schwierig euer unterschiedlicher Stand die Dinge macht, solltest du wirklich echtes Interesse an dem Jungen haben, dann verdränge es nicht. Wir sind hier mitten in einem Krieg, der jeden von uns jederzeit das Leben kosten könnte. Du solltest deine Gefühle also offenlegen, solange noch jemand da ist, der sie erwidern kann."

Sie unterbrach ihre Ansprache einen Moment und strich gedankenverloren mit einer Hand über Endres' Schuppen. Der schwarze Drache brummte beruhigend.

„Ich weiß, wovon ich spreche", fuhr sie schließlich fort. „Ich habe hier fast alle verloren, die mir etwas bedeutet haben und manch einem hätte ich gern noch einmal gesagt, wie wichtig er mir ist oder wie dankbar ich ihm bin. Diese Möglichkeit ist vertan. Du solltest sie nicht verstreichen lassen."

Fraya konnte über Endres' Wahrnehmung spüren, wie sich Arya unbehaglich im Sattel bewegte. Offenbar hatte sie genau den Nerv getroffen. Sie wollte die junge Elfe sicher nicht in Verlegenheit bringen. Doch diese Worte hatten sich einfach nach draußen gedrängt, weil sie die Reiterin selbst so beschäftigten. Was würde sie nicht für die Gelegenheit geben, sich wenigstens noch verabschieden zu können.

„Ich sehe schon, wir sollten das Thema wechseln", ergriff sie schließlich wieder das Wort.

„Das sollten wir", stimmte Arya leise zu.

„Na schön. Wir sind bald da. Endres wird zuerst eine Runde um den Berg fliegen um sich einen Eindruck zu verschaffen. Es ist angebracht, auf alles vorbereitet zu sein und sowohl die Schwerter als auch die magischen Schilde aller Art bereit zu halten. Wir wollen die Ra'zac nicht provozieren oder aus der Reserve locken sondern nur Eragon, Saphira und Roran sicher aus dem Berg holen. Sobald uns das gelungen ist, sehen wir zu, dass wir das Weite suchen. Einverstanden?"

„Das klingt vernünftig"

Arya sah sich aufmerksam um, als Endres im Inneren des Helgrinds landete. Die äußere Fassade hatte sich als reine Täuschung herausgestellt, die wohl zum Einen mögliche Feinde abhalten und zum Anderen die mystischen Charakter aufrechterhalten sollte. Ein verabscheuungswürdiger und blutiger Kult rankte sich um diesen Berg und seine Bewohner. Es war der Elfe völlig unklar, wie man sich so erniedrigen und selbst verstümmeln konnte und das für nicht mehr als derart abscheuliche Kreaturen wie die Ra'zac. Aber das sollte im Moment nicht ihr Problem sein. Sie musste sich auf die kommende Aufgabe konzentrieren. Das fiel schon schwer genug. Auch wenn sie es nicht zugeben würde, Frayas Worte hatten sie getroffen. Die Vorstellung, dass Eragon hier etwas zugestoßen sein könnte und sie nie wieder ein Wort wechseln würden, hatte die Elfe schwer getroffen. Bisher hatte sie jede Regung in diese Richtung verdrängt. Es war einfach nur die Situation, die sie zusammenhielt. Das hatte sie sich bisher zumindest eingeredet. Aber entsprach das der Wahrheit? Arya konnte sich selbst nicht mehr sicher sein. In ihr tobten widersprüchliche Gefühle, dessen war sie sich jetzt bewusst. Aber sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie damit anfangen sollte. Was davon war ernst zu nehmen? Wie gut würde sie den Rest von sich wegschieben können?

Die große Eingangsgrotte bot genug Platz für Endres. Bei den abgehenden Gängen sah dagegen schlechter aus. Keiner von ihnen würde dem Drachen genug Platz bieten. Es wurde also schnell festgestellt, dass er wohl oder übel zurückbleiben musste.

_Das gefällt mir nicht_, beschwerte er sich.

Fraya klopfte ihm beruhigend gegen die Flanke und musste offenbar all ihre Überzeugungskraft einsetzen, damit er sie ohne weitere Schwierigkeiten gehen ließ. Dann zog sie ihr Schwert aus der Scheide und stellte sich neben Arya vor den Gängen auf. Die Elfe nahm sich einen Moment Zeit, die Waffe zu inspizieren. Die Klinge war schwärzer als eine Nacht ohne Mond und Sterne. In der Dunkelheit einer solchen war sie für menschliche Augen wahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr zu erkennen. Daraus konnte sich unter Umständen ein gewisser Vorteil ergeben. Der Griff wiederum war in einem dunklen Grün gehalten, dass mit silbrigen Verzierungen durchsetzt war. Ein schwarzer Edelstein von beachtlicher Größe und hoher Reinheit war in den Knauf eingearbeitet. Ohne Zweifel war er nicht nur schön anzusehen sondern auch ausgesprochen nützlich.

Die beiden Frauen waren sich schnell einig, welchen Weg sie nehmen würden. Arya konnte die Anwesenheit von drei Personen spüren und ihre Präsens war stark genug, um sie verfolgen zu können. Seite an Seite machten sich die beiden auf den Weg durch den Berg. Es beunruhigte Arya, dass sie außer den drei offenbar menschlichen Wesen nichts spüren konnte. Wo waren die Ra'zac? Wo war Saphira? Warum konnte sie die Drachendame nicht wahrnehmen? Es gab mehrere verschiedene Erklärungsansätze dafür und keiner davon gefiel der Elfe sonderlich gut.

Die Situation wurde noch unbehaglicher, als die beiden die Zellen erreichten. Ihr erster Blick fiel auf einen Mann, der sie mit dem resignierenden Blick eines Menschen betrachtete, der bereits mit dem Leben abgeschlossen hatte. Neben ihm in der Zelle befand sich ein weiterer Unbekannter, der schlief oder bewusstlos war.

„Ihr seid das Abendessen, vermute ich?", fragte Fraya nach.

Der Mann in der ersten Zelle nickt und begann unkontrolliert zu zittern. Zwar war klar zu erkennen, dass sie keine Ra'zac waren, doch der Mann schien trotzdem erst einmal von einer Gefahr auszugehen.

„Der Hauptgang ist gestrichen", legte die Reiterin fest und öffnete die Zelle mit einem kurzen Zauber.

Inzwischen wandte sich Arya dem dritten Gefangenen zu. Zu ihrer Erleichterung erkannte sie Eragons Cousin Roran. Er würde ihnen sicher Auskunft über den Verbleib des Reiters und seines Drachens geben können. Roran schreckte hoch, als er eine Bewegung vor seiner Zelle bemerkte. Zuerst starrte er Arya nur angsterfüllt an. Dann schien er sich langsam zu erinnern. Hoffnung trat in seine Züge, während Arya die Tür öffnete. Sie trat in die Zelle und halft Roran auf die Beine. Der junge Mann wirkte so geschwächt, dass er sich wahrscheinlich allein nicht hätte bewegen können. Er hatte eine Platzwunde am Kopf, diverse Kratzer am ganzen Körper und etwas, das wie ein Biss aussah. Diese Wunde sah nicht gut aus. Arya machte sich ernsthafte Sorgen um sein Überleben.

Inzwischen hatte Fraya die beiden anderen Männer aus ihren Zellen befreit.

„Ist er das?", wollte sie von Arya wissen und deutete auf Roran.

Die nickte bedeutungsvoll und schleppte Roran aus der Zelle. Er machte den Eindruck, als könnte er sich kaum bei Bewusstsein halten.

„Was ist passiert?", wollte Arya wissen und hoffte, dass sich der Menschen lange genug wachen halten konnte, um zu antworten.

Wenn er allein an diesem Ort zurückgeblieben war, dann musste etwas schief gegangen sein. Die Elfe argwöhnte, dass Eragon genau in die Falle gelaufen war, vor der Arya ihn gewarnt hatte. Warum war er nur so unvorsichtig gewesen?

„Es war eine Falle", krächzte Roran. „Wir wurden hier bereits erwartet … der rote Drache ..."

„Sie haben Eragon und Saphira mitgenommen?", half ihm Arya auf die Sprünge.

„Ja. Wir hatten keine Chance. Es ging so schnell"

„Verflucht!", schimpfte Fraya. „Das bringt uns in eine ausgesprochen unschöne Situation. Es fragt sich, ob wir sie noch einholen können, bevor sie Urû'baen erreichen. Danach dürfte es fast unmöglich werden, sie zu befreien. Was ist mit den Ra'zac?"

„Weg – im Moment", konnte Roran gerade noch von sich geben.

Die beiden Frauen wechselten bedeutungsvolle Blicke. Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück zu Endres. Sie hatten einen günstigen Zeitpunkt getroffen, um die drei Gefangenen zu befreien. Doch dieses Glück musste man nicht unnötig strapazieren. Es würde sich nicht ewig fortsetzen. Während sie zurück zum Eingang gingen, verfluchte sich Arya selbst. Sie hätte Eragon von dieser Leichtsinnigkeit abhalten müssen, egal mit welchen Mitteln. Inzwischen war so viel Zeit vergangen, dass es praktisch undenkbar schien, ihn noch zu erreichen und zu befreien, bevor er in Urû'baen landete und unerreichbar war.

Kurz bevor sie das Eingangsgewölbe erreichten, hielt Fraya an. Sie versetzte die beiden Gefangenen in Tiefschlaf und schleppte sie anschließend weiter. Offenbar hatte sie vor, ihre Geheimhaltungsstrategie konsequent weiter zu führen. Vielleicht fürchtete sie auch nur, dass die beiden Männer beim Anblick von Endres Schwierigkeiten machen würden.

Der schwarze Drache scharrte nervös mit den Krallen auf den Höhlenboden, als sie zurückkehrten.

_Das wird ja auch Zeit_, beschwerte er sich.

_Wir müssen diesen Ort schnell verlassen_, teilte ihm Arya mit. _Im Moment sind die Ra'zac nicht hier, aber das kann sich schnell ändern._

_Soll mir recht sein_, bekam sie zur Antwort.

In aller Eile hievten die beiden Frauen die befreiten Gefangenen auf den Drachenrücken. Dort mussten sie gehalten werden, ohne dass man weitere Vorkehrungen traf. Dafür blieb jetzt keine Zeit. Endres schlitterte regelrecht zum Ausgang, ließ sich über den Abhang fallen und fing seinen Sturz kurz über dem Boden ab, um dann wieder aufzusteigen. Für Aryas Geschmack war es fast zu knapp gewesen, doch am Ende musste sie sich wohl eingestehen, dass sie den Drachen unterschätzte.

Sie flogen etwa eine halbe Stunde lang in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren. Dann landete Endres auf einem Hügel, der ihnen in der Dunkelheit eine gute Tarnung bot. Der schwarze Drache fiel darauf kaum auf. Vorsichtig luden die beiden Frauen die Befreiten wieder ab. Sofort machte sie sich daran, Rorans Verletzungen zu versorgen. Während Arya die letzten Schnittwunden versorgte, reichte Fraya ihm Wasser und etwas zu essen.

„Danke", meinte Roran und genoss die Mahlzeit im Freien sichtlich.

Es war deutlich zu sehen, dass er sich zumindest seelisch schon ein wenig erholt hatte. Sein Atem ging ruhiger und er hatte aufgehört, sich hektisch umzusehen.

„Es war eine gemeine Falle. Katrina war nicht mal dort", teilte Roran schließlich verbittert mit. „Wer weiß, was sie mit ihr gemacht haben."

„Nicht die Hoffnung aufgeben", riet ihm Fraya mit betonter Entschlossenheit. „Noch könnte sie als Druckmittel von Nutzen sein. Vor allem wenn die Ra'zac bemerken, dass du entkommen bist."

Arya konnte diesen Optimismus nicht teilen, doch sie hatte nicht vor, sich einzumischen. Menschen brauchten ihrer Erfahrung nach diese Arte von Beistand, um mit schweren Rückschlägen umgehen zu können. Allerdings blieb noch die Frage, was aus Eragon und Saphira werden sollte. Wahrscheinlich war es längst zu spät, um ihnen zu helfen. Mit diesem Gedanken wollte sich die Elfe aber nicht abfinden und es ging nicht nur ihr so.

„Wir sollten es auf jeden Fall versuchen", beschloss Fraya. „Wir folgen ihren Spuren und sehen zu, was wir noch tun können. Wenn es keine Möglichkeit gibt, dann sehen wir weiter. Ich bin nicht bereit, auch nur noch einen weiteren Reiter und Drachen an diesen Verräter und Mörder zu verlieren."

Arya konnte die Wut in der Reiterin förmlich spüren, auch wenn ihre Stimme fest klang und ihre Gesichtszüge ausdruckslos blieben. Endres knurrte wütend im Hintergrund.

Ungeachtet der drängenden Zeit brachen sie nicht sofort auf. Fraya nahm sich die Zeit, die nächste größere Siedlung aufzusuchen. Zurück kam sie mit Proviant und einem Pferd für jeden der Befreiten.

„Du solltest dich noch bis zum Morgen ausruhen, bevor du dich auf den Weg machst", empfahl sie Roran. „So schnell dürften die Ra'zac euch nicht vermissen. Und wenn doch, werden sie eher unseren Spuren folgen. Die beiden" Sie deutete auf die beiden anderen Gefangenen. „werden in ein paar Stunden von selbst wieder aufwachen. Es gibt genug Vorräte für euch alle. Einigt euch, ob ihr zusammen bleibt oder nicht. Es wäre wohl gut für dich, die Flucht in Richtung Surda zu wagen."

Roran nickte verständig. Schließlich drückte ihm Fraya noch einen Sack aus ihrem persönlichen Gepäck in die Hand.

„Da drin sind Dinge von äußerster Wichtigkeit, die ich auf keinen Fall auch nur in die Nähe von Urû'baen mitnehmen will. Ich bitte dich, sie mitzunehmen und in Sicherheit zu bringen. Außerdem werden die beiden kleinen Drachen – Lux und Lyda – euch begleiten."

Die beiden Jungdrachen hatten Roran zu seinem deutlichen Unwillen einer intensiven Untersuchung unterzogen und für vertrauenswürdig befunden. Im umgedrehten Fall schien sich das noch ein wenig schwieriger gestalten.

„Sollten wir innerhalb einer angemessenen Zeit nicht zurückkehren, dann tun wir das wahrscheinlich nie mehr. In diesem Fall bitte ich dich, dafür zu sorgen, dass die beiden Kleinen und diese Sachen nach Ellesméra gelangen. Dort ist jemand, der sich darum kümmern wird. Nur für ihn sind diese Sachen bestimmt und keinen anderen. Das ist wichtig. Außerdem solltest du nicht zu weit in die Welt hinausbrüllen, was du heute hier gesehen hast."

Roran nickte und nahm den Sack an sich, auch wenn er sichtbar nicht begriff, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. Arya warf Fraya einen fragenden Blick zu. Was meinte sie mit jemandem in Ellesméra, der sich darum kümmern würde? Es gab dort unter den Elfen zweifellos viele, die dazu in der Lage wären. Oder konnte sie etwa von Oromis und Glaedr wissen? Völlig unmöglich fand Arya das nicht. Immerhin war es Oromis damals auch gelungen, mit Eragon über eine weite Strecke Kontakt aufzunehmen und ohne Zweifel hatte die Reiterin aktiv nach möglichen Überlebenden ihres Ordens gesucht.

„Ich werde mich darum kümmern", versprach Roran.

„Danke", entgegnete Fraya und wandte sich dann Arya zu. „Und du bist sicher, dass du uns begleiten willst? Das wird ein wirklich gefährliches Unternehmen und die Aussichten stehen sehr schlecht. Mir ist nicht wohl dabei."

„Ich bin mir absolut sicher", entgegnete die Elfe entschlossen.

Fraya nickte nur. Dann stiegen die beiden wieder auf Endres' Rücken. Von jetzt an galt es, keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren.


	8. Gefährliches Wagnis

**Kapitel 8: Gefährliches Wagnis**

Endres war so schnell geflogen wie noch nie in seinem Leben zuvor über solch einen Strecke. Bisher war das auch nicht nötig gewesen. Eine derart bedrohliche Situation hatte noch nie vor ihm gelegen. Natürlich hatte auch er schon Situationen erlebt, in denen sein Leben und das seiner Reiterin auf dem Spiel gestanden hatte. Doch nie zuvor hatte er diese Bedrohung als so drückend empfunden. Denn in früheren Zeiten hatten sie sich darauf verlassen können, dass ihnen jemand zu Hilfe kam. Das war nun nicht mehr der Fall und diese Gefühl irritierte den schwarzen Drachen enorm. Dazu kam, dass sie viel zu wenig über ihren möglichen Gegner wussten. Die Hoffnung, die dreisten Entführer und ihre Opfer noch vor Urû'baen abfangen zu können, hatten sie praktisch schon aufgegeben. Davon war nicht mehr auszugehen. Zu viel Zeit war vergangen.

In der Hauptstadt angekommen würden sie sich also etwas einfallen lassen müssen. Sie würden sich vermutlich einschleichen. Wenn das überhaupt gelingen konnte. Dann mussten sie die beiden Entführten finden und mit ihnen wieder entkommen. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass das ohne einen schweren Kampf von statten gehen würde. Nach allem, was sie bisher zu hören bekommen hatten, war dieser Galbatorix selbst schon unverschämt stark und hatte seinem neusten Vasallen mit welchen – vermutlich abscheulichen – Mitteln auch immer, ähnliche Macht verliehen. Die Frage lautete nun, ob ihr langes Training und ihre Lebenserfahrung dem schwarzen Drachen und seiner Reiterin einen hinreichenden Vorteil verschaffen würden. Es kam auch noch der Überraschungsmoment dazu, aber der würde nicht lange anhalten. Was er von den Fähigkeiten der Elfe halten sollte, wusste Endres nicht so recht. Ihm war durchaus nicht entgangen, dass sie noch recht jung war. Das Herz hatte sie am rechten Fleck und sie wirkte weder dumm noch ungeschickt. Trotzdem war sie nicht das, was der Drache als Trumpf bezeichnet hätte …

Endres vernahm ein leicht genervtes Stöhnen von seiner Reiterin und hielt in seinen Gedankengängen inne.

_Stimmt etwas nicht?_, wunderte er sich.

_Ich kann nicht schlafen wenn du so viel grübelst_, beschwerte sich Fraya.

Sie ließ ihren Kopf wieder gegen den Drachenhals fallen. Das war nicht unbedingt die gemütlichste Art zu schlafen, aber ihre lange Reise hatte es ihnen angewöhnt. Sie würden Urû'baen in Kürze erreichen und brauchten die Kraft. Endres war dabei nach Meinung seiner Reiterin viel zu kurz gekommen. Er hatte weder genug gegessen noch genug geschlafen. Doch zu mehr Pausen hatte er sich nicht bringen lassen. Und im Grunde war Fraya seiner Meinung: Sie hatten keine Zeit.

_Ich befürchte, das kann ich im Moment nicht vermeiden_, entgegnete Endres.

_Ich weiß_, seufzte Fraya und gab es auf, weiter zu schlafen.

Sie richtete sich wieder gerade auf und warf einen Blick hinter sich. Dort saß Arya und schlief offenbar noch. Die Elfe hatte sich erstaunlich gut mit dem unbequemen Lager arrangiert. Mit Ausdauer und ohne Klage hatte sie die Reisebedingungen ertragen und preisgegeben, was sie über Galbatorix, Urû'baen und die aktuellen Umstände wusste.

_Ich habe mir auch Gedanken gemacht_, meldete sich Fraya wieder zu Wort.

Endres war verwirrt über die Gefühle, die mit diesen Worten verbunden waren. Da waren natürlich Besorgnis und Unsicherheit, daneben spürte er aber auch einen Anflug von Schuldbewusstsein und einer tiefen Angst, die sich an die Oberfläche graben wollte.

_Wir haben etwas Dummes vor?_, vermutete er.

_Nicht direkt_, antwortete Fraya. _Aber ich habe nicht vor, die Stadt ohne den Jungen und seinen Drachen wieder zu verlassen. Und ich befürchte, diese Einstellung könnte uns einiges kosten. Ich habe ein schlechtes Gewissen, denn ich befürchte, es werden du und wahrscheinlich auch Arya sein, die am Ende unter meinem Temperament und meiner Sturheit werden leiden müssen. Wieder einmal._

Der schwarze Drache schnaufte und stieß mehrere Rauchwölkchen aus.

_Ich bevorzuge es, das Entschlossenheit zu nennen. Im Übrigen weiß ich genau, worauf ich mich eingelassen habe und welche Risiken damit verbunden sind. Ich denke, bei Arya dürften die Dinge genauso stehen._

Fraya antwortete nicht, war ihrem Drachen aber mehr als dankbar für diese Worte. Trotzdem wünschte sie sich in dieser Situation, dass er wenigstens dieses eine Mal in einer wichtigen Angelegenheit nicht ihrer Meinung wäre. Das passierte öfter, als gut für die beiden war und hatte sie schon in die eine oder andere missliche Lage gebracht.

Arya erwachte erst, als Endres in gebührendem Abstand von Urû'baen landete. Eilig schwangen sich die beiden Frauen vom Rücken des Drachen und hüllten sich in weite, dunkle Umhänge. Da sie nicht die geringste Vorstellung hatten, was in der Hauptstadt auf sie wartete, würden sie einfach hingehen und sich umsehen müssen. Finsteren Gestalten waren dort keine Seltenheit und auch mit Namen und Identitäten nahm man es nicht zu genau, wenn die Menge des Geldes stimmte, die am Stadttor den Besitzer wechselte. Diese Erfahrung hatte Fraya schon gemacht. Sie schnallte ihr Schwert an ihrem Gürtel fest und zog sich dann die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht.

„Bereit?", fragte sie Arya.

„So bereit, wie es unter den gegeben Umständen eben geht", antwortete die Elfe.

Fraya nickte und ergriff zum deutlichen Erstaunen der Elfe Aryas Hand.

„Nur für den Fall, dass diese Rettung in einer Katastrophe endet: Es war mir eine Freude, dich kennengelernt zu haben. Du hast unsere Welt und unseren Erfahrungsschatz bereichert und ich wünsche dir, dass deine Zukunft strahlender wird als deine Vergangenheit.", erklärte Fraya.

Dann ließ sie die verwunderte Elfe wieder los und diese blieb mit einem seltsamen Gefühl im Bauch und in der Hand zurück, während sich die Reiterin daran machte, ihre leicht Rüstung auf Sicherheit und Sitz zu überprüfen. Auch Arya prüfte ihre Ausrüstung, wusste aber nicht so recht, was sie von dieser Ansprache halten sollte.

_Wundere dich nicht_, erklang Endres Stimme in ihrem Kopf. _In Frayas Heimat war es unter den Kriegern üblich, sich vor einem gefährlichen Vorhaben in dieser Art und Weise von den engsten Kampfgefährten zu verabschieden. Es ist wohl eine Art, sich selbst und anderen Mut zuzusprechen. Deswegen möchte auch ich mich ihren Worten anschließen. Es war mir eine Ehre. Mögen die Sterne über dich wachen._

Er senkte den Kopf zu ihr und stieß sanft die Hand an, die Fraya zuvor berührt hatte. Dann wandte er sich wieder ab und machte sich daran, sich eine gute Deckung zu suchen.

Die Nacht war schon hereingebrochen, als die beiden Frauen Urû'baen erreichten. Am Stadttor wurden sie von mehreren grimmig dreinschauenden Soldaten erwartet. Die Männer musterten sie aufmerksam und es war nicht zu übersehen, dass der eine oder andere es bereute, die Besucherinnen entweder durchlassen oder wegscheuchen zu müssen. Mit leicht gesenktem Kopf näherte sich Fraya einem der Männer, der offenbar der Befehlshaber dieser Gruppe war. Er betrachtete sie aufmerksam.

„Du schon wieder", brummte er. „Was hast du denn diesmal verloren?"

Fraya seufzte innerlich. Sie hatte einen ziemlichen Aufstand veranstaltet, um das erste Mal in die Stadt zu kommen. Mit Tränen in den Augen hatte sie berichtet, dass ihr das Kind entlaufen war, für das sie als Amme verantwortlich war. Sie wäre mit dem kleinen Jungen unterwegs gewesen, um ihn von einem Besuch bei Verwandten zu den Eltern nach Hause zu bringen. Dabei wäre er ihr entlaufen und nicht wieder aufzufinden gewesen und sie hatte gehofft, dass er allein den Weg zurück in die Stadt gefunden hatte. Die Geschichte war recht abstrakt gewesen, hatte aber ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt. Zwar blieb die Frage offen, ob die Soldaten wirklich Mitleid gehabt hatten oder ob sie nur eine heulenden Frau nicht ertragen konnten. Das Wichtigste war aber, dass es funktioniert hatte.

„Nichts. Heute geleite ich nur einen Gast zum Haus meiner Herrschaften", erklärte Fraya und deutete auf Arya im Hintergrund. „Sie ist fremd hier"

Der Soldat zuckte nur mit den Schultern und bedeutete den beiden Frauen, zu passieren. Das ließen sie sich nicht zweimal sagen und traten durch das nur leicht geöffnete Stadttor ein. Drinnen angekommen gingen sie noch ein paar Schritte und verschwanden dann in einer Gasse zwischen zwei Häusern.

„Eine gekonnte Lüge", bemerkte Arya. „Glaubwürdig unter den gegebenen Umständen."

„Meine ehemalige Stellung und Aufgabe hat mich des Öfteren in die Verlegenheit gebracht, mich mit Abgesandten und anderen hochrangigen Persönlichkeiten befassen zu müssen – meist im Rahmen von Streitsituationen. Auf diese Weise lernt man viel über Lügen", erklärte Fraya.

Arya musste ihr in diesem Punkt wohl oder übel recht geben. Ein Blick über die Straßen ließen die Stadt wie ausgestorben erscheinen. Bis auf den Palast war die Metropole kaum erleuchtet. Der Wind war das einzige Geräusch, das die beiden vernehmen konnten. Sie würde hier also wahrscheinlich nicht vielen Leuten begegnen, die unangenehme Fragen stellen würden.

Ein plötzliches Rauschen ließ die beiden Frauen zusammenzucken und eilig noch weiter in Deckung gehen. Ihr Blick wanderte nach oben. Es war eindeutig der Klang von Drachenflügeln gewesen. Im ersten Moment hatte Arya an den Drachen des Königs gedacht. Doch dort oben flogen tatsächlich Dorn und Saphira und es machte den Eindruck, als würden sie gerade erst angekommen. Saphiras Flügelschläge waren ungleichmäßig und schwerfällig, während ihr Schwanz übernervös zuckte.

„Entweder waren sie uns nicht so weit voraus, wie ich dachte oder sie haben wirklich lange gebraucht", schätzte Fraya die Situation ein.

Nachdem die beiden Drachen weit genug weg waren, wagten sich die Reiterin und die Elfe aus ihrem Versteck.

„Das könnte uns doch noch eine Chance bieten", stellte Arya fest.

Sie begannen, die Straßen entlang zu rennen. Dass es möglicherweise jemandem auffallen könnte, war in der Zwischenzeit nebensächlich geworden.

Als die beiden am Rande des Vorplatzes zum Palast angelangt waren, mussten sie sich erneut wundern. Die beiden Drachen waren nicht im Innenhof gelandet sondern vor den Toren, die das Gemäuer von der Stadt abschirmten. Warum hatten sie das getan? Dort drinnen war genug Platz für die beiden Drachen. Doch dem geschenkten Gaul sollte man bekanntlich nicht zu tief ins Maul schauen. Aufmerksam betrachtete Fraya die Situation. Der rote Drache und sein Reiter hatten sich einem Soldaten zugewandt, der ihnen vom Tor aus entgegen kam. Neben Saphira stand ein junger Mann, der wohl Eragon sein musste. Er hatte sich mit beiden Händen am Sattel der blauen Drachendame festgeklammert und den Kopf gegen den ihre Seite gelehnt. Offensichtlich war er nicht in bester Verfassung und hätte wahrscheinlich nicht mal allein stehen können. Fraya streckte ihren Geist nach dem des Drachen aus und konnte sie auch spüren aber nicht erreichen. Da hatte jemand gut vorgesorgt.

„Wir müssen wohl oder übel näher ran", stellte Arya fest.

Fraya nickt ihr zu, zog ihr Schwert und beide schlichen gemeinsam auf den blauen Drachen zu. Es gestaltete sich zu ihrem Vorteil, dass Saphira genau zwischen ihnen und Dorn stand. Sie konnten also unbemerkt ans Ziel gelangen. Arya legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf Saphiras Schuppen. Die Drachendame fuhr ruckartig mit dem Kopf herum und hatte schon das Maul aufgerissen, um fauchen, beißen oder Feuer speien zu können. Sie klappte es jedoch sehr schnell wieder zu, als sie Arya erkannte. Die Elfe legte einen Finger demonstrativ auf den Mund. Saphira wandte den Kopf wieder ab, um damit Eragon so lange anzuschieben, bis sie ihn auf ihre andere Seite bugsiert hatte. Arya nahm den geschwächten jungen Mann in Empfang, damit er nicht sofort umfiel. Das Erstaunen stand ihm aufs Gesicht geschrieben.

„Arya?", krächzte er.

„Still", zischte die.

„Zu spät", hörte die drei eine Stimme hinter sich.

Eine ärgerlich großes Aufgebot an Soldaten kam zwischen den Häusern hervor. Natürlich war die Stadt und vor allem die Situation besser gesichert gewesen, als es den Anschein gehabt hatte. Fraya überprüfte die Soldaten auf einen magischen Schutz und musste feststellen, dass ein sehr starker Schild sie abschirmte. Es würde also keine schnelle Lösung des Problems geben.

Ein lautes Fauchen von Saphira ertönte und die Drachendame machte einen kräftigen Satz nach vorne. Damit war ihre Deckung dahin. Die beiden Frauen mussten jedoch schnell feststellen, dass das nun keine Rolle mehr spielte. Der rote Drache war auf Saphira zugegangen und versuchte nun, sie von ihrem Reiter und den unerwünschten Besuchern wegzutreiben.

„Steigt auf!", wies Fraya Arya und Eragon an und deutet auf Saphiras Rücken.

Inzwischen drängten die Soldaten sie weiter in die Mitte des Platzes und auch der Reiter des roten Drachen hatte sich ihnen nun zugewandt. Fraya erkannte sein Gesicht. Sie hatte ihn gesehen, als sie einige Tage zuvor schon einmal auf diesem Platz gewesen war und mit dem Schock über die Veränderungen in der Stadt gekämpft hatte. Offenbar erkannte auch er sie wieder, denn er runzelte kurz die Stirn. Fraya verstärkte noch einmal ihren geistigen und magischen Schutze und trat dann in die Mitte des Platzes. Der Reiter und die Soldaten sollten sich auf sie konzentrieren, sodass Arya und Saphira nur noch mit dem roten Drachen fertig werden mussten.

„Das hier muss nicht in einem Blutvergießen enden", teilte Fraya Murtagh mit. „Wir wollen nur Eragon und Saphira zurück."

„Und du glaubst, das liegt in deiner Macht? Hier?", entgegnete Murtagh und zog ebenfalls seine Waffe.

Fraya spürte, wie etwas Druck auf ihre geistige Abwehr ausübte. Die Kraft war stark aber nicht stark genug.

_Sehr unvorsichtig, Junge_, dachte sie und ging selbst in die Offensive.

Murtagh war sichtbar überrascht über den Widerstand, der ihm entgegentrat und die Stärke, mit dem sein Angriff zurückgeschlagen wurde. Fraya nutzte den Moment der Überraschung, um ihn mit einem kurzen Zauber, der nicht auf ihn sondern auf den Boden unter seinen Füßen gerichtet war, von den Beinen zu reißen. Erstaunt fand sich Murtagh auf den Boden wieder. Schnell war Fraya zur Stelle und nahm das Schwert an sich, das er hatte fallen lassen. Inzwischen war Arya damit befasst, die Soldaten abzuwehren, während sich Saphira mit Dorn einen Schlagabtausch lieferte. Die Drachen schnappten immer wieder nacheinander, konnten oder wollten den anderen aber nicht treffen. Ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm hatte inzwischen den ganzen Platz erfüllt und es wurde noch lauter, als sich ein weiterer Drache von oben näherte. Er war so schwarz wie Endres dafür aber deutlich kleiner. Das musste der sein, den der Verräter gestohlen hatte. Fraya sah, wie sich sein Maul öffnete, um Feuer zu speien.

„Skölir", fauchte sie, um den herannahenden Feuersturm abzuwehren.

Tatsächlich gelang das Manöver auch, aber es hatte sie zu sehr abgelenkt. In dieser Zeit war es Murtagh gelungen, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, ihr sein Schwert aus der Hand zu schlagen und damit auf sie los zu gehen. Fraya drehte sich wieder zu ihm um und fing den Hieb mit der Klinge ihrer eigenen Waffe ab.

_Ich brauche dich hier. Zu viele Drachen_, teilte sie Endres mit.

Gekonnt parierte sie einen erneuten Angriff von Murtagh und schlug selbst zu. Wie schon zu erwarten gewesen war prallte ihre Klinge an einem magischen Schild ab, das den Reiter schützte.

„Wir müssen das hier nicht tun", versicherte sie ihm, wich einem erneuten Schlag aus und sprang ein Stück zurück.

„Du vielleicht nicht", knurrte Murtagh. „Ich muss."

Ein Moment überkam Fraya Mitleid mit dem Jungen. Er hatte sich sein Schicksal nicht ausgesucht. Doch dafür blieb ihr nicht viel Zeit. Der nächste Angriff folgte und erneut spürte sie den Druck gegen ihre geistigen Schutzwälle.

„Tu das nicht", warnte sie Murtagh. „Auf dieser Ebene verlierst du."

Sie sah diese Erkenntnis in den Augen des jungen Reiters aufblitzen, doch seine Handlungen änderten sich nicht im geringsten. Er hatte wohl wirklich gar keine Wahl.

Ein lautes Krachen ertönte, als Saphira Dorn einen kräftigen Schlag verpasste und der rote Drache gegen die Mauer um den Innenhof geschleudert wurde. In der Luft ertönte ein lautes Brüllen. Endres schoss auf seinen gleichfarbigen Artgenossen zu und verknäulte sich mit ihm. Die beiden Drachen tauschten wütend fauchend Krallenhiebe und Schwanzschläge aus. Der Kleinere hielt sich erstaunlich gut und konnte sich immer wieder rechtzeitig den Attacken entziehen. Dem Griff des älteren Drachen hatte er aber nicht viel entgegen zu setzen. Fraya nutzte die Gunst der Situation und die Tatsache, dass Murtaghs Aufmerksamkeit kurz auf Dorn lag, um dem Jungen einen Schlag zu versetzen, der ihn taumeln ließ. Inzwischen hatten sich Arya und Eragon auf Saphiras Rücken gerettet, die wütend fauchend nach den umstehenden Soldaten schlug.

„Verschwindet! Los!", brüllte Fraya den drei zu.

Saphira verstand sofort. Sie schlug mit dem Schwanz einmal kräftig um sich, um die Angreifer abzuschütteln und setzte dann zum Absprung an. Der wollte ihr aber nicht gelingen. Die blaue Drachendame war wie festgewachsen am Boden. Ein erschrockenes Fauchen ertönte aus der Luft, als Endres von Shruikan weggerissen wurde und unsanft in einer Häuserreihe landete.

Fraya sah sich irritiert um und entdeckte jemanden, der aus dem Tor zum Palast auf sie zu geschritten kam. Sie hatte den Mann noch nie gesehen, doch sie erinnerte sich an die Beschreibung, die Arya ihr gegeben hatte. Nun konnte sie also einen Blick auf den Mann werfen, der ihre Freunde und Kameraden getötet und ihre Heimat in ein Zeitalter der Dunkelheit gestoßen hatte. Eine Mischung aus Trauer und Wut stiegen in der Reiterin auf. Trotzdem bemühte sie sich, einen klaren Kopf zu bewahren. Er hatte Endres weggeschleudert, hielt Saphira am Boden fest und strahlte immer noch eine Kraft aus, wie Fraya sie selten verspürt hatte. Die geistigen Barrieren, die ihn schützen waren so stark und fremdartig, dass sie im ersten Moment nicht einmal wusste, wie sie dagegen angehen sollte.

„Schluss mit dem Theater", befahl Galbatorix und war sich seiner Überlegenheit spürbar sicher. Sein Blick wanderte zu Fraya und ein Kälte und Überheblichkeit lag darin, die Ihresgleichen suchte. „Sieh an, wer da aus seinem Loch gekrochen gekommen ist. Dich haben wir offenbar übersehen."

In den Trümmern der Häuser regte sich Endres, konnte sich aber nicht vom Boden lösen. Eine Welle von Angst überfiel Fraya, die sie nur mit Mühe verdrängen konnte. Es war noch viel schlimmer, als sie erwartet hatte.

Arya hatte sich inzwischen auf Saphiras Rücken aufgestellt und wollte mit gezogener Waffe auf Galbatorix zu stürmen.

„Nicht!", rief ihr Fraya zu.

Es war ein Glück, dass die Elfe auf sie hörte. Sie hätte unter den gegebenen Umständen keine Chance gehabt. Galbatorix warf nur einen kurzen Blick auf Arya und wandte sich dann wieder Fraya zu. Die bewegte sich mit langsamen Schritten auf Saphira, Eragon und Arya zu. Nach einem tiefen, schweren Atemzug ließ sie ihre Waffe auf den Boden fallen.

„Wir wollen kein Blutvergießen", teilte sie Galbatorix mit. „Niemand muss mehr verletzt werden."

Vorsichtig arbeitete sie sich vor, bis sie Saphira erreicht hatte, und legte einen Hand an deren Flanke, als wollte sie die unkontrolliert zitternde Drachendame beruhigen.

„Wie unerwartet vernünftig", höhnte Galbatorix und näherte sich ihr langsam.

_Ich befürchte, ich muss jetzt doch etwas Dummes tun_, teilte Fraya Endres mit.

_Ja_, antwortete der schlicht.

_Und ich brauche deine Hilfe dazu._

Die Reiterin spürte, wie sich ihr Geiste mit dem ihres Drachen vereinte und seine Kraft in sie strömte.

„Pass gut auf sie auf", ermahnte sie Arya.

Dann sprach sie fast lautlos einen Zauber. Saphira, Eragon und Arya wurden in einen dunklen Schein gehüllt. Dann waren sie verschwunden. Fraya hatte gerade noch Zeit, zu sehen, wie Galbatorix sie ungläubig anstarrte. Dann verließen sie ihre Kräfte und Dunkelheit hüllte ihren Geist ein.


	9. Gewonnen und verloren

**Kapitel 9: Gewonnen und verloren**

Ein durchdringender, stechender Schmerz weckte Fraya aus ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit. Es fühlte sich an, als würde statt Blut flüssiges Feuer durch ihre Adern fließen und sich immer weiter ausbreiten. Sie gab ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen von sich und drehte sich zur Seite, wo sie sich zusammenrollte und heftig nach Luft rang. Ihre Gedanken waren träge und schwer zu fassen. Mühsam versuchte sie, sich zu erinnern, was passiert war. Das Bild eines schwarzen Drachen, der Feuer auf sie spie, blitzte in ihrem Kopf auf. Einen Moment war sie verwirrt. Warum sollte Endres so etwas tun? Doch dann fiel ihr auf, dass es nicht Endres sein konnte. Der Drache war zu klein und er hatte nicht die markanten grünen Zeichnungen auf den den Flügeln. Ein weiteres Bild trat wieder in ihr Bewusstsein: ein blauer Drache, offenbar noch recht jung, der mit einem roten kämpfte. Warum hatten sie sich noch mal bekämpft? Fraya hatte das Gefühl, sie müsste es wissen, einfallen wollte es ihr aber nicht.

Suchend tastete sie über den Boden, auf dem sie lag. Er war kalt und schmutzig. Ihr Augen nahmen nichts als Dunkelheit wahr, doch im Moment traute sie ihren Sinnen nicht. Noch einmal versuchte sie, sich zu erinnern. Einen Zauber hatte sie benutzt. Einen mächtigen Zaubern. Es grenzte an ein Wunder, dass sie überhaupt noch lebte. Ein Teil von ihr sagte ihr aber aus irgendeinem Grund, dass sie sich nicht unbedingt darüber freuen sollte. Normalerweise war überleben gut, doch in diesem Fall hatte es seine Schattenseiten. Ihr wollte nur nicht mehr einfallen welche.

Erschrocken zuckte Fraya zusammen. Sie hatte fast das Wichtigste vergessen, das Einzige,was in einem solchen Augenblick von Bedeutung war: Endres. Wo war er? Ging es ihm gut? Er hatte ihr seine Kraft gegeben. War es etwa für ihn zu viel gewesen? Egal wie sehr sie sich bemühte, sie konnte ihren Drachen nicht erreichen. Nicht einmal eine Spur seiner Anwesenheit konnte sie wahrnehmen. Die Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. War das der Preis? Sie wusste, dass sie mit diesem Zauber etwas sehr Wichtiges vollbracht hatte, doch hatte sie es auf Kosten von Endres' Leben getan? Allein der Gedanken ließ ihren ganzen Körper unkontrolliert zittern während sie immer noch versuchte, sich zu erinnern. Der Schmerz in ihrem Körper ließ langsam nach, doch nur, um durch die Trauer und Angst um das Schicksal ihres Drachen ersetzt zu werden.

Es schien eine halbe Ewigkeit zu vergehen, bis Fraya wieder die Kraft hatte, sich auf die Gegenwart zu konzentrieren. Sie drehte sich zurück auf den Rücken und blinzelte ein paar Mal. Unangenehm helles Licht fiel von oben in den Raum, obwohl er nur ein einziges, kleines Fenster zu haben schien, das so hoch eingebaut war, dass selbst ein aufrecht stehender Mensch es nicht erreichen konnte. Gitterstäbe verschlossen es. Das leise Plätschern von Regen, der auf Stein fiel, dröhnte geradezu in Frayas Ohren. Die Luft roch nach modriger Feuchtigkeit und Blut. Plötzlich durchschnitt ein lauter, gequälter Schrei die Stille, der die Reiterin zusammenzucken ließ. Sie brauchte einen Moment um sich von dem Schreck zu erholen. Dann sah sie sich weiter um. Der ganze Raum schien ein gemauertes Bauwerk mit ungeschmückten Wänden zu sein. Ein Blick zur anderen Seite eröffnete, dass dort etwas den Eindruck durchbrach. Es sah ein wenig aus wie … Fraya kniff einen Moment die Augen zusammen und begriff dann endlich, dass dort jemand stand. Vorsichtig erhob sie den Blick und entdeckte einen Mann, der auf sie herabschaute. Erst jetzt nahm sie bewusst war, dass sich hinter ihm keine weitere gemauerte Wand befand sondern Gitterstäbe. Auf der anderen Seite standen uniformierte Männer, die die Szene angespannt beobachteten. Sie befand sich also in einer Zelle. Warum? Die Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein Blitz, als sie das Gesicht des Mannes wiedererkannte. Die Erinnerung an die Auseinandersetzung in Urû'baen kämpfte sich zurück in ihr Gedächtnis und sie wusste wieder, wer da neben ihr stand: Galbatorix. Allein der Gedanke an diesen Namen ließ die Wut in ihr kochen. Es war wohl als gutes Zeichen zu werten, dass sie dafür noch genug Kraft hatte.

„Wo sind sie?", fragte der Verräter mit schneidender Stimme.

Wo sie waren? Fraya runzelte kurz die Stirn. Ja natürlich! Es war ein Transportzauber gewesen, den sie gewirkt hatte. Der blaue Drache, sein Reiter und die Elfe.

„Weit weg", entgegnete Fraya schwach.

Sie gab einen lauten Schrei von sich, als der Schmerz wieder aufflammte – heftiger als zuvor. Reflexartig krümmte sie sich auf den Boden und fühlte für einen Moment wieder die nahende Bewusstlosigkeit. Doch so lange hielt der Schub nicht an.

„Ich weiß es nicht", murmelte sie. „Der Zauber war zu stark. Er ließ sich kaum kontrollieren."

Diesmal folgte keine weitere Welle des Schmerzes. Sie wussten beide genau, dass es wahr war. Diese große Menge an magischer Energie ließ sich kaum in gerichtete Bahnen lenken. Es hatte sie so viel gekostet: ihre eigene Kraft, die von Endres und ihre Reserven, sie sie unter anderem im Edelstein ihres Schwertes mit sich getragen hatte. Sie konnte nur hoffen und beten, dass der Zauber den drei Geretteten keinen Schaden zugefügt hatte.

„Ich gebe zu, das war wirklich beeindruckend", räumte Galbatorix ein und begann Fraya zu umkreisen wie ein Raubtier seine Beute. „Aber andererseits auch leichtsinnig und selbstmörderisch. Außerdem bleibt die Frage, ob es sich gelohnt hat. Sicher, Eragon und Saphira habe ich wieder verloren, aber dafür habe ich jetzt euch. Ein guter Tausch, findest du nicht?"

Fraya wäre vor Freude aufgesprungen, wenn sie gekonnt hätte. „Euch" hatte er gesagt. Das bedeutete, dass Endres noch lebte. Der Zauber hatte ihn nicht umgebracht. Sie hatte ihn nicht getötet.

„Eigentlich ist es ein miserabler Tausch", stellte sie deutlich beruhigt fest. „Wir bringen keinen Nutzen. Endres hat sein Herz schon vor langer Zeit verschenkt und ich bin bereits gebunden – fest genug, um niemand anderem wirklich dienen zu können."

Ein triumphierendes Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Gesicht. Vielleicht lag es nicht in ihrer Macht, den Verräter auf der Stelle zu vernichten, doch sie hatte zumindest die Genugtuung, dass er aus ihnen keinen Vorteil mehr gewinnen konnte. Zufrieden beobachtete sie, wie sich der Ausdruck auf Galbatorix' Gesicht verfinsterte. Das war ihr zur Not auch noch eine Welle des Schmerzes wert. Doch die blieb zu ihrem Erstaunen aus.

„Wir werden sehen", fauchte Galbatorix. „Und sollte es so sein, seid ihr beide immer noch eine ergiebige Informationsquelle. Unglücklicherweise musste ich die meisten von euch töten, ohne ihnen ihre Geheimnisse entlocken zu können. Hier liegen die Dinge ein wenig anders. Wir haben viel Zeit."

Fraya ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Die Meisten hatte er gesagt. Das hieß wohl, dass einige der Reiter in Gefangenschaft geraten waren. Sie wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was er ihnen angetan hatte. Und wenn sie darüber nachdachte, was er für Macht besaß, musste er zumindest teilweise erfolgreich gewesen sein.

„Dann will ich sehen, wie du es versuchst", erwiderte sie.

„Das wirst du. Sobald du wieder so weit bei Kräften bist, um die Befragung zu überleben."

Ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu sagen oder sie noch einen Blickes zu würdigen, verließ Galbatorix die Zelle.

Arya öffnete die Augen und sah sich verwirrt um. Gerade war sie noch in Urû'baen gewesen, auf Saphiras Rücken, und hatte sich gegen Soldaten und schließlich sogar Galbatorix persönlich zur Wehr gesetzt. Wo befand sie sich jetzt? Der vertraute Geruch von Heimat stieg ihr in die Nase. Konnte das möglich sein? War sie wieder in Ellesméra? Aber wie sollte das geschehen sein? Sie müssten praktisch durch das ganze Land gereist sein, doch sie erinnerte sich nicht an eine Reise. Aber da war etwas anderes gewesen. Der dunkle Schein voller Kraft und Entschlossenheit. Erstaunen erfasste Arya. Konnte es wahrhaftig ein Zauber gewesen sein, der sie zurück nach Hause gebracht hatte?

In der Hoffnung, ihre Eindrücke bestätigt zu finden, sah sich die Elfe um. Ihr Blick traf zu ihrem erneuten Erstaunen auf ihre Mutter. Die Elfenkönigin saß an ihrem Bett und betrachtete sie besorgt. Es lang eine regelrechte Angst in ihren Augen, die nur langsam weichen wollte.

„Wo bin ich?", fragte sie zur Sicherheit.

Islanzadis Gesichtsausdruck entspannte sich ein wenig bei den Worten ihrer Tochter.

„Du bist in Ellesméra", versicherte sie schließlich.

Arya nickte dankbar. Wie auch immer das möglich war, sie waren in Sicherheit. Hier konnte ihnen nichts mehr passieren. Trotzdem war da noch eine gewisse Unruhe, die sie ergriffen hatte. Irgendwas war da noch.

„Eragon!", fiel ihr wieder ein.

Sie wollte sich von ihrem Lager erheben, konnte sich aber kaum bewegen. Sanft legte Islanzadi beide Hände an ihre Schultern und drückte sie zurück in die Kissen.

„Du kannst unbesorgt sein", versuchte sie, ihre Tochter zu beruhigen. „Eragon und Saphira sind in Sicherheit. Man hat ihnen übel mitgespielt, aber sie sind auf dem Weg der Besserung."

Es kostet Arya viel Überwindung, nicht erneut aufstehen zu wollen. Es war nicht so, dass sie den Worten ihrer Mutter nicht traute. Trotzdem hätte sie sich nur zu gern selbst davon überzeugt. Sie erinnerte sich, dass es Eragon schon vor dem geheimnisvollen Ortswechsel sehr schlecht gegangen war. Wenn sie bedachte, wie schwer es sie getroffen hatte, musste sie um sein Wohl bangen.

„Was ist passiert?", rang sie sich schließlich zu einer weiteren Frage durch.

„Das solltest besser du uns erklären. Wir haben euch drei am Waldrand gefunden, knapp außerhalb unserer Grenzen. Niemand hat eure Ankunft bemerkt. Es scheint, als wärt ihr dort einfach aufgetaucht", berichtete die Elfenkönigin.

Eine weitere Bewegung im Raum zog Aryas Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Ein wenig weiter weg von ihrem Bett sah sie Oromis stehen. Der alte Drachenreiter wirkte von großer Sorge gezeichnet und schien noch viel ungeduldiger auf die Antwort zu warten.

„Es ist ein Wunder, dass wir entkommen sind ...", begann Arya.

In den folgenden Minuten berichtete sie, was geschehen war: wie Eragon gegen ihren ausdrücklichen Rat zum Helgrind aufgebrochen war, wie sie Fraya und Endres begegnet war und sie sich auf die Suche gemacht hatten, wie die beiden sich schließlich auf den Weg nach Urû'baen gemacht und dort versucht hatten, Eragon und Saphira zu retten. Die Nachricht über die wieder aufgetauchte Reiterin versetzte Islanzadi in deutliches Erstaunen, während Oromis scheinbar nicht darauf reagierte.

„Das war sehr leichtsinnig von euch", tadelte Islanzadi. „Ihr hättet das nicht allein wagen dürfen."

„Es blieb keine Zeit", verteidigte Arya ihr Vorgehen. „Wären wir auch nur ein paar Minuten später gekommen, hätte wir nichts mehr tun können, um die beiden zu retten."

Mit deutlichem Unwillen musste die Elfenkönigin dieses Argument anerkennen. Inzwischen trat Oromis näher heran. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war schwer zu deuten, hatte aber etwas schmerzliches an sich.

„Nur ihr drei seid zurückgekehrt", teilte er Arya mit. „Was ist mit Fraya und Endres geschehen?"

„Ich bin nicht sicher", entgegnete Arya betreten. „Da sie nicht mehr bei uns ist, vermute ich, dass sie uns hier her geschickt hat. Es muss ein Zauber von gewaltigem Aufwand gewesen sein. Ich wüsste nicht einmal zu sagen, ob das überhaupt jemand überleben kann. Sollte sie überlebt haben, ist sie jetzt Galbatorix' Gefangene."

Oromis ließ sich auf einem Stuhl nahe dem Bett nieder. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass ihn diese Nachricht getroffen hatte. Trotzdem hatte er sich schnell wieder im Griff.

„Könnte sie überlebt haben?", wagte Arya schließlich zu fragen.

Der alte Reiter warf ihr einen nachdenklichen Blick zu. Er schien sich in dieser Sache ähnlich unsicher zu sein wie sie.

„Theoretisch ist das durchaus möglich", antwortete er schließlich. „Die beiden verfügen ohne Frage über viel Kraft und ich bin mir sicher, dass Fraya wie jeder erfahren Reiter vorgesorgt und weitere Reserven bei sich getragen hat. Ob sie reichen, weiß ich allerdings nicht. Und ich kann nicht unbedingt behaupten, dass ich es ihr oder uns wünsche. Galbatorix wird diese Gelegenheit für sich zu nutzen wissen und sollte er den beiden wirklich seinen Willen aufzwingen können, dann haben wir es mit einer umso größeren Bedrohung zu tun. Andererseits verschafft uns diese Entwicklung Zeit. Bei allem Training und aller Entschlossenheit hätte Galbatorix wohl mit Eragon leichteres Spiel gehabt."

Dieser Gedankengang kam Arya logisch vor. Trotzdem erfasst sie ein unangenehmes Gefühl dabei. Es fühlte sich ein wenig an, als hätte sie jemanden geopfert nur für ein wenig Zeit. Vielleicht war es auch genau das. Die Elfe beschlicht das unerfreuliche Gefühl, dass die Reiterin mit diesem Ausgang der Dinge gerechnet hatte oder zumindest damit, die Rettung nicht zu überleben.

„Wie lange?", fragte Islanzadi schließlich besorgt.

„Schwer zu sagen", antwortete Oromis nachdenklich. „Manch einer erträgt es nur ein paar Wochen, bis sein Wille gebrochen ist, manch anderer hat schon Jahre in Galbatorix' Folterkammern zugebracht ohne etwas preiszugeben. Ich habe großes Vertrauen in Frayas und Endres' Stärke, aber wir sollten uns nicht zu sehr darauf verlassen."

Betroffenes Schweigen erfüllte den Raum. Einerseits war Arya natürlich dankbar dafür, dass es ihnen gelungen war, Eragon und Saphira zu retten. Anderseits kam sie aber nicht umhin, sich Sorgen um Fraya und Endres zu machen. Und nicht zuletzt sah es um das Schicksal von Alagaësia noch finsterer, wenn es Galbatorix gelang, die beiden unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Die Elfe konnte sich nicht so recht entscheiden, ob die Situation nicht in Wahrheit noch schlimmer geworden war als vorher. Trotzdem konnte sie es nicht im Ansatz bereuen, zu Eragons Rettung aufgebrochen zu sein. Es war richtig gewesen.


	10. Reisegefährten

**Kapitel 10: Reisegefährten**

Roran hatte Mühe gehabt, in dieser Nacht ruhig oder überhaupt irgendwie zu schlafen. Der Tag war voller Schrecken und Rückschlägen gewesen. Der Moment, in dem der rote Drache angegriffen hatte, spielte sich immer wieder in seinem Kopf ab, egal ob er wach war oder schlief. Es war ein teuflisches Ungeheuer gewesen, das ihn aus leeren Augen angestarrt hatte. Noch nie zuvor war ihm so etwas begegnet und er legte auch keinen Wert darauf, diese Erfahrung zu wiederholen. Allerdings war er inzwischen zu der Erkenntnis gekommen, dass seine Aussichten in dieser Hinsicht nicht die besten waren. Er gehörte nun zu den Menschen, die das Böse regelrecht suchte, da war er sich sicher. Aber das alles beschäftigte ihn inzwischen nicht mehr halb so sehr, wie die Selbstvorwürfe, die seine Gedanken belagerten. Sicher, er hatte etwas tun müssen, um Katrina zu retten. Das verstand sich von selbst. Schließlich war sie nach allem, was passiert war, das Wichtigste in seinem Leben. Allerdings fragte er sich, ob es sein Recht gewesen war, Eragon in diese Angelegenheit hinein zu ziehen. Für ihn war es so selbstverständlich gewesen, dass ihnen die Befreiung gelingen würde. Schließlich war er selbst nicht gerade unerfahren was den Kampf anging und hatte mit Eragon einen Reiter und nicht zuletzt dessen Drachen an seiner Seite. Inzwischen dämmerte ihm allerdings, dass das recht kurzsichtig gewesen sein könnte. Hätte man nicht damit rechnen müssen, dass es eine Falle war? Mit dem Gedanken hatte Roran durchaus gespielt. Trotzdem hatte er die Gefahr schlicht unterschätzt. Mit dem roten Drachen und seinem Reiter hatte er nicht im Geringsten gerechnet und auch nicht damit, dass Katrina gar nicht mehr in den Händen der Ra'zac war. Das Ergebnis war nun, dass Eragon und Saphira wahrscheinlich schon in Urû'baen festsaßen und vermutlich unter Folter dazu gezwungen wurden, zukünftig Galbatorix zu dienen. Und trotz dieses hohen Preises hatten sie Katrina nicht befreien – nicht mal finden – können. Roran konnte sich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass das nicht unwesentlich seine Schuld war.

Die Sonne warf gerade ihre ersten Strahlen über die Landschaft, als er es schließlich aufgab, schlafen zu wollen. Es hatte einfach keinen Zweck. Nun stellte sich allerdings die Frage, wie er einen Reise bis zurück zu den brennenden Steppen oder gar nach Surda überstehen sollte. Arya und die Reiterin hatten sich um seine Wunden gekümmert, doch die Erschöpfung und den Schreck, die ihm immer noch tief in den Knochen steckten, hatte sie ihm nicht nehmen können. Außerdem war er sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er wirklich geheilt war. Sicher, da waren noch die Pferde. Aber auch auf denen musste man sich erst mal halten können.

Roran knurrte sich selbst an. Das war wirklich nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt um auch noch wehleidig zu werden. Er zuckte zusammen, als etwas seinen Arm berührte. Einer der beiden kleinen Drachen hatte ihn mit dem Kopf angestoßen. Nur mit Mühe konnte sich Roran den Impuls unterdrücken, aufzuspringen. Auch wenn er inzwischen gute Erfahrungen im Umgang mit Saphira gemacht hatte und ihm auch der große schwarze Drache der fremden Reiterin ganz vertrauenswürdig erscheinen war, konnte er sich noch nicht so recht mit diesen schuppigen Wesen abfinden. Und nun sollte er die Amme für zwei junge Drachen spielen. Der Gedanke missfiel ihm, auch wenn ihn das kleine Drachenmädchen noch so liebenswürdig ansah.

Lyda schmiegte sich eng an den jungen Mann und legte ihren Kopf auf seinen Beinen ab.

_Sei unbesorgt_, ertönte ihre sanfte, kindliche Stimme in seinem Kopf. _Fraya und Arya werden bald zurückkehren. Und dann wird alles wieder gut werden._

Ihre großen Augen strahlten ihn an wie polierter Bernstein und bekräftigten ihre Worte so stark, dass Roran es fast geglaubt hätte.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie es da ist, wo du her kommst, aber hier ist Hoffnung oder gar Besserung Mangelware", entgegnete er mürrisch.

Lydas Blick wurde noch weicher und sie gab ein leises Surren von sich, das ein Gefühl in Roran auslöste, als würden tausenden von winzigen Insekten durch seinen Körper spazieren. Er wusste nicht genau, ob er es angenehm oder beängstigend finden sollte.

_Meine Mutter sagt immer, selbst in den dunkelsten Stunden gibt es ein helles Licht. Und ich denke, wenn du nur willst, kannst du so ein Licht sein._

Verblüfft starrte Roran das Drachenmädchen an. Mehrere Gedanken auf einmal schossen ihm durch den Kopf. Zum Einen hatte die Kleine von ihrer Mutter gesprochen und das nicht wie von jemandem, der tot war. Es musste also mindestens noch einen weiteren Drachen irgendwo geben, vielleicht sogar noch mehr. Im Grunde konnte das doch nur ein gutes Zeichen sein, oder? Vielleicht konnten sie helfen. Aber vielleicht würde sie das Schicksal der Menschen in Alagaësia gar nicht interessieren, weil sie sich irgendwo verkrochen hatten und froh waren, noch am Leben zu sein. Möglicherweise gab es sie tatsächlich auch gar nicht und die beiden Jungen waren das Einzige, was von den wilden Drachen geblieben war. Mindestens genauso beschäftigte ihn aber Lydas eigentliche Aussage, dass sie ihn für ein Licht in diesen dunklen Zeiten hielt. Woher wollte sie das wissen? Woher hatte sie so viel Vertrauen in einen völlig fremden Menschen? Vielleicht spielte sie auch nur mit ihm. Man konnte nie wissen, was so ein Drache im Schilde führte. Die Vorstellung, dass er eine größere Rolle in diesem wahnsinnigen Krieg zu spielen hatte, war trotzdem abschreckend. Er hatte wohl oder übel einen großen Beitrag zum Überleben der Flüchtlinge aus Carvahall beitragen müssen und im Großen und Ganzen war das auch geglückt. Aber damit fühlte er sich am Rande seiner Kräfte, vor allem jetzt, da ihm Katrinas Rettung missglückt war.

Mürrisch rückte Roran ein Stück von Lyda weg und begann, das Gepäck und die Pferde für die Abreise vorzubereiten. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich außer Reichweite der Ra'zac kommen, hatte aber durchaus nicht vergessen, dass man ihm die Verantwortung für seine beiden Mitgefangen übertragen hatte. Lyda schmollte ein wenig, nachdem sich der Mensch ihrer Nähe entzogen hatte, legte sich dann aber gemütlich hin und wartete geduldig, was als nächstes geschehen würde.

Ein erschrockener Schrei riss Roran aus seinen Gedanken. Er zog eilig das Schwert, das er im Gepäck an den Pferden gefunden hatte, und drehte sich eilig in die Richtung um, aus der der Schrei gekommen war und versuchte das Bild zu verarbeiten, das sich ihm bot. Einer seiner beiden Leidensgenossen war aufgewacht und hatte den Oberkörper erhoben, sodass er sich mit den Armen abstützen konnte. Auf seinem Schoß hockte Lux und starrte ihn erwartungsvoll an. Die Augen des Mannes waren vor Schreck geweitet und er schien gegen den Fluchtinstinkt zu kämpfen, weil er es vermutlich klüger fand, sich erst mal nicht zu bewegen. Man konnte ja nie wissen, was das schuppige Ding da vor hatte. Sie sahen einander eine ganze Zeit nur schweigend an und bewegten keinen Muskel. Der Mann atmete heftig und seine Arme begannen irgendwann unter der Anspannung zu zittern.

„Du kannst dich wieder beruhigen", sprach ihn Roran schließlich an. „Er hat bisher noch nicht gebissen."

Einen Moment sah der Mann unsicher zu ihm herüber, richtete den Oberkörper dann aber gänzlich auf und streckte vorsichtig eine Hand nach Lux aus. Der junge Drache betrachtete ihn argwöhnisch und schnappte dann nach der Hand. Erschrocken zog der Mann sie wieder zurück.

_Dummkopf_, schimpfte Lyda. _Du weißt doch, dass die Menschen hier keine Drachen gewohnt sind._

Lux warf ihr einen trotzigen Blick zu und wandte sich dann wieder seiner neusten Entdeckung zu.

„Ich glaube, er will nur spielen", versuchte Roran der Mann zu beruhigen.

Daraufhin schien er sich wieder ein Herz zu fassen und streckte noch einmal die Hand nach Lux aus. Diesmal hielt der Jungdrache still und ließ sich über den Kopf streichen.

„Unglaublich", entfuhr es dem Mann. „Das ist wirklich ein Drache, oder?"

„Ja, es sieht ganz so aus", stimmte Roran zu.

Er nahm etwas von dem, was vom Abendessen übrig geblieben war, ging zu dem immer noch etwas verwirrten Mann und reichte ihm die karge Mahlzeit.

„Danke", brummte der. „Mein Name ist Hagen und wie es aussieht verdanke wir deinen Freunden unser Leben."

Roran warf einen kurzen Blick auf seinen Begleiter, der immer noch schlief. Die beiden hätten unterschiedlicher nicht sein können. Hagen war groß gewachsen mit einem muskulösen Körperbau. Seine Jugendjahre hatte er schon eine Weile hinter sich gelassen, wirkte aber trotzdem noch kräftig und vital. Ein intelligenter wenn auch gerade etwas verunsicherter Ausdruck prägte sein kantiges Gesicht. Einige Narben zeugten davon, dass es das Leben bisher nicht besonders gut mit ihm gemeint hatte. Kurze, glatte, dunkelbraune Haare und die Bräune eines langen, sonnenreichen Sommers prägten sein Erscheinungsbild. Sein Kamerad hingegen war klein und schmächtig obwohl Roran ihm durchaus ein gewisses athletisches Geschick und Schnelligkeit zugetraut hätte. Der blonde Mann war nicht sehr viel älter als Roran, trug aber auch schon das eine oder andere Zeichen schwerer Zeiten am Körper. Auf seinem Kopf wucherten blonde Locken, zu denen seine eher blasse Hautfarbe passte.

„Roran", bekam Hagen zur Antwort. „Ich weiß nicht, ob man sie Freunde nennen kann. Ich kenne nur eine der beiden und das noch nicht lange. Aber sie sind in jedem Fall Verbündete. Was unser Leben angeht: Das ist erst gerettet, wenn wir irgendwo sind, wohin uns die Ra'zac nicht folgen können oder wollen."

Lux gab ein wütendes Knurren von sich und begann nach allen Seiten in die Luft zu schnappen.

_Ich werde sie zerfetzen_, tönte er so, dass beide Männer es hören konnten.

Aus dem Hintergrund erklang ein genervtes Schnaufen, während sich Hagen verwirrt umsah. Dann wanderte sein Blick wieder zu Lux und das Erstaunen stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Hat der Drache gerade gesprochen?", wollte er wissen.

„Ja, das tun sie offenbar alle", stimmte Roran zu.

Hagen wackelte anerkennend mit dem Kopf und stupste den jungen Drachen herausfordernd an. Lux fauchte empört und zuckte, als wollte er nach der Hand schnappen, die ihn unaufgefordert angefasst hatte.

„An Selbstbewusstsein fehlt es dir offenbar nicht, mein Kleiner", stellte der Mann mit einem breiter werdenden Grinsen fest.

Kleine Rauchwölkchen stiegen empor, während Lux empört die Zähne fletschte.

_Ich bin nicht klein. Ich bin nur noch nicht groß._

Roran und Hagen sahen sich einen Moment fragend an. Dann konnten sich beide das Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen. Er hatte zwar immer noch ein seltsames Gefühl bei der Sache, doch Roran beschloss, dass diese beiden Drachen – zumindest solange sie noch so klein waren – wohl nicht bösartig waren. Sie waren eher wie kleine Kinder, auf die man aufpassen und die man erziehen musste.

_Ich wäre lieber schon größer_, stellte Lux schließlich mit deutlicher Enttäuschung fest. _Dann könntet ihr auf meinen Rücken steigen und ich könnte euch ganz schnell irgendwo hin fliegen, wo ihr sicher seid._

_Wir_, schob seine Schwester dazwischen.

Hagen erschrak erneut uns sah sich um. Den Anblick des Drachenmädchens ertrug er aber diesmal mit etwas mehr Fassung.

„Wie viele werden das noch?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Erst mal nur die beiden", antwortete Roran und wusste nicht so recht, was er von der Situation halten sollte.

Ganz Unrecht hatte Lux nicht. Zwei ausgewachsene Drachen wären in diesem Moment sehr praktisch gewesen. Andererseits war er nach wie vor nicht begeistert davon, auf dem Rücken eines solchen Wesens zu fliegen. Die Luft war einfach nicht sein Element. Er wollte beide Beine auf dem Boden stehen haben und sie auch benutzen können, wenn Gefahr drohte.

„Deine Zeit wird kommen, Kleiner", meinte Hagen zu dem Drachen. „Die Frage ist nur, was wir bis dahin tun."

„Das Weite suchen, sobald dein Kamerad wieder wach ist. Ich werde dein Ratschlägen meiner Retter folgen und mich auf den Weg nach Surda machen. Dort dürfte es erst mal sicher sein. Das wird aber eine ganze Weile dauern. Aber ich sehe keinen anderen Weg. Wenn ihr nichts Besseres vorhabt, könnt ihr mich begleiten. Ich vermute, nachdem ihr fast Ra'zac-Futter geworden seid, habt ihr hier nicht mehr viel zu verlieren."

Hagen schüttelte nur den Kopf und warf einen Blick auf die drei Pferde, die sich offenbar immer noch nicht an die Anwesenheit der beiden jungen Drachen gewöhnt hatte und nervös wirkten.

Einige Minuten vergingen in Schweigen, während Hagen das angebotene Essen regelrecht verschlang. Auch wenn er im Grunde muskulös gebaut war, sah man ihm an, dass er nicht gerade im Überfluss gelebt hatte. Offenbar hatte man sich nicht die Mühe geben, den Ra'zac eine wohlgenährte Mahlzeit vorzusetzen oder sie hatten auf der Jagd keinen Wert darauf gelegt.

Die beiden Männer hatten sich gerade über eine Karte gebeugt, die ebenfalls im Gepäck gelegen hatte, als Hagens Begleiter aufwachte. Verwirrt sah er sich um und als sein Blick auf Lux und Lyda fiel, sprang er mit einem kräftigen Satz auf und sah sich nach etwas um, das sich als Waffe gebrauchen ließ. Panik stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Beruhige dich, Conrad", sprach Hagen ihn an. „Die Kleinen tun nichts. Setz sich und iss etwas. Wir sollten bald aufbrechen."

Einen Moment starrte ihn der jüngere Mann noch ungläubig an, dann setzte er sich wieder – in gebührendem Abstand zu den beiden Jungdrachen – und machte sich über das Essen her. Er hatte nicht weniger Hunger als sein Begleiter.

„Was hat euch in diese Lage gebracht?", wollte Roran inzwischen wissen.

Hagen verzog ein verärgertes Gesicht. Es war wohl keine angenehme Geschichte, aber das war auch nicht zu erwarten gewesen, wenn man bedachte, wo und in welcher Situation die beiden gelandet waren.

„Nun, grob gesagt ist es so gewesen, dass wir beide in die Armee eingezogen wurden. Dort haben wir uns kennengelernt. Wir sind schnell zu der Ansicht gekommen, dass wir das nicht mit unserem Gewissen vereinbaren können. Eine Weile haben wir unsere Bedenken noch runtergeschluckt. Schließlich verweigert man nicht einfach so den Kriegsdienst. Aber irgendwann haben wir beschlossen, die Armee zu verlassen, egal auf welchem Weg. Also sind wir desertiert. Viel Glück hatten wir nicht damit. Wir wurden wieder eingefangen und man hat beschlossen, uns zur Strafe nicht gleich zu töten sondern in die Sklaverei zu verkaufen – ausgerechnet hier hin, wo man die Sklaven an die Ra'zac verfüttert.", erklärte Hagen.

Roran gab ein zustimmendes Brummen von sich und beschloss für sich, dass das noch ein Grund mehr war, aus dieser Gegend zu verschwinden.

„Du bist dran", forderte schließlich Hagen.

„Später", lehnte Roran ab. „Erstmal sollten wir uns in Bewegung setzen."

Conrad hatte inzwischen seine Mahlzeit verschlungen und blickte etwas verstohlen zu den Pferden. Die drei Männer erhoben sich in schweigender Übereinkunft und räumten zusammen, was noch übrig war. Dann bestieg jeder ein Pferd. Die beiden jungen Drachen schwangen sich in die Luft und verkündeten, dass sie den Weg erkunden würden. Ihr Flug sah noch nicht annähernd so gekonnt wie der von Saphira aus, doch sie gaben sich alle Mühe und konnten sich offenbar in der Luft halten. Einen Späher vorauszuschicken konnte nicht schaden. Allerdings hatte Roran die Befürchtung, dass die beiden vielleicht entdeckt wurden und damit die ganze Reisegemeinschaft verraten könnten. Allerdings machte er sich nicht die Illusion, den beiden etwas vorschreiben zu können.


	11. Wahrheit, Hoffnung und Schwüre

**Kapitel 11: Wahrheit, Hoffnung und Schwüre**

Fraya blinzelte heftig gegen das helle Licht. Das erste Mal seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit – wie lange es wirklich war, vermochte sie nicht zu sagen – hatte sie die finstere, modrige Zelle verlassen. Obwohl das der Realität wohl nicht ganz gerecht wurde. Eher hatte man sie aus der Zelle geschleppt. Genauso lange, wie sie darin eingesperrt gewesen war, hatte sie nicht mehr auf ihren eigenen Beinen gestanden. Manchmal hatte sie sich gefragt, ob sie überhaupt noch welche hatte. Der Schmerz, als sie versucht hatte, sich aus eigener Kraft fortzubewegen, hatte eindeutig dafür gesprochen. Am Ende hatte sie sich jedoch wohl oder übel von den beiden Soldaten durch den halben Palast hieven lassen müssen. Und nun? Wo befand sie sich im Moment? Der Raum war fast schon verboten hell. Aber natürlich lag das nur daran, dass sie viel Zeit in der Dunkelheit verbracht hatte.

Langsam gewöhnten sich ihre Augen an das Licht. Man hatte sie offenbar in Galbatorix' Thronsaal geschleppt. Was sollte der Unsinn? Als ob es ihm irgendwas bringen würde, sich jetzt auch noch aufzuspielen. Aber vielleicht hatte er es einfach so nötig, hin und wieder sein Ego zu streicheln. Allerdings schien er sich damit Zeit lassen zu wollen. Ein Blick durch den Raum enthüllte, dass von dem selbsternannten König nichts zu sehen war. Nur sein Drache hockte in einer Ecke des Raums und sprühte nicht gerade vor Begeisterung. Er war wirklich ein schönes Exemplar: muskulös mit großen, symmetrisch gebauten Schwingen und einem kräftigen Schwanz, der den messerscharfen Krallen ohne Zweifel in Bezug auf die Gefährlichkeit in Nichts nachstand. Seine dunklen Augen blickten aufmerksam auf die anwesenden Personen. Neben ihm befand sich noch ein sichtlich jüngerer, roter Drache im Raum. Er hatte sich tief in eine Nische verkrochen. Leere lag in seinen Augen und sein Körper war kraftlos auf dem blankpolierten Boden ausgestreckt. Es war ein verstörender Anblick, den Fraya bisher nur selten in ihrem Leben gesehen hatte und noch nie in so einem dramatischen Ausmaß. Nicht weit von dem Roten entfernt stand Murtagh und starrte die ältere Reiterin nachdenklich an. Er wirkte irgendwie deplatziert an diesem Ort. Auch wenn er sich äußerlich um eine ruhige und selbstbewusste, ja fast arrogante Ausstrahlung bemühte, konnte der dehr geübte Beobachter doch erkennen, dass dieses Bild nicht stimmig war.

„Du hast das mit Absicht gemacht", stellte Fraya fest, als sie ihre Stimme wiedergefunden hatte.

Murtagh verlagerte das Gewicht von einem Bein auf das andere und wandte den Blick ab. Offenbar hatte sie mitten ins Schwarze getroffen. Aber das war ihr schon vorher klar gewesen. Die Umstände waren zu ungewöhnlich. Offenbar hatte Galbatorix es nicht bemerkt, denn sonst würde der junge Reiter dort nicht in so einer guten Verfassung stehen. Von ihrem Standpunkt aus gesehen war es jedoch klar.

„Eigentlich ist es eindeutig. Ihr habt viel zu lange gebraucht. Wir lagen so weit hinter euch, wir hätten euch gar nicht mehr einholen können, wenn ihr den direktesten Weg hier her ohne größere Unterbrechung genommen hättet."

Nun hatte sie wieder Murtaghs volle Aufmerksamkeit. Seine Finger wickelten sich um den Griff seines Schwertes als wollte er es am liebsten herausreißen und sie damit zum Schweigen bringen. Sein Gesicht verriet aber noch einen anderen Gedanken. Er kämpfte wohl mit den Bedürfnis, sich irgendjemandem anzuvertrauen.

„Du kannst es mir ruhig erzählen. Ich werde dich nicht verraten, dein Drache wird es nicht tun und der schweigsame Bursche dahinten auch nicht", wirkte Fraya weiter auf ihn ein.

Murtagh drehte sich kurz zu dem schwarzen Drachen um, der ein verächtliches Schnaufen von sich gab. Dann löste er sich aus seiner verkrampften Haltung und trat mit langsamen, leicht unsicheren Schritten zu Fraya.

„Nein, eher nicht", stimmte er ihr zu. „Es war das Einzige, was mir übrig blieb. Galbatorix hatte seine Anweisungen sehr genau formuliert. Nur eins hatte er vergessen: zu sagen, dass ich Eragon und Saphira unverzüglich zu ihm bringen sollte."

Fraya nickte anerkennend. Dumm war der Junge offenbar nicht. So war es eine umso größere Schande, dass er hier festsaß. Im Moment ließ sich daran aber nicht so viel ändern.

„Warum hast du das riskiert?", wollte sie nun wissen. „Du könntest euch beiden damit viel Ärger einhandeln und nach allem, was ich gehört habe, hast du dich mit deinem neuen Leben recht gut arrangiert."

Ein fast schon tödlich wütender Blick traf sie. So viel also zu dem, was die Leute so sagten. Aber man konnte sich ohnehin nicht darauf verlassen. Viele Dinge musste man selbst erleben, um sie wirklich einschätzen zu können.

„Bestenfalls arrangiert", brummte Murtagh, stellte sich neben Fraya und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. „Eragon und ich waren …. Freunde, gute Freunde – Kampfgefährten. Und davon hatte ich nicht viele in meinem Leben."

Die Begründung klang nicht wirklich überzeugend. Die Haltung des jungen Reiters war nach wie vor zu angespannt und unsicher.

„Und weiter?"

„Nichts weiter", presste Murtagh hervor und schien einen Moment zu überlegen, ob er nicht lieber wieder Abstand gewann, dann entschied er sich aber endgültig für Offenheit. „Und er ist mein Bruder. Wir mögen noch nicht viel Zeit miteinander verbracht haben, weil sich unsere Wege getrennt haben, bevor wir uns überhaupt kennenlernen konnten, aber das bedeutet etwas, auch wenn es während der Schlacht nicht den Eindruck gemacht hat."

Fraya seufzte und lehnte den Kopf gegen die Wand.

„Noch ein Familiendrama", stellte sie ernüchtert fest. „Und wenn du könntest, würdest du diesen Ort verlassen und dich deinem Bruder wieder anschließen?"

Murtagh gab ein ärgerliches Schnauben von sich und wandte den Blick einem der großen Fenster zu, durch die das blendende Tageslicht in den Saal fiel.

„Nicht, dass das nach allem, was vorgefallen ist, noch möglich wäre. Er dürfte mich inzwischen hassen und seine Verbündeten wahrscheinlich noch mehr. Ansonsten..."

Er beendete den Satz nicht, aber das war nicht nötig. Fraya konnte sich denken, was er sagen wollte und es war genau das, worauf sie gehofft hatte. Mit ein bisschen Glück und Geschick ließ sich hier vielleicht mehr retten, als es im ersten Moment den Eindruck gemacht hatte.

„Er hat dich Schwüre ablegen lassen", stellte Fraya fest.

„Ja"

„Unter Einbeziehung deines wahren Namen?"

„Bei jedem einzelnen."

Ein wütendes Grollen ertönte aus der Nische, in der der rote Drache hockte. Offenbar schienen sein Reiter und er sich in diesem Punkt einig zu sein. Und wenn sie dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre, hatte Fraya ihnen zugestimmt.

„Was für ein dummer Fehler", meinte sie gelassen.

Alle beide Drachen erhoben erstaunt den Kopf und gaben ein Schnaufen von sich. Murtagh wandte sich der älteren Reiterin nun doch zu und sah sie ungläubig an.

„Das ist das übliche fatale Halbwissen gepaart mit der Tatsache, dass manche Leute den Gedanken nicht bis zum Ende denken können", kommentierte Fraya ihre Worte. „Sie glauben, wenn sie die Schwüre unter Berufung auf den wahren Namen leisten, binden sie ihre Opfer noch stärker an sich. Dabei vergessen sie aber, dass sich dieser Name im Gegensatz zu den Worten des Schwurs ändern kann. Und wenn das geschieht, ist jedes damit verbundene Treuebekenntnis wertlos."

Verwirrung nahm Murtaghs Gesichtszüge ein, während in seinen Augen jedoch auch ein Fünkchen Hoffnung aufzuleuchten schien. Das war genau das, was Fraya hatte sehen wollen. Nun konnte sie sich sicher sein, welchen Weg sie beschreiten würde und dass es sich lohnte, ihn zu gehen, auch wenn die Risiken hoch waren.

„Das dürfte aber sehr selten passieren", brachte Murtagh hervor, als er sich von dem Schock erholt hatte.

Fraya erhob mühevoll den Arm und umfasst vorsichtig seine Hand. Ein gewisses Unbehagen war Murtagh bei dieser Geste anzusehen, doch er wehrte sich nicht dagegen.

„Aber es ist möglich", versicherte sie. „Und wenn dir wirklich etwas an deinem Leben, deinem Drachen und deinem Bruder liegt, versuchst du es. Ich werde dir dabei helfen, aber du musst ein wenig Geduld haben und darfst die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben. Der Weg dahin ist steinig und schlängelt sich um so manche absonderliche Ecke."

Sie ließ Murtaghs Hand wieder los. Der Junge nickte nur leicht, auch wenn er immer noch unsicher war.

Eine kurzen Moment herrschte noch verlegenes Schweigen im Saal, bis sich die Tür öffnete. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung gewann Murtagh ein wenig Abstand von Fraya. Es sollte niemand den falschen Eindruck gewinnen oder besser gesagt den richtigen. Galbatorix betrat den Thronsaal und versicherte sich zuerst mit einem aufmerksamen Blick, dass alles seine Ordnung hatte. Offenbar befand er den Zustand für zufriedenstellend. Gemächlich durchquerte er den Raum und ließ sich auf seinem Thron nieder. Es war abstoßen, wie er sich aufplusterte, aber die Zeit war nicht die richtige, um ihm das ins Gesicht zu sagen.

„Also, wo waren wir stehen geblieben?", fragte er betont gelangweilt.

„Irgendwo zwischen unerträglichen Schmerzen und der Forderung nach Treueschwüren", gab Fraya zur Antwort und presst die Hände an die Wand hinter sich, um sich mühevoll daran hochzuhangeln.

„Richtig", stimmte Galbatorix geschäftig zu. „Dann sollten wir da weiter machen"

„Nur keine Umstände", unterbrach Fraya ihn. „Ich tue es."

Plötzlich herrschte Totenstille in dem Saal. Es schien fast, als hätte die Welt außerhalb sogar aufgehört, sich zu drehen, um diesem Moment die nötige Dramatik zu verleihen. Murtagh starrte die ältere Reiterin ungläubig an, als hätte er gerade ein Gespenst gesehen. Galbatorix erhob sich wieder von seinem Thron und schritt auf seine Gefangene zu.

„Wie war das?"

Etwas Besseres fiel ihm offenbar nicht ein. Das Eine hatte Fraya erreicht: Sie hatte die Anwesenden überrascht. Einen Moment genoss sie diesen Triumph. Es würde der letzte für die nächste Zeit sein.

„Du hast mich schon ganz richtig verstanden", murmelte sie und sah dem selbsternannten König entschlossen in die Augen. „Ich werde es tun: Ich werde die Schwüre ablegen und ich habe noch etwas Besseres: Wir können alle zusammen einen Ausflug nach Vroengard unternehmen. Ich kenne sie alle: die wohlgehüteten Verstecke, die verborgenen Archive voller Wissen, von dem du nicht mal zu träumen wagst und ich werde dich dahin führen."

Noch einmal erstarrte der Raum in ungläubigem Schweigen. Die beiden Drachen warfen sich unbehagliche Blicke zu. Es hatte etwas Beruhigendes an sich zu sehen, dass der Rote noch zu irgendeiner Gefühlsregung fähig war.

„Warum?", fragte Galbatorix irritiert.

Fraya konnte nur schwer den Drang zurückhalten, ihm frech ins Gesicht zu grinsen.

„Das ist ganz einfach. Das hier ist eine Welt voller Raubtiere geworden. Es heißt fressen oder gefressen werden und ich habe keine Lust, die Beute zu sein. Und sehen wir der Wahrheit doch ins Gesicht: die Elfen und Zwerge beschäftigen sich immer noch am liebsten damit, sich zu verkriechen. Feiges Pack. Und die Varden und ihr Reiter? Dieser dumme Junge, der blindlings in eine mehr als offensichtliche Falle gelaufen ist. Was ist von dem noch zu erwarten? Absolut nichts. Ich habe keine Lust, für dieses unfähige Bürschchen zu leiden oder gar zu sterben. Also: Ich vermute, es gibt sowas wie einen vorgefertigten Text. Bringen wir diesen Teil schnell hinter uns."

Fraya schloss einen Moment die Augen und konzentrierte sich darauf, ihre Kraft in den Händen zu halten, um nicht wieder an der Wand nach unten zu rutschen. Sie würde das hier aufrecht stehend hinter sich bringen. Auf dem Boden hatte sie genug Zeit verbracht. Es dauerte ein Weile, bis sich Galbatorix von der Überraschung erholt hatte. Einen Moment schien er noch zu überlegen, ob sich dahinter irgendeine List verbergen konnte. Dann begann er die Worte in der alten Sprach zu diktieren. Ohne irgendeine Gefühlsregung sprach Fraya sie nach und würdigte dabei keinen anderen der Anwesenden eines Blickes.

Murtagh hatte inzwischen deutlich an Gesichtsfarbe verloren. Sein Drache war an seine Seite getreten, als müsste er befürchten, dass den jungen Mann jederzeit die Kräfte verlassen könnten.

„Da das jetzt geklärt ist, würde ich gern mit Endres sprechen, wenn es nicht zu viel verlangt ist. Er muss über die neuen Verhältnisse aufgeklärt werden, sonst kommt es vielleicht noch zu unschönen Vorfällen und das wollen wir doch nicht", meldete sich Fraya wieder zu Wort.

Galbatorix musterte sie nach wie vor misstrauisch. Vermutlich analysierte er gerade seine vorgegebenen Schwüre, ob es darin irgendeine Lücke geben könnte, die den plötzlichen Meinungswandeln rechtfertigte. Aber es gab keine, das wusste alle im Raum. Unbehaglich regte sich der schwarze Drache in seiner Ecke.

„Meinetwegen", brummte Galbatorix und deutete auf Murtagh. „Du wirst sie begleiten"

Erst nach einigen Augenblick schien der junge Reiter zu begreifen, dass er gemeint gewesen war und was von ihm verlangt wurde. Wie vor den Kopf gestoßen ging er in Richtung Tür, begleitet von seinem Drachen. Deutlich zu grob, um sie einfach nur festhalten zu wollen, ergriff er Frayas Arm und zog die Frau mit sich fort. Erst als die Türen sich hinter den drei geschlossen hatten, kam wieder Leben in seine Bewegungen.

„Was...?", wollte er fragen.

„Spar dir die Worte", unterbrach ihn Fraya bestimmt. „Ich werde mein Tun nicht rechtfertigen oder erklären. Was von alle dem, was heute gesagt wurde, die Wahrheit ist, kannst du für dich selbst entscheiden. Jetzt will ich zu Endres."

Die entschlossenen Endgültigkeit in ihren Worten schien Murtagh zu überzeugen, sodass er sich schweigend mit ihr auf den Weg machte.


	12. Magische Momente

**Kapitel 12: Magische Momente**

Die Reise erwies sich als noch anstrengender, als Roran es sich vorgestellt hatte. Natürlich war er davon ausgegangen, dass sie schnell ermüden würden. Die Strapazen der Gefangenschaft im Helgrind hatten ihnen zugesetzt. Immer, wenn er sich daran erinnerte, durchzog ein heftiges Zittern Rorans Körper. Vor seinen Augen erschien wieder das Bild von den hässlichen Gesichtern der Ra'zac mit den spitzen, tödlichen Schnäbeln. Der abscheuliche, von Tod und Verderbenden kündende Gestank der Wesen lag ihm immer noch in der Nase und ließ die Übelkeit in ihm aufsteigen. Sie hatten ihn angestarrt wie Raubtiere ihre Beute und genau das waren er und seine Leidensgenossen gewesen: die nächste Mahlzeit. Diese Vorstellung schnürte ihm immer noch die Kehle zu und es kostet ihn sehr viel Kraft, sich diese Gefühle nicht anmerken zu lassen. Am liebsten hätten er diesen Gedanken verdrängt. Aber welche Wahl blieb ihm? Die Alternative war nur, daran zu denken, wie ihm schon nach einem halben Tagesritt sämtliche Knochen schmerzten. Noch nie im Leben hatte er sich so empfindlich und anfällig gefühlt. Zumindest in dieser Hinsicht schien es Hagen und Conrad besser zu ergehen. Vermutlich hing es mit dem Zauber zusammen, mit dem Murtagh Eragon und ihn außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte. Die Magie hatte offenbar Spuren hinterlassen – mehr als Arya und die Reiterin hatte erkennen oder heilen können.

Aber da jammern nicht Rorans Art war, ertrug er die Schmerzen wie ein Mann. Die Drei hatten beschlossen, am Ufer des Leona-Sees entlang zu reiten. Dort befanden sich keine größeren Ansiedlungen, sie hatten Wasser und Nahrung in Reichweite, sobald ihnen der Proviant ausging und sie würden sich besser orientieren können. Es ging Meile um Meile in Richtung Süden, doch so recht voran kommen wollten sie nicht. Immer wieder waren sie gezwungen, umherwandernden Menschen, darunter Flüchtlinge und Banditen, auszuweichen. Außerdem ermüdeten die Männer nach wie vor viel zu schnell. Im Gegensatz dazu machten die beiden jungen Drachen umso größere Fortschritte. Sie erlebten einen regelrechten Wachstumsschub und wurden zusehens kräftiger. Ihre Schuppen schienen mit jedem Tag heller im Sonnenlicht zu glänzen und die Männer mussten diesen Anblick bewundern. Nach wie vor waren ihnen Drachen nicht geheuer. Vor allem Conrad brach immer wieder in Panik aus, wenn sich eins der beiden Schuppenbündel unerwartet in seine Nähe begab. Mut war nicht seine größte Stärke, musst Roran schnell feststellen. Es war nicht so, dass er deswegen weniger von dem jungen Mann hielt. Nicht jeder war ein Held. Doch in dieser Situation waren schwache Nerven ein potentiell tödlicher Nachteil. Allerdings brachte Conrad dafür anderen Qualitäten mit. Er war so gebildet, dass man ihn gut und gern für einen Mann von Rang und Namen, vielleicht sogar von Adel halten konnte, auch wenn er das anhaltend und vehement bestritt. Zu seinem vielfältigen und umfangreichen Wissen kam ein wacher Verstand, der nur hin und wieder von den beiden Jungdrachen aus dem Konzept gebracht wurde. Sollten die Umstände sie in eine schwierige Lage bringen, mochte der junge Mann also noch nützlich werden können.

Der Abend des siebten Tages seit ihrer Abreise war angebrochen und die Sonne stand schon tief am Himmel. Mit einem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht hievte sich Roran von seinem Pferd und hielt sich noch einen Moment an dem Tier fest, um sicher zu gehen, dass seine Beine ihn wirklich trugen. Er fühlte sich wie ein alter, kranker Mann und hasste sich dafür. Solange die Reise derart friedlich vor sich ging, mochte dieser Zustand kein Problem darstellen. Aber sie mussten jederzeit mit Schwierigkeiten rechnen und dann war er für sich selbst und die anderen eine Gefahr. Die Drei hatten sich am Ufer des Sees einen geschützten Platz gesucht, an dem sie sich unter Büschen und Bäumen verkriechen konnten, während sie schliefen. Roran gab seinem Pferd einen Klaps. Das Tier verstand diese Geste inzwischen, sodass es gemächlich zum Wasser trabte und dort seinen Durst löschte. Mit einem leisen Schnaufen ließ sich Roran in der Böschung nieder. Im Grunde konnte er gar nicht mehr sitzen, doch sein Stolz verbot es ihm, sich sofort hinzulegen.

„Wir sind jetzt so lange unterwegs und unbehelligt geblieben", stellte Hagen sachlich fest und setzte sich zu seinem Reisegefährten. „Es scheint, als wären wir den Ra'zac die Mühe nicht wert."

Roran brummte zustimmen. Es konnte ihm nur recht sein. Im Moment hätten sie diesen Kreaturen wenig entgegenzusetzen gehabt. Es kam dann aber die Frage auf, wen sie stattdessen jagten. Schmerzhaft wurde ihm wieder bewusst, dass seine geliebte Katrina noch irgendwo in Gefangenschaft war oder womöglich längst tot. Nun, da sie Eragon hatten, wozu brauchten sie noch ein Lockmittel? Noch einmal zog sich Rorans Magen zusammen. Er wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was sein Cousin im Moment wahrscheinlich gerade durchmachte. Sicher war er schon in Urû'baen und Galbatorix würde keine Zeit verlieren.

„Du hast deine Geschichte immer noch nicht erzählt", erinnerte ihn Hagen. „Was war der Grund?"

Roran runzelte die Stirn. Richtig, er hatte den beiden versprochen, ihnen zu berichten, was ihn in diese prekäre Lage gebracht hatte. Bisher hatte er sich mit Erfolg darum gedrückt, weil er sich nur ungern Fremden anvertrauen wollte.

„Sicher war es ein Mädchen", meldetet sich Conrad mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen zu Wort. „Das ist es doch meistens."

Er ließ sich neben Hagen nieder und starrte Roran erwartungsvoll an. Die Aufregung funkelte in seinen Augen. Einen Moment fragte sich Roran, wie dieser Junge in der Armee hatte überleben können? Sein großes Mundwerk wurde nicht im Geringsten durch Kraft und Geschickt aufgewogen und allein ein wacher Geist brachte einen auf dem Schlachtfeld nicht weiter.

„Meine Verlobte, Katrina, wurde von den Ra'zac entführt", antwortete er kurz.

„Und du hast versucht, sie zu befreien", schlussfolgerte Hagen ernst.

Ein Hauch von Besorgnis legte sich auf die Züge des Mannes. Offenbar machte er sich Gedanken über das seelische Wohlbefinden seines Reisegefährten.

„Ja, das habe ich. Mit wenig Erfolg, wie man sieht. Als ich am Helgrind ankam, war sie schon nicht mehr da. Sie haben sie … ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht haben sie sie getötet, vielleicht woanders hin verschleppt. Wahrscheinlich werde ich es nie erfahren."

In weiser Voraussicht hatte er Eragon und Saphira verschwiegen. So weit traute er den beiden Männer noch nicht. Und selbst wenn ihre Absichten gut waren, hätte die Erkenntnis, dass er der Cousin des neuen Drachenreiters war, sicher zu unangenehm vielen Fragen geführt. Im Moment war ihm gar nicht danach, auch nur eine davon zu beantworten.

Hagen machte gerade wieder den Mund auf, um vielleicht noch etwas genauer nachzufragen, als ein Rascheln im Gebüsch die drei aufschreckte. Eilig kam Roran auf die Beine und das war sein Glück. Kaum einen Augenblick später bohrte sich eine Schwerklinge dort in den Boden, wo er gerade gesessen hatte. Aus dem Gestrüpp trat eine Gruppe von sieben Männern, alle bis an die Zähne bewaffnet. Ansonsten wirkten sie aber recht heruntergekommen. Ihre Kleidung war alt und zerschlissen und wurde an vielen Stellen nur noch von Flicken zusammengehalten. Lange Narben überzogen ihre Hände, Arme und Gesichter, während ihr triumphierendes Grinsen zwei Reihen verfaulender Zähne zum Vorschein brachte. Einer von ihnen hatte nur noch ein Bein, während ein anderer leicht humpelte. All das war aber kein Grund, nicht beunruhigt zu sein. Sie waren nach wie vor in der Überzahl und besser bewaffnet.

„Seht mal Jungs", meldete sich einer der Männer zu Wort, der wohl ihr Anführer war. „Heute muss unser Glückstag sein."

Mit einem breiten Grinsen und einem gierigen Blick musterte er die Pferde und das Gepäck. Banditen also. Das hatte gerade noch gefehlt. Diese Leute machten keine Gefangenen und ließen auch nur ungern Zeugen zurück. Viele machten sich auch ihren Spaß daraus, ihren Opfern die Kehle aufzuschlitzen – einfach nur zur Unterhaltung.

„Erledigt die drei", befahl der Anführer und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit ganz der angestrebten Beute zu.

Die anderen Sechs stürmten mit erhobenen Waffen auf ihre Opfer zu. Roran konnte dem ersten Schlag nur entgehen, in dem er in die Luft sprang, dabei einen Ast zu greifen bekam und sich daran ein Stück hoch hangelte. Sein Körper quittierte das mit einem eiskalten Schmerzstoß. Fast hätte er wieder losgelassen, konnte sich aber schnell genug wieder fangen. Er schlang die Beine um den Hals seines Angreifers und drückte diesem damit die Luft ab. Der Mann geriet in Panik und versuchte wegzulaufen. Unter dieser Belastung brach der Ast, den Roran festhielt und beide Männer samt Holz fielen zu Boden. Roran schlug sich den Kopf an, fand aber trotzdem schneller die Kontrolle über sich wieder. Eilig ergriff er den Ast und schlug damit auf den Kopf des Angreifers ein. Unter einem ekelerregenden Knacken brach dem der Schädel und er sackte tot zusammen. Mit der Schlagwaffe in der Hand kam Roran wieder auf die Beine und rannte auf die Pferde zu. Bei seinem Tier angekommen schlang er die Hand um den Griff des Schwertes. Das war nicht seine bevorzugte Waffe, doch in dieser Situation war jede Waffe gut. Auf ein Rascheln hin, das hinter ihm ertönte, drehte er sich um und macht einen Satz zur Seite, um dem zweiten Bandit zu entgehen, der mit seinem Schwert auf ihn zielte. Doch der Sprung war nicht kräftig gewesen. Die Klinge bohrte sich zwischen zwei Rippen in Rorans Körper. Mit einem schmerzerfüllten Schrei sackte er am Pferd herunter und fiel zu Boden, während die Klinge unter erneuten Schmerzen wieder aus der Wunde glitt. Das Bild vor Rorans Augen verschwamm. Trotzdem konnte er noch erkennen, dass der Bandit erneut ausholte, um den tödlichen Schlag auszuführen. Roran schloss mit dem Leben ab. Vielleicht würde dort, irgendwo hinter dem Schleier des Todes, seine Katrina auf ihn warten. So betrachtet war das Sterben gar nicht so schlimm. Es konnte ihn nur mit den wichtigsten Personen in seinem Leben wiedervereinen: der Frau, die er liebte, seinem Vater und seiner Mutter.

Doch so weit kam es nicht, denn die Klinge wurde kurz vor ihrem Ziel abgefangen. Ein dunkler Schatten, den Roran in seinem Zustand nicht genau erkennen konnte, huschte über ihn hinweg und riss das Schwert mit sein. Die Angreifer begannen überrascht und dann panisch zu schreien. Das schmerzerfüllte Brüllen eines Mannes, dem man die Eingeweide herausriss, ließ Roran erschaudern. Er wollte sich aufrichten um zu sehen, was dort vor sich ging, doch das kostet ihn die letzte Kraft. Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen und er wurde von der Ohnmacht übermannt.

Schmerz war das Erste, was Roran begrüßte, als er wieder zu Bewusstsein kam. Natürlich, er war verwundet worden. Aber der Schmerz war nur noch ein Schatten dessen, was die Klinge verursacht hatte. Vorsichtig tastete er nach der Stelle, an der er getroffen wurde und stellte erstaunt fest, dass dort keine Wunde mehr war. Hatte er sich das nur eingebildet? War das alles nur ein Traum gewesen? Verwirrt hob er den Kopf um sich umzusehen und blickt dabei direkt in Lydas Bernsteinaugen, die ihn aufmerksam beobachteten. Das Drachenmädchen hatte sich neben ihm niedergelassen und den Kopf auf seinem Bauch abgelegt. Der Anblick war irritierend und doch hatte er etwas angenehm Beruhigendes und Behagliches an sich.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Roran das Drachenmädchen, bekam aber stattdessen Antwort von Hagen.

„Die gute Nachricht ist, dass wir alle noch leben. Die schlechte Nachricht ist, dass die Kerle auf der Flucht unsere Pferde, das Gepäck und den restlichen Proviant mitgenommen haben. Das Einzige, was wir retten konnten, war das hier"

Er griff neben sich und hob den Sack an, den Fraya Roran gegeben hatte. Hagen saß nur eine Armlänge von Roran entfernt an einem Feuer und brutzelte mehrere Brocken Fleisch. Es ließ sich nicht genau erkennen, was für welches es war. Auch der ältere Mann war im Kampf nicht ohne Verletzung davon gekommen. Ein notdürftiger Verband war um sein linkes Bein geschnürt. Zu seiner anderen Seite lag Conrad, dem der Kopf verbunden worden war.

„Er hat einen kräftigen Schlag abbekommen", kommentierte Hagen die Situation und warf einen kurzen Blick auf den bewusstlosen Jungen. „Zum Glück ist die Verletzung nicht lebensgefährlich. Bei dir sah das schon schlechter aus. Du hast viel Blut verloren. Ich dachte schon, ich müsste dich noch heute Nach begraben."

Roran blinzelte verwirrt. Er erinnerte sich daran, verwundert worden zu sein. Aber in den letzten Minuten hatte er das als Einbildung abgetan. Da war schließlich keine Wunde. Und wenn er verletzt gewesen wäre, hätte sich das nicht so schnell bessern können.

„Unmöglich", protestierte er also. „Da ist keine Wunde."

„Ja", pflichtete ihm Hagen bei. „Das ist das mit Abstand Interessanteste, was mir je untergekommen ist. Im Grunde haben wir unser Überleben den beiden Drachen zu verdanken. Sie haben die Banditen in die Flucht geschlagen, wenn auch mit unseren Habseligkeiten. Und dann hat die Kleine deine Wunde mit der Nase berührt und sie … geheilt. Ich weiß nicht, wie sie das gemacht hat. Ich vermute, es war Magie."

Roran richtete seinen Blick wieder auf Lyda, die ihn weiterhin im Auge behielt.

„Du warst das?", fragte er nach.

_Ja_, bestätigte das Drachenmädchen und ein Gefühl von Erleichterung und Freude schwang in diesem einen Wort mit.

Sie robbte ein Stück nach vor und legte ihren Kopf auf Rorans Schulter ab, sodass er sich nicht mehr so anstrengen musste, um sie anzusehen. Ihr Schwanz wickelte sich sanft um den Arm des Menschen und ein leises Surren erklang aus ihrer Kehle.

„Danke. Aber wie hast du das gemacht?"

_Ich weiß nicht_, entgegnete Lyda ratlos. _Ich bin ein Drache und Drachen passieren solche Dinge hin und wieder. Wir sind durch und durch magisch, können unsere Magie aber nicht kontrollieren._

Roran schnaufte angestrengt und ließ den Kopf wieder auf den Boden sinken. Seine freie Hand wanderte zu Lyda und strich dem Drachenmädchen erst über den Kopf und dann über den Rücken. Anschließend wandte er sich wieder Hagen zu, der die ersten Fleischbrocken aus dem Feuer holte.

„Du warst jagen? Mit dieser Verletzung?", wunderte sich Roran.

Hagen schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf und reichte Roran das erste Stück Fleisch. Der nahm das Angebot dankend an, wunderte sich aber doch sehr. Er selbst konnte es wohl kaum gewesen sein und Conrad genauso wenig. Der Junge lag sicher auch seit dem Ende des Überfalls bewusstlos im flachen Gras.

„Die beiden Drachen waren auf der Jagd. Sie haben ihre Beute mit uns geteilt. Lux ist noch unterwegs. Er meinte, wir bräuchten Vorräte für die Weiterreise. Das dürfte unsere Aussichten verbessern. Die Drachen können für uns jagen und das Wasser werden wir in nächster Zeit ständig neben uns haben. Es gilt nur noch zu warten, bis Conrad wieder zu sich kommt."

Erneut sah Roran Lyda an. Ganz offenbar hatte er die beiden jungen Drachen unterschätzt – sowohl in ihren Fähigkeiten als auch in ihren Absichten.

_Ich konnte dich doch nicht verhungern lassen, nachdem ich dir gerade das Leben gerettet hatte. Das wäre ziemlich dumm_, erklärte sie.

Langsam begann Roran zu dämmern, was Eragon so fest mit Saphira verband. Drachen waren offenbar nicht nur äußerst intelligente Wesen sondern konnten auch liebevoll und fürsorglich sein, wie er es bisher nur im Kreise seiner Familie erlebt hatte. Aus irgendeinem Grund schien dieses kleine Drachenmädchen beschlossen zu haben, dass er ihr Mühe und Gefahren wert war und diese Erkenntnis fühlte sich unerwartet gut an.

„Trotzdem hat sich unserer Lage deutlich verschlechtert", merkte Hagen an. „Wir müssen den restlichen Weg zu Fuß fortsetzen und das wird eine große Plackerei. Außerdem haben wir keine Waffen mehr, um uns zu verteidigen, falls wir noch mal überfallen werden. Und müssen wir dieses Ding wirklich mitschleppen?"

Er sah zu dem Sack hinüber und griff danach, um ihn zu öffnen.

„Nicht", unterbrach ihn Roran. „Glaub mir: Wir sollten ihn geschlossen lassen und einfach mitnehmen. Das ist das Beste für uns und auch gewisse andere Leute. Es ist wichtig."

Hagen atmete tief durch und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wie du meinst. Wir sollten jetzt essen und dann noch ein paar Stunden schlafen. Von nun an wird es die reine Strapaze und wir können froh sein, wenn wir überhaupt ankommen."


	13. Wer willst du sein?

**Kapitel 13: Wer willst du sein?**

Aufgeregt wanderte Endres auf der Hochebene abseits von Urû'baen hin und her und kümmerte sich nicht im Geringsten darum, dass er dabei diverse Sträucher und Bäume entwurzelte. Krachend fielen die Pflanzen zu Boden. Die dadurch ausgelösten Erschütterungen konnten sich jedoch nicht im Geringsten mit denen messen, die die gewaltigen Beine des schwarzen Drachen verursachten. Sein Schwanz peitschte nervös hin und her und richtete noch mehr Verwüstung an.

_Du machst die Dinge nicht besser, wenn du die umliegende Vegetation schädigst_, kommentierte Fraya.

Endres hielt inne, wandte seinen Kopf um und knurrte seine Reiterin lautstark an. Wütend fletschte er die Zähne und schlug die Krallen seines linken Vorderbeins in den Boden. Rauch stieg aus seinen Nasenlöchern und aus dem Maul auf.

_Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?_, brüllte er.

Fraya blieb ungerührt an ihrem Platz stehen, obwohl der schwarze Drache nach ihr schnappte. Sie wusste, dass keine Gefahr für ihr Leben oder ihre Gesundheit drohte. Endres brauchte dieses Verhalten, um sich abzureagieren. Hätte er das nicht tun können, wäre es wirklich gefährlich geworden. Ein wenig belastet das schlechte Gewissen die Reiterin. Sie hatte die Entscheidung in Urû'baen getroffen, ohne ihren Seelengefährten einzuweihen und um seine Zustimmung zu bitten.

_Ich habe mir dabei gedacht, dass wir gar keine andere Wahl haben, wenn wir möglichst alle Beteiligten, die es auch verdient haben, unbeschadet aus diesem Elend befreien wollen_, erklärte Fraya voller Überzeugung.

Sie starrte ihrem Drachen entschlossen in die großen, dunklen Augen. Natürlich hatte sie Verständnis für seine Wut. Er fühlte sich übergangen und die Situation war alles andere als angenehm für ihn. Durch die Schwüre seiner Reiterin war auch er gebunden und wahrscheinlich würde der verrückte König von ihm die gleichen Zugeständnisse verlangen. Trotzdem war es diese Unannehmlichkeiten wert.

_Damit hast du uns in eine unmögliche Lage gebracht_, beschwerte sich Endres und drehte sich so schnell und heftig um, dass sein Schwarz eine ganze Baumreihe umwarf.

_Habe ich nicht_, widersprach Fraya entschlossen. _Galbatorix hat uns nicht so fest in den Klauen, wie er es sich einbildet. Das weißt du auch._

Erneut ließ Endres Rauch aus Maul und Nasenlöchern entweichen. Mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Unschlüssigkeit warf er den Kopf ein paar Mal hin und her. Dann ließ er sich mit einem lauten Krachen auf den Boden fallen.

_Das ist eine Theorie, deren Wahrheitsgehalt bestenfalls dem von Mythen und Legenden entspricht. Darauf baust du unsere Zukunft auf?_

_Es ist eine gute, solide und logische Theorie_, erinnerte ihn Fraya.

_Logisch!_, fauchte Endres ärgerlich. _Logik ist etwas für Elfen, Gelehrte, die sich in ihre Bücher vergraben, und andere Leute fernab von der Realität._

Sein Schwanz wickelte sich um einen Baumstamm und zerbrach diesen mit lautem Getöse, als wäre er nur ein dünner Zweig gewesen.

_Jetzt wirst du ungerecht_, ermahnte ihn Fraya. _Abgesehen davon habe ich einen Plan und der ist alles andere als realitätsfern. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er passt sich exakt an die Realität an._

_Es ist ein dummer Plan_, befand Endres.

Wenn die Lage nicht so ernst gewesen wäre, hätte Fraya wohl gelacht. Ihr Drache benahm sich in diesem Moment so trotzig, wie er es nicht einmal als Schlüpfling getan hatte.

_Vertraust du mir und meiner Urteilskraft nicht mehr, mein Großer? Oder bist du der Meinung, dass es die Mühe und Gefahren nicht wert ist?_, wollte Fraya wissen.

Ihr Blick lag auf dem schwarzen Drachen und war so erdrückend, dass Endres kurz den Kopf sinken ließ.

_Nichts dergleichen_, brummte er ungehalten.

_Gut_, meinte Fraya entschlossen. _Dann lass uns das Beste aus dem machen, was wir haben. Alles wird wieder gut werden. Auch wenn unsere Lage im Moment aussichtslos wirkt, wir werden es noch erleben, wie die Bastion Urû'baen fällt und Eragon diesem Verräter sein Schwert durch das verdorbene Herz stößt. Und dann werden wir von vorn anfangen._

Sie war näher getreten und legte beide Arme um den Hals ihres Drachen. Vorsichtig schmiegte sie sich an die schwarzen Schuppen und spürte, wie Endres' Zorn langsam verrauchte.

_Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein?_, wollte der mit deutlich misstrauischem Unterton wissen. _Dieser Junge, der sich hat fangen lassen wie ein dummes, unerfahrenes Tier._

_Zum Einen ist das sein Schicksal und am Schicksal sollte man nicht zweifeln_, antwortete Fraya entschlossen. _Und zum Anderen: Was hat nicht ein guter, weiser Freund von uns mal gesagt? Blaue Drachen bringen Glück._

Endres schnaubte amüsiert. Fraya war sich durchaus bewusst, dass diese Aussage nicht im Geringsten mit dem zu tun hatte, was gerade um sie herum geschah. Sie war auch nicht von einem Wahrsager oder einer ähnlich begabten Person gemacht worden. Trotzdem fand sie den Zusammenhang ausgesprochen passend.

Ein Rascheln in den Büschen unterbrach die beiden. Aus dem Gestrüpp traten Murtagh und Dorn. Fraya atmete noch einmal tief durch und wandte sich dann dem jüngeren Reiter zu. Da er es offenbar mit dem angebotenen Besuch auf Vroengard nicht so eilig hatte wie erwartet, hatte Galbatorix Fraya den Auftrag gegeben, sich um Murtaghs weitere Ausbildung zu kümmern. Dieser Anweisung nachzukommen, hatte sie nicht viel Überwindung gekostet. Der Junge würde all seine Kraft und sein Geschick noch brauchen. Zumindest was die Kraft anging, würde sie ihm nicht mehr viel beibringen können, wenn man die Geschichten glauben konnte, die so kursierten. Aber darum ging es ihr nicht.

Misstrauisch musterte sie den jüngeren Reiter. Offenbar war ihm die letzte Nacht nicht bekommen. Seine Haltung wirkte steif und angestrengt, während eine unübersehbare Härte, in der man durchaus auch eine gewisse Arroganz ablesen konnte, in seinem Gesicht stand. Fraya runzelte kurz die Stirn. Dieser Eindruck wollte nicht so recht zu dem Bild passen, dass sie sich tags zuvor im Thronsaal hatte machen können. Fast war es, als stünde dort ein völlig anderer Mensch vor ihr.

_Dann wollen wir mal_, beschloss Fraya.

_Wollen wir?_, gab Endres unwillig zurück.

Er bedeutete Dorn mit einem kurzen Zeichen, ihm zu folgen. Dann erhoben sich beide Drachen in die Luft.

Fraya wandte sich wieder ganz Murtagh zu. Auch wenn der sich nach Kräften bemühte, den Schein von Selbstsicherheit und Unantastbarkeit beizubehalten, war ihm ein gewisses Unbehagen anzusehen.

„Ich vermute, Galbatorix wird dir schon reichlich Wissen und Kampfkraft eingeprügelt haben. Damit wir keine Zeit verschwenden, möchte ich zuerst wissen, was du schon kannst", teilte Fraya ihm mit. „Ein ehrliches Schwertduell, um deine Kraft und Technik zu prüfen. Keine Magie und keine faulen Tricks."

„Ich habe weder das eine noch das andere nötig", entgegnete Murtagh entschlossen.

Fraya unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Offenbar war das richtige Ausmaß an Respekt, Selbsteinschätzung und Demut eine der Lektionen, die in nächster Zeit auf der Tagesordnung stehen würden. Sie zog ihr Schwert und belegte die Klinge mit dem Zauber, der sie abstumpfte. Geduldig wartete sie darauf, dass Murtagh das Selbe tat. Dann stellte sie sich dem jüngeren Reiter gegenüber auf.

„Du fängst an", forderte sie.

Murtagh nickte, umfasst den Griff seines Schwertes noch ein wenig fester und trat ein paar Schritte näher. Sein Blick war starr auf Fraya gerichtet, währen die beiden begannen, sich zu umkreisen. Darin lag etwas, das signalisierte, dass er ein Kämpfer war, der mit nichts und niemandem Mitleid haben und keine Gnade walten lassen würde. Dieser Anblick begegnete ihr bei Weitem nicht zum ersten Mal. Sie hatte schon viele Schlächter kennen gelernt, in deren Augen nur Zorn, Mordlust und Verachtung gelegen hatten. Das jedoch bei solch einem jungen Menschen zu sehen, der noch dazu einen Tag zuvor ganz anders gewirkt hatte, jagte ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken.

„Was wird das?", wollte sie wissen. „Willst du die ganze Zeit nur um mich herum schleichen und mich anstarren? So gewinnt man keine Schlachten. Das ist eine Taktik für Feiglinge."

Murtaghs Gesicht verzog sich zu einer wütenden Fratze, bevor er mit erhobenem Schwert auf Fraya zu stürmte. Mit großer Wucht schlugen die beiden Klingen ihrer Waffen aufeinander. Fraya war erstaunt, wie viel Kraft dieser Junge aufbringen konnte. Das war völlig unnatürlich für sein Alter, egal wie lange und wie gut man ihn bereits trainiert hatte. Dahinter konnte nur irgendeine verschlagene Gemeinheit des selbsternannten Königs lieben. Er spielte mit verbotener Magie, da war sie sich sicher. Aber offenbar sollte nicht nur er Opfer dieser Experimente werden.

Mit erheblichem Kraftaufwand drückte Fraya Murtaghs Schwert nach unten, wich ein Stück zur Seite und schlug dann mit der Klinge gegen die Beine ihres Gegners, sodass dieser ins Stolpern geriet. Er fing sich jedoch sehr schnell wieder, drehte sich zu ihr um und schnellte mit der Schwertspitze auf Fraya zu. Die Waffe hätte sie genau auf Höhe des Herzens getroffen, wenn sie nicht eilig zur Seite gesprungen wäre. Der Angriff war trotz einer deutlich wütenden Reaktion sehr präzise und überlegt gewesen. Jetzt war es Zeit zu prüfen, ob Murtagh sich auch verteidigen konnte. Fraya stürmte auf ihn zu und führte im Angriff das Schwert von unten auf den jüngeren Reiter zu. Geschickt parierte er den Schlag, sodass beide Klingen erneut aneinander rieben. Fraya ließ ihr Schwert an Zar'rocs Klinge entlang nach unten schleifen. Murtagh erkannte die Gefahr schnell, wich zur Seite aus und drehte sich nach außen aus der Attacke. Fraya stolperte in Stück nach vorn, sodass Murtagh nun hinter ihr stand. Der erhob das Schwert und zielte auf den Hinterkopf seiner Gegnerin. Blitzschnell hob Fraya ihre Waffe über den Kopf und fing den Schlag ab. Ehe Murtagh wusste, wie ihm geschah, hatte sie sich zu ihm umgedreht und ihm Zar'roc entrissen. Ein kräftiger Schlag traf den jüngeren Reiter und ließ ihn nach hinten umfallen. Fraya legte eine Hand um seinen Hals und die Spitze ihres Schwertes auf Murtaghs Brust, als wollte nun sie sein Herz durchbohren. Mühsam stemmte er sich gegen die Umklammerung, musste aber wohl schnell feststellen, dass die Kraft, die ihn am Boden hielt, zu stark war.

„Das war nicht schlecht", lobte Fraya. „Du bist geschickt und gut trainiert. Aber du solltest die Wut in deinem Bauch lieber in deinem Schwertarm nutzen. Sonst verschwendest du Kraft und Konzentration. Außerdem solltest du dich nicht so leicht provozieren lassen. Das löst nichts weiter als Leichtsinn aus."

Sie ließ von Murtagh ab und gewann etwas Abstand, sodass er in Ruhe auf die Beine kommen konnte. Die Demütigung dieser Niederlage stand dem Jungen deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. So reagierten sie alle am Anfang. Frayas Erfahrung nach musste man den meisten das Verlieren erst beibringen: wie sie damit umgehen und ihre Lehren daraus ziehen konnten.

„Ich bin nicht angewiesen auf diese ... Ratschläge", brummte Murtagh. „Ich weiß, was ich kann, weil ich es mehr als einmal gesehen habe. Außer Galbatorix ist mir niemand gewachsen."

Mürrisch trat er einige Schritte vor und wollte sein Schwert aufheben. Entschlossen warf Fraya ihre Waffe zwischen seine Hand und Zar'roc, sodass die schwarze Klinge in Boden neben der roten stecken blieb.

„Dieses Maß an Arroganz und Selbstüberschätzung ist ganz und gar unangemessen für eine Drachenreiter", wies Fraya den jüngeren Reiter zurecht.

In ihr kochte einen Moment die Wut hoch. Sie hegte eine tiefe Abscheu gegen Leute, die sich anderen völlig überlegen fühlten. Dieser Weg führte dahin, wo Galbatorix jetzt war. Genau davon wollte sie den Jungen abbringen und es schien, als würde er es ihr in dieser Hinsicht nicht leicht machen wollen.

„Richtig", entgegnete Murtagh mit deutlich sarkastischem Ton. „Und weil die alten Reiter keine dieser Schwächen besaßen, haben sie auch gewonnen, als sie von einer verhältnismäßig kleinen Gruppe aus den eigenen Reihen angegriffen und in einen Krieg gestürzt wurden."

Er lachte bitter und schlängelte seine Hand an Frayas Schwert vorbei, um Zar'roc aufzuheben. Anschließend trat er noch einen Schritt näher.

„Ach nein, sie haben ja nicht gewonnen. Sie sind an ihrer Selbstüberschätzung und Dekadenz zugrunde gegangen. Im Grunde können wir Galbatorix also dankbar sein. Er hat diesem Verfall Einhalt geboten. Wer weiß, wohin das noch geführt hätte."

Fraya starrte den Jungen ungläubig an. Sie wusste nicht, worüber sie zuerst entsetzt sein sollte. Da war er wieder, dieser unerklärliche Persönlichkeitswandel. Plötzlich verteidigte er Galbatorix' brutales, rücksichtsloses Vorgehen, den Verrat. Noch einen Tag zuvor hätte sie sich das nicht vorstellen können. Doch fast noch härter trafen sie Murtaghs Vorwürfe. War es wirklich ihre eigene Schuld gewesen, dass die Drachenreiter untergegangen waren? Sicher, einige Dinge hatten sich im Laufe der Jahrhunderte zum Schlechteren entwickelt und es ließ sich auch nicht leugnen, dass einiges im Argen gelegen hatte. Aber in diesem Ausmaß? Allein der Gedanke drehte Fraya fast den Magen um und versetzte ihre Gedanken in Aufruhr. Mit Mühe konnte sie sich zur Ordnung rufen. Das war nicht die Zeit, um sich in Zweifel zu verrennen.

„Ich würde dir zu gern ein paar Knochen dafür brechen, dass du so über meine verlorenen Freunde und Kameraden sprichst, die ihr Leben für die Freiheit von Alagaësias und ihre Prinzipien gegeben haben", entgegnete Fraya mit einem Zittern in der Stimme. „Aber das wäre nicht weniger unangemessen als dein Verhalten. Abgesehen davon hast du bis zu einem bestimmten Punkt recht. Die Dinge hatten sich geändert und es gab Viele unter uns, die selbstverliebt, überheblich und bequem geworden waren, die ihre Ausbildung und Erziehung fast vergessen haben und denen es an Weitblick fehlte. Das waren aber nicht die Persönlichkeiten, die den Weg und das Handeln des Ordens geprägt haben. Außerdem rechtfertigt das nicht im Geringsten, sie alle brutal abzuschlachten. Das sollte dir dein gesunder Menschenverstand auch sagen."

Mit festem Blick starrten die beiden Reiter einander an. Nur langsam erholte sich Fraya von den Vorwürfen und dem damit verbundenen Schreck. Es hatte sie tief getroffen und den Schmerz des Verlustes noch einmal verstärkt.

„Fassen wir das zusammen", ergriff Murtagh mit brüchiger Stimme das Wort. „Es fehlt mir also an gesundem Menschenverstand und Manieren, was in Überheblichkeit gipfelt. So betrachtet haben die Leute wohl recht mit dem, was sie sagen: Ich bin wie mein Vater. Es gibt also keinen Grund, sich meinetwegen solche Mühe zu machen. Ich bin genauso verdorben wie er."

Der Schmerz, der in diesen Worte mitklang, war fast körperlich zu spüren. Langsam begann Fraya zu begreifen, dass sie es bisher gar nicht mit Murtagh selbst zu tun gehabt hatte, sondern mit einer Illusion, einem Selbstbetrug mit dem einzigen Ziel, all die Demütigungen und die gefühlte Schande seiner Herkunft zu verdrängen.

Einen Moment lang blieben die beiden nur schweigend auf der Hochebene stehen, während Murtagh sich abgewandt hatte und starr zu den Punkten aufschaute, die von Endres und Dorn noch sichtbar waren. Die Dinge drohten kompliziert zu werden. Hier mussten nicht nur Schwüre gebrochen sondern auch die Scherben einer jungen Seele wieder zusammengesetzt werden. Entschlossen packte Fraya Murtagh am Arm und schleifte ihn zu einem der umgefallenen Baumstämme, auf dem er sich dann ohne große Gegenwehr niederließ. Fraya setzte sich neben ihn und überlegte noch einen Moment. Wie konnte man dieses Problem am besten angehen?

„Das ist das Problem?", hakte sie schließlich nach. „Dass du glaubst wie dein Vater zu sein? Ich habe so Einiges über ihn gehört. Er muss ein furchtbarer Mensch gewesen sein und noch dazu nicht besonders nett zu dir."

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?", brummte Murtagh unwillig. „Haben wir nicht gerade erst festgestellt, dass ich ganz sein Sohn bin?"

„Möchtest du das sein?", wollte Fraya wissen.

Murtagh drehte sich zu ihr um und warf ihr einen Blick zu, als könnte er die Frage nicht verstehen. Der Gedanke hatte sich wohl schon zu tief in ihm verwurzelt.

„Möchtest du das sein?", wiederholte Fraya. „Murtagh, Sohn des Verräters Morzan, Handlanger des Tyrannen Galbatorix, Mörder des Zwergenkönigs Hrothgar, Verräter am eigenen Bruder? Das ist das, was du im Moment in dir siehst, nicht wahr? Und die meisten anderen wahrscheinlich auch."

Murtagh verspannte sich sichtlich und biss die Zähne zusammen, dass es schon schmerzen musste. Offenbar hatte Fraya den wunden Punkt getroffen. Auch wenn es noch so sehr schmerzte, genau dort musste weiter gestochert werden.

„Ja", entgegnete Murtagh nur verbissen.

Fraya nickte und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit kurz auf den Boden. Sie waren an einem schwierigen Punkt angekommen und wenn sie jetzt etwas falsch machte, würde es jede Aussicht für Murtagh verderben. War das alles früher auch schon so schwierig gewesen? Aber es war nicht mehr früher und sie musste jetzt das Beste aus der Sache machen.

„Möchtest du so sein?", fragte sie noch einmal, während ihr Blick wieder zu Murtagh wanderte.

Der junge Reiter überlegte einen Moment und schüttelte dann leicht den Kopf.

„Gut. Das hätte mich auch gewundert", teilte ihm Fraya mit. „Also denken wir den Gedanken weiter. Ich habe mich ein wenig umgehört: über dich, deinen Vater, deine Situation und dein früheres Verhalten. Und ich denke, dass da noch eine anderer Person ist, die du sein könntest: Murtagh, Sohn von Selena, Bruder von Eragon, Reiter von Dorn. Der, der sich im Gegensatz zu seinem Vater nicht von Galbatorix' Lügen hat einwickeln lassen und bereit war, dem Übel entgegen zu treten. Der, der sein eigenes Wohlergehen aufs Spiel gesetzt hat, um seinem Bruder inzwischen zwei mal die Flucht zu verhelfen und ihm damit Gefangenschaft, Folter und Unglück zu ersparen. Die Frage lautet nun: Wer möchtest du sein? Ich wage die Annahme, dass dir die zweite Möglichkeit eher zusagt."

Ein kurzes Nicken von Murtagh bestätigte die Aussagen. Er wirkte wie jemand, aus dem etwas Gewaltiges herausbrechen würde, wenn er jetzt wagte, den Mund aufzumachen. Deswegen bestand Fraya auch nicht auf einer Antwort.

„Und glaubst du, dass diese Person noch da ist?"

„Ich hoffe es", antwortete Murtagh mühsam. „Ich weiß nur nicht, wie viel noch übrig ist."

„Ich bin mir da sogar ziemlich sicher", bekräftigte Fraya. „Und weißt du, wer bestimmt, wer du bist? Du bestimmst das. Ich weiß, es kommt dir wie ein hochtrabende, völlig unrealistische Floskel vor. Aber du allein lebst fest, wer du wirklich bist. Wenn du dieses Persönlichkeit nur fest genug hältst, kann sie dir keiner nehmen; nicht die ewig über dir schwebende Präsenz deines Vaters und auch nicht Galbatorix."

„Wie?", fragte Murtagh schlicht.

Fraya lächelte unglücklich. Das war ohne Frage der schwierigste Punkt an der Sache. Das Wie. Darauf eine Antwort zu geben, fiel ihr schwer. In keiner Sprache, die ihr geläufig war, kannte man die richtigen Worte, um diesen Prozess angemessen zu beschreiben.

„Eigentlich kannst nur du das für dich selbst herausfinden", teilte sie Murtagh schließlich mit. „Aber ich kann versuchen, dir dabei zu helfen. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, warst du eine Zeit lang mit Eragon unterwegs. Ihr wart Freunde, Kampfgefährten. Das dürfte ein gutes Gefühl gewesen sein: jemand, mit dem man reden, dem man sich öffnen und dem man sein Leben anvertrauen konnte. Und was war mit deiner Mutter? Ihr hattet wohl nur wenig Zeit miteinander, aber ich vermute, es war eine schöne Zeit. Sie hat dich sicher geliebt und sich so gut sie konnte um dich gekümmert, deine Tränen getrocknet und dir neuen Mut gegeben. Damit wir das Wichtigste nicht vergessen: Dorn. Der Moment, in dem du den ersten Blick auf sein Ei geworfen hast, wie anziehend es war – gut, wichtig, besonders und für dich gemacht, ohne dass es eine offensichtliche Verbindung gab. Dann der Augenblick, in dem eure Verbindung besiegelt wurde, in dem ihr gespürt habt, dass ihr zusammen gehört und nichts auf der Welt euch diese Verbindung wieder nehmen kann."

Murtagh hatte die Worte mit einem versteinerten Gesichtsausdruck und angespannter Körperhaltung angehört. Fraya konnte ihm ansehen, dass sie auch damit wieder die entscheidenden Punkte angesprochen hatte.

„Kannst du dich an all das erinnern und es noch … fühlen?", wollte sie also wissen.

„Wenn ich mir die Mühe mache. Aber meist habe ich keine Zeit und keine Kraft dafür", antwortete Murtagh leise.

„Gut", versicherte Fraya. „Hauptsache, all das ist nicht weg. Daran musst du festhalten. Lass dir diese Erinnerungen nicht nehmen und lass nicht zu, dass sie verdrängt werden. Halt dich daran fest, bevor du mit ihnen unter gehst. Das ist das Einzige, was ich dir raten kann."

Wieder nickte Murtagh nur. Doch dieses Nicken hatte etwas Verständiges und Einsichtiges an sich. Offenbar hatte er begriffen, was sie sagen wollte, und diese Erkenntnisse auch für sich angenommen. Damit war die erste Gefahr abgewendet. Es blieb nun die Frage, wie lange er mit diesen neuen Kraftreserven durchhalten würde.

„Schön", meinte Fraya entschlossen und erhob sich von dem Baumstamm. „Da wir das jetzt geklärt haben, können wir aufhören uns im Selbstmitleid zu wälzen. Ich möchte dir helfen, so gut ich kann. Aber das wird seine Zeit brauchen. Bis dahin wirst du dich vorwiegend selbst über Wasser halten müssen. Und wenn ich noch einmal erlebe, dass du derart große Töne spukst wie vorhin, dann lernst du mich richtig kennen. Verstanden?"

Murtaghs Gesichtsausdruck legte nahe, dass er einen Moment brauchte, um dem plötzlichen Stimmungswechsel zu folgen. Seine Gedanken hingen noch dem Gespräch nach und vermutlich hätte er lieber noch ein wenig Zeit damit verbracht, die neuen Erkenntnisse zu verarbeiten. Aber Zeit hatten sie nicht.

„Verstanden", stimmte Murtagh zu und erhob sich ebenfalls.

„Dann machen wir weiter. Nachdem du bewiesen hast, dass du mit dem Schwert umgehen kannst und nicht so ein verbohrter Dummkopf wie dein Vater bist, möchte ich jetzt sehen, wie es um deine magischen Fähigkeiten und dein Wissen um dein Erbe steht. Versuch mich zu beeindrucken."

Sie deutete auf den Platz vor ihnen und wartete geduldig ab, während Murtagh darüber nachdachte, womit er beginnen sollte. Der erste Schritt war getan und nun war es wichtig, den nächsten so schnell wie möglich folgen zu lassen. Das hieß allerdings Galbatorix dazu zu bringen, seine Pläne ein wenig vorzuverlegen und das versprach schwierig zu werden. Andererseits war es wohl nur eine Frage des richtigen Köders.


	14. Grundbedürfnisse  Teil 1

**Kapitel 14: Grundbedürfnisse – Teil I**

In ausgesprochen knurriger Stimmung wälzte sich Murtagh von Dorns Rücken und sah sich um. Wie es schien, hatte ihn Fraya ans Ende der Welt beordert. So sah es an diesem Ort jedenfalls aus. Hier gab es nichts als endlose Steppe; trocken, heiß und leblos. Kein Lüftchen regte sich. Die Gegend roch nach Hitze und Staub. Es war dem jungen Reiter völlig unklar, warum er hier war – noch dazu unter diesen Umständen. Am Morgen war Fraya in sein Zimmer gekommen, hatte ihn regelrecht aus dem Bett geworfen und ihn angewiesen, sich für diesen Tag möglichst praktisch und robust zu kleiden. Sobald das erledigt gewesen war, hatte er sich auf den Weg machen müssen – ohne Frühstück.

_Hunger macht böse_, hatte Dorn recht treffend festgestellt.

Auch der Magen des roten Drachens knurrte, allerdings nicht halb so laut wie sein Reiter, als der seine Inspektion der Gegend beendet hatte. Unsicherheit erfasste Dorn und er trampelte ein paar Mal nervös von einem Bein auf das andere. Um die Nerven des jungen Drachen war es noch nicht besonders gut bestellt. Die meisten Dinge, die auch nur annähernd so groß oder stark wie er waren, fürchtete er. Wäre es nicht um das Wohl seines Reiters gegangen und hätte Galbatorix ihm nicht mit diversen Schwüren und Zaubern seinen Willen aufgezwungen, hätte Dorn die Schlacht auf den brennenden Steppen nicht überstanden. Die Unterrichtsstunden mit Shruikan entwickelten sich regelmäßig zu einem wahren Martyrium und auch Endres hatte nicht viel mehr Glück mit seinem jüngeren Artgenossen gehabt.

Ähnlich war es an diesem Morgen. Murtagh spürte die Angst seines Drachens, wie er sich fürchtete, erneut zu versagen, und wie er sich schämte, oft gar nicht zu verstehen, was andere von ihm wollten. Er war noch so jung und musste sich doch benehmen wie ein Ausgewachsener. Man erwartete von ihm, groß, stark und furchterregend zu sein. Dabei hatte Dorn ganz andere Sachen im Sinn.

Murtagh befasste sich erst wieder mit der Realität der Situation, als er Fraya und Endres auf sich zukommen sah. Die beiden wirkten deutlich erholter als er sich fühlte. Überhaupt schien ihnen die ganze Situation erstaunlich gut zu bekommen. Jedenfalls verhielten sie sich nicht wie Gefangene eines verachtenswerten Tyrannen, der ihnen seine bösartigen Pläne aufgezwungen hatte.

„Guten Morgen, ihr beiden", begrüßte Fraya sie ernst aber offenbar alles andere als schlecht gelaunt.

„Was soll daran gut sein?", brummte Murtagh ungehalten.

Er klopfte Dorn sanft gegen die Flanke, um den leicht zitternden Drachen ein wenig zu beruhigen. Die Wirkung hielt sich in Grenzen. Der Rote sackte regelrecht in sich zusammen, während Endres auf ihn zu kam.

„Ah, wie ich sehe, sind wir heute bei bester Laune", stellte Fraya mit einem gequälten Grinsen fest.

Sie bedeutete Murtagh, ihr zu folgen, drehte sich dann um und lief tiefer in die Steppe hinein. Der jüngere Reiter atmete noch einmal tief durch und strich zum Abschied über Dorns Hals. Dann folgte er Fraya.

_Nicht gehen_, erklang es jämmerlich in seinen Gedanken.

Nur mit Mühe konnte Murtagh den Impuls unterdrücken, sich umzudrehen. Doch er wusste, wenn er jetzt zurück sah, dann würde er sich anschließend keinen Schritt von seinem Drachen mehr wegbewegen können. Ein leises Winseln ertönte und ließ den jungen Reiter noch einmal zusammenzucken. Am ersten Tag hatte Dorn es ihnen nicht so schwer gemacht, doch nach dem völlig misslungenen Unterricht war ihm jeder Mut abhanden gekommen.

_Ich bin immer in deiner Nähe_, erinnerte Murtagh ihn. _Beruhige dich. Endres will dir nur helfen._

Fraya lief so weit in die offene Steppe hinein, bis die beiden Drachen nur noch Punkte in der Ferne waren. Inzwischen stand die Sonne hoch am Himmel und brannte unerbittlich auf die beiden herunter.

„Nachdem ich nun ein ziemlich klares Bild davon habe, was du schon alles kannst, muss ich dafür sorgen, dass du das auch weißt", erklärte Fraya und erntete einen misstrauischen Blick von Murtagh. „Was die meisten gern vergessen ist, dass zur Ausbildung eines Drachenreiters auch gehört, ihm oder ihr beizubringen, gewisse Grundbedürfnisse zu sichern."

„Grundbedürfnisse", wiederholte Murtagh.

Fraya nickte ausgiebig und ließ sich auf den Boden sinken. Seine Grundbedürfnisse hatte er in Urû'baen zurückgelassen. Dort hatte man sich an diesem Morgen nicht darum geschert.

„Ein weiser Gelehrter hat einmal gesagt, dass jedes Lebewesen zwei vordringliche Bedürfnisse hat, denen sich alle anderen unterordnen: Fortpflanzung und Überleben. Ich denke, du wirst es mir nachsehen, wenn ersteres – vor allem in der Praxis – nicht Teil dieses Unterrichts ist. Oder besteht in dieser Hinsicht zumindest auf theoretischem Gebiet Nachholbedarf?"

Murtagh starrte die ältere Reiterin ungläubig an. Was war das denn für ein Unsinn? Ob sie vielleicht schon ein wenig zu viel Zeit in der Sonne verbracht hatte? Es war wirklich sehr warm heute.

„Wohl nicht", entgegnete Fraya lächelnd. „Also widmen wir uns dem wichtigeren Thema: dem Überleben. Dazu gehören sehr viel mehr Dinge als man auf den ersten Blick glauben mag. Dass du kämpfen kannst, haben wir festgestellt, dass du Magie beherrschst, ohne dich selbst umzubringen, haben wir festgestellt. Aber ich würde gern wissen, wie es um etwas einfachere Notwendigkeiten steht."

„Frühstück zum Beispiel", knurrte Murtagh.

Er konnte sich immer noch nicht erklären, was diese Ansprache und der etwas seltsame Unterrichtsort für einen Sinn hatten. Wollte sie ihm unterstellen, dass er unfähig, war für sein Überleben zu sorgen?

Eine Welle von Unsicherheit lenkte Murtagh von dieser Frage ab. Er spürte, dass sich Dorn in einer Entscheidungsnotlage befand. Der rote Drache hatte sich aber in seiner Verwirrung so abgekapselt, dass sein Reiter nicht herausfinden konnte, wo das Problem lag. So etwa passierte ihnen viel zu oft und es machte Murtagh stets nervös, nicht zu wissen, was seinen Seelengefährten quälte – oder besser gesagt was ihn in diesem Moment am meisten quälte.

„Ja, das ist ein passendes Beispiel", stimmte Fraya ihm zu. „Aber das ist nicht der richtige Moment, um empfindlich zu sein. Du hast sicher schon andere Tage überstanden, an denen du nichts im Magen hattest und trotzdem etwas leisten musstest. Also fang gar nicht erst mit dem Jammern an. Außerdem habe ich dich heute ohne Frühstück hier her beordert, damit du es dir selbst beschaffst."

Murtagh sah sich um und schüttelte mürrisch den Kopf. Es wollte ihm wirklich gar nichts einfallen, was sich hier als Mahlzeit eignete. Sein Schwert und seinen Bogen hatte er in Urû'baen zurücklassen müssen. Eine Jagd würde also mühevoll werden, wenn sich hier überhaupt Beute finden ließ.

„Was denkst du, gibt es hier?", wollte Fraya wissen.

„Nichts", antwortete Murtagh schlecht gelaunt.

Das war nun wirklich offensichtlich. Wovon sollte er sich hier ernähren? Sollte er auf dem Boden herumkriechen und auf Steppengras kauen?

„Falsch", widersprach Fraya ihm. „Du kannst dir hier eine solide Mahlzeit beschaffen. Selbst in einer Steppe oder Wüste muss man weder hungern noch unter Durst leiden. Deine Aufgabe für den heutigen Tag ist einfach. Erforsche die Steppe. Wir treffen uns bei Sonnenuntergang wieder hier. Wenn du dann nicht mit knurrendem Magen zurückkehrst, hast du es geschafft."

Murtagh wusste immer noch nicht so recht, ob er Fraya nicht für verrückt halten sollte. Was bezweckte sie damit? War das nicht reine Zeitverschwendung? Sie sollten daran arbeiten, wie man Galbatorix' Schwüre brechen konnte oder wie er zumindest stärker werden konnte. Irgendetwas Nützliches eben. Aber er hatte keine Lust und keine Kraft, zu widersprechen.

„Meinetwegen", brummte er also. „Was ist mit Dorn? Es gefällt mir nicht, was da geschieht, auch wenn ich nicht genau weiß, was es ist."

Fraya warf ihm einen besorgten Blick zu und schien einen Moment zu überlegen, ob sie überhaupt antworten sollte.

„Dorn wird heute etwas lernen, das sehr wichtig für ihn und seine weitere Entwicklung ist, etwas, das ihm Galbatorix sicher niemals beibringen würde", erklärte sie schließlich. „Ich kann dir versichern, dass es ihm nicht schaden wird. Es dürfte ihn nur ein wenig Überwindung kosten, sich darauf einzulassen."

Murtagh zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Er würde die Sache im Auge behalten so gut es eben ging. Mürrisch trottete er los und zweifelte inzwischen sogar an seinem eigenen Verstand.

Murtagh war schon eine gefühlte Ewigkeit durch die trockene Ebene gelaufen ohne etwas zu finden, das sich essen oder trinken ließ. Vor allem der Durst machte ihm zu schaffen. Die Sonne schien von Stunde zu Stunde heißer zu werden, als hätte sie es nur darauf abgesehen, ihm den Tag noch schwerer zu machen. Bisher hatte er nur einen Ort gesehen, der trostloser und verlassener war: die Wüste Hadarac. Was hatten sie sich damals nur dabei gedacht, diesen Gewaltmarsch antreten zu wollen? Es war der reiner Wahnsinn gewesen, der sie fast umgebracht hatte. Und wofür das alles? Wenn er sich nicht darauf eingelassen hätte … wäre er jetzt wohl in keiner besseren Situation. Sie hatten ihre Verfolge schon auf den Fersen gehabt. So war er zumindest noch ein wenig länger in Freiheit oder wenigstens in einer erträglichen Situation gewesen. Andererseits könnte er noch auf freiem Fuß sein, wenn er nicht auf die dumme Idee gekommen wäre, den Geschichten von einem neuen Drachenreiter nachzulaufen und sich dann auf Eragons wahnsinnige Rettungs- und Reisepläne einzulassen. Dagegen stand aber wieder die Tatsache, dass er jetzt Dorn nicht hätte, wäre er nicht in Gefangenschaft geraten und inzwischen konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht mehr vorstellen ohne seinen Drachen zu leben. Vielleicht hätten sich die Dinge aber auch ergeben, hätte er sich aus allem herausgehalten. Nach Galbatorix' Ende wäre er schon irgendwie mit Dorn zusammengekommen – vorausgesetzt es würde je so weit kommen. Die Wahrscheinlich schien mit jedem Tag zu sinken. Was hatte es ihm gebracht, jetzt ein Reiter zu werden? Er selbst war todunglücklich und seinem Drachen erging es noch schlimmer. Und als ob das nicht schon schlimm genug war, waren sie beiden auch noch eine Gefahr für seine Freunde und den letzten lebenden Verwandten, den er noch hatte. Der Gedanke irritierte ihn immer noch ein wenig. Er hatte sich nie vorstellen können, einen Bruder zu haben und es fiel ihm noch schwer, Eragon als solchen zu betrachten. Doch sie waren Freunde gewesen und nun waren sie erbitterte Feinde. In schwachen Momente kam Murtagh zu der Erkenntnis, dass es vielleicht besser wäre, sie wären einfach tot – kein Leid mehr, kein Unglück und kein Verderben mehr für die, die es nicht verdient hatten. Doch schnell holte ihn dann wieder der Entschluss ein, dass das die falsche Einstellung war. Schließlich war sein Leben und natürlich das von Dorn das Letzte, was ihnen wirklich noch geblieben war. Es gab wenige Dinge, für die es sich zu leben lohnte aber noch viel weniger, für die es sich zu sterben lohnte. Dagegen stand jedoch wiederum eine entscheidende Frage: War das überhaupt ein Leben? Was hatten sie davon?

Mit einem lauten Seufzen ließ sich Murtagh in das trockene Steppengras fallen. Inzwischen schwirrte ihm der Kopf. So lange und intensiv hatte er schon ewig nicht mehr nachgedacht und völlig vergessen, wie anstrengend und scheinbar aussichtslos das Grübeln war. Nun holte ihn auch wieder der stechende Durst ein. Hier gab es keine Quelle, keinen Bach und auch sonst nichts Nasses. Woher sollte er also Wasser nehmen? Aber halt! Das Problem war schon einmal gelöst worden. Eragon hatte sie in der Wüste mit Wasser versorgt. Nun, da Murtagh selbst magische Kräfte besaß, konnte es kein Kunststück sein, das Gleiche zu tun. Eilig grub er vor sich ein Loch in den Boden und konzentrierte sich darauf, Wasser zu finden. Er musste nicht lange suchen, bis er fand, was er suchte. Die Oberfläche des Steppenbodens mochte knochentrocken sein, doch darunter hielten die Pflanzen die Erde am Leben. Noch etwas zögerlich sprach Murtagh die richtigen Worte aus und beobachtete, wie sich seine Grube mit Wasser füllte. Ein wenig erstaunte ihn dieser Erfolge selbst, obwohl er wusste, dass es möglich war und er die nötigen Fähigkeiten besaß. Bisher hatte er sich aber weder in seiner Ausbildung als Drachenreiter noch auf den Reisen mit Dorn um solch elementare Fragen kümmern müssen. Es war immer nur darum gegangen, seine Kraft und sein Wissen zu steigern – egal mit welchen Mitteln. Umso mehr wusste es Murtagh zu schätzen, als er sich endlich an dem Wasser erfrischen konnte, das er sich selbst beschafft hatte.

Nachdem der Durst nun gelöscht war, meldete sich der Hunger wieder. Erneut sah sich Murtagh um. Hier gab es auf den ersten Blick nichts: keine Tiere, die er jagen konnte und keine Früchte oder Grünpflanzen, die sich für eine Mahlzeit eigneten. Dass es hier Leben gab, wusste er im Grunde genau. Und dieses Leben musste sich auch irgendwie ernähren. Also nahm Murtagh erneut all seine Konzentration zusammen und streckte seine geistigen Fühler aus. Tatsächlich tummelte sich zwischen den Gräsern eine Fülle von Leben. Verschiedene Insekten huschten über den warmen Boden und wirkten ausgesprochen geschäftig. Andere flogen dicht über das Gras hinweg und waren auf der Suche nach noch kleineren Lebewesen, die ihnen als Nahrung dienen konnten. Unter der Erde hatte eine Familie von seltsam anmutenden Nagetieren, die Murtagh noch nie gesehen hatte, ein Tunnelsystem gebaut, in dem es angenehm kühl war. Am liebsten wäre der junge Reiter mit hinein geschlüpft. Bei den kleinen Nagern hielt er sich jedoch nur kurz auf, denn einen Moment später wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit abgelenkt. Ein starker Gefühlsaufbruch von Dorn erreichte ihn. Fast wäre er aufgesprungen, rief sich aber zur Ordnung und beschloss, zuerst herauszufinden, was da vor sich ging.

_Geht es dir gut?_, wollte er von seinem Drachen wissen.

_Gut_, antwortete Dorn entschlossen und unerwartete schnell.

Ein Gefühl von grimmiger Freude erreichte den Reiter und erfüllte ihn mit neuer Tatkraft. Was auch immer Dorn gerade tat, es schien ihm zu gefallen und ganz neue Lebenslust in ihm zu wecken. So hatte Murtagh ihn seit den ersten Tagen nach dem Schlüpfen nicht mehr erlebt. Sie hatten kaum Zeit füreinander gehabt, bis das harte Training begonnen hatte. Und als ob das nicht schon genug des Elends und der Qual gewesen war, hatte Galbatorix den roten Drachen auch noch mit einem Zauber belegt, der ihn schneller wachsen ließ – unnatürlich schnell. Dorn war als körperlich gewachsen, ohne sich seelisch und emotional wirklich entwickeln zu können. Dieser Widerspruch verwirrte den jungen Drachen ständig und Murtagh fühlte sich nicht in der Lage, ihm dabei zu helfen.

Nachdem er das Gefühl hatte, dass es Dorn gut ging, konzentrierte sich Murtagh wieder auf sein eigenes Problem. Seine Gedanken befassten sich nun mit einer Eidechse, die auf einer Graslichtung in der Sonne lag und sich so weit sie konnte ausgestreckt hatte. Die Wärme kroch langsam tief in ihren Rumpf und die ausgestreckten Glieder und füllten ihre Kraftreserven auf. Ein Gefühl von ungetrübter Zufriedenheit beherrschte das Tier, das die Augen geschlossen hatte und sich ganz auf seinen Gehör- und Geruchssinn verließ. Nebenbei stellte Murtagh fest, dass ganz in der Nähe ein ausgesprochen kleiner Vogel seine Runden zog und hin und wieder mit einem Satz auf den Boden zuschoss, um Käfer oder Ameisen mit seinem Schnabel zu erfassen und im Flug zu verschlingen. Nach einer Weile kehrte er in sein Nest aus sorgfältig verflochtenen Grashalmen zurück. Murtagh hatte weder gewusst noch sich vorstellen können, dass es hier Vögel gab, mochten sie auch noch so klein sein. Langsam dämmerte ihm, was er vielleicht noch alles nicht wusste. Inzwischen hatte sich eine Ameisenkolonne ausgerechnet den Weg als Transportstraße ausgesucht, auf dem der Schwanz seiner Echse im Weg lag. Die kleinen Tierchen störten sich jedoch wenig daran sondern marschierten einfach über das Hindernis hinweg. Murtagh konnte das Kribbeln auf der schuppigen Haut spüren. Nach kurzer Zeit schien es seiner Echse jedoch zu dumm zu werden. Sie hatte sich nun genug aufgewärmt und spürte das gleiche Bedürfnis, das Murtagh an diesen Ort gebracht hatte: Hunger. Also erhob sie sich von ihrem Sonnenplatz und setzte sich in Bewegung. Ihre Füße flogen über den völlig überhitzten Boden, sodass sie ihn immer nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde berührten. Das Gefühl des kurzen Hitzeschubs verwirrte Murtagh kurz. Zwischendurch fragte er sich, ob es vielleicht nur Einbildung war, da er ja wusste, dass sich das Tier über eine heiße Oberfläche bewegte. Irgendwann kam er aber zu dem Schluss, dass die Wahrnehmung echt war. Seine Echse hatte inzwischen einen Platz gefunden, der ganz nach ihrem Geschmack war. Hier wuchsen dürre Büsche, die deutlich über das Gras hinaus ragten und verhältnismäßig viel Schatten spendeten. Dort fand das Tier genau das, was ihm noch fehlte: Eine Nahrungsquelle. Denn hier hatte sich verschiedene andere Lebewesen versammelt: Käfer, Mäuse, die seltsamen, tunnelgrabenden Nager, einer der im Gras nistenden Vögel. Während er sich in dieser interessanten Zusammenkunft umsah, fiel Murtagh eine Spinne auf, die ganz oben auf einem Busch saß. Sie huschte von einem Zweig zum anderen und spann dabei ihr Netz. Er konnte die Erschütterung spüren, als sich etwas darin verfing. Der Spinne war eine gute Mahlzeit sicher und auch die kleine Echse kam auf ihre Kosten. Sie tat sich an verschiedenen Käfern gütlich und auch eine Maus wäre nach ihrem Geschmack gewesen, wären die Tiere nicht zu groß für sie gewesen.

Murtagh hatte sich von seinem Platz erhoben. Der Hunger war inzwischen drückend. Von Käfern, Spinnen und Mäusen würde er sich nicht ernähren können, aber vielleicht boten die Pflanzen eine karge Mahlzeit. In freudiger Hoffnung, doch noch etwas in den Magen zu bekommen, folgte er den Gedanken der Echse.

Murtagh hatte sein Ziel fast erreicht, als ihn ein kurzer Schmerz stach. Erschrocken blieb er stehen.

_Dorn?_, fragte er besorgt.

_Dummer Felsen_, beschwerte sich der Drache.

_Bist du verletzt?_, hakte Murtagh nach.

_Nein_, brummte der Rote und bemühte sich, den dröhnenden Schmerz in seinem Kopf vor seinem Reiter zu verbergen.

Auch wenn ihm die Sache nicht völlig geheuer war, beließ er es dabei. Am liebsten wäre es ihm gewesen, wenn er ständig hätte spüren können, was sein Drache gerade trieb. Doch Dorn verschloss sich in seiner Angst noch derart gründlich vor der Außenwelt, dass er sehr oft auch die Gedanken seines Reiters aussperrte. Murtagh wollte ihn nicht zwingen, die Verbindung aufrecht zu erhalten.

Also konzentrierte sich der Reiter wieder auf seine Mahlzeit. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er sein Ziel erreicht hatte. Über einen Teil der Steppenlandschaft verteilt wuchsen die Pflanzen, die ein wenig Schatten spendeten. Natürlich zu wenig für einen Menschen. Hoffnungsvoll untersuchte Murtagh die Gewächse, musste jedoch feststellen, dass sie sich nicht als Nahrung eigneten. Auch sie waren viel zu trocken. Sein Blick fiel stattdessen auf seine Echse, die nur wenige Schritte entfernt damit beschäftigt war, im Schatten der Pflanzen eine Kuhle zu graben, in der sie sich anschließend abkühlen wollte. Dabei fiel dem jungen Reiter etwas auf: Sie legte die knollenförmigen Wurzeln ihres Schattenspenders frei. Die sahen sehr wohl essbar aus. Also fing er an, im Boden zu wühlen, bis er mehrere der Wurzeln ausgegraben hatten. Misstrauisch betrachtete er das Ding und wagte es schließlich, hinein zu beißen. Das Gewächs schmeckte angenehm und war von bedeutend mehr Feuchtigkeit gespeist als alles andere in dieser Gegend.

Mehrere Wurzeln später fühlte sich Murtagh fast wie ein neuer Menschen. Sein Blick wanderte wieder hinüber zu der Echse. Ein wenig Fleisch würde den Speiseplan sicher abrunden, selbst wenn es roh war. Auch wenn es ihm bedeutend besser ging, war der Hunger noch nicht völlig besiegt. Vorsichtig schlich er sich an das Tier an und schnellte dann so plötzlich mit der Hand vor, dass es gar keine Chance hatte. Bald zappelte es in seinem Griff. Es würde nicht viel Kraft kosten, ihm einfach das Genickt zu brechen – schnell und effektiv. Trotzdem zögerte Murtagh. Die Echse hatte ihn zu einer brauchbaren Nahrungsquelle geführt. Sie war ein absolut friedliches und harmloses Tier, mit interessanten Gewohnheiten und Empfindungen. Außerdem brauchte der Reiter eigentlich keine weitere Mahlzeit mehr. Sicher, satt war er nicht, aber seine Kräfte waren zurückgekehrt. Also setzte er seine Echse wieder auf dem Boden ab, die daraufhin zusah, dass sie sich mit schnellen, federnden Schritten davon machte.


	15. Grundbedürfnisse  Teil 2

**Kapitel 15: Grundbedürfnisse – Teil 2**

Ängstlich sah Dorn Murtagh nach. Schon wieder war er allein mit dem, was kommen würde. In dieser einen Schlacht war es einfach gewesen. Galbatorix hatte ihm mit einem dieser bösen Zauber seine Angst genommen – damit aber auch alles andere, was ihn ausmachte. Er konnte sich noch immer nicht entscheiden, ob er das gut finden sollte oder nicht. Es machte ihn endlich zu einem starken Drachen, wie man es von ihm erwartete und wie ihn sein Reiter verdient hatte. Die meiste Zeit über fühlte sich der Rote nur wie ein Häufchen Elend. In diesem Moment drückte das Gefühl umso mehr auf seine Seele. Vor ihm stand dieser gigantische schwarze Drache. Er war wie Shruikan, nur noch größer und sicher noch gemeiner. Seine Krallen funkelten wie die lebendig gewordene Finsternis und seine großen, dunklen Augen starrten böse. Nach der letzten Lektion war er sehr wütend gewesen, da war sich Dorn sicher. Schließlich hatte der rote Drache alles, aber auch wirklich alles falsch gemacht, was man nur falsch machen konnte. Nicht einmal ordentlich geflogen war er. Die Angst und Unsicherheit hatten ihn gelähmt und langsam gemacht. Keins der Flugmanöver, die er hatte vorzeigen müssen, war ihm auch nur ansatzweise gelungen. Ja, der schwarze Drache musste doch wütend auf ihn sein. Was sonst konnte man für so einen Versager übrig haben?

_Begleite mich_, tönte Endres Stimme in Dorns Kopf. _Dein heutiger Unterricht braucht einen anderen Ort. Wir werden zurückkehren, wenn ihr eure Lektionen beendet habt._

Dorn spürte den fordernden Blick seines älteren Artgenossen, der sich dann mit der Wucht eines Steinschlags und der Eleganz einer Feder in die Luft erhob. Würde er selbst je so fliegen können – so elegant, so leicht und selbstverständlich? Ein großer Teil von ihm bezweifelte das. Schicksalsergeben schwang auch er sich in die Luft und ein großer Knoten schnürte sich in seiner Kehle zusammen. Was konnte Endres nur mit ihm vorhaben? Sicher würde es furchtbar werden. Vielleicht eine dieser Lektionen, die Galbatorix angeordnet und Shruikan mit ihm durchgeführt hatte: Über Dörfer und Ansiedlungen fliegen, in denen sich angeblich Rebellen und Aufständische verstecken und dort alles in Schutt und Asche legen. Häuser anzünden, Scheunen verwüsten, Menschen in Angst und Schrecken versetzen. So sollte sich ein ordentlicher Drache benehmen, hatte man ihm gesagt. Wenn das so war, wollte Dorn kein ordentlicher Drache sein. Dann wollte er lieber eine Maus sein, die sich in einem Loch verkriechen konnte.

Die beiden Drachen landeten auf einem nicht allzu dicht bewaldeten Plateau. Hier war auch für Endres genug Platz, sodass er sich zwischen den Bäumen bewegen konnte und nicht gleich beim zweiten Schritt die steilen Abhängen hinunter fiel. Um sie herum türmten sich mehrere Felsformationen auf. Was sie hier wohl wollten? An diesem Ort gab es nichts in Brand zu setzen. Dorn schüttelte sich kurz. Er mochte kein Feuer. Es war viel zu heiß, zerstörerisch und tat weh. Wer hatte sich nur diesen Unsinn einfallen lassen, dass Drachen Feuer speien mussten? Aber das sollte in diesem Moment nicht Dorns Problem sein. Erst einmal musste er diesen fürchterlichen Tag überleben – irgendwie mitten in einem Wald, zu welchem Zweck auch immer.

Endres wandte sich ihm zu und wieder fühlte er sich ein wenig kleiner. Was kaum auf ihn zu? Sollte er vielleicht den Wald verwüsten? Aber welchen Zwecke sollte das haben? Oder stand ihm möglicherweise eine Jagd bevor? Einer DIESER Jagdausflüge. So etwas hatte er schon machen müssen: Menschen jagen, die Galbatorix' Häschern entgangen waren und sich in unwegsamem Gelände versteckten. Dorn konnte in seinen Erinnerungen immer noch das Leben in ihren Augen erlöschen sehen und ihre panischen Schreie hören, wenn sie wusste, dass der Tod ihnen drohte. Sein Inneres zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen und er gab ein Wimmern von sich. Er wollte keine Menschen jagen. Das war brutal und es war vor allem falsch. Auch wenn Murtagh schon das eine oder andere Mal zu ihm gesagt hatte, dass man hin und wieder auch unschöne Dinge tun musste, wusste der rote Drache, dass sein Reiter im Grunde seiner Meinung war. Auch deswegen hatte Dorn ihn ausgewählt: Weil er an diesem Tag in der Kammer, in der Galbatorix die Eier versteckt hatte, eine verwandte Seele gespürt hatte, jemanden, der ihn verstehen würde. Aber die Dinge waren doch irgendwie anders gekommen. Meistens verstand Murtagh ihn sehr wohl. Dann gab es jedoch diese Tage, an denen der junge Mann wie ausgewechselt war. An diesen Tagen fürchtete sich Dorn vor seinem Reiter und sie waren immer mehr geworden, seit sie sich in diese furchtbare Schlacht hatten stürzen müssen.

_Wie fühlst du dich?_, fragte Endres Dorn.

Der jüngere Drache legte den Kopf schief uns sah seinen Artgenossen fragend an. Was meinte er damit? Es war nicht so, dass der Rote die Frage nicht erfassen konnte. Doch deren Sinn wollte sich ihm nicht erschließen. Außerdem kam sie überraschend. Wann interessierte es schon mal jemanden, wie es ihm ging? Natürlich, Murtagh interessierte sich dafür. Aber damit hörte es auch schon wieder auf. Dem Rest der Welt war es völlig gleich.

_Fühlen?_, wunderte sich Dorn also und zog den Kopf ein, weil er eine wütende Reaktion erwartete.

Stattdessen stieß ihn der ältere Drache liebevoll mit dem Kopf an und warf ihm einen warmen Blick zu, während er geduldig auf eine Antwort wartete. Dorn war vollends verwirrt. So etwas hatte er noch nie erlebt. So war Shruikan nie zu ihm gewesen. Und auch kein anderer Drache. Was nun wieder kein Wunder war. Wie viele Drachen sonst kannte er schon? Da war nur noch Saphira, die wunderschöne, stolze Saphira, die er hatte bekämpfen müssen und die ihn jetzt sicher verachtete. So hatte sie über ihn gesprochen.

_Ja_, bestätigte Endres. _Was bewegt dich? Was geht in dir vor? Was empfindest du?_

Dorn wandte den Blick zu Boden und dachte nach. Er fand es unheimlich schwer, Dinge in Worte zu fassen. Und nun sollte er erklären, was er fühlen aber nicht aussprechen konnte. Warum war das nur so schwer? Andere Drachen konnten es auch.

_Hunger_, antwortete er unsicher. _Angst._

Endres brummte leise und wippte mit dem Kopf. Offenbar hatte er diese Art von Antwort erwartet. Aber war es die richtige?

_Deine Angst kann ich dir nicht nehmen, zumindest nicht sofort. Aber gegen deinen Hunger können wir etwas tun. Das wird dein Auftrag für den heutigen Tag sein._

_Fressen?_ Dorn war vollends verwirrt. Er hatte ja schon einige seltsame Übungen machen müssen, aber das war ohne Frage die merkwürdigste. Auch wenn er weder besonders klug noch geschickt war, war er durchaus in der Lage, sich zu ernähren.

Ein lautes Grollen ertönte, dass den schwarzen Drachen von Maul bis zur Schwanzspitze erbeben ließ. In diesem Moment wäre Dorn am liebsten im Erdboden versunken. Was hatte er diesmal falsch gemacht, dass er sogar ausgelacht wurde? Konnte er wirklich so dumm sein? Endres sah das offenbar so.

_Ganz so einfach ist es nicht. Du wirst etwas für deine nächste Mahlzeit tun müssen. _Endres reckte den langen Hals und zog hinter einer besonders dichten Baumgruppe eine beträchtliche Menge Fleisch hervor. Offenbar musste er vor dieser Lektion auf der Jagd gewesen sein. Der Anblick dieser Unmengen Beute ließ Dorns Magen laut knurren. Endres legte das Fleisch zwischen seinen Vorder- und Hinterbeinen ab. _Ich habe die Beute. Du musst sie dir holen._

Dorn gab ein Winseln von sich und sank auf den Boden. Wie sollte er nur gegen diesen riesigen Drachen ankämpfen? Endres war so bedeutend größer. Er würde ihn in Stücke reißen. Drachen kannten keine Freunde, wenn es um Futter ging – hatte man Dorn jedenfalls erklärt.

Der rote Drache zuckte heftig zusammen und sprang auf die Beine, als etwas mit einem vernehmlichen Plumps vor ihm landete. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er begriff, dass es ein kleineres Stück Fleisch war.

_Das ist gewissermaßen dein Vorschuss, damit du nicht zu sehr hungern musst_, erklärte ihm Endres. _Und nun hab keine Angst. Ich werde dir nichts tun und dich nicht angreifen. Du musst nur eins: an mir vorbei kommen._

Ratlos sah Dorn zwischen der Gabe und dem älteren Drachen hin und her. Was sollte er nun tun? Konnte er das Appetithäppchen annehmen oder steckte sowas wie eine Falle oder eine erste Prüfung seiner Reaktionen dahinter? Mit solchen Manövern konnte man einen unachtsamen Drachen hervorragend ablenken und ihn dann angreifen. War die kleine Mahlzeit dieses Risiko wert? Der junge Drache war hin und her gerissen zwischen seinem Hunger und seiner Angst. Sein Schwanz zuckte nervös während er zwischen den beiden Quellen seiner Unschlüssigkeit hin und her sah. Dann gab er sich einen Ruck und verschlang das dargebotene Fleisch mit einem Bissen. Auch wenn es nur wenig war, fühlte er sich anschließend besser. Unsicher richtete er sich wieder zu seiner vollen Größe auf und betrachtete seine Aufgabe. Wie sollte er an dem älteren Drachen vorbei kommen? Er war wirklich groß und stark und schnell und viel klüger … und eigentlich war es völlig aussichtslos. Unsicher schlich sich Dorn an, während Endres ihn genau im Auge behielt. Die beiden Drachen starrten sich einen Moment tief in die Augen. Dann sprang Dorn zur Seite und wollte an seinem Artgenossen vorbei springen um sich von der Seite an sein Ziel heran zu pirschen. Doch ein großes Drachenbein stemmte sich ihm in den Weg. Frustriert trat Dorn wieder einen Schritt zurück und Rauchwölkchen pufften aus seinen Nasenlöchern. Er sah sich demonstrativ nach einer neuen Möglichkeit um und entschloss sich zu einem zweiten Versuch. Diesmal stürmte er auf die andere Seite seines Artgenossen zu, wurde aber von dessen gewaltigem Schwanz aufgehalten, der ihn zurück auf seine Ursprungsposition bugsierte. So würde er nichts gewinnen. Trotzdem, es war irgendwie … lustig. Jagen hatte er schon früher müssen, doch noch nie war es so spannend gewesen. Und überhaupt! Er war ein Drachen. Warum tat er also nicht das, was Drachen am Besten konnten. Entschlossen stieß er sich vom Boden ab, schlug ein paar Mal mit den Flügeln und glitt dann über Endres hinweg. Erfreut erkannte er die Verwunderung des Älteren. Dorn drehte nach rechts ab und landete an dessen linkem Vorderbein. Der Kopf des schwarzen Drachen war inzwischen nach hinten gewanderte, um den Kleineren zu sehen. Im Grunde wäre das die Gelegenheit gewesen, doch Endres' Schwanz lag zwischen Dorn und dem Fleisch. Also sprintete der rote Drache am Vorderbein seines Artgenossen vorbei und huschte zwischen den beiden Vorderbeinen hindurch. Er hatte sein Ziel fast erreicht, als etwas den hinteren Teil seines Körpers einklemmte und ihn so festhielt. Ärgerlich stellte Dorn fest, dass die Vorderbeine des schwarzen Drachens ihn umklammerten. Entschlossen reckte er seinen Hals so weit er konnte und schnappte nach dem Fleisch. Tatsächlich gelang es ihm, seine Zähne in einen Brocken zu schlagen und diesen zu sich heran zu ziehen. Endres hatte ihm den Kopf inzwischen wieder zugewandt und der massige Körper erbebte erneut unter einem Grollen.

_Du bist ein kluges Bürschchen_, lobte er den roten Drachen.

Dorn fühlte sich, als wäre er plötzlich doppelt so groß. So etwas hatte – abgesehen von Murtagh – noch nie jemand zu ihm gesagt. Alle hatten ihn immer nur als dumm und nutzlos beschimpft. Die Freude durchströmte den jungen Drachen so heftig und unkontrolliert, dass sie sich offenbar nicht nur auf seinen Geist beschränkte.

_Geht es dir gut?_, hörte er Murtaghs besorgte Frage.

_Gut_, antwortete Dorn und legte all seine Freude und seinen Stolz in die Antwort.

Endres hatte ihn inzwischen freigelassen und war ein paar Schritte zur Seite getreten. Nun stürzte sich der rote Drache hungrig auf das Fleisch, das vor ihm lag und ihn zu rufen schien. Seine Zähne bohrten sich in die Mahlzeit als täten sie es das erste Mal und sein Magen füllte sich um zu einem wohligen Gefühl über zu gehen. Es war einfach himmlisch. So etwas war ihm noch nie passiert und es schien immer besser zu werden, bis er beim letzten Stück Fleisch angekommen war. Es sah immer noch verlockend aus, doch der Hunger war vergangen. Und nun erinnerte sich der rote Drachen wieder, wem er dieses Glücksgefühl zu verdanken hatte. Entschlossen packte er den letzten Happen, tappte zu Endres und warf ihm die Beute vor die Füße.

_Für dich_, teilte er seinem älteren Artgenossen mit und gewann wieder ein bisschen Abstand.

Dorn spürte mit erneutem Erstaunen eine Welle von anerkennender Dankbarkeit von Endres ausgehen. Deutlich zufrieden nahm der das Geschenk an. Dann ließ er sich auf dem Boden nieder und betrachtete den jüngeren Drachen nachdenklich.

_Ich denke, du kannst dir eine Pause und ein Schläfchen gönnen_, stellte er fest. _Die Nacht war kurz und du hast dich hervorragend geschlagen._

Einen Moment warf Dorn ihm noch einen misstrauischen Blick zu. Dann ließ er sich auf den Boden fallen und schloss die Augen.

Die Sonne hatte Dorns Rücken herrlich aufgewärmt, als er aus seinem Verdauungsschlaf erwachte. Zufrieden streckte er sich in alle Richtungen. So gut hatte er bisher nur einmal geschlafen: kurz nach seinem Schlüpfen in Murtaghs Armen, als alles noch in Ordnung gewesen war. Endres lag nicht weit von ihm und beobachtete aufmerksam die Gegend.

_Was jetzt?_, fragte Dorn aufgeregt.

Vielleicht konnte sie noch etwas tun, das Spaß machte? Es musste ja nicht unbedingt immer um Futter gehen. Andere Dinge konnten sicher auch lustig sein.

_Jetzt fliegen wir_, teilte ihm Endres ernst mit.

Dorn sank wieder in sich zusammen und ließ den Kopf hängen. Das klang so gar nicht nach Spaß. Was war er nur für ein Drache? Feuer speien wollte er nicht und fliegen konnte er auch nicht anständig.

_Ich kann die Sachen nicht, die du mir gezeigt hast_, protestierte er verlegen.

_Das macht nichts. Du fliegst, wie du eben fliegst. Und dabei sollst du versuchen, mich zu fangen._

Fangen? Hatte er gerade fangen gesagt? Wie sollte Dorn den größeren Drachen denn fangen? Er war sicher schneller und auf jeden Fall geschickter. Da bestand gar keine Chance. Doch Endres ließ ihm keine Zeit zum Nachdenken. Elegant sprang er von dem Plateau ab und schwang sich in die Luft. Erschrocken sprang Dorn auf die Beine und folgte seine Artgenossen. Sorgsam breitete er die Flügel aus, damit er auch wirklich jede Schuppe optimal nutzen konnte. Das würde nötig werden.

Mit kräftigen Flügelschlägen holte Dorn zu Endres auf. Der schien sich nicht im Geringsten anstrengen zu müssen. Sein Schwanz ruderte in der Luft, um die Richtung zu halten. Das war das aussichtsreichste Ziel. Also konzentrierte sich Dorn darauf, legte noch einmal an Tempo zu und machte sich bereit, nach dem älteren Drachen zu schnappen. Er hatte das Maul bereits geöffnet, schlug noch einmal besonders kräftig mit den Schwingen und ließ seine Kiefer dann krachend aufeinander schlagen. Frustrierte stellte er fest, dass es nur seine Zähne waren, die sich trafen. Endres hatte den Schwanz eilig ein Stück an den Körper heran gezogen. So einfach würde es also nicht werden. Aber Dorn war fest entschlossen. Erneut holte er ein Stück auf. Der ältere Drache hörte plötzlich auf, mit den Flügeln zu schlagen und ließ sich ein Stück absacken. Das Manöver brachte den Roten einen Moment aus dem Konzept. Doch er fing sich schnell wieder um dann mit dem Kopf voraus nach unten zu stürzen. Sowohl die schwarzen Schuppen als auch die nicht weniger dunklen Felsen rasten auf ihn zu. Kurz bevor Dorn sein Ziel erreichte drehte sich Endres zur Seite, sodass der jüngere Drache an ihm vorbeischoss und seinen Sturz abbremsen musste. Während er seinen Körper wieder nach oben riss, schabten die Krallen des roten Drachen über das Gestein auf dem Boden. Fast senkrecht stieg er wieder in die Luft und folgte seinem Artgenossen in einer Geschwindigkeit, die er sich bis dahin nie zugetraut hätte. Der Wind schlängelte sich um seinen Körper und erzeugte ein aufregendes Pfeifen und Rauschen. Dorn konnte das Blut in seinen Adern gleichermaßen fließen fühlen und hören. Ein Gefühl von Freiheit und Unabhängigkeit durchströmte ihn. Ja, so musste ein Drache leben, so musste in Drache fliegen. Und so würde er vielleicht auch seine Aufgabe erfüllen. Mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit stürmte er auf Endres zu, um dessen Flanke zu rammen. Doch wieder reagierte der schwarze Drache schneller. Eilig drehte er zur Seite ab und schwebte davon. Doch das wollte sich Dorn nicht bieten lassen. Ohne groß zu überlegen folgte er dem älteren. Dabei musste er jedoch feststellen, dass seine Wendigkeit noch nicht ausreichte. Die umgebenden Felswände kamen auf ihn zu. Panisch vollführte Dorn eine Rolle und wollte sich nach unten gleiten lassen. Dann konnte er sich mit den Beinen gegen die Felswand stemmen und den Aufprall ein wenig abmildern. Auf den ersten Blick gelang das Manöver auch, doch er hatte offenbar etwas nicht berechnet, denn mit einem lauten Dröhnen und einem dumpfen Schmerz prallte sein Kopf gegen den Ausläufer eines Vorsprungs. Der junge Drache verlor die Kontrolle über seine Flugbahn und trudelte in Richtung Boden. Einen Moment fürchtete er um sein Leben. Dann umfasste etwas seinen Schwanz und bremste so seinen Fall ab. Mit einem ängstlichen Blick nach oben stellte Dorn fest, dass es eine von Endres gewaltigen Klauen war, die ihn hielt und ihn langsam nach unten ließ, bis er wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte. Kaum hatte er diesen berührt, spürte er Murtaghs besorgte Gedanken.

_Dorn?_, hallte es in seinem Kopf.

_Dummer Felsen_, motzte der junge Drache ärgerlich.

Warum musste das Ding auch unbedingt dort aus der Wand ragen, wo er lang fliegen wollte? Sowas gehörte sich einfach nicht.

_Bist du verletzt?_, wollte Murtagh unruhig wissen.

_Nein_, antwortete Dorn ein wenig verlegen und verschloss seinen Geist wieder.

Auf keinen Fall wollte er, dass sein Reiter den Schmerz spüren musste. Schließlich war es seine eigene Dummheit gewesen.

Nachdem sich Dorn ein wenig gesammelt hatte, sah er zu Endres auf, der neben ihm gelandet war. Der ältere Drachen musterte ihn besorgt, beruhigte sich aber wieder, als er feststellen konnte, dass dem jüngeren nichts passiert war.

_Das war lustig. Noch mal_, ereiferte sich Dorn.

Endres schnaubte nur amüsiert und sah sich kurz um.

_Meinetwegen. Aber wir sollten es ein wenig vorsichtiger angehen. Am Ende ist der Fels doch stärker als dein Dickschädel._

Die Sonne ging bereits unter, als Murtagh an die Stelle zurückkehrte, an der der Tag auf der Steppe begonnen hatte. Fraya stand noch dort, als hätte sie sich den ganzen Tag nicht vom Fleck bewegt. Mit erwartungsvollem Blick sah sie dem jüngeren Reiter entgegen, als erwartete sie von ihm eine geradezu weltbewegende Erkenntnis.

„Wie ich sehe bist du nicht verhungert oder verdurstet", stellte sie zufrieden fest.

„Nein, aber es war knapp", gab Murtagh trocken zurück.

Fraya lächelte leicht und ließ sich auf den Steppenboden sinken. Mit einem kurzen Klopfen auf den Boden bedeutete sie Murtagh, sich neben ihr nieder zu lassen. Der folgte der Aufforderung und machte es sich so bequem wie es eben ging. Die Situation fühlte sich fast ein wenig befremdlich an. Den ganzen Tag über war sein Kopf praktisch voller Tiere gewesen und nun musste er sich wieder mit einem Menschen befassen.

„Sicher", stimmte Fraya nicht ganz ernst zu. „Dann erzähl mir, was du erlebt hast. Ich vermute, der Durst war das erste Problem, das dich beschäftigt hat. Wie hast du es gelöst?"

Murtagh verzog das Gesicht. Eigentlich hatte gar nicht er das Problem gelöst und er fragt sich, ob man ihm das übel nehmen würde. Schließlich hatte diese Übung seine Überlebesfähigkeit testen sollen und selbstständige Problemlösung war eine fundamentale Grundlage des Überlebens. Trotzdem begann er zu erzählen, wie er vorgegangen war, erläuterte die Worte und das Prinzip seines Zaubers. Fraya hörte ihm geduldig zu und nickte zwischendurch das eine oder andere Mal. Nachdem er seine Erläuterung beendet hatte, die bis dahin auf die reinen Fakten beschränkt geblieben war, zog einen Moment unangenehmes Schweigen ein.

„Eine gute Lösung", befand Fraya schließlich. „Großer Nutzen bei verhältnismäßig kleinem Kraftaufwand."

„Ja", stimmte ihr Murtagh unbehaglich zu. „Aber eigentlich ist es nicht meine Lösung. Eragon hat sie sich einfallen lassen, als wir durch die Wüste Hadarac reisen mussten. Wir konnten nicht genug Proviant und Wasser für den langen Marsch mitnehmen."

„Verstehe", meinte Fraya und Murtagh machte sich auf eine unangenehme Ansprache bereit. „Es bleibt trotzdem eine gute Lösung und es spricht nichts dagegen, wenn du bereits dagewesene Methoden einsetzt, um dir zu helfen. Ich wäre wirklich enttäuscht gewesen, feststellen zu müssen, dass du zu diesem Schlag Menschen gehörst, die sich aus ihrem übertriebenen Stolz heraus von Jüngeren oder scheinbar weniger Erfahrenen nichts sagen und beibringen lassen wollen."

Murtagh atmete tief durch und war erleichtert. Seltsamerweise fühlte er, dass Kritik in diesem Punkt ihn ernsthaft getroffen hätte. Dabei hatte er sich vorgenommen, nicht mehr so viel darauf zu geben, was andere von ihm dachten.

„Das war das Wasser", griff Fraya das Thema wieder auf. „Wie sieht es mit dem Essen aus? Und allem anderen, was dir aufgefallen ist?"

Noch einmal begann Murtagh zu erzählen, was er wahrgenommen und getan hatte. Er berichtete von der Eidechse, der Ameisenstraße, dem seltsamen Vogel, den Büschen und dem Spinnennetz. Die Eindrücke, die er von Dorn empfangen hatte, behielt er vorerst lieber für sich. Damit konnte er noch nicht wirklich viel anfangen.

„Hmm", brummte Fraya nur, als er seinen Bericht beendet hatte.

Beide betrachteten inzwischen die Sonne, die blutrot und schon tief am Horizont stand. Das neue Licht verlieh der Steppe eine eigenartige Schönheit.

„Mmm?", fragte Murtagh irritiert.

Das war nicht unbedingt die Art von Aussage, die er sich erhofft hatte. Hatte er nun die Anforderungen erfüllt oder hatte er etwas falsch gemacht. Vielleicht hatte er zu viel Zeit damit verschwendet, seine Echse zu beobachten, statt sich auf die eigentliche Aufgabe zu konzentrieren: das Essen.

„Dazu gibt es im Grunde nicht viel mehr zu sagen", erklärte Fraya. „Das ist das Ergebnis, dass ich mir erhofft hatte."

„Dass ich nicht verhungert bin", stellte Murtagh trocken fest. „Es kann doch nicht der einzige Zweck dieser Übung gewesen sein, zu beweisen, dass ich allein in der Steppe überleben kann."

Fraya schüttelte amüsierte den Kopf und Murtagh kam sich so vor, als würde sie ihn auslachen. Seine Körperhaltung verspannte sich und er stemmte die Hände gegen den Boden.

„Nein", stimmte ihm Fraya schließlich zu. „Was denkst du also war der Zweck? Was sollte dich dieser Tag lehren?"

Murtagh biss die Zähne zusammen. Sollte diese ganze Strapaze jetzt auch noch durch eine Fragestunde in die Läge gezogen werden? Er bevorzugte es, wenn ihm die Leute klar sagten, was sie von ihm wollten. Aber um diese lieben Friedens Willen spielte er das Spiel mit.

„Wer weiß", brummte er also. „Neue Perspektiven vielleicht"

„Neue Perspektiven", wiederholte Fraya bedächtig. „Das trifft den Kern der Sache recht gut. Neue Perspektiven und die Möglichkeit, auch etwas über dich selbst zu lernen – was du kannst du was nicht. Worin du dich von anderen abgrenzt, vor allem von denen, denen du nicht nacheifern solltest. Denken wir nur an deine Eidechse. Glaubst du, es hätte jemanden wie Galbatorix oder Morzan nur im Geringsten interessiert, ob er ein Leben zerstört, um seinen Hunger zu stillen? Glaubst du, einer von beiden hätte das Tier leben lassen?"

Murtagh runzelte die Stirn und wusste die Antwort selbstverständlich genau. Keiner der beiden hätte das Tier leben lassen oder auch nur daran gedacht, ob es möglicherweise nicht ganz richtig sein könnte, es zu töten. Aber diese Situation kam ihm derart absurd vor, dass er gar nicht wusste, wie er sie verarbeiten sollte.

„Das ist das, worum es hier geht", ergriff Fraya wieder das Wort. „Ich muss dir im Grunde nichts mehr darüber beibringen, wie man mit einem Schwert kämpft, wie man sich seine Feinde vom Leib hält und sie rechtzeitig erkennt oder wie man Magie richtig anwendet. Du weißt viel, du kannst viel und du bist gut trainiert. Galbatorix ist in dieser Hinsicht sicher anderer Meinung und deswegen müssen wir uns mit diesen Dingen beschäftigen, um ihn ruhig zu halten. Aber wirklich wichtig ist für dich etwas anderes: Du musst etwas über dich selbst lernen. Du musst lernen, etwas Gutes aus deinen Fähigkeiten und Talenten zu machen und ich möchte vor allem, dass du lernst, dass du eben nicht wie Galbatorix oder Morzan bist. Wenn das endlich in deinen Kopf geht, dann wird diese Erkenntnis etwas Entscheidendes an dir ändern."

„Meinen wahren Namen", murmelte Murtagh. „Darauf läuft es hinaus."

„Auf deine Freiheit, ja. Und ich denke, dass wir dafür gar nicht viel mehr tun müssen, als die gute Seite an dir zu stärken. Einige der wichtigsten Dinge hast du heute selbst am eigenen Leib gespürt. Eigenschaften wie Weitsicht, die Fähigkeit, Hilfe anzunehmen, Mitleid und Verständnis für andere Lebewesen und nicht zuletzt die Bindung an deinen Drachen. Das alles müssen wir ans Tageslicht zerren. Du stehst nur einen Schritt vor dem Abgrund, in den Galbatorix gefallen ist."

Murtagh schüttelte unwirsch den Kopf. Er wusste nur zu gut, welchen Abgrund sie meinte und es war noch nicht lange her, da hatte er sich schon im freien Fall befunden. Inzwischen schämte er sich fast für diese Schwäche. Er hatte es sich einfach gemacht und dabei vergessen, was es ihn kostete und nicht nur ihn sondern auch Dorn.

„Ich verstehe schon", teilte er Fraya mit. „Aber ich weiß nicht, ob es funktionieren wird. Abgesehen davon, frage ich mich, was werden soll, wenn es funktioniert, wenn sich alles nach unseren Wünschen entwickelt und Galbatorix besiegt wird. Ich habe so viele Dinge getan, die …."

Fraya unterbrach ihn mit einer eiligen Handbewegung. In der Ferne waren nun zwei Punkte zu sehen, die sich nach kurzer Zeit als Dorn und Endres entpuppten.

„Um die wir uns kümmern werden, wenn es so weit ist. Erst mal müssen wir alle mit heiler Haut aus dieser Sache herauskommen."

„Es wird sich zeigen", stellte Murtagh nur schlicht fest und richtete seinen Blick auf seinen Drachen. „Was war das für eine unheimlich wichtige Lektion, die Dorn heute lernen sollte? Sie schien doch mit Unannehmlichkeiten verbunden gewesen zu sein."

Fraya lachte unbehaglich und wandte sich ebenfalls den beiden Drachen zu. Im Licht der untergehenden Sonne schimmerte Endres Schuppen geheimnisvoll während Dorns Rote regelrecht zu strahlen schien.

„Ja, ich befürchte, da hat es einen kleinen Unfall gegeben", räumte die altere Reiterin ein. „Aber so etwas passiert. Vor allem bei jungen Drachen. Bis auf Kopfschmerzen hat Dorn keinen Schaden genommen. Was er heute gelernt hat ist etwas sehr Wichtiges für junge Drachen: Spielen und Toben."

„Spielen und Toben?", fragte Murtagh ungläubig.

„Ich weiß, das klingt nicht nach einer Lektion. Aber dein Drache wurde gewaltsam seiner Kindheit und Unbeschwertheit beraubt und das hat tiefe Spuren hinterlassen. Wenn er jetzt nicht lernt, ein wenig Freude am Leben zu haben, dann lernt er es nie und seine geschundene Seele heilt nicht. Er wird für den Rest seines Lebens ein verwirrtes, unsicheres, leidendes Wesen bleiben. Dagegen gibt es nur zwei Mittel: Die Stärke und Zuwendung seines Reiters. Darum musst du dich jetzt besonders kümmern. Und dazu die Erkenntnis, dass es mehr im Leben gibt, als den ständigen Erwartungsdruck und all das Elend um ihn herum, und die Erfahrung, dass es bessere Wege zum Lernen gibt als jemandem das Wissen praktisch einzuprügeln. Das wird Endres versuchen, ihm beizubringen. Wenn man bedenkt, wie sich Dorn heute verhalten und geöffnet hat, glaube ich, dass es noch nicht zu spät ist, ihm zu helfen. Aber es wird schwierig, aufwendig und voller Rückschläge. Ich befürchte, du bist in der unglücklichen Lage, für euch beide stark sein zu müssen."

Ein unangenehmes Gefühl breitete sich in Murtagh aus, als er Dorn landen sah. Im Moment fühlte er sich nicht einmal stark genug für sich selbst. Da sollte er die Kraft aufbringen, auch noch Dorn zur Seite zu stehen. Es war selbstverständlich, dass er es versuchen würde. Trotzdem schien es ihm aussichtslos zu sein. Mühsam erhob er sich wieder und ging seinem Drachen entgegen. Ein regelrechter Rausch aus Freude und Aufregung schlug ihm entgegen. Ungewohnte Kraft lag in Dorns Bewegung. Bei Murtagh angekommen schmiegt sich der rote Drache an seinen Reiter und wirkte, als wüsste er gar nicht, wohin mit all den Eindrücken der letzten Stunden.

_Hattest du einen guten Tag?_, wollte Murtagh wissen.

_Sehr gut_, antwortete der rote Drache.

Eine Flut von Bildern brach über Murtagh herein. Er sah, wie sein Drache versucht hatte, sein Frühstück zu erhaschen und welche Freude er gefühlt hatte, als er seinen Zähne in des Fleisch geschlagen hatte. Der Eindruck von der unendlichen Freiheit des Fliegens durchzog ihn. Und dann ein Moment mit dröhnenden Kopfschmerzen von dem Zusammenprall mit dem Fels. In all diesen Erinnerungen und Eindrücken steckte so viel Leben, wie es Murtagh noch nie bei seinem Drachen erlebt hatte. Vielleicht konnte ja doch noch alles gut werden.


	16. Böse Überraschungen

**Kapitel 16: Böse Überraschungen**

Fraya wälzte sich nervös in ihrem Bett herum und fühlte sich unwohl. Es lag nicht daran, dass man sie vielleicht unbequem einquartiert hatte. Genau das Gegenteil war der Fall. Nachdem sie die Schwüre geleistet und sich auch noch ohne Umstände zu machen bereit erklärt hatte, Murtagh zu unterrichten, war der Verräter ausgesprochen gütig und entgegenkommend geworden. Sowohl sie als auch der Junge waren gut untergebracht, mussten alles andere als hungern und konnten sich innerhalb der Mauern der Festung frei bewegen. Bisher hatte man auch den Freiraum für das Training noch nicht eingeschränkt. Wären die äußeren Umstände nicht die gewesen, die sie nun mal waren, hätte es sich so leben lassen.

Doch es ließ sich gar nicht damit leben. Fraya fühlte sich unbehaglich in diesem Luxus, fast schon selbst wie einer der Verräter. Wenn sie daran dachte, wie andere irgendwo dort draußen gerade um ihr nacktes Überleben kämpfen mussten, erfüllte sie diese Situation mit Abscheu. Aber ablehnen hätte sie die Vergünstigungen nicht können. Vor Galbatorix musste sie die Rolle spielen, mit der sie im Thronsaal angefangen hatte. Solange er nicht erneut darauf bestand, in ihrem Kopf herumzuwühlen, würde es ihm wohl auch nicht auffallen. So lange hielt er sie zumindest für ein gekonntes Zweckbündnis. Für die Glaubwürdigkeit dieses Theaters musste sie sich wohl bei den verstorbenen Abtrünnigen bedanken, die bewiesen hatten, dass man auch Drachenreiter korrumpieren konnte. Es war ihr immer noch unbegreiflich. Unter den Verräter waren nicht nur leichtgläubige junge Reiter gewesen sondern auch einige, die bereits Erfahrungen gesammelt hatten und denen man eine gefestigte, moralische Persönlichkeit nachgesagt hatte. Offenbar war das alles wertlos gewesen. Aber worüber regte sie sich auf? Das wusste sie doch schon länger. Schließlich hatte sie es in jungen Jahren selbst erlebt. Mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Ekel dachte sie an den hinterhältigen Eierdieb und Drachenmörder zurück, der damals ihr Weltbild in seinen Grundfesten erschüttert hatte. Auch er hatte sie verraten: seine Kameraden, die Drachen, den Pakt. Warum sollte es davon nicht noch mehr geben?

Ärgerlich versuchte Fraya, diesen Gedanken abzuschütteln. Er führte zu keinem vernünftigen Ergebnis. Andererseits erinnerte er sie an etwas. Eilig nahm sie Kontakt zu Endres auf, um ihn einzubeziehen. Der schwarze Drache reagierte ein wenig ungehalten auf die Störung, ließ sich aber schnell überzeugen. Beide vereinten ihren Geist und ließen ihn nach der letzten bekannten Präsenz suchen, die ihnen aus den alten Tagen noch geblieben war. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis sie Antwort erhielten und sich in der imaginären Umgebung der alten Ratshalle wiederfanden. Drache und Reiter wurden von zwei paar Augen misstrauisch betrachtet. Die Begrüßung wirkte deutlich frostiger als beim letzten Mal und einen Moment fragte sich Fraya, ob es ein Fehler gewesen war, Kontakt aufzunehmen.

„Wir sind es wirklich. Niemand belauscht dieses Gespräch und wir werden niemandem freiwillig davon erzählen", versicherte sie und bemühte sich, all ihre Überzeugung in diese Worte einfließen zu lassen.

Endres wiederholte die Versicherung. Mit Erleichterung stellten die beiden fest, dass sich zumindest Glaedr ein wenig zu entspannen schien. Nervös ließ sich Fraya auf den Stufen nieder, die nach oben zu den Ausgängen und Fenstern führten.

„Wir mussten befürchten, dass ihr tot seid", ergriff schließlich Oromis das Wort.

Fraya lächelte unsicher und legte die Hände in den Schoß, um unnötige Gesten zu vermeiden. Die Situation fühlte sich immer noch sehr angespannt an.

„Ich vermute, es ist ziemlich knapp gewesen. Das, was eigentlich eine Rettung hätte sein sollen, hat sich zu einem Drama entwickelt", entgegnete sie. „Ich vermute, die Geschichte hat sich inzwischen herumgesprochen."

„Nicht sonderlich weit", widersprach Oromis. „Ich halte es nach wie vor für klüger, nicht allzu viele Leute wissen zu lassen, dass ihr am Leben und zurückgekehrt seid. Vermutlich würde das nur Hoffnungen wecken, auf die wir uns nicht verlassen können."

Fraya nickte. Dann hatten Eragon und Arya wohl nur Oromis und vielleicht noch eine Handvoll Vertrauter in die Ereignisse eingeweiht. Aber das konnte ihr nur recht sein. Es brachte wirklich gar nichts, die Pferde scheu zu machen. Vor allem jetzt, da Endres und sie nicht gerade eine große Hilfe waren.

„Das heißt wohl, dass die drei wohlbehalten an einem sicheren Ort angekommen sind. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, ob sie wohl weit genug von Urû'baen entfernt landen würden."

Schweigen zog in den Raum ein und stechende Blicke trafen die Reiterin und ihren Drachen. Fraya war irritiert von dieser Reaktion. Hatte sie etwas Falsches gesagt? Aber eigentlich war es das nicht. Es war eher der Blick von jemandem, der zu seiner Überraschung festgestellt hatte, das er offenbar über eine bedeutende aber offensichtliche Sache mehr wusste als sein Gegenüber.

„Was ist?", fragte Fraya unruhig. „Ist irgendwas vorgefallen? Wurde jemand verletzt?"

Die Antwort ließ auf sich warten. Ganz offenbar trauten Oromis und Glaedr ihr und Endres immer noch nicht völlig über den Weg. Sie musste zugeben, dass die Umstände schwierig waren. Trotzdem strapazierte das Warten ihre Nerven.

„Es wurde niemand verletzt", versicherte Oromis schließlich zu ihrer Erleichterung. „Eragon, Saphira und Arya wurden bewusstlos aber sonst in guter Verfassung am Rand von Du Weldenvarden aufgefunden."

Fraya atmete scharf ein und starrte ihn ungläubig an. Endres rutschte neben ihr nervös auf seinem Platz hin und her.

_Unter diesen Umständen sollten wir vielleicht noch einmal überdenken, ob wir nicht doch tot sind_, kommentierte Endres die neue Erkenntnis.

„So weit", schnaufte Fraya und ließ sich gegen die Stufen fallen.

„Dann war es keine Absicht", schlussfolgerte Oromis.

Er setzte sich nicht weit von ihr ebenfalls auf die Treppe und auch Glaedr trat näher um seinen jüngeren Artgenossen noch ein wenig argwöhnisch zu begutachten.

„Nein", versicherte Fraya. „Ich bin vielleicht gelegentlich ein wenig wagemutig und leichtsinnig aber ganz bestimmt nicht größenwahnsinnig oder gar lebensmüde. Wie es scheint, hatten wir alle unverschämt viel Glück."

Endres hatte seine Kopf neben ihr abgelegt und genoss nun gedankenverlorene Streicheleinheiten. Fraya spürte, dass ihn diese Erkenntnis ebenso überraschte wie sie. Offenbar hatten sie ihre Kräfte bisher unterschätzt. Aber auf solch einen Kraftakt ließ man es wirklich nicht ankommen, wenn man bei gesundem Verstand war.

_Was uns zu der Frage bringt, was mit euch geschehen ist_, meldete sich Glaedr in strengem Ton zu Wort.

Vermutlich konnte er die richtigen Schlüsse aus dem ziehen, was geschehen war und was er gerade gehört hatte. Damit war Frayas und Endres' Glaubwürdigkeit erneut um ein paar Punkte gefallen. Keiner der beiden war sich so recht im Klaren darüber, wie sie ihren Freunden am schonendsten beibringen konnten, was sie getan hatten und warum das alles durchaus auch seinen Sinn hatte.

_Ich befürchte, wir haben etwas Dummes getan_, wagte es dann schließlich Endres, die Initiative zu ergreifen.

_Was bekanntlich nicht das erste Mal wäre_, merkte Glaedr an.

Fraya verzog kurz beleidigt das Gesicht, musste sich aber eingestehen, dass er nicht ganz unrecht hatte. Sie hatten schon des Öfteren Dinge getan, die gewagt waren und dieser Ruf eilte ihnen voraus.

„Genau genommen haben ich etwas Dummes getan und das ohne Endres vor her zu fragen", korrigierte Fraya.

Sie holte noch einmal tief Luft und begann dann zu erzählen. Zu ihrer Erleichterung hörten Oromis und Glaedr ihr geduldig zu, auch wenn ihnen im passenden Augenblick die Mischung aus Entsetzen und Unglauben ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Ja, es war wieder eins dieser Wagnisse gewesen und eigentlich hatten weder Reiterin noch Drache damit gerechnet, bei ihren alten Freunden auf Verständnis oder gar Zustimmung zu stoßen. Aber ein wenig Hoffnung war da schon gewesen, die nun einen herben Rückschlag erlitt.

„Ihr beide werdet mir wohl ewig ein Rätsel bleiben", stellte Oromis fest und die Missbilligung in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören. „Was versprichst du dir davon, dich Galbatorix Willkür auszuliefern? Dir scheint nicht klar zu sein, was du damit anrichten könntest. Du hast ihm versprochen, ihn Zugang zu den letzten, den bestgehüteten Geheimnissen von Vroengard zu ermöglichen. Es ist gar nicht auszudenken, welche zusätzliche Macht ihm das verleihen könnte."

Fraya biss die Zähne zusammen. Es war sehr wohl auszudenken, denn sie alle wussten, was dort in den geheimen Archiven verborgen lag. Aber so einfach war es nicht.

„Und selbst wenn er weiß, wo er suchen und wie er die Türen öffnen muss, die Wächter werden ihm den Zugang nicht erlauben und ich kenne keine Macht auf dieser oder einer anderen Welt, die sich an ihnen vorbeistehlen könnte. Sein Wissen würde ihm also wenig nutzen", argumentierte Fraya mit einer gewissen Verzweiflung.

_So sagt man, aber niemand hat es je bewiesen_, gab Glaedr zu bedenken und auch seine Worte klangen alles andere als freundlich. _Abgesehen davon kann Galbatorix schon allein dadurch großes Unheil anrichten, dass er euch zwingt, für ihn in die Schlacht zu ziehen._

„Das kann er nicht", versicherte Fraya entschlossen. „Der Eid verbietet es."

Ein überraschtes Knurren ging von Glaedr aus, während Oromis sie nachdenklich musterte. Vielleicht würde das als Argument ausreichen. Die beiden mussten wissen, welche Macht den alten Worte innewohnte. Mehr als einmal hatten sie vergleichbares Unheil abgewendet.

„Das ist riskant."

Fraya kniff kurz die Augen zusammen und vergrub beide Hände in den Haaren. Natürlich war es riskant. Aber was konnten sie in dieser Situation, unter diesen Umständen tun, das nicht riskant war? Im Moment war Galbatorix ohne Frage in der besseren Position und auch wenn sie es sich selbst nur ungern eingestand, hatte Fraya gewisse Zweifel an der Schlagkraft, die das Bündnis aller Widerstand leistenden Völker aufbringen konnte und auch auf den jungen Reiter und seinen blauen Drachen wollte sie sich nicht verlassen. Die beiden hatten sicher ein gutes Herz, Mut und einen festen Willen. Doch was würde ihnen das helfen, wenn sie gegen die geballte Macht und Bösartigkeit ihres Feindes antreten mussten? Galbatorix arbeitete mit allen Mitteln und kannte keine moralischen Grenzen und wenn es darum ging, noch stärker zu werden, auch keine Furcht oder Selbstzweifel.

„Ich denke, es ist eine eindeutige und sichere Angelegenheit", versicherte Fraya. „Und es ist das Risiko wert."

„Was ist das Risiko wert?", wollte Oromis wissen. „Zu welchem Zweck das alles?"

Fraya ließ den Kopf auf eine der Stufen sinken und wäre am liebsten mit dem Stein verschmolzen um unauffällig verschwinden zu können. Sie selbst war sich ihrer Sache absolut sicher. Genau genommen war sie sich ihrer Sache fast immer sicher. Ihre Absichten und Gedanken vor anderen zu rechtfertigen und das auch noch so, dass sie dafür Verständnis hatten, war nicht so einfach. Meist musste sie auf dieses Verständnis verzichten. Diesmal nicht. Es war ihr wichtig, dass Oromis und Glaedr sie verstanden und ihre Absichten guthießen. Vielleicht war das nur ihr Versuch, ihre Ideen vor sich selbst zu rechtfertigen, weil sie wusste, wie unvernünftig sie sich benahm. Nein, es war nicht nur das. Sie suchte nach Zustimmung bei den letzten ihr bekannten Personen, auf deren Urteil sie noch Wert legen konnte.

„Ich sehe folgende Vorteile in dieser Entwicklung der Dinge: Jetzt, da mich Galbatorix für eine Verbündete hält, die in einem zweifellos sehr gefälligen Maß seine Selbstsucht und Skrupellosigkeit teilt, hat er es nicht mehr so eilig, meine geistigen Schutzwälle zu durchbrechen. Warum sollte er sich auch die Mühe machen? Schließlich kann er glauben, dass er nach jeder Information, die er haben will, einfach nur fragen muss. Das bedeutet, dass Endres und ich eine gewisse Kontrolle darüber haben, was er erfährt oder nicht. Abgesehen davon besitzen wir jetzt eine Bewegungsfreiheit, die in einer finsteren Kerkerzelle nicht gegeben gewesen wäre. Vielleicht lässt sich hinter den Kulissen etwas bewegen", erklärte Fraya.

Ihr war nicht entgangen, dass ihre Stimme nicht die übliche Sicherheit besaß. Das war nicht das, was sie sich von der Seele reden wollte und wohinter sie mit voller Überzeugung stand. Sie zuckte heftig zusammen, als Glaedr ein wütendes Knurren von sich gab und der Schwanz des goldenen Drachen so heftig auf den Boden schlug, dass es den ganzen Raum erschütterte. Sie spürte das Gefühl von Ärger und vielleicht auch einen Hauch von Enttäuschung von ihm ausgehen.

_Das ist eine erbärmliche Ausrede_, warf ihr Glaedr vor. _Viele unserer Freunde haben sich erfolgreich der Folter und dem Eindringen in ihren Geist widersetzt und sind lieber in den Kerkern von Urû'baen gestorben, als den Verrätern auch nur die geringsten Zugeständnisse zu machen. _

Inzwischen konnte Fraya die kochende Wut des goldenen Drachen spüren. Derartige Gefühlsausbrüche war sie von ihm nicht gewohnt. Mit dem ihr eigenen Ausdruck der Entschlossenheit erwiderte sie seinen stechenden Blick, war sich aber tatsächlich alles andere als sicher. Es kostete sie viel Kraft, sich wieder Oromis zuzuwenden. Etwas Schmerzhaftes lag in seinem Blick, das Fraya das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Verborgen unter einer Mauer der Selbstbeherrschung aber doch nicht völlig abgeschirmt spürte sie Erinnerungen voller Kummer, Demütigung und Schmerz nach außen drängen. Es brauchte einen Moment, bis sie begriff, was es damit auf sich hatte. Glaedr hatte nicht nur von ihren Freunden gesprochen sondern von eigenen Erfahrungen und Erlebnissen. Fraya musste gegen die Tränen kämpfen. Allein die Vorstellung verursachte schon fast körperlichen Schmerz und von diesem Standpunkt aus gesehen kamen ihr ihre Worte tatsächlich ausgesprochen unangemessen vor.

Ein wenig ratlos vergrub Fraya das Gesicht kurz in den Händen und fragte sich, wie sie reagieren sollte.

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie das klingt", brachte sie schließlich hervor. „Aber..."

Sie brach den Satz ab, weil ihr nicht wirklich ein Aber einfallen wollte und es auch eigentlich gar nicht darum ging. Angespannt blickte sie wieder auf, wandte sich aber schnell von Glaedrs stechenden Augen ab. Oromis Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich inzwischen verändert. Zum Einen schien er seine Erinnerungen wieder besser unter Kontrolle zu haben und zum Anderen schien ihn noch ein anderer Aspekt dieser Situation zu beschäftigen.

„Aber darum geht es gar nicht wirklich", vermutete er. „Es gibt noch einen anderen Grund, den du uns nicht nennen willst. Aus welchem Grund auch immer."

Fraya lächelte gequält und musste sich eingestehen, dass er sie besser kannte, als selbst ihr klar gewesen war. Oder war sie so durchschaubar geworden?

_Vielleicht aus der Sorge heraus, dass ihr diesen Grund noch weniger verstehen würdet_, mischte sich Endres ein.

Er bekam zur Antwort ein gereiztes Knurren seines goldenen Artgenossen, ließ sich aber davon nicht beeindrucken. Fraya war ihrem Drachen mehr als dankbar dafür, dass er ihr wieder einmal abnahm, was sie nicht aussprechen wollte.

„Ich habe mir diese Entscheidung wirklich nicht leicht gemacht", versicherte sie schließlich. „Aber ja, es gibt noch einen Grund. Genau gesagt sind es zwei Gründe: Murtagh und Dorn." Erneut durchzog ein Grollen den Raum. „Ich weiß schon. Er steht in Galbatorix' Diensten und hat schon sehr viel Schaden angerichtet. Aber das ist nicht das Resultat seines verdorbenen Charakters oder seiner bösen Absichten sondern der Schwüre, die ihm aufgezwungen wurden. Und wenn er es schon nicht verdient hat, gerettet zu werden, dann wenigstens sein Drache. Dorn ist wirklich völlig unschuldig an dem, was passiert ist."

Endres schmiegte seinen Kopf liebevoll an seine Reiterin, während diese mühevoll um Beherrschung rang. Unwillig musste sie sich eingestehen, dass sie wahrscheinlich wieder einmal auf den besten Weg war, sich in etwas hinein zu steigern. Das passierte ihr öfter als es ihr lieb sein konnte.

„Und du meinst, dass es die Rettung von einem oder auch zwei Leben wert ist, so viel aufs Spiel zu setzen. Auch euer eigenes Wohl", entgegnete Oromis ruhig.

„Ich glaube, jedes Leben ist wertvoll"

„Nach allem, was wir gehört haben, drängen sich gewisse Zweifel an dieser Theorie auf", merkte Oromis an. „Es scheint, als hätten sich die beiden in ihr Schicksal gefügt und beschlossen, dessen Vorteile zu nutzen, ungeachtet dessen, was es andere kostet."

Fraya unterdrückte mit Mühe ein Seufzen. Natürlich musste es nach außen hin so wirken. Murtagh hatte sich Eragon gegenüber nicht unbedingt wie ein leidendes Opfer benommen und ohne Frage gab es einen großen Teil von ihm, der die Macht genossen hatte. Doch so war er nicht und das wusste Fraya besser als jeder andere.

„So würdest du nicht reden, wenn es Eragon wäre, über den wir sprechen würden", murmelte Fraya verbissen. „Wenn er es wäre, den man verschleppt hätte, der das Leid und den Schmerz hätte ertragen müssen, während Galbatorix ihn unter seine Kontrolle gezwungen hätte, und der unter den auferlegten Schwüren Angst und Zerstörung hätte verbreiten müssen."

Angespannt erhob sich Fraya von ihrem Platz und begann ein paar Mal die Treppen auf und ab zu laufen und sich selbst zu hassen. Das hatte sie nicht sagen wollen. Vorwürfe, wenn auch nur unterschwellig, war das letzte, was Oromis und Glaedr verdient hatten. Sie hatten so viel ertragen müssen und sie hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als ihre Urteilskraft und Objektivität in Frage zu stellen. Trotzdem war sie nicht dagegen angekommen, etwas zu ihrer Verteidigung und der ihrer Schützlinge sagen zu müssen.

„Es tut mir leid", seufzte sie schließlich. „Das war ungerecht von mir. Man kann diese Umstände nicht vergleichen."

Ein weiteres Brummen von Glaedr ertönte, doch es hatte eher etwas Versöhnliches an sich.

„Aber wahrscheinlich hat du nicht völlig unrecht", räumte Oromis ein. „Ich frage mich nur, ob du nicht Hoffnungen in eine verlorene Sache setzt."

Fraya atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Vielleicht traf sie doch auf mehr Verständnis, als ihr klar gewesen war. Langsam stieg sie die Treppe wieder herunter und setzte sich neben dem älteren Reiter wieder.

„Nein", meinte sie entschlossen. „Wir können den beiden helfen. Es ist noch nicht zu spät. Das haben sie bereits bewiesen. Sie hätten Eragon und Saphira nach der Schlacht auf den brennenden Steppen mit Leichtigkeit gefangen nehmen können und wenn Murtagh die Rückkehr vom Helgrind nicht herausgezögert hätte, wären wir nicht rechtzeitig gekommen, um die beiden vor der Gefangenschaft und Knechtschaft zu bewahren."

Sie richtete sich ihre Konzentration auf die Erfolge, die Endres und sie mit Murtagh und Dorn schon erzielt hatten und ermöglichte Oromis und Glaedr Einblick in die Erinnerungen. Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass die beiden diese Möglichkeit wahrnahmen. Vielleicht konnte das überzeugen – mehr als bloße Worte.

„Ich möchte mir gar nicht vorstellen, wo wir heute wären, wenn niemand an uns geglaubt und sich die Mühe gemacht hätte, Kraft in unserer Entwicklung zu stecken"

_Unter der Erde,_ stellte Endres sachlich fest.

Sein Schwanz schabte lautstark über den eigentlich nicht vorhandenen Marmorboden und seine schwarzen Schuppen raschelten unruhig. Die Gemüter hatten sich ein wenig abgekühlt, auch wenn Glaedr immer noch ungehalten wirkte.

„Du kannst nicht jeden retten", bemerkte Oromis.

„Mag sein", räumte Fraya unwillig ein. „Aber ich kann es wenigstens versuchen."

Sie erntete nur ein angestrengtes Kopfschütteln. Fraya lächelte schuldbewusst. Sie erinnerte sich nur zu genau, was ihre spontanen Unternehmungen und eigenwilligen Ideen den beiden schon zugemutet hatten.

„Ich weiß schon", seufzte Fraya. „Mit mir hat man nur Ärger."

Endres schnaubte und stupste Fraya etwas heftiger an. Die Reiterin kraulte liebevoll sein Maul und genehmigte sich ein schiefes Lächeln.

_Ungeachtet der Frage, ob es wahr ist oder nicht:_, mischte sich Glaedr ein. _Wer sagt das?_

_Du!_, behauptete Endres entschlossen. _Nach dem Vorfall am Leona-See._

_Tatsächlich?_, brummte Glaedr. _Das muss mir wohl entfallen sein._

_Pah!_, gab Endres schnippisch zurück. _Noch bist du nicht alt genug, um ein schlechtes Gedächtnis vortäuschen zu können._

Fraya wusste nicht so recht, ob sie weinen oder lachen sollte. Im Grunde war ihr nach beidem zumute. Endres hatte, auch wenn er grundsätzlich ein umgängliches Wesen war, schon immer die Angewohnheit gehabt, zu sagen, was er dachte. Dadurch war er mehr als einmal mit Glaedr aneinander geraten und bei der einen oder anderen Gelegenheit hatte Fraya fast um das Leben ihres vorlauten Drachens fürchten müssen. Zum Glück war Glaedr solange sie sich kannten mit einer erstaunlichen Geduld gesegnet gewesen. Außerdem hatten die beiden Artgenossen immer leidenschaftlich gern miteinander gezankt und auch schnell nach der ersten Begegnung damit angefangen, während es Fraya wesentlich schwerer gehabt hatte, Oromis' Beachtung zu finden. Damals hatte sie dieses Verhalten missverstanden und war viel zu ungeduldig gewesen.

„Wie dem auch sei", ergriff Oromis wieder das Wort. „Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen und wir müssen das Beste aus den gegebenen Umständen machen. Ich hoffe für dich und uns alle, dass du dich in Murtagh und Dorn nicht irrst. Ihre Fortschritte sind aussichtsreich."

„Wir schaffen das", versicherte Fraya. „Und wenn es so weit ist, dann folgt der blutige Teil. Es wird früher oder später – wahrscheinlich früher – eine weitere Schlacht geben. Darauf solltet ihr vorbereitet sein. Ich habe Eragons Cousin etwas mitgegeben, das ich nicht nach Urû'baen mitnehmen wollte. Etwas Hilfreiches."

„Ein Sack und zwei Jungdrachen", stellt Oromis fest. „Arya hat uns davon berichtet."

Fraya nickte ernst und beobachtete, wie sich die beiden Drachen in einem stillen Blickduell belauerten. In solchen Augenblicken setzte sich bei Endres auch im Alter von mehr als einem halben Jahrtausend hin und wieder der Spieltrieb durch.

„Es bleibt zu hoffen, dass sich der Junge und seine Begleiter zu helfen wissen und in keine Schwierigkeiten geraten", brachte Fraya besorgt hervor.

_Wo zwei Junge sind, sind meist noch mehr Drachen_, bemerkte Glaedr.

Fraya legte ein verschwörerisches Grinsen auf.

„Da sind noch mehr Drachen", bestätigte sie genüsslich. „Und wenn ich die beiden nicht heil zurück zu ihrem Clan bringe, ende ich wahrscheinlich als Drachenhäppchen."

Glaedr hatte den Kopf hoch erhoben und sah die Reiterin interessiert an.

„Bevor ihr fragt: Es macht wenig Sinn, jetzt viele Worte darüber zu verlieren. Ihr braucht das, was in dem Sack ist, sonst endet ihr als Drachenhäppchen", wiegelte Fraya ab.

Zugegebenermaßen konnte sie sich schwer vorstellen, wie Glaedr als Häppchen enden könnte, wenn man bedachte, dass es nur wenige Lebewesen auf der Welt geben konnte, die größer und stärker waren als er. Trotzdem war mit wütenden Dracheneltern nicht zu spaßen.

Fraya verzog ärgerlich das Gesicht, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sich in ihrer Umgebung, außerhalb des Gesprächs, etwas abspielte, das nach ihrer Aufmerksamkeit verlangte. Der Moment war ungünstig. Andererseits wusste sie auch nicht, was sie noch hätte sagen sollen, obwohl es im Grunde so viel zu sagen gab.

„Ich befürchte, wir müssen uns jetzt verabschieden. Da geht irgendetwas vor und wir können es uns nicht leisten, nicht auf dem neusten Stand der Dinge zu sein", teilte sie Oromis und Glaedr also mit.

Endres knurrte ärgerlich.

_Wahrscheinlich ist es gar nichts_, beschwerte sich der schwarze Drache. _Nicht weiter, als dass sie sich gegenseitig wieder einmal die Hälse umdrehen._

„Wahrscheinlich", stimmte ihm seine Reiterin zu. „Aber ich möchte schon gern wissen, wessen Hals da umgedreht wird. Nur zur Sicherheit."

Ihr Blick wanderte noch einmal zu Oromis und Glaedr. Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob sie nicht doch einen seltsamen Traum hatte. Und wenn ja, stellte sich die Frage, ob es sich lohnte, aufzuwachen.

_Geht, aber lasst euch nicht einfallen, euch und uns in noch größere Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Sonst werdet ihr schnell feststellen, wie angenehm ihr es in Galbatorix Gesellschaft habt._

Glaedrs Kopf war nun nur noch eine Handbreit von Fraya entfernt und der goldene Drache fletschte lautlos die Zähne. Fraya lächelte nur schief und klopfte mit der Handfläche sanft gegen einen der riesigen, dolchartigen Drachenzähne.

„Ja, ich hab dich auch vermisst", murmelte sie. „Alles wird gut."

Glaedr gab ein leises Brummen von sich und zog sich wieder ein Stück zurück. Fraya wandte sich Endres zu und machte sich mit dem Gedanken vertraut, sich jetzt wieder für einige Zeit von seinem Anblick verabschieden zu müssen.

Der Ärger stand Fraya ins Gesicht geschrieben, als sie in ihrem Bett erwachte. Was auch immer dort draußen vor sich ging, es war hoffentlich etwas Wichtiges, wenn es sie bei dieser Bedeutenden Angelegenheit unbedingt unterbrechen musste. Ärgerlich wälzte sie sich vom Bett, schlüpfte mühevoll in ihre Stiefel und griff nach dem Gürtel mit ihrem Schwert. An einem Ort wie diesem konnte man nie zu bewaffnet sein. Ein Kratzen an ihrer Tür hatte sie gestört, das mit jeder Minuten energischer wurde. Eilig schnallte die Reiterin ihren Gürtel um und stapfte zur Tür. Ein starkes Gefühl von Unruhe prallte gegen ihre geistigen Mauern. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür und sah direkt in Dorns trübe Augen. Der rote Drache wirkte aufgewühlt und wütend. Seine Krallen schabten lautstark auf dem edlen Boden und eine Rauchwolke entkam ihm.

_Was ist los?_, wollte Fraya wissen. _Geht es dir nicht gut? Oder stimmt etwas mit Murtagh nicht?_

Dorn knurrte aufgeregt und warf unwillig den Kopf hin und her. Die Aufregung schien es ihm schwer zu machen, sein Problem in Worte zu fassen. Verletzungen oder sonstige Spuren von Problemen oder einer Notlage waren aber nicht zu erkennen. Was auch immer nicht stimmte, es musste subtilere Ursachen haben.

_Mitkommen. Bitte_, meinte Dorn nur, drehte sich um und eilte davon.

Es fiel Fraya nicht leicht, mit dem aufgewühlten und offenbar in Eile befindlichen Drachen Schritt zu halten. Sein Schwanz wedelte unruhig durch den Gang und krachte hin und wieder gegen eine Wand, wo er Kratzer hinterließ oder sogar großflächig die Farbe und den Putz abrieb. Das schien Dorn aber nicht im Geringsten zu stören – nicht einmal wirklich aufzufallen. Frayas Geist tastete vorsichtig nach dem des roten Drachens, doch der verschloss sich vor ihrem Einfluss. Trotzdem war seine Stimmung nicht zu verkennen: Aufregung, Sorge und eine gehörige Portion Wut.

Die beiden erreicht die Vorhalle zum Innenhof der Festung, die aus nicht mehr bestand als einem leicht schräg angeordneten Dach, das von eleganten Säulen getragen wurde. Obwohl es früh am Morgen war und die Dämmerung noch über dem Land lag, erfüllte bereits eine schwüle Hitze die Festungsanlage und sorgte für Unbehagen. Die Verkündung eines Unheils lag in der Luft und ließ Fraya unangenehm schaudern. Normalerweise herrschte um diese Uhrzeit bereits rege Betriebsamkeit, doch an diesem Morgen war das Gebäude wie ausgestorben gewesen. Nicht einen einzigen Menschen hatte man gesehen und keine Schritte gehört. In dieser Atmosphäre waren Dorns Schritte fast gespenstisch erschienen. Auch auf dem sonst gut besuchten Innenhof beherrschten Schweigen und Anspannung die Situation. Einige der Bediensteten und eine Handvoll Soldaten drückten sich zwischen den Säulen herum, die den Innenhof begrenzten und starrten verstohlen auf den Platz.

Dorn führte Fraya zu Murtagh, der an einer der Säulen lehnt und mit einem versteinerten Gesichtsausdruck beobachtete, was auf dem Hof vor sich ging. Jeder Muskel in seinem Körper schien angespannt zu sein und seine Haltung drückte tiefste Missbilligung aus, als wäre er gerade dem scheußlichsten Ding begegnet, das es auf der Welt nur geben konnte. Fraya trat neben ihn und wollte sich erkundigen, was vor sich ging. Sie entschied sich jedoch, sich erst einmal selbst ein Bild zu machen.

_Großes Unglück_, merkte Dorn an.

Er ließ sich neben seinem Reiter nieder und genoss ein paar beiläufige Streicheleinheiten. Angespannt warf Fraya einen Blick in den Hof. Was konnte es dort geben, das Drache und Reiter so aufregte und die Leute dermaßen fesselte? Die Antwort ließ Fraya nach Luft schnappen. Ihr erster Blick fiel auf einen noch verhältnismäßig jungen Mann, der damit beschäftigt war, eine vor ihm angetretene Gruppen von Soldaten zurechtzuweisen. Er hatte an ausnahmslos allem etwas auszusetzen: an der Art, wie sie ihre Rüstung trugen, wie sie die Waffen hielten, wie sie da standen, wie sie unter den stickigen Helmen hervorsahen und wahrscheinlich auch an ihrer bloßen Existenz. Ein Ekel erster Güte. Das an sich war aber nicht verwunderlich. Dieser Mann, Pero, erfreute sich zweifelhafter Berühmtheit in Urû'baen und darüber hinaus auf den Schlachtfeldern von Alagaësia. Trotz seiner jungen Jahre war er bereits eine bedeutende Persönlichkeit in Galbatorix' Armee und dem König bekanntlich treu ergeben. Neben seinem Herrn war er wohl das größte Scheusal, das diese Stadt seit langen Jahren gesehen hatte und er bemühte sich offenbar wieder einmal nach Leibeskräften, diesem Bild gerecht zu werden. Doch es war nicht Pero, der dieser Szene ihre Schrecklichkeit und Überraschung verlieh. Nicht weit von ihm entfernt tapste ein kleiner grüner Drache hilflos über den sandigen Boden. Er musste gerade erst ein paar Stunden alt sein und war sichtlich überfordert mit der Situation. Seine Schmaragdaugen rotierten aufgeregt bei dem Versuch, irgendwas in der Umgebung zu finden, das ihm Sicherheit und Geborgenheit verschaffte. Die große, fremde Welt außerhalb seines Eies hatte ihn eingeholt und niemand schien sich um die Ängste des Kleinen, die er immer wieder mit einem leisen Fiepen kundtat, zu kümmern.

„Der letzte Drache ist geschlüpft", stellte Fraya fest und verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

Pero wurde von dem kleinen Drachen in seinen Zurechtweisungen unterbrochen, als der Schlüpfling sich neben ihn setzte und mit dem Kopf sanft das Bein des Menschen anstieß, während er ein herzzerreißendes Jammern von sich gab. Der schien jedoch nicht viel für das verängstige Wesen übrig zu haben. Verärgert über die Störung drehte er sich kurz um und warf dem jungen Drachen einen bösen Blick zu.

„Nicht jetzt", brummt er. „Verzieh dich!"

Der Kleine sah den Menschen völlig entgeistert und ungläubig an. Sein Körper begann aufgeregt zu zittern, während er Pero erneut mit dem Kopf anstieß. Der gab einen wütenden Schrei von sich und trat nach dem kleinen Drachen, sodass dieser ein Stück über den Boden purzelte und im Dreck liegen blieb. Ein aufgeregtes Raunen ging durch die Menge der beobachtenden Menschen, die dieses Verhalten offenbar ebenso als Affront betrachteten wie die beiden Reiter und Dorn. Der grüne Drache hatte sich inzwischen wieder auf die Beine gekämpft und begann noch lauter zu jammern. Seine dünnen Beine zitterten so heftig, dass es schien, als würde er jeden Moment wieder in sich zusammenfallen. Einsicht wurde ihm trotzdem nicht zu teil, wenn auch mehr Aufmerksamkeit. Pero wandte sich ihm nun gänzlich zu und näherte sich dem zitternden und jammernden Geschöpft mit energischen Schritten. Wütend zog er sein Schwert und nahm es so in die Hand, dass der Griff nach unten zeigte. Dann erhob er die Hand mit der Waffe, um damit nach dem Schlüpfling zu schlagen.

Fraya wollte ihren Augen kaum glauben. Wie konnte er nur? Eilig rannte sie über den Platz, hob den kleinen Drachen von seinem Platz auf, kurz bevor der Schwergriff dort aufschlug und bezog mit ihm kaum eine Armlänge von dem wütenden Soldaten Position. Der brauchte einen Moment um zu verstehen, was eben vor sich gegangen war. Wütend starrte er Fraya und das Drachenbaby auf ihrem Arm an.

„Das ist mein Drache", beschwerte er sich und begab sich samt Waffe in Kampfposition.

„Wirklich?", entgegnete Fraya ruhig aber mit einem schneidenden Ton in der Stimme. „Dann hol ihn dir."

Tatsächlich ging Pero auf die Herausforderung ein und stürmte mit hoch erhobenem Schwert auf Fraya zu. Die wich dem Angriff gekonnt aus und versetzte dem an ihr vorbei stolpernden Soldaten einen kräftigen Schlag gegen den Rücken, sodass dieser neben ihr unter Schmerzen auf die Knie sackte. Eilig zog sie ihre Waffe und hielt ihm die Klinge an die Kehle. Es kostet sie einiges an Überwindung, das Schwert nicht auch zu benutzen.

„Du bekommst deinen Drachen, wenn du begriffen hast, was es bedeutete, von ihm erwählt worden zu sein", zischte Fraya.

Mit dem bebenden Schlüpfling in einem Arm und ihrem Schwert in der anderen Hand entfernte sie sich von dem Soldaten und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zu Murtagh und Dorn. Der junge Mann machte jedoch keine Anstalten, die Angelegenheit auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Mit einem Sprung kam er wieder auf die Beine und stürmte erneut auf Fraya zu. Die bemerkte den Angriff, drehte sich blitzschnell um und wartete auf den richtigen Augenblick um dem Angreifer mit der Flachen Seite ihres Schwertes einen Schlag gegen den Kopf zu versetzen. Pero schrie vor Schmerz auf und stolperte nach hinten, um benommen auf dem Boden sitzen zu bleiben.

„Leg dich nicht mit mir an, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist", warnte ihn Fraya mit fester aber ausdrucksloser Stimme.

Dann drehte sie sich erneut um, steckte ihr Schwert wieder weg und setzte ihren Weg fort. Diesmal machte Pero keine Anstalten, ihr zu folgen.

Murtagh lehnte immer noch mit starrer Haltung und ausdruckslosem Gesicht an der Säule, als Fraya zu ihm zurückkehrte. Dorn bewahrte zwar auf den ersten Blick ebenfalls die Ruhe, doch sein Schwanz peitschte aufgeregt durch die Luft. Vorsichtig hob er den Kopf, um seinen frisch geschlüpften Artgenossen begutachten zu können. Der gab ein erschrockenes Quieken von sich und vergrub seinen Kopf in Frayas Hemd. Sein kleiner Körper zitterte immer noch und sein Herz schlug so schnell, das man fast befürchte musste, es wollte ihm am Ende noch davonlaufen.

„Das kann doch nur ein übler Scherz sein", brachte Fraya nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens hervor. „Kein Drache, der noch halbwegs bei Verstand ist, würde diesen ..." Sie verzog angestrengt das Gesicht und kämpfte gegen den Drang, Pero mit diversen unschönen Schimpfwörtern zu belegen. „... erwählen."

Dorn knurrte, als der Soldat zu ihnen herüber sah. Ohne Frage würde der junge Mann diese Niederlage nicht auf sich sitzen lassen und Fraya war sich bewusst, dass sie sich in nächster Zeit jeden Schritt genau würde überlegen müssen, denn hinter der nächsten Ecke konnte Peros Rache lauern. Doch das spielte erst einmal keine Rolle. Wichtig war, dass der grüne Drache in Sicherheit war, wenn auch wahrscheinlich nur für eine kurze Zeit.

„Das hat er auch nicht", meldete sich Murtagh leise zu Wort. Sein Blick lag auf Pero wie der eines Raubtiers, das sich jederzeit auf seine Beute stürzen wollte. Ansonsten machte er aber nicht die geringsten Anstalten, sich vom Fleck zu bewegen. „Ich habe keine Ahnung wie, aber es ist Galbatorix gelungen, dafür zu sorgen, dass der Drache schlüpft und sich an einen Menschen, der für ihn ausgesucht wurde, bindet."

Fraya schüttelte kurz den Kopf und wollte gar nicht glauben, was sie da hörte. Natürlich hatte sie gewusst, dass es einen Weg geben musste. Immerhin hatte sich Galbatorix so einen neuen Drachen verschafft, nachdem sein erster gestorben war. Dass er jedoch die Frechheit besitzen würde, einen ungeschlüpften Drachen derart zu manipulieren und um seine schicksalsgegebene Wahlmöglichkeit zu bringen, erschütterte sie trotzdem. Vorsichtig begann sie, über die dunkelgrünen Schuppen ihres unerwarteten Schützlings zu streicheln, während dieser sie aus großen Augen unsicher ansah. Hin und wieder öffnete sich sein Maul ganz leicht ohne jedoch einen Ton herauszulassen. Die Drachenkrallen bohrten sich schmerzhaft in Frayas Arm, als befürchtete der Kleine, jeden Moment weggeworfen zu werden, wie es sein falscher Reiter gerade getan hatte.

„Keine Sorge, mein Kleiner", redete Fraya beruhigend auf ihn ein. „Wir verlassen diesen Ort so schnell wie möglich und finden deinen wahren Reiter."

Der kleine Drache gab ein bestätigendes Fiepen von sich und kuschelte sich dann an die Frau. Zögerlich schloss er die Augen und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. Das Zittern ließ langsam nach und sein Herz hörte auf zu rasen.

Als sie spürte, dass der Schlüpfling in ihren Armen eingeschlafen war, wandte sich Fraya wieder Murtagh und Dorn zu. Nur mit Mühe konnte sie sich gegen die tobende Wut wehren, die von Endres ausging. Seine Empörung über diesen Affront gegen den Pakt war grenzenlos und sicher mussten in diesem Moment einige Bäume darunter leiden. Fraya konnte ihren Drachen sehr gut verstehen. Am Liebsten hätte sie in diesem Moment auch irgendetwas beschädigt – bevorzugt etwas, das Pero oder gar Galbatorix etwas wert war. Doch es war nicht die Zeit, um die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Gerade jetzt mussten sie einen klaren Kopf bewahren und gut darüber nachdenke, was als nächstes getan werden musste. Trotzdem musste den Drachen ein wenig Zeit gegeben werden, sich zu beruhigen. Auch Dorn war wütend und wirkte ein wenig verzweifelt. Hilflosigkeit war eins der prägenden Gefühle seines bisherigen Lebens gewesen und Fraya sorgte sich um die Fortschritte, die der rote Drache bisher gemacht hatte. Seine geistige Entwicklung stand auf Messer Schneide und auch der Abgrund vor Murtagh war noch viel zu nahe. Fraya konnte die Dunkelheit fast zurückstarren sehen, während sie den jungen Mann betrachtete. Eine Art von Verbitterung lag in seiner Erscheinung, die nichts mit dem Schicksal des grünen Drachen zu tun haben konnte. Dafür wirkte es zu persönlich.

„Was quält dich?", fragte Fraya also. „Abgesehen von dem offensichtlichen Unglück."

Murtagh drehte sich zu ihr um, blickte aber an ihr vorbei auf seinen Drachen, der nervös Krallenspuren in den Boden kratzte und dabei Pero genau im Auge behielt.

„Ich frage mich nur: Wenn es Galbatorix gelungen ist, den grünen Drachen dazu zu bringen, sich an den falschen Menschen zu binden, dann ist ihm das vielleicht schon vorher gelungen. Bei Dorn. Wie kann ich mir unter diesen Umständen noch sicher sein, dass ich wirklich sein Reiter bin und nicht nur der, den Galbatorix für ihn ausgesucht hat?"

Fraya kniff irritiert die Augen zusammen. Der Gedanke war ihr noch nicht im Ansatz gekommen, auch wenn sie zugeben musste, das zumindest theoretisch die Möglichkeit bestand. Glauben wollte sie aber keinen Moment daran. Murtaghs und Dorns Umgang war überzeugend für die natürliche Kraft des Paktes. Sicher, sie hatte ihre Schwierigkeiten, doch die wurzelten in Dorns verwirrter Seele und nicht in einer unrechtmäßigen Verbindung.

Dorn gab auf diese Worte hin ein unsicheres Brummen von sich und wandte sich Murtagh zu.

_Warum sagst du das?_, wollte der rote Drache wissen und sah seinem Reiter tief in die Augen. _Ich weiß genau, dass du richtig bist._

Murtagh verzog das Gesicht zu einem gequälten Lächeln und strich sanft über die Nase seines Drachens.

„Das denkt der kleine Grüne sicher auch über diesen Menschenschinder dort drüben", entgegnete er leise und deutete mit einer Hand auf Pero.

Kurz folgten alle Blicke dem Handzeichen, doch sie wandten sich bald wieder von dem sprichwörtlichen roten Tuch ab. Dorn verkrampfte sich und sein Schwanz wickelte sich um seinen Körper, als müsste er befürchten, dass sein Inneres sonst auseinanderbrach. Hilfesuchende Blicke trafen Fraya.

_Nicht wahr_, jammerte Dorn ängstlich.

Der Kummer in seinen Augen war kaum zu ertragen und Fraya fühlte eine gewisse Hilflosigkeit. Ihr Instinkt und ihre Erfahrung sagten ihr, dass zwischen den beiden alles seinen vorherbestimmten Gang ging. Doch begründen konnte sie das nicht. Es gab keine Probe dafür, ob ein Drache den richtigen Reiter gewählt hatte.

„Das ist schon im Grunde alles möglich", stimmte Fraya unwillig zu. „Aber ich denke trotzdem, dass ihr es spüren würdet, wenn etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zuginge. Sieh deinem Drachen in die Augen und sag mir mit fester Überzeugung, dass du nicht eigentlich dein ganzes Leben lang genau darauf gewartet hast."

Murtagh folgte ihrer Anweisung und betrachtete seinen Drachen einige Minuten lagen schweigend und mit erneut versteinerter Mine. Dann öffnete er den Mund, als wollte er etwas sagen, schloss ihn dann aber wieder, ohne auch nur einen Laut von sich gegeben zu haben.

„Damit hätten wir das geklärt", meinte Fraya. „Im Übrigen wäre gar nicht einzusehen, warum Galbatorix ausgerechnet dir einen Drachen geben würde. Was hattest du als zukünftiger Drachenreiter zu bieten? Du magst vielleicht ein guter Kämpfer gewesen sein, aber selbst der Verräter muss einsehen, dass das nicht reicht. Ansonsten warst du nicht mehr als ein größtenteils guter und vernünftiger Mensch und damit kann er nichts anfangen. Er hätte sich jemanden gesucht, der sich z.B. durch eine magische Begabung auszeichnet oder durch große Loyalität nicht dadurch, dass er schon einmal das Weite gesucht hat, nachdem ihm angeboten wurde, eine bedeutende Rolle in den Plänen des Königs zu spielen. Diese Wahl würde gar keinen Sinn ergeben."

Auf diese Worte hin trat ein hoffnungsvoller Ausdruck in Dorn Augen, als wollte er sie damit bekräftigen. Murtagh zuckte nur kurz mit den Schultern und ließ die Sache auf sich beruhen. Trotzdem blieb bei Fraya das ungute Gefühl zurück, dass sie nun noch ein Problem mehr hatte.

_Wenn sie sich nicht so sehr voreinander verschließen würden, wäre diese Frage vielleicht gar nicht aufgekommen_, merkte Endres an.

Seine Stimmung war immer noch gereizt. Inzwischen teilte er aber auch die Besorgnis seiner Reiterin. Die Dinge drohten ärgerlich kompliziert zu werden und außer Kontrolle zu geraten. Schon allein deswegen, weil seine Rolle als Drachenreiter ein bedeutender Faktor in der Identität war, die Murtagh befreien konnte, musste sie dringend gefestigt werden. Und auch Dorn brauchte diese Sicherheit, wenn er sich je normal entwickeln sollte.

_Dann müssen wir alle anderen Lektion wohl erst einmal verschieben und uns um diese Sache kümmern_, beschloss Fraya.

Vorsichtig ergriff sie Murtaghs Arm und zog ihn sanft in Richtung der Festung.

„Es bringt jetzt nichts, trüben Gedanken nachzuhängen", verkündete sie. „Wir werden jetzt zuerst alle frühstücken. Mit einem leeren Magen lassen sich die Dinge ohnehin schwerer ertragen. Und dann machen wir alle zusammen eine Ausflug und finden heraus, wie es um eure Verbindung wirklich steht."

Murtagh zeigte sich nicht unbedingt begeistert von diesem Plan, folgte Fraya aber widerstandslos. Dorn sprang regelrecht auf die Beine und schien dieses Vorhaben zu begrüßen. Er konnte sich gar nicht schnell genug auf den Weg in den Speisesaal machen.


	17. Wundersame Träume

**Kapitel 17: Wundersame Träume**

Obwohl Eragon inzwischen bereits seit mehreren Tagen wieder in Ellesméra weilte und sich die Elfen fürsorglich um seine Genesung bemüht hatten, fühlte er sich immer noch wie erschlagen. Es hatte eigentlich zu viel Zeit in Anspruch genommen, sich von Murtaghs Betäubungszauber zu erholen. Hinterher hatte sich Eragon aber fast gewünscht, der Zustand wäre nicht vergangen. Denn je klarer sein Kopf geworden war, desto deutlicher war ihm bewusst gewesen, wie dicht er davor gestanden hatte, als Galbatorix' unfreiwilliger Knecht zu enden. Allein die Vorstellung hatte ihm in der folgenden Nacht den Schlaf geraubt und beherrschte seine Gedanken auch in dieser noch. Und als ob das nicht Unglück genug war, musste er immer wieder darüber nachdenken, was Saphira hätte erleiden müssen, weil er so unglaublich leichtsinnig gewesen war. Seine Drachendame hatte ihm keine Vorwürfe gemacht, doch er spürte, dass auch ihr der Schock und die Angst tief in den Knochen saßen. Bisher hatte er noch mit niemandem darüber reden können, aber nach allem was er gehört und was er vor allem nicht darüber gehört hatte, musste er vermuten, dass ihren Retter die Flucht aus Urû'baen nicht gelungen war. Auch dieses Schuld lastet nun auf Eragon und traf ihn fast am härtesten, da sie tatsächlichen Schaden anrichtete. Nicht zuletzt hatte er sich auch um Roran gesorgt. Sein Cousin war ein Stück abseits vom Helgrind zurückgeblieben in der Gesellschaft von fremden Leuten, deren Vertrauenswürdigkeit nicht sicher erwiesen war. Auch wenn er sich noch schwach fühlte, hatte Eragon das Bedürfnis nicht unterdrücken können, mit der Traumsicht nach seinem Cousin zu sehen. Erfreulicherweise schien es Roran einigermaßen gut zu gehen. Es war nicht zu erkennen gewesen, wo er sich befand und was um ihn herum vorging, doch er wirkte gesund und entschlossen.

Nervös rollte sich Eragon auf die Seite und schmiegte sich dichter an Saphira. Seit er das erste Mal nach der rasanten Flucht erwacht war, schlief er bei seiner Drachendame. Das linderte ein wenig die irrationale Angst, sie könnte nicht mehr da sein, wenn er aufwachte. Saphira schien ähnlich zu empfinden, auch wenn sie es nicht aussprach. Doch die Wahrheit war offensichtlich. In den letzten Tagen war sie sehr beschützend geworden und wollte scheinbar niemanden mehr an Eragon heranlassen. Die Behandlung der Heiler hatte sie mit mürrischer Einsicht zugelassen und auch gegen Aryas oder Oromis' Anwesenheit hatte sie nichts einzuwenden. Jeder andere Besuch hatte es allerdings sehr schwer. Im Moment war Eragon seiner Drachendame sehr dankbar für dafür. Er wollte mit niemandem sprechen. So viele Gedanken gingen ihm durch den Kopf, dass er kaum schlafen konnte. Er brauchte nicht noch die der anderen. Auch diese Nacht war wieder unruhig gewesen und ohne Saphiras beruhigende Worte wäre er wohl auch in diesem Moment nicht eingeschlafen. Doch diesmal wollte es gelingen und beschwor einen seltsamen Traum herauf:

_Eragon befand sich in einem großen, opulent geschmückten Festsaal, in dessen Mitte man eine lange Tafel aufgestellt und reich mit Dekoration und vor allem Essen gedeckt hatte. Der Duft verschiedener Speisen schwebte in der Luft und breitete sich langsam wie eine aufkommende Nebelwand aus. Leicht schummriges Licht ging von hunderten von Kerzen aus, die man in kunstvoll geschmiedeten Kerzenhaltern entlang der Wände aufgestellt hatte. Der Vollmond schien durch die raumhohen Fenster als wollte er das aufgeregte Treiben beobachten. Rund um die Tafel drängten sich die verschiedensten Leute aller Völker: Menschen, Elfen, Zwerge, Urgals und nicht zuletzt Drachen – ziemlich viele Drachen. Ein übermütiger Schlüpfling drehte aufgeregt seine Runden um Eragons Beine. Irritiert nahm er den kleinen Drachen auf den Arm und betrachtete ihn ausgiebig. Es ließ sich nicht genau sagen, ob seine Schuppen blau oder vielleicht doch eher grün waren. Eisblaue Augen beobachteten Eragon neugierig. Das kleine Wesen hockte völlig entspannt in seinen Armen, als wären sie schon ein Leben lang enge Vertraute. Eragon kniff kurz die Augen zusammen, musste aber feststellen, dass er nicht aufwachen konnte. Also sah er sich weiter um, bis sein Blick auf Murtagh fiel, der eifrig auf Dorn einredete. Der rote Drache machte einen ausgesprochen verunsicherten Eindruck und sah immer wieder verstohlen aus dem Fenster. Als Murtagh Eragons Blick bemerkte, legte er kurz ein gequältes Grinsen auf, wandte sich aber schnell wieder seinem Drachen zu. Die beiden mussten etwas ungeheuer Wichtiges zu besprechen haben. Was es war, konnte Eragon nicht herausfinden, denn er wurde kurz darauf abgelenkt, als ihm jemand den kleinen Drachen abnahm. Irritiert sah sich Eragon um und dabei direkt in Aryas ausdrucksvolle, grüne Augen._

„_Er ist schon wieder ausgerückt", meinte sie und hielt den kleinen Drachen auf Augenhöhe. „Du machst es deinen Eltern wirklich schwer."_

_Der Klang ihrer Stimme legte nahe, dass sie dem Schlüpfling nicht wirklich etwas vorwerfen wollte. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen – ein Lächeln so wunderschön und ehrlich, wie es Eragon noch nie bei der Elfe gesehen hatte. Ihm stockte kurz der Atem und er wünschte sich, in diesem Moment die Zeit anhalten zu können, um den Anblick für immer zu genießen. Dieses Glück war ihm aber nicht vergönnt. Arya machte sich mit dem Drachenbaby auf den Weg zu ihrem Platz an der Tafel. Eragon seufzte leise, sah sich weiter um und erspähte in einer Ecke etwas, das ihm einen gehörigen Schreck versetzte. Dort hockte ein schwarzer Drache – und nach seiner durchgehenden Farbe und der Größe zu urteilen musste es wohl Shruikan sein und nicht der Drache, der an der Rettung beteiligt gewesen war – zusammen mit einem Elfenkind. Der Junge schien dem Drachen aufmerksam zuzuhören und wie gebannt zu sein. Am liebsten hätte ihm Eragon zugerufen, dass er weglaufen sollte. Doch niemanden sonst im Raum schien dieser Anblick zu stören, obwohl die beiden von vielen Anwesenden gesehen werden konnten._

_Eragon schüttelte kurz den Kopf und fragte sich, welches üble Spiel seine offensichtlich überlaufende Fantasie diesmal mit ihm trieb. An einem Ende der Tafel entdeckte er schließlich Katrina. Auf dem Stuhl neben ihr saß ein kleines Mädchen von vielleicht fünf oder sechs Jahren, das ihr verdächtig ähnlich sah. Die beiden hätten Geschwister sein können – oder vielleicht Mutter und Tochter? Das wäre die erste beruhigende Entdeckung in diesem Raum gewesen. Wenn Katrina dort war, konnte doch eigentlich auch Roran nicht weit sein. Tatsächlich stand er nur einige Schritte entfernt und unterhielt sich mit einer Frau, die Eragon bald darauf als seine Retterin erkannte. Auf ihrem Schoß saß ein Kind von nicht mehr als einem Jahr, durch dessen Adern offensichtlich auch elfisches Blut floss. Sein Blick war starr auf einen Drachen gerichtet, der zur anderen Seite seiner Mutter saß und sich mit dem Baby ein angestrengtes Blickduell lieferte. Der Jungdrache war gerade so groß wie ein Mensch und von blütenweißer Grundfarbe, während ein Netz aus feinen, goldenen Linien über seinen gesamten Körper verlief. Auch die Krallen, Hörner und Zacken glänzten golden. Er hatte es jedoch nicht nur mit einem Gegner zu tun. Ein anderes Kind, vielleicht zwei oder drei Jahre alt, pirschte sich an ihn heran, umklammerte seine goldene Schwanzspitze und begann daran zu ziehen. Ein ungehaltenes Knurren ging von dem Jungdrachen aus, während Roran anfing zu lachen._

„_Sie kommt offensichtlich nach ihrer Mutter", stellte er fest und deutete auf das Mädchen, das am Drachenschwanz zog._

_Wie das Baby, das vermutlich ihr Bruder oder ihre Schwester war, zeigte sie Zeichen elfischer Herkunft, darunter das fast völlig weiße Haar. Ein freches Funkeln lag in ihren haselnussbraunen Augen, während ihr Geschwisterkind in den Armen der Mutter die Ruhe selbst zu sein schien. Das Baby hatte braune Haare wie seine Mutter und dunkle, graue Augen. Der weiß-goldene Drache fauchte das wagemutige Mädchen leise an und stupste das Baby dann mit der Nase an. Das gab ein vergnügtes Glucksen von sich und strahlte seine Mutter an._

Eragon brauchte einen Moment um sich zu orientieren, als er wieder erwachte. Im ersten Moment war vor seinen Augen nur blau und er fragte sich, in was er nun wieder hineingeraten war. Dann fiel ihm aber wieder ein, dass er sich zu Saphira gewandt hingelegt hatte. Es konnten also nur ihre Schuppen sein. Seufzend drehte sich Eragon auf den Rücken und wurde dabei von Saphiras Schwanz gestützt.

_Guten Morgen, Kleiner_, begrüßte ihn die Drachendame liebevoll.

Ihr weicher Blick lag auf ihm und erfüllte ihn mit einem Gefühl von Wärme. In die letzten Tagen schienen sie beide noch ein Stück näher zusammen gerückt zu sein: physisch aber auch seelisch. Trotzdem konnte Eragon nicht mehr liegen bleiben. Das hatte er so lange getan und es wunderte ihn ein wenig, dass man ihn so über all diese Zeit Ruhe gelassen hatte. Mühevoll und mit steifen Gliedern erhob er sich von seinem Schlafplatz.

_Guten Morgen_, gab er mürrisch zur. _Ich brauche frische Luft._

_Ganz sicher?_ Saphira erhob sich und wirkte nicht sonderlich begeistert von dieser Idee. Aber Eragon war sicher und ließ sie das wissen. Die Zeit zum Ausruhen war vorbei. Sie hatten noch viel zu tun und Galbatorix würde nicht darauf warten, dass sie sich besser fühlten oder ihr verletzter Stolz heilte.

Der Morgen war fast schon unverschämt hell, als Drache und Reiter sich nach draußen wagten. Sie hatten ganz eindeutig zu viel Zeit im Baumhaus verbracht. Der frische Duft des Waldes stieg Eragon in die Nase und weckte seine Lebensgeister. Wie gewohnt wurden sie beide aber vor allem Saphira respektvoll und allerseits begrüßt. Sie erwiderten die Geste höflich, konnten sich aber nicht durchringen, mit irgendjemandem ein Gespräch anzufangen. Dabei wäre es doch hilfreich gewesen, zu erfahren, was außerhalb von Du Weldenvarden vor sich ging. Eragon konnte aber erst wirklich Interesse aufbringen, als Arya sie ansprach. Wie gewohnt war die Elfenprinzessin eine Augenweide. Ihre Haltung strahlte Stolz und Würde aus. Trotzdem schien da noch etwas anderes zu sein, etwas, das nicht in Ordnung war. Obwohl Arya Saphira und ihn schon besucht hatte, hatten sie kaum gesprochen. Eragon hatte sich mit der Erkenntnis zufrieden gegeben, dass es ihr gut ging.

„Es freut mich zu sehen, dass es euch besser geht", begann sie höflich das Gespräch.

„Du meinst wohl, dass wir uns aus unserem Versteck bequemt habe", entgegnete Eragon mit reumütig. „Du kannst es ruhig aussprechen. Inzwischen bin ich selbst darauf gekommen."

Aryas Haltung straffte sich noch ein wenig und sie schien sich nicht wohl in ihrer Haut zu fühlen. Diese Empfindung stand ihr nicht unbedingt ins Gesicht geschrieben, doch es war an den kleinen, kaum wahrnehmbaren Störungen in ihrem Auftreten zu erkennen, die so unklar waren, dass man sie nicht einmal benennen konnte.

„Das wollte ich eigentlich nicht sagen", versicherte die Elfe angespannt. „Wir haben uns ernsthaft Sorgen gemacht."

_Ah ja. Und wer genau ist „Wir"?_, dachte Eragon bei sich, behielt den Gedanken aber lieber für sich.

Saphira hatte sich zu Arya heruntergebeugt und schnüffelte neugierig an der Elfe. Offenbar erkannte sie die selbe Anspannung wie ihr Reiter.

„Auch wenn es mich wahrscheinlich nichts angeht und auf die Gefahr hin, dich zu verärgern: Liegt dir irgendwas auf der Seele? Du wirkst unausgeglichen. Ein wenig zumindest."

Eragon biss sich auf die Lippe. Wahrscheinlich hätte er lieber nichts sagen sollen, doch er sorgte sich inzwischen ein wenig um Arya. Dieses Verhalten sah der sonst so beherrschten Elfe nicht ähnlich. Selbst wenn sie etwas belastete, pflegte sie das erfolgreich zu verbergen.

„Ich befürchte schon", räumte Arya überraschend ein. „Deswegen wollte ich mit dir sprechen."

„Mit mir?", entfuhr es Eragon ungläubig.

Arya verzog kurz das Gesicht wie jemand, der wusste, dass er es nicht besser verdient hatte, bekam ihre Mimik jedoch schnell wieder unter Kontrolle.

„Mit euch natürlich", korrigierte Arya und deutete eine entschuldigende Verbeugung in Saphiras Richtung an.

Sie bedeutete den beiden, ihr zu folgen. Etwas unsicher kam Eragon ihrem Wunsch nach, während in seiner Drachendame die Neugier brannte.

Die Drei liefen, bis sie Ellesméra hinter sich gelassen hatten. Offenbar hatte es Arya auf ein wirklich privates Gespräch abgesehen. So etwas passierte selten genug und Eragon fragte sich besorgt, was passiert sein könnte, das sie derart aus der Fassung gebracht hatte. Schließlich war sie nicht gerade für ihre emotionale Art bekannt. Angespannt setzt er sich zu der Elfe unter einen Baum, während sich Saphira vor die beiden legte, um die Atmosphäre noch ein wenig privater und geschützter zu gestalten.

„Was bedrückt dich?", fragte Eragon schließlich noch einmal. „Ist etwas Schlimmes vorgefallen?"

„Du meinst abgesehen davon, dass wir um ein Haar Galbatorix' Gefangene geworden wären und sich Fraya und Endres praktisch für unsere Sicherheit geopfert haben?", entgegnete Arya leise.

Einen Moment stutzte Eragon und kam dann zu der Erkenntnis, dass die beiden Namen zu der unbekannten Reiterin und ihrem Drachen gehören mussten. Ihre Namen zu kennen machte die Dinge nicht unbedingt leichter.

„Meinetwegen", merkte Eragon verbissen an.

Arya schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf und starrte den Boden an. Offenbar hatte diese Rettung tiefere Spuren hinterlassen, als die Umstände erahnen ließen. Aber natürlich musste es Arya beängstigen, möglicherweise noch einmal in Gefangenschaft zu geraten.

„Lass uns nicht darüber reden", schlug die Elfe vor. „Ich habe Verständnis für deine Gründe. Im Übrigen haben Fraya, Endres und ich uns freiwillig und im vollen Bewusstsein der möglichen Gefahren entschieden, euch zu helfen."

_Was ist es dann also, das dich bedrückt?_, wollte Saphira nun wissen.

Ihre eisblauen Augen waren fest aber mit sanftem Blick auf die Elfe gerichtet. Eine Mischung aus Neugier und Besorgnis prägte ihre Gedanken.

„Ich hatte einen Traum, der mich nicht loslässt", erklärte Arya. „Ein seltsamer Traum. Ich war … nirgendwo. Dort war nur eine große, sandige Fläche, die sich in alle Richtungen bis zum leeren Horizont zu erstrecken schien. Kein Himmel, keine Sonne und keine Sterne. Ein dunkler Ort. Um mich herum waren einige Menschen, die mich angestarrt haben, als hätten sie noch nie im Leben etwas Abscheulicheres gesehen. Und dann war da dieser Mann. Ich kenne seinen Namen nicht und haben ihn sicher noch nie zuvor gesehen. Inzwischen kann ich mich nicht einmal mehr an sein Gesicht erinnern. Aber das kann ich nicht bedauern. Er hat mich angeschrien, geschlagen und getreten, mich nutzlos und schwach genannt. Und all die anderen Menschen haben nur tatenlos dagestanden und gestarrt." Arya richtete den Blick in die Ferne und rieb sich gedankenverloren den Arm, als würde er schmerzen. „Ich kann mir nicht erklären, was das bedeutet. Als ich aufwachte hatte ich Schmerzen, als wäre das wirklich passiert. Das kann eigentlich nicht sein. Es war nur ein Traum."

Die Elfe war offensichtlich wirklich betroffen von dieser Erfahrung. Die Verunsicherung stand ihr inzwischen ins Gesicht geschrieben. Wenn man bedachte, was sie schon überstanden hatte, war dieses Verhalten verwunderlich.

„Ich weiß natürlich auch nicht, was es noch bedeuten kann", meinte Eragon schließlich. „Aber ich denke, dass die letzte Zeit sehr anstrengend und belastend war. Du bist stark, aber auch du kannst das nicht ewig ertragen. Vielleicht macht sich das jetzt einfach bemerkbar. Keiner von uns ist aus Stein."

Arya seufzte leise und Eragon fragte sich, ob er das lieber nicht hätte sagen sollen. Mühsam drängte er das Bedürfnis zurück, die Arme um Arya zu schließen um sie zu trösten. Er konnte verstehen, was in ihr vorging. Mit merkwürdigen Träumen, die einen auch im wachen Zustand noch verfolgten, kannte er sich bestens aus.

„Vermutlich hast du recht", stimmte Arya ihm zu. „Ich sollte mich nicht mit solchen Gedanken aufhalten. Es gibt so viele andere Dinge, die unsere Aufmerksamkeit verlangen."

Betretenes Schweigen trat ein. Eragon warf hin und wieder einen verstohlenen Blick zu Arya und teilte besorgte Gedanken mit Saphira. Die blaue Drachendame war unruhig geworden und Eragon spürte, wie sie in ihren Gedanken verschiedene Erklärungen für Aryas Problem durchspielte. Doch auch ihr wollte nichts Vernünftiges dazu einfallen.

Einige Minuten vergingen in Stille, bis Saphira plötzlich nervös wurde. Ihr Kopf fuhr herum und sie gab ein kurzes, gereiztes Knurren von sich. Kurz darauf entspannte sie sich aber wieder und rückte ein Stück zur Seite.

_Wir haben Gesellschaft_, teilte sie Eragon und Arya mit.

Hinter ihr kam ein Elf zum Vorschein, der die beide interessiert musterte. Er hatte halblange, weiße Haare, war groß gewachsen und wirkte für einen Elf ungewöhnlich muskulös. Obwohl er offensichtlich neugierig war, hielt er respektvollen Abstand zu Saphira, in der langsam wieder der Beschützerinstinkt erwachte. Die Drei tauschten die üblichen Höflichkeiten aus, dann trat der Elf schließlich doch näher.

„Es freut mich, dich wiederzusehen, Jahonn", meinte Arya zu ihm. „Ich hoffe, wir haben dich nicht gestört."

Der Elf schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich zu den beiden. Auch wenn er auf den ersten Blick keinen Tag älter erschien als Arya waren seinen tiefgründigen Augen die Jahrhunderte anzusehen.

„Es fehlt mir heute an der nötigen Ruhe für meine Studien", erklärte er. „Es scheint, als wäre ich nicht der Einzige mit diesem Problem."

Saphira schnaufte gequält, während Arya ihm ein bestätigendes Nicken schenkte. Nun saßen sie dort also und hatten alle ähnliche Sorgen. Unter anderen Umstände wäre es wohl fast zum Lachen gewesen, doch keinem von ihnen war derzeit danach zumute.

_Was wühlt deinen Geist auf?_, fragte Saphira nach.

„Ein merkwürdiger Traum, der alte Wunden wieder aufreißt, von denen ich dachte, dass sie verheilt und fast vergessen oder zumindest verdrängt waren", erklärte Jahonn.

Eragon verzog ein genervtes Gesicht und fragte sich, was das Schicksal hier für ein seltsames Schauspiel mit ihnen veranstaltete. War es der Tag der wundersamen Träume?

„Dann haben wir offenbar etwas gemeinsam", teilte er dem Elf mit. „Wir alle hatten eine unruhige Nacht. Vielleicht willst du uns anvertrauen, was dich um den Schlaf gebracht hat?"

Jahonn schwieg einen Moment nachdenklich. Er schien zu überlegen, ob er sich den beiden anvertrauen konnte oder wollte. Etwas Wehmütiges lag in seinem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ich habe von lange verlorenen Freunden aus längst vergangenen Zeiten geträumt", erklärte Jahonn und sein Blick lag fast sehnsüchtig auf Saphira. „Wir haben uns kennengelernt, als ich das erste Mal nach Ilirea reiste. Dort haben wir uns öfter getroffen – hin und wieder auch auf Vroengard. Ich hatte als einer der wenigen das Glück und die Ehre, in den Bibliotheken des Ordens studieren und im Namen der Reiter Erkundungs- und Studienreisen unternehmen zu dürfen, um ihren wie auch meinen Wissensschatz zu erweitern. Wir haben uns hin und wieder gemeinsam in Bücher vertieft und uns auch im Schwertkampf geübt. Das ist alles inzwischen so erschreckend lange her – oder zumindest kommt es mir so vor."

Eragon rümpfte die Nase. Wenn ein Elf sagte, dass etwas lange her war, dann musste es wirklich lange her sein. Er wusste nicht so recht, was er davon halten sollte, hier mit jemandem zu sprechen, der in vielen Belangen sicher mehr über die Drachenreiter wusste als er selbst, der einer von ihnen war. Saphira war etwas näher gerückt und betrachtete Jahonn interessiert. _Das klingt, als könnte man von ihm noch so einige interessante Dinge erfahren._

Eragon nickte ihr nur zu und dachte über die Situation nach. Es war die Nacht der seltsamen und möglicherweise bedeutungsvollen Träume gewesen. Das legte die Vermutung nahe, dass auch Jahonns Traum nicht einfach so gekommen war. Sicher, in letzter Zeit hatte sich um die Zukunft der Reiter viel getan, doch das war nicht erst seit gestern so. Also wagte er einen Versuch.

„Lass es mich erraten", bat er. „Sie war eine Reiterin, hieß Fraya und hatte einen schwarzen Drachen."

Saphira schnaubte unsicher. Jahonn sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und wirkte, als wollte sich jemand einen bösen Scherz mit ihm erlauben. Eragon seufzte innerlich auf. Auch wenn es ihn sonst weniger störte, hätte er in diesem Moment lieber Unrecht gehabt. Nach allem, was ihm bisher widerfahren war, waren ihm jede Art von prophetischen Eingebungen suspekt. Saphira hingegen hatte nur ein vergnügtes Lachen für dieses Wendung des Schicksals übrig.

_Ob wir es ihm erzählen sollten?_, fragte Eragon seine Drachendame und tätschelt ihr liebevoll die Nase.

Saphira brummte zufrieden und warf noch einen Blick auf den Elf. Er schien einen gewohnteren Umgang mit Drachen zu haben als die meisten anderen seines Volkes ohne dabei respektlos zu wirken.

_Ja, ich denke, wir können es riskieren. Ich mag ihn._

Eragons Blick wanderte zu Arya. Immerhin schien sie Jahonn mehr oder weniger zu kennen. Ihre Begrüßung hatte jedenfalls ein Maß an Vertrautheit an sich gehabt, das sie sicher nicht mit jedem ihres Volkes an den Tag legte. Erfreulicherweise nahm ihm Arya das Erzählen der Geschichte ab.

Jahonn folgte Aryas Worten aufmerksam. Ein Wechsel aus Erstaunen und Besorgnis stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben und er schien sich nicht die geringste Mühe zu machen, diese Empfindungen zu verbergen. Offenbar waren Fraya und Endres tatsächlich seine alten Bekannten.

„Sieh an", meinte Jahonn schließlich mit einem leichten Klang von Bitterkeit in der Stimme. „Es war also schlussendlich ihre Dickköpfigkeit gepaart mit ihren ausgefallenen Ideen, die ihr und Endres das Leben gerettet haben. Das hat eine interessante Ironie und straft so manche als weise und weitblickend angesehene Person lügen, die ihr aufgrund dieser Eigenschaften einen frühen Tod vorhergesagt hatte."

Eragon nickte wieder nur schweigend und dachte über dieses Worte nach. Das Schicksal schien tatsächlich eine Schwäche für Narren und Wagemutige zu haben. Das bewies der Umstand, dass Saphira und er noch am Leben waren.

_Leider scheint sich dieses Glück nicht fortsetzen zu wollen_, merkte Saphira an. _Sie befinden sich in einer wirklich bedrohlichen Situation._

Für kurze Zeit zog völlig Stille ein. Der Ausdruck auf Jahonns Gesicht war nicht zu deuten. Vermutlich versuchte er gerade, sich eine Meinung über die Dinge zu bilden und dabei irgendetwas zu finden, das einen Hoffnungsschimmer erlaubte.

„Ich denke", beschloss er schließlich. „dass man den Kampf nicht verloren geben sollte, solange noch jemand kämpfen kann. Vielleicht hält ihnen das Schicksal noch eine Hintertür offen. Es wäre wahrhaftig nicht das erste Mal."

Ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, das sich offenbar nicht entscheiden konnte, ob es lieber verwegen oder erinnerungsträchtig sein wollte.

„Wenn ihr mich nun entschuldigen würdet", meldete sich Jahonn noch einmal zu Wort. „Ich muss über diese neuen Erkenntnisse nachdenken. Und auch die Arbeit macht sich nicht von allein." Er hielt einen Moment innen. „Zumindest nicht bei der Art und Weise, wie ich sie bevorzugt erledige."

Eragon und Arya bekundeten kurz ihre Zustimmung und verabschiedeten sich höflich, während sich Jahonn erhob. Er erwiderte die Verabschiedung, verbeugte sich noch einmal vor Saphira und stahl sich dann an der blauen Drachendame vorbei in den Wald.

Einen Moment blieben Saphira, Arya und Eragon noch schweigend unter dem Baum sitzen. Eragon versuchte, diese neue Bekanntschaft zu verarbeiten und beschloss dabei, Jahonn zu mögen. Der Elf hatte etwas Exzentrisches an sich aber auf eine durchaus angenehme Weise.

„Ich denke, wir sollten uns jetzt wieder unseren Aufgaben widmen", ergriff Arya schließlich wieder das Wort. „Man erwartet mich in Ellesméra und ihr solltet jetzt, da es euch wieder besser geht, dringend Oromis und Glaedr aufsuchen."

Eragon biss die Zähne zusammen. Sie hatte natürlich recht, aber er konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, was sie sich von den beiden würden anhören müssen. Immerhin hatten sie einiges an Chaos und Unglück verursacht.

„Und du bist sicher, dass wir dich allein lassen können?", fragte er angespannt.

„Natürlich", antwortete Arya leicht verärgert, ihr Blick wurde aber schnell wieder weicher. „Es geht mir inzwischen besser. Ihr könnt völlig unbesorgt sein."

Mürrisch erhob sich Eragon und reicht ihr die Hand, um ihr beim Aufstehen zu helfen. Arya zögerte noch einen Moment, entschloss sich dann aber, das Angebot anzunehmen. Nachdem sie auf die Beine gekommen war, verabschiedete sie sich von Eragon und Saphira mit einem kurzen Nicken und verschwand dann zwischen den Bäumen.

Eragon straffte noch einmal seine Haltung und stieg dann auf Saphiras Rücken. Was auch immer nun kommen würde, er wollte es mit Würde und Zurückhaltung ertragen.


	18. Umwege

**Kapitel 18: Umwege**

Nachdenklich ließ Roran seinen Blick über den Leona-See schweifen. Der Abend war ruhig und es herrschte seit Tagen völlige Windstille. Fast schien es, als wollte die Welt die Luft anhalten, bis es geschah. Was auch immer dieses Es sein würde. Der Möglichkeiten gab es das viele: vielleicht der Untergang des Imperiums, vielleicht der Untergang der Rebellen und vielleicht, ja vielleicht wollte gleich die ganze Welt untergehen und sie alle mit in die finsteren Tiefen des Nichts reißen, wo alles, was bisher vollbracht worden war – sei es nun gut oder böse – für immer vergessen wurde. Von einem gewissen Standpunkt betrachtet war das gar nicht die schlechteste Möglichkeit. Auf diese Weise würde auch all das Leid und Unglück vergessen werden. Niemand würde mehr wissen, was Menschen schon hatten ertragen müssen: wie viele schon um ihre verlorenen Lieben getrauert hatten, wie viele durch sinnlose Akte der Gewalt ihr Heim und ihre Heimat verloren hatten, wie viele schon um das hatten bangen müssen, was ihnen das Liebste war, wie viele Tränen schon vergossen worden waren und wie viel Blut schon geflossen war. All das würde unbedeutend werden. Dieser Zustand musste ausgesprochen friedlich sein, wenn da einfach nichts war. Nur Ruhe und Frieden und ewige Unveränderlichkeit. So wirkte dieser Moment. Der See lag völlig unbewegt da und seine im Licht der Abendsonne leicht glänzende Überfläche reflektierte den roten Sonnenuntergangshimmel um wie ein Meer aus Blut zu erscheinen. In Wahrheit war es aber nicht wie das heiße Blut, das Roran inzwischen zur Genüge vergossen hatte. Nein, das Wasser war angenehm kühl, sodass dünne Nebelschwaden in die von der brütenden Sonne des sich dem Ende zuneigenden Tages aufgeheizte Luft aufstiegen und versuchten, diese abzukühlen. Davon war nicht viel zu erwarten, doch das kühle Wasser tat Rorans geschundenen Füßen gut. Seine Schuhe waren inzwischen so weit durchgelaufen, dass er sie vor kurzem ausgezogen hatte und barfuß weitergegangen war. Die kläglichen Reste der Sohlen hatten nur unnötig die Haut aufgerieben und Druckstellen erzeugt. Irgendwann hatte er sich dann allerdings doch gefragt, welches nun das größere Übel war. Nach mehreren Meilen, die seine Füße auf unwegsamem, steinigem Gelände völlig ungeschützt zurückgelegt hatten, kam ihm diese Methode nicht mehr wesentlich schonender vor.

Mehrere Meilen. Sie hatten schon einen beachtlichen Weg zurückgelegt und das in einer Zeit, die den meisten anderen Reisenden sicher Respekt eingeflößt hätte. Doch wohin hatte es sie gebracht? Inzwischen waren Wochen seit ihrem Aufbruch vergangen und sie hatten den See immer noch nicht hinter sich gelassen. Der Verlust ihrer Pferde hatte ihnen einen schweren Schlag versetzt. Auch die Verletzungen nach dem Überfall der Banditen waren behindernd und damit zeitraubend gewesen. Aber damit wollte es des Unglücks nicht genug sein. Sie waren ständig gezwungen gewesen, lange Umwege zu gehen, um anderen Menschen und vor allem Soldaten auszuweichen. Immerhin wurde Roran nach wie vor gesucht und nun wahrscheinlich umso mehr. Irgendwann in all der Zeit hatte er diesen Umstand fast schon schmeichelhaft gefunden. Wie oft kam es schon vor, dass man dem Imperium derartig Kopfzerbrechen bereitete? Doch davon war er inzwischen weit entfernt. Auch die Natur war ihnen nicht unbedingt gewogen gewesen. Die meiste Zeit schien es nur regnen zu wollen, sodass die Wege – wenn man es überhaupt so nennen konnte – ständig aufgeweicht waren und man kaum einen Schritt vorwärts kam.

Doch all das beherrschte seine Gedanken nicht einmal halb so viel wie Katrina. In jeder Sekunde, in der er nicht mit dem Überleben beschäftigt war, dachte Roran an sie. Am meisten quälte ihn der Gedanke, dass sie vielleicht schon tot war. Möglicherweise hatten die Ra'zac sie längst gefressen. Allein diese Vorstellung brachte ihn innerlich zum Kochen. Wie konnte sie nur? Kurz darauf wurde er aber immer wieder von tiefer Trauer erfasst. Sein Verstand konnte sich gar nicht ausmalen, wie es sein würde, ohne sie zu leben. Wie konnte es weiter gehen, wenn er nie wieder ihr Lächeln sehen, über ihre Haare streichen oder ihre Stimmen hören könnte, die ihm sagte, dass sie ihn liebte. Es war einfach unvorstellbar. In den Tiefen seiner Seele gab es aber etwas, das diesen Umstand sehr wohl erfassen konnte und fast daran zerbrach. Eine Mischung aus Wut und Verzweiflung durchflutet ihn dann immer wieder und raubte ihm jeden klaren Gedanken. Mit diesem Kummer wollte es aber noch nicht genug sein. Auch wenn er versuchte – zum Teil, weil er die aufkommenden Schuldgefühle nicht ertragen wollte – Eragons Schicksal zu verdrängen, kratzte auch dieser Gedanke an seiner Beherrschung. Und nicht zuletzt fragte er sich, wie es den Bewohnern von Carvahall erging, die sich so mühsam ihr Überleben erkämpft und dabei all ihr Hab und Gut und nicht zuletzt ihre Heimat verloren hatten. Eigentlich hätte er jetzt bei ihnen sein und für ihr Wohl sorgen müssen. Schließlich war er der Auslöser für ihr ungewisses Schicksal gewesen und damit, dass er sie zu den Varden gebracht hatte, endete seine Verantwortung nicht.

Roran seufzte laut und raufte sich die Haare. Sein Kopf war kurz davor, zu platzen. Selbst die trügerische Ruhe des Sees, die sich unter anderen Umständen fast unvermeidlich auf ihn übertragen hätte, half dagegen nicht im Geringsten. Sie konnte sich gegen die vielen Fragen, Zweifel und Sorge nicht behaupten. Die Spiegelung der untergehenden Sonne strahlte ihn fast vorwurfsvoll an, während sich das Wasser doch kurz einmal kräuselte. Ein leises Rascheln neben ihm ließ Roran aufschrecken und sich umdrehen. Neben ihm lag Lyda und starrte ebenfalls das Wasser an. Der Blutsee spiegelte sich geheimnisvoll in ihren Bernsteinaugen und gab ihnen einen mystischen Glanz, als könnte man darin die Antwort auf alle Fragen dieser Welt finden. Einen Moment starrte Roran auf das Wasser, in dem seine Füße baumelten. Sie saßen an einer Stelle, an der das Ufer fast senkrecht abfiel, sodass ein Mensch schon lange nicht mehr darin stehen konnte.

_Was trübt deine Stimmung?_, wollte die junge Drachendame wissen. _Denkst du wieder an deine Gefährtin?_

Roran verzog das Gesicht. Ob es ihm gefiel oder nicht, Lyda hatten ihn längst durchschaut und es schien, als könnte sie genau unterscheiden, wann ihn welche Last bedrückte. In jeden Falle erkannte sie, wann seine Gedanken bei Katrina waren, und bemühte sich dann nach Kräften, ihn abzulenken.

„An was wohl sonst?", entgegnete er ärgerlich über sich selbst.

Es war nicht die Zeit, sich in Sorgen und Gedanken über Leute die verlieren, die weit weg waren und denen man nicht helfen konnte. Sie hatte selbst genug der Sorgen. Ihr Proviant war inzwischen aufgebraucht, ihre Kleidung derart zerschlissen, dass man sie kaum noch tragen konnte und sie kamen kaum voran. Je näher sie den besiedelten Gebieten kamen – und das ließ sich nicht so recht vermeiden – desto öfter mussten sie Umwege nehmen oder gar ungewollt Rast machen.

Lyda gab ein leises Schnaufen von sich und näherte sich mit dem Kopf vorsichtig der Wasseroberfläche. Als ihre Nase diese berührte, kräuselte sich das Wasser kurz. Einen Moment später glättete es sich wieder und zu Rorans Erstaunen erschien ein Bild darauf. Rund herum war es dunkel wie in einer sternlosen Nacht. Nein, noch finsterer, denn dort schien nichts zu sein. Und inmitten dieses Nichts gab es zwei Punkte, die sich abhoben. Der eine schwebte ein wenig höher auf dem Bild und ließ die deutliche wenn auch unterbrochene Silhouette einer Stadt erkennen. Viel wichtiger war aber der zweite Punkt: Es war Katrina, die mit traurigem Blick zu der Silhouette hinauf starrte. Ihr Gesicht war rot und geschwollen vom Weinen und an ihren Handgelenken zeichneten sich die Spuren ab, die die Ketten dort hinterlassen haben mussten. In diesem Moment schien sie jedoch nicht angekettet zu sein. Jeder Glanz war aus ihren Augen verschwunden und hatte der Hoffnungslosigkeit Platz gemacht – genau die gleiche Hoffnungslosigkeit, die Roran auch schon ein paar Mal befallen hatte. Ansonsten schien es ihr jedoch recht gut zu gehen. Sie wirkte nicht verletzt und es sah auch nicht aus, als hätte sie Hunger leiden müssen. Rorans Erleichterung war grenzenlos. Seine Katrina lebte noch und obwohl sie alles andere als glücklich wirkte schien nichts zu fehlen. Vorsichtig streckte er die Hand nach dem Bild aus. Er wollte die Arme um sie schlingen und sie zu sich ziehen. Doch das Einzige, was er bewirkte, war, dass die Erscheinung unter leichten Wellen verschwand.

Erstaunt wandte sich Roran wieder zu Lyda um. Der Stolz funkelte in ihren großen Augen, während ihr Schwanz aufgeregt herumwedelte.

„Du solltest damit aufhören", bracht Roran mühsam hervor. „Irgendwann kann ich den Dank, den ich dir schulden, nicht mehr abtragen."

_Unsinn_, lehnte Lyda entschlossen ab. _Ich möchte helfen. So wie die Drachen in Frayas Geschichten. Das wäre eine ehrenvolle Aufgabe._

Roran nickte beeindruckt und starrte wieder auf den See. Nun wusste er, dass noch Hoffnung bestand. Doch diese Erkenntnis hatte nur eine Unruhe durch eine andere ersetzt. Wie konnte er jetzt noch stillsitzen? Wie konnte er unter diesen Umständen noch etwas anderes tun, als sich auf die Suche nach ihr zu begeben? War das nicht seine einzige und wahre Pflicht? So einfach war es aber nicht mehr. Nun hatte er Reisegefährten, die er nicht verlassen wollte, bevor sie in Sicherheit waren. Außerdem waren da noch die beiden Drachen und der Beutel, die ihm anvertraut worden waren. Die Reiterin und ihr Drachen verließen sich darauf, dass er diesen Auftrag erfüllte und er hätte es undankbar gefunden, dieses Versprechen zu brechen.

„Ich danke dir", murmelte Roran schließlich. „Nun weiß ich zumindest, dass sie noch lebt. Ich wünschte, ich hätte auch eine Ahnung, wo sie ist."

Lyda schnaufte leise und und leckte Roran liebevoll über die Hand. Seine erste, instinktive Reaktion war, die Hand wegzuziehen, doch er unterdrückte sie. Inzwischen hatte er begriffen, dass dieses Verhalten eine Geste der Zuneigung war und den Versuch des Tröstens darstellte. Das letzte, was er wollte, war das Drachenmädchen durch Ablehnung zu beleidigen.

_Ich glaube, sie ist ganz in der Nähe. Hast du gesehen, was oben zu erkennen war? Wie durch ein Fenster? Ich denke, wir konnten das erkennen, weil ich es schon einmal gesehen habe. Das muss erst gestern gewesen sein, als Lux und ich die Gegend erkundet haben. Wir sind im Dunkeln über die Stadt geflogen, die sich dort in der Ferne erhebt und ich erinnere mich an einige der Gebäude._ Der Blick des Drachens wanderte zum Horizont wo sich tatsächlich die Umrisse einer Stadt erhoben. Es musste Belatona sein. Konnte das wirklich sein? Konnte sich Katrina dort befinden? So nahe? Allein der Gedanken versetzte Roran in unerträgliche Aufregung. Wenn sie wirklich dort war, musst er etwas unternehmen, ganz egal was es kostete.

„Wenn es so ist, muss ich es rausfinden", teilte er als Lyda mit.

Seine Finger bohrten sich in das Gras, das das Ufer festigte, als könnte er sich mit einem kräftigen Ruck wie der Drache an seiner Seite in die Luft schwingen und nach Belatona fliegen. Der Gedanken war mehr als verlockend, doch er behielt ihn für sich. Was auch immer er entscheiden würde, er wollte Lyda auf keinen Fall in die Sache verwickeln. Schließlich trug er die Verantwortung für sie, auch wenn er das Gefühl hatte, dass sie inzwischen besser auf sich aufpassen konnte als er.

_Das dachte ich mir. _Lyda gab ein brummendes Lachen von sich und schnaube vergnügt. _Aber glaub nur nicht, dass ich dich allein gehen lasse._

Die Entschlossenheit in ihren Worten war nicht zu überhören und Roran hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass man ihr irgendetwas ausreden konnte. Wenn sie beschlossen hatte, ihm zu helfen, dann hatte sie das beschlossen. Der Gedanke beunruhigt ihn.

„Das ist keine gute Idee. Ein Drache würde in der Stadt Aufsehen erregen. Abgesehen davon habe ich die Aufgabe, dich in Sicherheit zu bringen und nicht, dich in neue Gefahren zu stürzen."

Roran selbst fand diese Argumente absolut überzeugend. Sie konnte ihm gar nicht in die Stadt folgen. Es würde schon schwer genug für ihn allein sein, sich dort unbemerkt zu bewegen. Wenn er auch noch einen Drachen an seiner Seit hatte, wurde es unmöglich. Außerdem war es alles andere als sinnvoll, das ganze Land von den beiden Jungdrachen wissen zu lassen und so viel stand fest: Dieses Geschichte würde sich rumsprechen.

_Dass ich nicht einfach durch die Straßen spazieren kann, weiß ich auch_, gab Lyda leicht beleidigt zurück. _Aber ich könnte dich dort hin fliegen. Dann ginge alles viel schneller._

„Das ist wirklich freundlich von dir. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass das geht."

Ein tiefes, anhaltendes Knurren entrann der Drachenkehle, das Roran zusammenzucken ließ. Die Entschlossenheit blitzte in Lydas Augen, die den Menschen fixierten wie ein Raubtier seine Beute.

_Glaubst du etwa, ich kann das nicht?_

Ein aufgeregtes Funkeln trat in die Bernsteinaugen der Drachendame, das Roran nichts Gutes ahnen ließ. Wenn seine körperliche Verfassung es zugelassen hätte, wäre er aufgesprungen und hätte die Flucht ergriffen. Auch wenn sie bisher ausgesprochen freundlich zu ihm gewesen war, wusste man nie so recht, was in so einem Drachenverstand vorging – vor allem, wenn er noch dermaßen jung war.

Früher als ihm lieb war sollte Roran die Antwort erhalten. Lyda wickelte ihren Schwanz um sein Handgelenk, erhob sich blitzschnell und sprang mit einem kräftigen Satz ins Wasser. Ohne dass er auch nur das Geringste dagegen hätte tun können, wurde Roran mitgerissen und war innerhalb einer Sekunde völlig unter Wasser getaucht. Die plötzliche Kälte traf ihn wie ein Schlag und ließ seinen ganzen Körper erschaudern. Immerhin war nun von einem Moment auf den anderen sämtliche Müdigkeit verflogen. Im ersten Augenblick schluckte Roran noch Wasser. Dann fing er sich jedoch und klammerte sich auch mit der zweiten Hand an den Drachenschwanz. Mühevoll drückte er das Wasser, das er noch nicht geschluckt hatte, wieder aus seinem Mund und begann, sich über den Schwanz zum Rücken der Drachendame vorzuarbeiten. Die Schuppen unter seinen Händen wurden, obwohl sie scharfe Kanten besaßen, vom Wasser glatt und rutschig. Auch Lydas erstaunliche Geschwindigkeit machte es ihm nicht unbedingt leicht. Trotzdem war das Gefühl berauschend. Das Wasser zog an ihm vorbei, als wäre es nicht mehr als die Luft, die er zum Atmen brauchte. Durch den Kälteschock belebt kehrte die Kraft in seinen Körper und der Wille, etwas zu vollbringen, in seinen Geist zurück. Seine Hand griff fest um den Schwanzansatz. Die zweite hatte Lyda inzwischen losgelassen. Das Unterwasserleben zog an ihm vorbei und offenbarte Dinge, die er noch nie gesehen hatte. Trotzdem verging die Faszination schnell wieder, während die Luft immer knapper wurde. Zum Glück hatte die junge Drachendame ein Einsehen mit ihm. Mit eleganten Bewegungen steuerte sie auf die Wasseroberfläche zu, durchbrach diese und erhob sich ein wenig wacklig in die Luft. Roran rang nach Atem und fragte sich, ob er das alles nicht doch nur träumte. Unter größten Mühen arbeitete er sich auf den Drachenrücken vor und blieb dort mehr liegen als Sitzen. Sein Kopf fiel unwillkürlich gegen Lydas Hals, als er spürte, dass der vergangene Kraftschub ihn fast seine letzten Reserven gekostet hatte. Beinahe instinktiv legte er die Hände um den schuppigen Hals, wandte den Blick zur Seite und sah nach unten. Dort erstreckte sich der Leona-See in all seiner Pracht. Noch immer färbte das Licht der untergehenden Sonne das Wasser rot, doch nun war es nicht mehr wie Blut. Stattdessen funkelte die Oberfläche, als bestünde sie aus einem einzigen, gigantischen Rubin, den die umliegenden Bäume mit ihren Kronen in einer smaragdenen Fassung hielten.

„Das ist...", brachte Roran hervor, konnte den Satz aber nicht beenden, weil ihm sowohl die Worte als auch die Kraft fehlten. Ein kehliges Lachen erschütterte Lyda, das bald in eine wohliges Summen überging. Roran schmiegte sich an ihre Schuppen und fragte sich, wie er je Vorbehalte gegen Drachen hatte haben können.

_Ja, Fliegen ist herrlich_, stimmte ihm Lyda mit überschwänglicher Freude zu. _Ich fliege dich zu deiner Gefährtin._

Roran stimmte nur brummend zu. Im Moment waren seine Gedanken viel zu aufgewühlt, um dem jungen Drachen zu widersprechen. Dass es ihr gelingen würde, bezweifelte er jetzt nicht mehr. Er konnte die Kraft ihrer Flügel spüren und wie selbstverständlich sie sich selbst mit seinem Gewicht auf dem Rücken durch die Luft bewegte.

„Das weiß ich jetzt", stimmte Roran Lyda nach einiger Zeit zu. „Aber wir können nicht gehen ohne vorher mit Hagen, Conrad und deinem Bruder gesprochen zu haben. Das betrifft auch sie und wir müssen an ihre Sicherheit denken."

Lyda gab ein angestrengtes Schnaufen von sich. Es kam Roran vor, als wäre sie am liebsten bis in alle Ewigkeit weiter geflogen. Doch die Einsicht siegte und sie drehte in Richtung des Ufers ab, von dem aus der Flug begonnen hatte.


	19. Irrwege

**Kapitel 19: Irrwege**

Die vergangenen Tage über hatte Murtagh die Zeit, die ihm zwischen den einzelnen Übungen seiner Ausbildung blieb, damit verbracht, über das Schicksal des kleinen grünen Drachens zu grübeln. Selbst wenn er versucht hatte, dieses Thema zu verdrängen, war es immer wieder in seine Gedanken geschlichen. Das bedauernswerte kleine Wesen hatte sein ganzes Mitleid. Es war nicht nur um sein natürliches Recht, seinen Reiter selbst zu wählen, gebracht worden. Zu allem Überfluss war es auch noch mit diesem Menschen gestraft, dem man nicht einmal die Verantwortung für so viel Leben überlassen wollte, wie in einem Büschel Unkraut steckte. Denn weder das noch etwas Größeres konnte ihm wirklich am Herzen liegen. Hin und wider konnte man auf die Idee kommen, sich zu fragen, ob er überhaupt ein solches besaß. Die Tatsache, dass er lebte und atmete sprach aber dafür. Für den kleinen Drachen wollte es jedenfalls nicht schlagen – den Schlüpfling, der auch nach Tagen noch nicht einmal einen Namen hatte. Fraya, Murtagh und Dorn hatten mit dem Gedanken gespielt, ihm einen auszusuchen. Doch schnell waren sie zu der Ansicht gekommen, dass dieses Recht dem wahren Reiter vorbehalten bleiben sollte, auch wenn der Grüne nicht den Eindruck gemacht hatte, nennenswerte Einwände gegen ihre mögliche Auswahl zu haben. Im Moment hatte der junge Drache jedoch wesentlich ernstere Probleme. Ob es den beiden Reitern gefallen hatte oder nicht, sie hatten ihn Pero überlassen müssen. Galbatorix selbst war in diesem Streit eingeschritten und keiner von ihnen war in der Lage gewesen oder hatte es sich leisten können, sich seinen Anweisungen zu widersetzen. Allerdings hatte sich Fraya geweigert, Pero zu unterrichten, bis er gelernt hatte, seine Wutausbrüche dem jungen Drachen gegenüber abzustellen. Tatsächlich hatte ihr Galbatorix dieses Weigerung durchgehen lassen. Selbst er hatte einsehen müssen, dass es zu viel der Strenge war, wenn der junge Soldat „seinen" Drachen dabei zu Tode prügelte. Der selbsternannte König hatte also beschlossen, dieses Problem persönlich zu beheben und inzwischen war wohl auch Pero zu der Einsicht gelang, dass er damit das schlechtere Los gezogen hatte.

Noch mehr als das Schicksal des grünen Drachens beschäftigte Murtagh seine eigene Situation. Dass ein ungeschlüpfter Drache tatsächlich gezwungen worden konnte, einen bestimmten Reiter zu wählen, verunsicherte ihn nach wie vor. Sicher, Frayas Argumente waren logisch gewesen. Auf den ersten Blick war er nicht unbedingt der ideale Anwärter für einen Drachen gewesen. Es gab Leute, die Galbatorix treuer ergeben waren und auch ohne Zweifel solche, die zusätzlich auch noch im Kampf und in der Magie geübt waren. Trotzdem befiel Murtagh immer wieder das quälende Gefühl der Unsicherheit. Möglicherweise hatte der König ja darauf gehofft, dass er werden würde wie sein Vater und beinahe wäre es auch so weit gekommen. Der Weg war nicht mehr weit gewesen und für einige Zeit hatte Murtagh diesem Vorbild bereits alle Ehre gemacht. Inzwischen hatte er aber für sich beschlossen, dass ihm das nicht noch einmal passieren würde – egal wie die Umstände aussahen. Vor allem Dorns Zuspruch hatte ihm die Kraft für diesen Entschluss gegeben. Die Entwicklung des roten Drachens ging nach wie vor schleppend voran, doch er fing langsam an, sich seine Meinung über die Dinge zu bilden und zu den meisten Dingen, die ihn und seinen Reiter betrafen, hatte er inzwischen eine auffallend ausgeprägte Meinung. Das betraf auch die Frage, ob seine Wahl beeinflusst worden war. Wie Fraya und auch Endres lehnte er jede Spekulation in diese Richtung vehement ab. Trotzdem blieben in Murtagh die Zweifel und diese konnte er beim besten Willen nicht unterdrücken oder zumindest verbergen – weder vor seinem Drachen noch vor ihren Lehrmeistern.

Und genau das war es wohl, was ihnen die Lektion dieses Tages eingebracht hatte. Auch sie sollte außerhalb der Stadt absolviert werden. Als passenden Unterrichtsort hatten Fraya und Endres ein weiträumiges Gartenareal ausgewählt, das angelegt worden war, um den Angehörigen des Hofstaats und den höheren Bediensteten des Palastes angemessene Erholung zu bieten. Solch eine Pracht zu errichten und zu erhalten musste Unsummen kosten, die sich ohne Zweifel sinnvoller einsetzen ließen. Deshalb fragte sich Murtagh auch, was er ausgerechnet dort sollte. Welche Möglichkeiten bot ihm dieses Symbol der Ausbeutung und Verschwendung? Er hatte allerdings schon nach kurzer Zeit aufgehört, nach der Antwort zu suchen. Wahrscheinlich würde er selbst nach dem Ende der Lektion noch tagelang darüber nachdenken, was Fraya versucht hatte, ihm damit deutlich zu machen. Das war in letzter Zeit häufiger vorgekommen und inzwischen fragte sich Murtagh, ob diese Übungen wohl zu den üblichen Methoden zu Zeiten der alten Reiter gehört hatten.

Als Murtagh und Dorn ihr Ziel erreichten, fragten sie sich, ob sie sich nicht verirrt hatten. Der Garten war völlig leer – abgesehen von Fraya, die sie mit einem undeutbaren Gesichtsausdruck erwartete, und Endres, der völlig entspannt im Gras neben seiner Reiterin lag und versonnen ein Wespennest beobachtete. Das Bild würde sich wie so einige zuvor in seine Erinnerungen einbrennen.

„Es ist so still hier", stellte Murtagh unruhig fest.

Fraya nickte ernst und sah sich prüfend um. Sie wirkte wie jemand, der deutlich zu wenig geschlafen hatte. Murtaghs Intuition sagte ihm, dass etwas im Gange war. Doch er wollte den Tag nicht gleich mit Fragen beginnen, deren Antworten er vielleicht gar nicht wissen wollte.

„Ja, ich habe ihnen gesagt, wenn sie uns beim Unterricht stören, frisst Endres sie allesamt mit Haut und Haaren."

Murtagh starrte Fraya fassungslos an. Er öffnete den Mund um etwas dazu zu sagen, schloss ihn jedoch gleich wieder und behielt seine Worte für sich. Es war sicher nicht hilfreich für das ohnehin schwierige Verhältnis zwischen Drachen und Menschen wenn man solche Geschichten verbreitete. Andererseits konnte diesen speziellen Menschen ein wenig Respekt gepaart mit einer wohl dosierten Portion Angst keinesfalls schaden. Endres schien die Sache ähnlich zu sehen, denn er hatte nicht mehr als ein leises Knurren dafür übrig, das bestenfalls als formaler Protest geeignet war.

„Und was soll geschehen, wenn es einer tatsächlich darauf anlegen möchte?", wand Murtagh ein.

Endres gab ein gurgelndes Lachen von sich und wedelte mit seinem Schwanz ein erhebliches Stück Rasen platt. Offenbar war diese Möglichkeit nicht fest eingeplant gewesen. Seine Reiterin warf ihm einen empörten Blick zu.

_Ein kluger Junge, nicht wahr? Er denkt mit._ Die Aussage klang ein wenig nach: Das hast du nun davon. Und Murtagh hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, etwas verpasst zu haben. Fraya beschloss indes, ihren Drachen vorerst zu ignorieren und wandte sich wieder Murtagh und Dorn zu.

„Nun, dann wird sich Endres wohl oder übel an den Geschmack von Menschenfleisch gewöhnen müssen", meinte sie, als ginge es sie nichts an. „Man muss bekanntlich hin und wieder Opfer bringen für die gute Sache."

Endres schnaubte ärgerlich und wandte sich wieder seinem Wespennest zu. Murtagh wollte sich diesmal zu einem Kommentar durchringen, wurde jedoch von Fraya unterbrochen.

„Schluss jetzt. Wir haben Wichtigeres zu tun."

_Im Garten spazieren gehen?_ Dorn war deutlich verunsichert. Murtagh spürte, dass ihm dieser neue, ungewöhnliche Unterrichtsort auf Anhieb unsympathisch war. Was auch immer hier passieren sollte, es konnte seiner Meinung nach nichts Gutes sein.

„Aber nein. Du würdest den Rasen ruinieren", entgegnete Fraya und strich Dorn liebevoll über die Nase um dann einen demonstrativen Blick auf die Schäden zu werfen, die Endres' Schwanz angerichtet hatte. „Du wirst fliegen – über dem Garten."

Murtagh zwinkerte kurz und musste sich von diesen Worten erholen. Den Rasen ruinieren? Wen interessierte schon der Rasen? Und was hatte er mit einer Lektion für einen jungen Reiter und seinen Drachen zu tun. Er entschied sich jedoch, auch diese Frage für sich zu behalten.

„Wozu?", wollte er einfach nur wissen.

„Damit du dich nicht verläufst", antwortete Fraya, als wäre das die denkbar logischste Erwiderung.

Murtagh wechselte einen verwirrten Blick mit seinem Drachen. Das konnte doch nicht ihr Ernst sein. Das Gelände war weiträumig aber nicht so ausgedehnt, dass man sich verlaufen konnte. Da war natürlich noch der Irrgarten, doch der taugte zu nichts Besserem, als den gelangweilten Hofdamen zur Unterhaltung zu dienen. Früher oder später fand man immer den Weg hinaus, selbst wenn man noch nie dort gewesen war.

„Das muss ich doch hoffentlich nicht verstehen", gab Murtagh unsicher von sich.

Fraya lächelte entschuldigend und warf ihm etwas zu. Er fing das Ding und stellte fest, dass es sich um einen schwarzen, feinmaschigen Wollschal handelte. Der Schal war nicht unbedingt ein Beispiel für edelste Materialien und sorgfältigste Verarbeitung aber es stand nicht zu befürchten, dass sie an diesem Tag beweisen mussten, dass sie sich gut zu kleiden wussten. Welchen Zweck konnte dieses Kleidungsstück also haben? Sicher nicht den, zu dem es üblicherweise zu gebrauchen war. Die Temperaturen waren weit von winterlichen Verhältnissen entfernt. Murtagh faltete den Schal auseinander, betrachtete ihn von allen Seiten und hielt ihn gegen das Licht. Die morgendliche Sonne zeichnete sich als heller Fleck darauf ab, drang aber nicht durch die Fasern. Der Schal würde also wahrscheinlich blickdicht sein. Murtagh gab ein gequältes Seufzen von sich. Das konnte doch nun wirklich nur ein Scherz sein. Sollte das wieder eine Art sein, Dorn das Spielen beizubringen? Diese Disziplin beherrschte er inzwischen recht gut und übte voller Elan weiter. Außerdem war der Schal sicher nicht für Dorn bestimmt.

„Du ziehst ein Gesicht, als hätte man dich verurteilt, den gesamten Garten umzugraben", stellte Fraya sachlich fest. „Es ist natürlich auch möglich, deine Sinne mit einem Zauber auszuschalten, aber ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass dir das unangenehm wäre."

Murtagh zuckte nur mit den Schultern und fragte sich nach wie vor, wozu das gut sein sollte. Inzwischen hatte Dorn begonnen, an dem Schal zu schnüffeln. Sein Schwanz begann, aufgeregt zu zucken und starke Anspannung erfasste seinen Körper.

_Ich glaube, ich verstehe._ Sein Blick wanderte zwischen Fraya, Endres und Murtagh hin und her, während er wieder Abstand von dem Kleidungsstück gewann. Was auch immer er verstanden hatte, es schien ihm alles andere als recht zu sein. Nervös scharrte er auf dem Boden und sah Murtagh zweifelnd an. Konnte es denn so schlimm sein.

„Dann erklär es mir", forderte Murtagh. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wozu das gut sein könnt."

_Ich glaube, ich soll über den Garten fliegen, um dich zu führen. Aber ich verstehe auch nicht, wozu._

Murtagh sah kritisch zu Fraya hinüber. Diese Art von Übung passte zu ihr. Im Moment wollte ihm sich jedoch noch nicht erschließen, was daran mehr als Zeitverschwendung war. Die nächste Schlacht stand wahrscheinlich schon vor der Tür und sie verbrachten ihre Zeit mit Kindereien.

„Ich kann mir wirklich nicht vorstellen, dass es früher zum Unterricht der jungen Reiter gehörte, mit durch einen Schal verbundenen Augen durch solch einen Irrgarten zu stolpern", wand er schließlich ein.

„Nein", antwortete Fraya ungerührt. „Wir mussten den Zauber über uns ergehen lassen und der Irrgarten auf Vroengard war etwa vier mal so groß."

Endres erbebte heftig unter einem Lachen und zeigte seine großen, messerscharfen Zähne. Im Gegensatz zu ihm konnte Murtagh dieses Situation nicht im Geringsten amüsant finden. Überhaupt schienen die beiden eindeutig zu viel Freude an dieser Situation zu haben. Murtagh öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, kam aber nicht dazu.

„Na!", unterbrach ihn Fraya. „Das reicht. Kann es sein, dass hier jemand versucht, vom Thema abzulenken? Wenn du Wert darauf legst, können wir uns gern ein wenig Zeit für Anekdoten aus den guten alten Zeiten nehmen. Aber erst, wenn ihr mit eurer heutigen Lektion fertig seid."

Murtagh fühlte sich unangenehm ertappt. Tatsächlich hatte ein Teil von ihm versucht, das an sich Unvermeidliche herauszuzögern. Bisher hatte ihm Frayas Unterricht mehr Nutzen als Schaden gebracht, doch im Grunde wartete er nur auf den Moment, in dem sich das ändern würde. War es nicht immer so? Alles Gute hatte seine Schattenseiten. So war der natürliche Lauf der Dinge und manch einer stand eben öfter im Schatten als manch anderer. Überhaupt machte es ihm nach wie vor Angst, was er in diesen Übungen über sich selbst lernen würde – über die dunklen Flecken seiner Seele. Die jüngere Vergangenheit hatte bewiesen, dass es genug davon gab.

Murtagh verlor fast das Gleichgewicht, als Dorn ihn heftig anstieß. Die Augen des roten Drachen fixierten ihn mit einem ärgerlichen Blick und Rauchwölkchen stiegen in die Luft. Einen Moment war es fast zum Fürchten.

_Du sollst nicht solche Gedanken haben_, tadelte ihn Dorn.

Murtagh legte ein schiefes Lächeln auf und klopfte seinem Drachen freundschaftlich gegen den Hals. Er hatte natürlich völlig recht. Im Grunde hatte Murtagh sich diese Gedanken doch selbst verboten und nun fing er erneut damit an. Selbstzweifel dieser Art hatten ihn an den Rand des Abgrunds gebracht. Davon musste er sich fernhalten, wenn er etwas erreichen wollte. Es ging hier nicht nur um seine Zukunftsaussichten sondern auch um die seines Drachens. Er war es Dorn einfach schuldig.

Nachdem Murtagh die trüben Gedanken verdrängt hatte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er eindringlich beobachtet wurde. Sogar Endres schien das Interesse an seinem Wespennest verloren zu haben und betrachtete den jungen Reiter aufmerksam. Zu gern hätte er sich in diesem Moment hinter irgendetwas versteckt, doch weit und breit waren nur Rasen und der Eingang zum Irrgarten. Fraya deutete mit einem verkniffenen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht auf diesen und Murtaghs Blicke folgten dem Hinweis.

„Gut", beschloss er noch ein wenig unwillig. „Und was tue ich, während ich mit verbundenen Augen durch den Irrgarten … irre."

„Das bleibt ganz dir überlassen", antwortete Fraya. „Ich sage dir nur, was du nicht tun sollst. Entscheidend ist, dass du dich auf deinem Weg von Dorn leiten lässt. Er wird dir sagen, wohin du gehen musst. Alles andere solltest du von deinem Geist fernhalten – es sei denn, es tritt ein Notfall auf."

_Dass verstehe ich nicht_, meinte Dorn etwas ratlos zu seinem Reiter. _Erst musst du lernen, alles wahrzunehmen und jetzt sollst du es wieder vergessen._

Murtagh konnte die Verwirrung seines Drachens nachvollziehen. Für Dorn war es noch schwierig, derart gegensätzliche Dinge in Einklang miteinander zu bringen. Es mangelte ihm noch an der geübten Weitsicht und dem Sinn für notwendige und angemessene Ausnahmen. Doch auch das würde er früher oder später lernen.

_Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es vergessen soll. Ich soll es nur dieses eine Mal anders machen._

Dorn schnaubte mürrisch und gab sich mit dieser Antwort zufrieden. Nun blieb zu hoffen, dass sich ihnen nach dieser Übung erschließen würde, welchen Sinn die Anweisungen hatten.

_Ach ja_, meldete sich Endres zu Wort. _Eine notorische Abneigung gegen diese Lektion oder ein drückender Stein im Schuh gelten nicht als Notfall._

Murtagh schluckte die Erwiderung auf diesen Hinweis herunter und wandte sich zweifelnd dem Irrgarten zu. Sie würden es einfach hinter sich bringen. Was konnte schon passieren? Es war nur ein Irrgarten und es gab schlimmere Dinge, mit denen sie ihre Zeit hätten verschwenden können, und schlimmere Gesellschaft, in der sie das hätten tun können. Etwas unwillig schenkte Murtagh Fraya wieder seine volle Aufmerksamkeit, die ihn mit leicht schief gelegtem Kopf ansah.

„Du kannst mir ruhig zutrauen, dass ich weiß, was gut für eure Entwicklung ist. Ich mache das schon eine Zeitlang", meinte sie amüsiert.

Murtagh verzog das Gesicht und hätte am gern selbst eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Immerhin bemühten sich die ältere Reiterin und ihr Drache nach Kräften darum, Dorn und ihm zu helfen. Und er hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als sich dagegen zu sträuben. In diesem Moment kam er sich ausgesprochen undankbar vor. Trotzdem beschäftigte ihn in diesem Augenblick eine drängende Frage:

„Eine Zeitlang?"

Endres schnaubte und sah dem jungen Reiter so intensiv in die Augen, dass dieser am liebsten im Erdboden versunken wäre.

„Ein guter Ratschlag für die Zukunft: Eine Frau fragt man nicht nach ihren Alter. Auch nicht indirekt", merkte Fraya betont nebensächlich an. „Und nun sieh zu, dass du in den Irrgarten kommst, denn ihr verlasst diesen Ort nicht wieder, bevor ihr diese Lektion hinter euch gebracht habt. Ich denke nicht, dass du sie herauszögern willst, bis es dunkel ist."

Ob es ihm gefiel oder nicht, dieses Argument musste Murtagh als stichhaltig anerkennen. Es brachte ihn ohnehin nicht weiter, sich noch länger zu sträuben. Dorn knurrte unwillig und erhob sich in die Luft. Murtagh gab Fraya den Schal zurück.

„Wenn ich das machen, dann richtig", verkündete er.

Schnell kamen Murtagh Zweifel an seinem Entschluss, während er völlig seiner Sinne beraubt am Eingang des Irrgartens stand. In den letzten Monaten und Jahren hatte er mehr als einmal die Kontrolle über seinen weiteren Weg verloren und das Gefühl beängstigte ihn nach wie vor. Es lag nicht in seiner Natur sich auf die Hilfe und Versicherungen anderer zu verlassen. Nun musste er, ob es ihm gefiel oder nicht. Unruhig tastete sein Geist nach dem seines Drachen. Dorn reagierte sofort und öffnete sich seinem Reiter. Auch er war spürbar nervös. Auf ihm lag die größte Verantwortung. Für solch eine Aufgabe fehlte ihm nach wie vor das nötige Selbstvertrauen. Trotzdem war er fest entschlossen, den gleichen Mut zu beweisen wie sein Reiter.

Das Bild, das Dorns Augen wahrnahmen, manifestierte sich in Murtaghs Kopf. Er fühlte sich, als würde er selbst fliegen, fühlte die warme Luft um „seine" Flügel wehen und empfand eine gewisse Befremdlichkeit, während er sich selbst erkannte. Seine Empfindungen und die seines Drachens schwirrten abwechselnd durch seinen Kopf und es fiel ihm schwer, beides auseinander zu halten. Ihm war durchaus klar, dass er sich nun bewegen musste, um den Weg zurückzulegen. Andererseits erschien es ihm nicht besonders sinnvoll, die Beine zu bewegen, wenn ihn doch Flügel trugen, mit denen man sich deutlich effektiver fortbewegen konnte. Nur mit Mühe konnte er sich durchringen, die ersten Schritte zu tun.

_Geht es dir gut?_, wollte er von Dorn wissen.

Die Gefühle in ihren Köpfen überschlugen sich und Murtagh spürte, wie der rote Drachen gegen die Gewohnheit kämpfte, seinen Geist abzukapseln, wenn ihm eine Gedanke oder eine Empfindung unangenehm war. Die geballte Wucht der Verunsicherung traf den Reiter und ließ ihn schwanken.

_Nein. Was ist, wenn ich was falsch mache?_

Die Frage war aus Dorns Sicht durchaus nachvollziehbar. In dem verstörten Drachenkopf spielten sich die schlimmsten Szenerien von seinem Reiter ab, der für immer im Irrgarten gefangen war. Ob er wollte oder nicht, diese Gedankengänge brachten Murtagh zum Schmunzeln. Es war so herrlich absurd, was Dorn sich da ausmalte. Selbst wenn der Drachen-Wegweiser versagen sollte, bestand gar keine Gefahr. Zur Not würde er den Weg allein finden. Außerdem waren da noch Fraya und Endres, die ihn früher oder später befreien würden.

Murtagh spürte, dass Dorn mit einer Mischung aus Unverständnis und Enttäuschung auf seine amüsierte Stimmung reagiert – allerdings vor allem Enttäuschung über sich selbst, weil er annahm, etwas falsch gemacht zu haben.

_Ich bin mir sicher, es wird keine Probleme geben. Du musst nichts weiter tun, als die Augen offen zu halten. Um den Rest kümmere ich mich._

Unbehagen ging von dem roten Drachen aus, er erwiderte jedoch nichts. Vielleicht war es die Angst, etwas Falsches zu sagen, vielleicht aber nur die Einsicht, dass sich die Situation wirklich genau so darstellt.

Murtagh bog um eine Ecke, die er auf dem ungewöhnlichen Übersichtsplan erkannte, und stieß dabei gegen die gepflegte Hecke. Es war gar nicht einfach, sich zurechtzufinden, wenn man durch die Augen eines anderen sehen musste – erst recht nicht, wenn die Perspektive eigentlich nicht der natürlichen entsprach. Jemand hatte ihm mal gesagt, dass der Mensch nicht zum Fliegen gemacht war. Über diese Bemerkung konnte er inzwischen bestenfalls lachen.

_Und hier sind wir nun mit unseren Unzulänglichkeiten: Du mit deinen Selbstzweifeln und ich mit meinem nach fachkundiger Meinung verdrehten Selbstbild._

Mit dieser Bemerkung hatte Murtagh weder einen bestimmten Zweck erfüllen noch eine Reaktion auslösen wollen. Trotzdem war es ihm ein Bedürfnis gewesen, die Worte auszusprechen, denn sie beschrieben seine Verfassung sehr treffend. Schon lange war es ihm nicht mehr gelungen, sein inneres Befinden in die passenden Worten zu bringen. Möglicherweise hatte diese Isolation von der Außenwelt doch etwas Gutes an sich.

_Sag ich doch_, teilte ihm Dorn mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit mit. _Wir passen zusammen._

Murtagh hielt einen Moment inne und blieb dort stehen, wo er war. Er hätte nicht auch nur ansatzweise erklären können warum, doch ein tief in seiner Seele verwurzeltes Gefühl sagte ihm, dass es keine treffendere Aussage hätte geben können. Sie passten nicht einfach nur zusammen, sie gehörten zusammen. Im Grunde war es dumm von ihm gewesen, das je anzuzweifeln.

_Aber warum ich?_, fragte er trotzdem. _Galbatorix hat dir über all die Jahre so viele Kandidaten vorgeführt, die meisten wahrscheinlich klüger, erfahrener und in jeder Hinsicht stärker als ich. Warum nicht einer von ihnen?_

Eine Art von Wut stieg in Dorn auf und er versetzte seinem Reiter damit einen Schlag, der fast körperlich zu spüren war. Einen Moment bereute Murtagh, die Frage gestellt zu haben. Das änderte allerdings nichts daran, dass er die Antwort wissen wollte. Dorn übermittelte ihm unterlegt mit voller Überzeugung all die Eigenschaften, die der rote Drache an seinem Reiter schätzte. Zu jeder hatte er ein Beispiel aus dem Fundus ihrer gemeinsamen Erfahrungen oder aus Murtaghs Erinnerungen. Der junge Reiter war mehr als erstaunt. Das war ein anderer Spiegel, als seine eigene Wahrnehmung, Galbatorix und die meisten anderen Menschen in seiner Umgebung ihm vorgehalten hatten.

_Aber das ist es nicht – nicht wirklich_, stellte Dorn schließlich unsicher fest. _Als ich dich in meiner Nähe gespürt habe, habe ich einfach gewusst, dass du das warst, was ich gebraucht habe. Und ich hatte auch das Gefühl, dass ich das war, was du gebraucht hast._

Nachdenklich setzte Murtagh seinen Weg fort. Das Gefühl, von jemandem wirklich gebraucht zu werden, war befremdlich. Zumindest, wenn man es auf diese tiefgründige Art bezog. Schon früh in seinem Leben hatte er es sich angewöhnt, niemandem zu nahe zu kommen. Es hatte sich bisher einfach nicht gelohnt. Die einzigen Leute, die diese Art von Zuwendung erwidert hatten, hatte er schnell verloren – wie seine Mutter. Alle anderen hatten offensichtlich keinen Wert darauf gelegt und ihre Ablehnung offen an den Tag gelegt. Ein unangenehmes Gefühl befiel Murtagh. Auch wenn er nach Kräften versuchte zu verdrängen, dass Morzan sein Vater war und sich einzureden, dass ihm dieser Mann nichts bedeutet hatte, musste er sich eingestehen, dass dessen Ablehnung ihn stets gekränkt und enttäuscht hatte. Welches Kind wünschte sich keine Anerkennung von seinen Eltern – auch wenn es schlechte Eltern waren.

_Ich werde nicht mehr zweifeln_, versprach Murtagh schließlich. _Nicht an dir und noch weniger an der Rechtmäßigkeit unserer Verbindung._

Ein unglaubliches Gefühl von Freude brach in Dorn aus. Hätte man es in Licht umwandeln können, hätte sich damit wohl die ganze Welt taghell erleuchten lassen. Es war wie ein Rausch, dem sich auch Murtagh nicht entziehen konnte. Das war der Punkt, den sie schon längst hätten erreichen müssen und er spürte, dass diese Erkenntnis heilsam für Dorns Seele sein würde.

Inzwischen hatte der junge Reiter die Mitte des Irrgartens erreicht, in der ein kleiner, gepflegter Blumengarten angelegt worden war. Murtagh hielt an, um durchzuatmen und sich von dem Freudenausbruch zu erholen. Inzwischen hatte Dorn eine Entscheidung getroffen. Er flog eine Runde über die Mitte des Irrgartens, um den Platz genau betrachten zu können, und setzte dann zur Landung an. Murtagh löste den Zauber, der ihn seiner Sinne beraubte. Das war nicht der Augenblick für Lektionen, auch wenn er sich damit vielleicht Ärger einhandeln würde. Inzwischen war sein Drache vor ihm gelandet. Aufregung funkelte in Dorns Augen. Als wäre es das erste Mal seit hundert Jahren schmiegte er sich an seinen Reiter. Seine ganzer Körper zitterte vor Freude und Murtagh hörte und fühlte seinen Atem schnell gehen. Er umfasste den Kopf seines Drachens mit beiden Händen und fuhr über die rauen, roten Schuppen. Es war ein herrliches Gefühl, das er am Liebsten nie wieder losgelassen hätte.

Im ersten Moment hätte Murtagh nicht sagen können, ob nur Minuten oder vielleicht doch Stunden vergangen waren, als Dorn und er sich wieder aus dem Rausch der Gefühle lösen konnten. Der Reiter fühlte sich erschöpft – auf eine angenehme Weise wie nach einer schweren Aufgabe, die er unter großen Anstrengungen aber ganz und gar erfolgreich hinter sich gebracht hatte. Im Grunde hatten sie eben das getan. Sie hatten die wichtigste Aufgabe bewältigt, die es im Leben von Drache und Reiter nur geben konnte: wirklich zueinander zu finden.

_Steig auf_, forderte Dorn.

Im ersten Moment wollte Murtagh widersprechen. Sie hatten eine klare Aufgabe bekommen. Dann entschied er sich jedoch, dass diese Aufgabe nicht halb so wichtig war, wie das neue Gefühl zu festigen. Also schwang er sich auf Dorns Rücken. Selbst diese Erfahrung hatte sich verändert. Sie fühlte sich nun deutlich natürlicher und selbstverständlicher an. Wie hatte es je anders sein können? Die ganze Welt schien eine neue Perspektive angenommen zu haben. Etwas hatte sich verändert, etwas Bedeutendes.

Dorn landete am Ausgang des Irrgartens, an dem Fraya und Endres bereits warteten. Beide begrüßten den jüngeren Reiter und seinen Drachen mit deutlicher Neugier. Unsicherheit über das vor ihr liegende Bild zeichnete sich auf Frayas Gesicht ab – hielt jedoch nicht lange. Murtagh atmete noch einmal tief durch und stieg dann vom Rücken seines Drachen. Ein letzter wohliger Schauer durchfuhr Dorn und ließ den Drachenkörper erbeben, während er seine Krallen immer wieder in den Boden schlug. Frayas Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich zu einem Lächeln, dass jeden Eindruck von Erschöpfung und Sorgen verschwinden ließ. Endres brummte friedlich.

„Wir haben eine Abkürzung genommen", meinte Murtagh, weil ihm vor lauter Verlegenheit nicht einfallen wollte, was er sonst hätte sagen können. „Man könnte wohl sagen, wir haben die Aufgabe nicht zuende gebracht."

Endres schnaubte leise und erhob sich von seinem Platz, um seinen jüngeren Artgenossen ausführlich zu beschnüffeln. Dorn schnappte einige Mal in die Luft dicht neben den schwarzen Drachen. Es war jedoch deutlich, dass er nur versuchte, seinen überschäumenden Energien freien Lauf zu lassen, und weder provozieren noch verletzen wollte. Endres ließ die Übersprungshandlungen seines jüngeren Artgenossen geduldig über sich ergehen.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass es um den Irrgarten ging?", entgegnete Fraya.

Murtagh zuckte mit den Schultern, musste sich aber eingestehen, dass er es hätte besser wissen müssen. Schließlich war es bei der Übung in der Steppe auch nicht darum gegangen, die Steppe zu untersuchen.

„Also?", hakte Fraya nach. „Was ist passiert? Offenbar habt ihr einen Durchbruch erzielt."

„Ist das so offensichtlich?", entgegnete Murtagh unbehaglich.

„Zu sagen, es ist offensichtlich, wäre weit untertrieben. Dorns Gefühle strahlen wie ein Leuchtfeuer", erklärte Fraya.

Dorn kratzte nervös mit einem Fuß auf der Erde, als müsste ihm diese Tatsache peinlich sein. Auch wenn er sich durch die zurückliegende Übung sehr geöffnet hatte, war ihm so viel Ausstrahlung nach außen noch spürbar unangenehm. Murtagh strich ihm über den Kopf und konnte gar nichts daran finden – zumindest an diesem Tag nicht.

„Wir haben geredet", teilte Murtagh schlicht mit und gönnte sich noch eine kurze Pause, um die richtigen Worte zurecht zu legen. „Und dabei sind wir zu der Erkenntnis gekommen, dass zwischen uns alles stimmt. Keine irreführenden Zauber. Nur wir zwei und das natürlich Band zwischen Drache und Reiter."

Dorn schien erneut zu erstrahlen, als sein Reiter die Erkenntnis nun auch vor Außenstehenden bekundetet. Stolz erhob er den Kopf und rückte die Flügel zurecht.

_Das wurde auch Zeit_, stellte Endres trocken fest.

„Scht!", wies ihn Fraya zurecht.

Der schwarze Drache zeigte kurz die Zähne und ließ sich mit einem vernehmlichen Krachen auf den Boden fallen. Murtagh zuckte kurz zusammen. Er hatte sich einfach noch nicht daran gewöhnt, welche Effekte so viel Drache auf einen Fleck nach sich zog.

„Ich vermute dann wir haben etwas richtig gemacht", brummte Murtagh.

Er war sich nicht völlig im Klaren darüber, wie er die Reaktion des schwarzen Drachen bewerten sollte. Schnell drängte er den Gedanken aber von sich. Dieser Tag hatte Dorn und ihn einen entscheidenden Schritt vorangebracht und das würde er sich nicht verderben lassen.

„Ich würde sagen, damit habt ihr wohl den wichtigsten Schritt überhaupt getan", entgegnete Fraya.

„Der letzte Schritt kann es noch nicht gewesen sein. Ich wage zu bezweifeln, dass wir jetzt einfach losfliegen und Urû'baen für immer den Rücken kehren könnten."

Fraya schüttelte den Kopf. Murtaghs Worte schienen sie wieder an noch anstehende Probleme zu erinnern, dann ihr Gesichtsausdruck verlor deutlich an Freude.

„Wenn es so wäre, wüsstest du das", versicherte sie. „Aber der Weg bis zur Freiheit kann nicht mehr weit sein."

_Wie weiter?_, wollte Dorn wissen.

Sein Bein scharrte immer noch nervös auf dem Boden und hatte inzwischen ein beachtliches Loch ausgehoben. Die Unsicherheit kehrte in seine Gedanken zurück. Fraya und Endres tauschten bedeutungsvolle Blicke und vermutlich auch Gedanken.

_Zunächst sollte ihr ein wenig Kraft sammeln. Morgen wird es keinen Unterricht für euch geben. Erholt euch, vertreibt euch die Zeit mit etwas Angenehmem. Geht zeitig ins Bett_, erklärte Endres.

Der Blick des schwarzen Drachens lag nachdenklich auf Murtagh und Dorn. Offenbar würde am übernächsten Tag etwas Bedeutungsvolles passieren.

„Übermorgen werden wir uns auf Reisen begeben", führte Fraya die Erklärung fort. „Ich musste Galbatorix schwören, ihn zu den geheimen Archiven von Vroengard zu führen und nun fordert er diesen Schwur ein."

Murtagh spürte, wie sich das Entsetzen auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. Natürlich erinnerte er sich an diese Schwüre, doch er hatte sie erfolgreich verdrängt.

„Ist schon gut", meinte Fraya angestrengt. „Das kommt meiner Planung durchaus entgegen. Ihr werdet uns auf dieser Reise begleiten. Das ist wichtig. Also sammelt eure Kräfte und packt zusammen, was ihr nicht hier lassen wollt. Es sollte kein Zurück geben."

Murtagh nickte nur und ein bedrückendes Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Magen aus. Erneut überschwemmten Fragen seine Gedanken. Sollte es ihnen wirklich gelingen, sich in zwei Tagen zu befreien – was er noch nicht recht glauben wollte – wie würde es dann weiter gehen? Er war nicht gerade das, was man ein unbeschriebenes Blatt nannte.

Mühsam verdrängte er diese Gedanken und stieg wieder auf Dorns Rücken. Im Moment hatte er nur das Bedürfnis, sich mit seinem Drachen in eine ruhige Ecke zurückzuziehen und sich darüber klar zu werden, was sie an diesem Tag erlebt hatten und wie es weitergehen konnte.


	20. Eine gute Tat

**Kapitel 20: Eine gute Tat**

Nervös schlich Roran in seinem Versteck hin und her und warf immer wieder einen verstohlenen Blick auf die Mauern von Belatona. Sie hatten sich der Stadt so weit genähert, wie es möglich war, ohne aufzufallen. Lydas Plan, Roran dorthin zu fliegen, hatte sich schnell verflüchtigt. Auch wenn Hagen und Conrad sehr viel Verständnis für seinen Wunsch gezeigt hatte, seine Liebste zu befreien, waren sie von einer Idee nicht zu überzeugen gewesen: dem Fliegen auf dem Rücken eines Drachens. Natürlich sah Roran das ein. Schließlich war ihm selbst dabei nicht wohl gewesen und erst Lyda hatte ihn von diesen Ängsten geheilt. Es ergaben sich jedoch auch wesentlich praktischere Probleme. Zum Einen war da der Umstand, dass sie drei Menschen waren aber nur zwei Drachen. Es war keinem der beiden zuzumuten, zwei der Männer zu tragen. Dazu waren die jungen Drachen noch nicht kräftig genug. Außerdem hatte sich Lux beständig geweigert, sich als „Reittier missbrauchen zu lassen". Die Diskussion war lang, hitzig und ermüdend gewesen und hatte unter anderem dazu geführt, dass sich die beiden Jungdrachen heftig gestritten hatten. Die Folgen an der umgebenden Vegetation waren nicht zu übersehen gewesen und hatten die drei Menschen recht ratlos zurückgelassen. Wie konnte man so viel in Dickköpfigkeit verrannte Kraft bändigen? Schließlich hatten die Männer beschlossen, sich zu gedulden, bis Lux und Lyda ihren Streit beigelegt hatten. Inzwischen war Hagen zu der Erkenntnis gelangt, dass sich das Problem nur auf eine Weise lösen ließ: Sie mussten den Weg zu Fuß zurücklegen. Für ihn war es auf keinen Fall auch nur in Frage gekommen, Roran allein gehen zu lassen. Conrads Überzeugung war weniger stark gewesen, doch er hatte sich an seinen älteren Kameraden gehalten.

Den anstrengenden Teil dieses Vorhabens hatten sie also hinter sich gebracht, auch wenn es mehrere Tage in Anspruch genommen hatte. Vor allem Lux war nach wie vor nicht sonderlich begeistert von dem Plan. Eigentlich gab es keinen ernstzunehmenden Plan und genau das bereitete Roran Sorgen. Natürlich wollte er Katrina befreien – um jeden Preis. Doch was nutzte ihm sein starker Wille, wenn er nicht wusste wie? Über die Stadt wusste er so gut wie nichts, Katrinas genaue Situation war ungewiss und es stand nicht gerade eine Armee hinter ihm, auch wenn seine beiden menschlichen Begleiter offenbar kampferfahren waren. Außerdem fragte er sich, wie er Lyda in der Zwischenzeit bändigen sollte. Die junge Drachendame wäre am liebsten augenblicklich in die Stadt gestürzt. Natürlich hatte Roran diese Idee vehement abgelehnt. Nun schmollte seine neue Freundin hingebungsvoll und hatte beschlossen, ihn keines Blickes mehr zu würdigen. Zwar vermutete er, dass ihr gutmütiges Wesen daran nicht lange würde festhalten können, doch es war ihm trotzdem unangenehm.  
>„Wir sollten aufbrechen", meldete sich Conrad unruhig zu Wort. „Es wird bald dunkel und die Stadtwachen warten mit dem Schließen der Tore nicht auf uns."<br>Roran nickte angespannt. Sie hatten tatsächlich nicht viel Zeit. Eigentlich hatten sie gar keine, denn nach dem, was am Helgrind geschehen war, würde das Imperium umso mehr nach ihnen suchen. Konnten sie sich überhaupt in die Stadt wagen? Oder besser: Konnte er sich in die Stadt wagen? Es war zu bezweifeln, dass jemand viel Mühe aufwenden würde, um seine beiden Begleiter wieder einzufangen, es sei denn, sie hätten mehr angestellt, als sie bisher zugegeben hatten. Für diese Annahme bestand jedoch kein Anlass.  
>„Richtig", stimmte Roran mürrisch und gleichzeitig ungeduldig zu.<br>Ihm war nicht sonderlich wohl dabei, so völlig unvorbereitet an diese Sache heran zu gehen. Sie waren müde, hungrig und sahen recht zerschunden aus. Allein ihre Kleidung bot ein Bild des Jammerns, von ihnen selbst nicht zu sprechen. Ob die Wachen sie überhaupt einlassen würden? Sie konnten es nur versuchen. Noch weniger behagte es ihm, die beiden Drachen allein zurück zu lassen. Er hatte versprochen auf sie Acht zu geben und konnte Lydas vorwurfsvollen Blick in seinem Rücken noch spüren, als er schon längst außer Sichtweite war. Doch die Drachendame ließ ihn ohne weiteren Protest gehen.

Nur mit einem Stock bewaffnet machte sich Roran an der Seite seiner Begleiter auf den Weg. Die beiden älteren Männer liefen rechts und links von Conrad. Zwar hatte der Jüngste in der Gruppe heftig Beschwerde eingelegt und lautstark kundgetan, dass er nicht beschützt werden müsse, war aber nicht weit damit gekommen. Entschlossen und wortgewaltig hatte ihm Hagen dargelegt, warum eben das sehr wohl notwendig war. Am Ende waren aber wohl nicht die mächtigen Worte ausschlaggebend für Conrads Einsicht sondern die schlichte Erkenntnis, dass er sich gegen Hagen nicht durchsetzen konnte und vielleicht auch, dass der Ältere es ja doch nur gut meinte.  
>Die Stimmung war also angespannt unter den drei Männern und Roran fühlte sich unangenehm wehrlos. Mit Mühe hatte er einen noch ganz passabel wirkenden Ast aus einem umgestürzten Baum gerissen, ihn so gut es ging von Zweigen und Blattwerk befreit und mit einem Stein an beiden Enden ein wenig angespitzt. Diese bestenfalls behelfsmäßige Waffe tarnte er nun als Gehstock. Immerhin, so hatte er sich gedacht, sahen sie erbärmlich genug aus, um solch ein Hilfsmittel zu brauchen.<p>

„Ich frage mich also schon die ganze Zeit, wie sie wohl..."  
>Roran hatte schon wie in einem Reflex ein leises Stöhnen verlauten lassen, als Conrad das Wort ergriff. Es schien zum liebsten Zeitvertreib des Jungen werden zu wollen, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, wie man sie töten würde, sobald – und daran, dass es so sein würde, schien er nicht den geringsten Zweifel zu hegen – man sie erkannt und verhaftet hatte. Die ersten Male hatte Hagen noch versucht, diese neue Angewohnheit zu unterbinden. Inzwischen war er dazu übergegangen sie ebenso wie Roran schweigend und gelegentlich seufzend zu ertragen.<br>Dieses Mal sollte er jedoch nicht dazu kommen, seinen Befürchtungen Ausdruck zu verleihen. Ein spitzer Schrei ertönte und ließ die Männer zusammenfahren. Das Geräusch hatten seine Ursprung hinter einem kleinen Hügel, der ursprünglich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr als ein besserer Sandhaufen gewesen war, zu ihrer rechten Seite. Lautes Klirren und die durchdringende Stimme eines Mannes folgten dem Schrei. Roran runzelte die Stirn und versuchte sich einzureden, dass ihn das gar nichts anging. Er hatte eigene Probleme zur Genüge und konnte es sich nicht leisten in irgendetwas verwickelt zu werden, aus dem er nicht wieder heiler Haut herauskam – jedenfalls nichts anderes als das, was er vorhatte. Ignorieren konnte er jedoch auch nicht, was er gehört hatte. Es hatte deutlich danach geklungen, als befände sich jemand in Schwierigkeiten. Noch ein wenig zögerlich pirschte sich Roran an den Hügel heran und erklomm ihn, darauf bedacht, keine Geräusche zu machen. Ob Conrad und Hagen ihm folgten, beachtete er nicht.  
>Vorsichtig schob er den Kopf so weit über die Spitze des Hügels, dass er darüber hinweg sehen konnte und schob seinen provisorischen Speer dichter an seinen Körper. Auf der anderen Seite ging es deutlich steiler nach unten – eine Tatsache, die einen Überraschungsangriff schwierig machte. Dafür war die Aussicht umso vorteilhafter. Nur ein wenig links unter Rorans Position erkannte er eine Frau, etwa in Hagens Alter, die dicht gedrängt an ihrem Pferd stand. Das Tier trampelte nervös von einem Bein auf das andere und schnaubte aufgeregt. Es war mit reichlich aber auch nicht übermäßig Gepäck beladen und trug eine farbenprächtige und ohne Frage kostbare Satteldecke. Das Zaumzeug wirkte, als sei es aus Seide gemacht und trotzdem mit der Festigkeit von Leder gesegnet. Vor der Frau standen zwei große, kräftige Männer mit eindrucksvollen Messern in der Hand, nach denen sich Sloan vermutlich alle zehn Finger geleckt hätte. Sie schienen nichts Gutes im Sinn zu haben und schon gar nicht mit der deutlich verängstigten Frau bekannt zu sein. Einer der beiden stieß sie so heftig zur Seite, dass sie stolperte, zu Boden fiel und sich an einem Stein den Ärmel ihres Kleides und die darunterliegende Haut am Arm aufriss. Mit einem leisen Wimmern beobachtete sie, wie sich ein feiner Bach roten Bluts über den Stein ergoss. Der Angreifer war inzwischen damit beschäftigt, die Satteltaschen aufzureißen und deren Inhalt über den gesamten Boden zu verstreuen, während sein Kamerad, der etwa einen halben Kopf kleiner dafür aber umso kräftiger war, sich daran versuchte, das Pferd zu bändigen.<br>„Nichts als wertloser Plunder", schimpfte der größere Räuber und wandte sich von dem Pferd ab um die Frau am verletzten Arm zu packen und grob auf die Beine zu ziehen.  
>„Wo ist der Rest?"<br>Die Frau wimmerte noch einmal – aus Schmerz wie aus Angst – und die Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen.  
>„Ich hab nichts mehr", jammerte sie. „Alles, was ich besitze, ist dort drin."<br>Sie deutete fahrig auf die Satteltaschen und begann heftig zu zittern. Dem Räuber stieg vor Wut das Blut ins Gesicht.  
>Roran verlor fast den Halt, als mit einem leisen Geräusch Conrad und Hagen neben ihm auftauchten. Mussten sie ihn so erschrecken? Die Lage war bedrohlich genug. Sein Blick wanderte kurz wieder zu den Sachen, die der Räuber aus den Satteltaschen gerissen hatte. Vorwiegend waren es Kleidungsstücke und der Stoff hatte sicher einen gewissen Wert. Zumindest machte er den Eindruck. Für Wegelagerer wie diese eigneten sich jedoch fast nur Gold, Edelsteine und sonstige Dinge, die man direkt und unauffällig eintauschen konnte.<br>Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Roran, dass der Räuber die Frau ins Gesicht schlug und sie dann wieder zu Boden fallen ließ. Jetzt war es genug. Rorans Hände vergruben sich im Sand des Hügels und wurden tatsächlich fündig. Er griff nach einem faustgroßen Stein und warf ihn dem Angreifer mit Nachdruck an den Kopf. Der brach zusammen ohne auch nur noch einen Laut von sich zu geben. Sein Kamerad machten einen unwillkürlichen Sprung zur Seite und ließ das Pferd los. Entgeistert starrte er den Hügel herauf, über dessen Spitze Roran nun nach unten kletterte. Es gestaltete sich schwierig, den steilen Hang herunter zu kommen und am Ende mussten er und seine Begleiter, die sich nun auch nicht mehr zurückhalten wollten, eher rutschen als Klettern. Entschlossenen Schrittes ging Roran auf den zweiten Räuber zu und hielt ihm seinen Stock unter die Nase. Es mochte auf den ersten Blick keine beeindruckende Waffe sein, doch sie eignete sich sehr wohl, um einen Menschen damit zu durchbohren und das schien der Mann schnell zu erkennen. Er drehte sich um und suchte sein Heil in der Flucht ohne auch nur noch einen weiteren Blick auf seinen Kameraden zu werfen.

Einige Augenblicke lang herrschte angespannte Stille. Dann setzte sich Hagen in Bewegung und half der verschüchterten Frau dabei, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Akribisch achtete er darauf, ihre Wunde nicht zu berühren, die inzwischen aufgehört hatte, zu bluten.  
>„Danke", brachte die Dame mühevoll hervor.<br>Noch immer standen ihr die Tränen in den Augen, doch sie schien sich langsam zu beruhigen. Ihr Kleid war ruiniert und viele dünne Strähnen hatten sich aus ihrem Haarknoten gelöst um nun störrisch vom Kopf abzustehen oder in ihrem vor Angst erblassten Gesicht zu hängen.  
>„Ihr solltet in diesen Zeiten wirklich nicht allein reisen", merkte Hagen an ohne dabei auch nur eine Spur des Vorwurfs in seine Worte zu legen.<br>„Ich weiß", seufzte die Frau und entwand sich vorsichtig Hagens Griff, um ihr Kleid mehr schlecht als recht vom Schmutz zu befreien. „Aber ich hatte keine Wahl. Ihr müsst wissen, mein Mann ist vor kurzem verstorben. Seine Familie war mir noch nie wohlgesonnen und hat mich aus dem Haus geworfen, bevor er überhaupt zu Grabe getragen war. Nun bin ich auf dem Weg zu meinem Bruder in Belatona. Seine Tür stand mir immer offen und ich hatte nie Streit mit meiner Schwägerin. Deshalb hoffe ich, sie nehmen mich auf."  
>Betroffen starrten die drei Reisenden die Frau an. Als ob es nicht schon Unglück genug war, den Mann zu verlieren und verstoßen zu werden. Doch die Frau schien ihre Situation nun, da die unmittelbare Gefahr vorüber war, mit Fassung zu tragen. Ein verlegenes Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht.<br>„Es tut mir leid", seufzte sie. „Statt mich ordentlich zu bedanken belaste ich meine Retter mit meinen Sorgen. Was kann ich tun, um diese Schuld zu tilgen?"  
>Hagen schüttelte leicht den Kopf.<br>„Mein Vater hat immer gesagt: Der größte Dank für den ehrlichen Mann ist das Wissen, eine gute Tat vollbracht zu haben."  
>Roran runzelte die Stirn. Offenbar musste Hagens Vater ein Mensch gewesen sein, der weder gehungert noch gefroren hatte. Doch er würde nicht die Frechheit besitzen, eine Belohnung von der Frau zu verlangen, zumal sie selbst nicht viel zu besitzen schien.<br>„Mir scheint aber, dass euch eine Unterkunft und eine Mahlzeit nicht schaden würde", entgegnete die Frau, offensichtlich gerührt von so viel Anstand. „Begleitet mich. Ich denke, dass sich auch für euch ein Nachtlager und etwas zu Essen finden lässt."  
>Selbst wenn es der Anstand geboten hätte, hätten die drei Männer dieses Angebot nicht ausschlagen können. Sie brauchte dringend ein wenig Ruhe und die Aussicht auf etwas Essbares ließ Roran das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen. Abgesehen davon konnte es, wie Hagen anmerkte, nur gut sein, wenn die Dame nicht allein weiter gehen musste. Und, was er aber natürlich verschwieg, schadete es genauso wenig, mit jemandem die Stadt zu betreten, der dort Verwandte hatte und dem somit wahrscheinlich ohne große Schwierigkeiten Einlass gewährt würde.<br>Also machten sich Roran und Conrad daran, die Sachen aufzuheben und wieder in den Satteltaschen zu verstauen. Hagen half der noch etwas unsicheren Frau in den Sattel und gemeinsam setzten sie den Weg nach Belatona fort. Dem Räuber, den Roran mit dem Stein niedergeschlagen hatte, schenkten sie keine Beachtung mehr. Möglicherweise lebte er auch schon nicht mehr, doch sie hatten nicht die Zeit, sich darum zu sorgen.


	21. Jahonn

**Kapitel 21: Jahonn**

_Du solltest versuchen, dich ein wenig zu entspannen_, riet Saphira Eragon, während er mehr von ihrem Rücken rutschte als stieg.  
><em>So entspannt war ich den ganzen Tag nicht<em>, knurrte Eragon zurück.  
>Mühevoll hangelte er sich wieder in den Sattel und machte sich daran, seinen Fuß aus dem Riemen an Saphiras Sattel zu befreien. Er hatte wohl einfach nicht daran gedacht. Oder er hatte sich, geistesabwesend wie er war, beim Absteigen noch einmal darin verfangen. Unter den gegenwärtigen Umständen hielt er nichts für unmöglich. Am Morgen, als er das erste Mal seit seiner Rückkehr nach Ellesméra sein Baumhaus verlassen hatte, hatte er noch geglaubt, dass der Tag vermutlich anstrengend würde. Wenn man es ganz genau betrachtete, hatte er damit nicht Unrecht gehabt. Unglücklicherweise kamen noch ein gewisses Maß an Verwirrung, Müdigkeit, mangelnde Konzentration und nicht zuletzt ein Häufchen Trotz gegen die Welt und Selbsthass dazu. Angefangen hatte es im Grunde genommen schon mit dem Austausch der seltsamen Träume. Sowohl sein eigener aber vor allem Aryas Traum hatten ihn den ganzen Tag beschäftigt und abgelenkt. War nur seine Fantasie mit ihm durchgegangen? Andererseits hatte er schon gelernt, nicht leichtfertig abzutun, was seine Träume ihm zeigten. Immerhin war es dieses eine Mal ein angenehmer Traum gewesen. Alle, die ihm wichtig waren, waren dort gewesen. Und Arya war es offenbar gut gegangen. Davon konnte im Moment nicht die Rede sein. Es war deutlich sichtbar, dass sie quälte, was sie geträumt hatte, und es war nicht anzunehmen, dass darin ihr einziges Problem begründet lag. Die Erinnerung an die Gefangenschaft in Gil'ead musste immer noch auf ihr lasten und eine wieder aufgerissene Wunde in ihrem Inneren bluten. Warum war sie nach Urû'baen gekommen und hatte sich dieser Gefahr ausgesetzt? Warum waren die drei gekommen? Das hatte kein gutes Ende nehmen können. Natürlich war Eragon alles andere als versessen darauf, selbst in Gefangenschaft zu geraten. Doch es belastete ihn, dass andere für seine Fehler büßen mussten – schon wieder. Seinem Onkel war es so ergangen und auch Brom würde noch leben, wenn er nicht diesen dummen Rachfeldzug begonnen hätte.<br>_Dann entspann dich noch mehr_, befahl Saphira und stieß Eragon vorsichtig mit einem Flügel an.  
>„Hm?", entgegnete er und ein amüsiertes Schnaufen war von seiner Drachendame zu hören. Eben diese Art von Ablenkung hatte ihn den ganzen Tag gestört. Dabei war es ohnehin schon nicht leicht gewesen. Obwohl es ihm ganz und gar zuwider gewesen war, hatte Eragon die Geschehnisse von seiner Abreise aus Ellesméra bis zu seiner spektakulären Rückkehr noch einmal ausführlich darlegen müssen. Oromis und Glaedr waren alles andere als erfreut gewesen und hatten ihn in aller Ausführlichkeit auf den Leichtsinn in seiner Handlung hingewiesen – von den Konsequenzen, über die er sich auch vorher schon im Klaren gewesen war, gar nicht zu sprechen. Natürlich hatten sie völlig recht gehabt. Aber noch immer konnte sich Eragon nicht so recht entscheiden, ob er bereuen sollte, was er getan hatte. Der restliche Tag und das damit verbundene Training hatten sich daraufhin zu einem Spießrutenlauf entwickelt. Nichts hatte gelingen wollen – bis auf wirre Gedanken. Erschwerend war hinzugekommen, dass Saphira und er mit neuem Wissen geradezu vollgestopft worden waren. Objektiv betrachtet war es vielleicht gar nicht derart viel, aber für diesen Tag war es zu viel gewesen und es würde noch einige Stunden dauern, bis zumindest das wichtigste verarbeitet war. Ein Teil von Eragon verfluchte sich selbst für diese Schwäche. Jetzt, da das Ende – in welcher Form auch immer es kommen mochte – nahe war, durfte er nicht nachlassen, nichts verpassen und keine falschen Schlüsse ziehen. Der Rest von ihm wollte einfach nicht mehr. Im Moment wollte und konnte er nicht weiter über das nachdenken, was er an diesem Tag gelernt hatte. Dabei musste er. Es gab so viele Dinge, über die er sich klar werden musste, wenn er sich am nächsten Tag nicht völlig blamieren wollte. Und die Zeit wurde nicht mehr.<br>„Gut", seufzte Eragon resignierend. „Ich bin nicht entspannt."  
>Ein Rascheln schreckte ihn auf und reflexartig zückte er sein Schwert und drehte sich um, um die Spitze der Waffe auf das Geräusch auszurichten. Vor ihm, nur einen Fingerbreit von der Spitze seines Schwertes entfernt, stand ein Elf und sah den jungen Drachenreiter fragend an. Eragon blinzelte und sah zu, dass er die Waffe eilig wieder verstaute. Es brauchte noch einige Augenblicke, bis ihm klar wurde, dass es Jahonn war, den er fast angegriffen hatte. Eragon öffnete den Mund um sich in aller Form zu entschuldigen, kam aber nicht dazu.<br>„Ich vermutet, du hattest einen anstrengenden Tag", meinte Jahonn und musterte den jungen Drachenreiter ausführlich. Eragon straffte die Schultern und bemühte sich nach Kräften, nicht allzu erbärmlich zu wirken. Allerdings kam es ihm – ohne sich selbst betrachten zu können – nicht besonders erfolgreich vor.  
>„Offensichtlich", urteilte Jahonn.<br>Saphira rückte näher zu Eragon und starrte den Elf an wie ein Jäger seine Beute. Ein kurzes Lächeln zuckte über Jahonns Lippen.  
>„Ich habe keinen Grund zum klagen. Schließlich bin ich selbst Schuld", entgegnete Eragon steif.<br>Saphira schnaubte unbehaglich, wagte aber kein Wort des Einwands. Jahonn lächelte mitleidig und schien als Erster an diesem Tag anderer Meinung zu sein. Es machte fast den Eindruck, als läge es in seiner Natur viele Dinge ein wenig anders zu sehen als andere Elfen. Eragon wusste aber nicht, woran er diesen Eindruck festmachen sollte.  
>„Es ist nicht leicht, sich zwischen der Pflicht und der Familie zu entscheiden", stellte Jahonn sachlich fest. „Nicht, dass ich aus persönlicher Erfahrung etwas dazu sagen kann. Es verlangt mich auch nicht danach. Aber ich habe es mehr als einmal beobachten können."<br>Eragon verzog keine Mine und bewegte sich keinen Schritt während Saphira angespannt mit den Schwanz wedelte bevor ihr auf Jahonns eindringlichen Blick hin einfiel, dass das nicht gut für den umliegenden Wald war.  
>„Du solltest...", setzte Jahonn an.<br>In diesen Moment überkam Eragon jedoch das Gefühl, dass ihn den ganzen Tag geplagt hatte. Es war einfach zu viel gewesen und ständig hatte er sich anhören müssen, er solle sich beruhigen und konzentrieren. Doch da war weder Konzentration noch Ruhe gewesen.  
>„...dich entspannen. Ich weiß."<br>Jahonn verzog missbilligend das Gesicht. „Zuerst einmal würde es schon reichen, wenn du mich ausreden lässt."  
>Zu gern hätte sich Eragon in Luft aufgelöst. Er hatte inzwischen genug Zeit in der Gesellschaft von Elfen verbracht, um zu wissen, dass er sich so nicht benehmen konnte. So dermaßen unhöflich. Trotzdem war es geschehen und ihm blieb nur zu hoffen, dass Jahonn nicht zu verärgert sein würde.<br>„Es tut mir leid", brachte er angespannt hervor. „Ich eigne mich heute nicht mehr für gepflegte Konversation."  
>Der ablehnende Ton hinter dem Wort „Konversation" war nicht zu überhören gewesen. Er hatte sich an diesem Tag so viel anhören müssen, dass er sich fragte, wie er nun auch noch etwas sagen sollte – etwas Sinnvolles wenn möglich. Sicher war Jahonn nicht an ihn heran getreten, um sich über Belanglosigkeiten zu unterhalten, auch wenn Elfen vielmals ihre Freunde an vermeintlich unbedeutenden Dingen hatten.<br>„Ist mir nicht entgangen", antwortete Jahonn in einem seltsamen Tonfall, von dem Eragon nicht sagen konnte, ob es Ironie oder eine gewisse süffisante Freude war. „Du solltest dich wirklich ein wenig entspannen." Eragon seufzte leise und Saphira schnaubte amüsiert. „Komm mit mir! Vielleicht kann ich dir bei diesem Problem behilflich sein."  
>Der Elf sah Eragon fordernd in die Augen und am liebsten hätte er den Blick abgewandt und sich erneut in Luft aufgelöst. Warum konnte es nicht so einfach sein? Ob es einen Zauber gab, mit dem man sich selbst von einem Ort zum anderen transportieren und in einem Stück ankommen konnte? Bisher kannte er nur die Art, die andere oder Objekte befördern konnten.<br>_Solch eine Einladung abzulehnen wäre sehr unhöflich_, merkte Saphira an.  
>Das war nicht unbedingt hilfreich, doch Eragon musste eingestehen, dass seine Drachendame wie sooft recht hatte. Eine Einladung oder Hilfe, auch wenn man sie selbst vielleicht nicht als Hilfe empfand, abzulehnen, konnte großen Unmut auslösen. Er musste also zwischen dem Unmut jetzt und dem am nächsten Morgen wählen.<br>_Ich weiß. Aber vielleicht versteht er es._  
>Saphiras Gefühle darauf hin waren zwiespältig, doch auch sie schien zumindest die Möglichkeit in Betracht zu ziehen.<br>„Ich befürchte, ich muss ablehnen. Es war ein Tag voller neuer Erkenntnisse und Erfahrungen und wir werden morgen nicht viel damit anfangen können, wenn wir nicht noch einmal in Ruhe darüber nachdenken und uns vielleicht zusätzlich belesen können."  
>Jahonn hob kurz die Augenbrauen und sein Blick schien zu forschen, ob Eragon seine Worte ernst gemeint hatte. Unglücklicherweise war es ernst.<br>„Du wirst nichts weiter in deinen Kopf bekommen, solange du erschöpft, unkonzentriert und angespannt bist", stellte er fest. „Begleitet mich. Und sollte es Beschwerden über mangelnde Nacharbeit geben, dann verweist Oromis und Glaedr an mich. Ich habe schon schlimmere Dinge erlebt, als die Wut der beiden."  
>Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, drehte sich Jahonn um und verschwand zwischen den Bäumen. Einen Augenblick zögerte Eragon noch und kämpfte mit seinen gegensätzlichen Wünschen und Gefühlen. Dann rang er sich durch, dem Elf zu folgen. Saphira erhob stolz den Kopf, als müsse sie sich selbst Mut zusprechen, und stieg dann in die Luft. Für sie war kein Platz im Wald.<p>

Eragon folgte Jahonn einige Minuten durch den Wald. Die Bäume schienen noch ein wenig dichter zu stehen und noch einen Hauch dunkelgrüner zu werden, als hätte die Natur hier mehr von sich selbst. Der Wuchs der Pflanzen war nicht mehr derartig gleichmäßig und ungestört, wie man es aus den Städten der Elfen gewohnt war. Womöglich wurde hier weniger mit Magie nachgeholfen. Das eine oder andere verdorrte Blatt hing an den Ästen und Zweigen. Trotzdem wirkte der Wald auch hier gepflegt und behütet.  
>Die beiden erreichten eine Lichtung, auf der Eragon endlich wieder Blickkontakt zu Saphira aufnehmen konnte. Sie kreiste über ihnen und war deutlich ungeduldig. Die Lichtung bot genug Platz für sie, wenn auch gerade so. An einem größeren Baum, der mehr als alle anderen in die lichte Fläche hineinragte und dessen Stamm sicher breiter war als zwei erwachsene Männer, war eine Art Behausung befestigt. Sie entsprach nicht dem typischen Bild, das Eragon aus Ellesméra gewohnt war. Kein Baumhaus. Es erinnerte eher an eine Art Zelt, doch das Dach und die Wände waren nicht aus Stoffen oder Leder gemacht sondern aus dünnen Ästen und Zweigen geflochten und mit Laub und Gräsern abgedichtet. Die Unterkunft mochte Platz für höchsten zwei Personen bieten, wirkte aber stabil und wetterfest. Ein Eingang, der offenbar nicht zu verschließen war, führte hinein. Das alltägliche Leben schien sich im Freien abzuspielen. Eragon entdeckte eine Feuerstelle, in der die Flammen wohl geordnet züngelten; eine Art Tisch, der so klein war, dass man auf dem Boden sitzend daran arbeiten konnte, mit Schreibzeug; einen alten, morschen Baumstamm mit absurd gewachsenen Ästen, über denen scheinbar frisch gewaschene Kleidung hing und diverse andere, gleichermaßen praktische wie interessante Dinge.<br>Saphira landete neben den beiden auf der Lichtung und unterzog alles einer ausführlichen Prüfung. Eragon konnte ihre Neugier spüren aber auch ein gewisses Misstrauen.  
><em>Was für ein sonderbarer Ort.<em> Die Drachendame ließ sich neben dem Feuer nieder und ihr Blick schweifte immer wieder umher.  
>„Interessant", konnte Eragon hervorbringen. „Hier wirkt alles weniger magisch als anderswo in Du Weldenvarden."<br>Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er mit dieser Bemerkung erneut Unmut erregen würde. Doch der Unterschied war so auffällig, dass er etwas dazu sagen musste. Abgesehen davon wäre ihm kaum etwas Sinnvolleres eingefallen.  
>„Ja", stimmte Jahonn friedlich zu. „Ich vertrete die Meinung, dass man der Natur so weit man es irgendwie verantworten kann, ihren Lauf lassen sollte. Sie weiß selbst am besten, was gut für sie ist. Abgesehen davon habe ich so viele Situation erlebt, in denen Magie entweder nutzlos war oder gar nicht zur Verfügung stand, dass ich mir den täglichen Gebrauch gewissermaßen abgewöhnt habe. Was ich tue, tue ich lieber mit meinen eigenen Händen. Man schätzt mehr, was man wirklich selbst erschafft."<br>Dem hatte Eragon nichts entgegen zu setzen. Er hatte diese Ansicht über ihre Arbeit auch schon bei anderen Elfen erlebt. Doch an diesem Ort schien gar nichts mit Magie erschaffen worden zu sein. Nicht die Behausung, nicht das Feuer, selbst die Tinte schien nicht die gewohnte magische Perfektion zu besitzen.  
>„Setzt euch, wo immer ihr wollte", bot Jahonn an, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass Saphira das schon getan hatte. Die blaue Drachendame surrte versonnen und schien sich Stück für Stück immer wohler zu fühlen. Obwohl sie die Künste der Elfen ebenso schätzte wie ihr Reiter, schien sie angetan von der Natürlichkeit dieser Lichtung.<br>Jahonn schöpfte inzwischen aus einem Kessel, der über dem Feuer hing, eine seltsam zähflüssige Substanz und goss sie in einen Holzbecher. Eragon hatte sich dort auf dem Baumstamm niedergelassen, wo ihm die Wäsche nicht im Weg hing – oder umgekehrt. Seine Gedanken waren zwar noch immer nicht zur Ruhe gekommen, doch es fühlte sich angenehm friedlich an so abseits aller Sorgen zu sein – oder sich das zumindest einbilden zu können.  
>„Versuch das", forderte Jahonn ihn auf und reichte ihm den Becher. „Es wird dir helfen, wieder klarer zu denken."<br>Eragon nahm den Becher entgegen und schwenkte ihn ein wenig, sodass die Flüssigkeit hin und her geworfen wurde. Es war eine blaue, etwas schmierige Masse, die ein wenig so aussah, als hätte man Saphiras Schuppen eingeschmolzen. Die Drachendame war wenig begeistert von diesem Vergleich, da ihre Schuppen, wie sie fand, um ein Vielfaches schöner glänzten, und sie nicht viel von der Vorstellung hielt, diese einzuschmelzen. Wozu sollte das gut sein? Eragon grinste versonnen und versuchte vorsichtig einen Schluck. Das Gefühl traf ihn überraschend, denn die Flüssigkeit lief ihm eiskalt die Kehle herunter, obwohl sie eben noch über dem Feuer geköchelt hatte. Aber wahrscheinlich war von einem Elfengebräu nichts anderes zu erwarten. Noch dazu schmeckte es fast ekelhaft süß. Doch seine Wirkung verfehlte es nicht. Auf einen Schlag fühlte sich Eragon klarer und geordneter. Seine Gedanken konnten sich wieder auf ein einziges Problem konzentrieren und die äußeren Eindrücke wieder verarbeiten.  
>„Es hilft wirklich", stellte Eragon fest und klang dabei zu seiner eigenen Verärgerung, als hätte man ihm eben etwas Unmögliches bewiesen. Dabei wusste er längst, dass nur wenige Dinge tatsächlich unmöglich waren.<br>„Ja. Aber man sollte es mit Bedacht zu sich nehmen. Zu viel davon schadet mehr als es nutzt und so manch einer ist schon süchtig danach geworden"  
>Das konnte sich Eragon lebhaft vorstellen. Jemandem, der unter ständigen Druck stand, mochte das wie ein Geschenk des Schicksals erscheinen. Ein Teil von ihm empfand das ähnlich.<br>„Woraus ist es gemacht?", wollte Eragon wissen.  
>„Frag besser nicht", entgegnete Jahonn.<br>Eragon zuckte nur mit den Schultern und versuchte nicht darüber nachzudenken, wie das gemeint sein könnte. Inzwischen ließ sich Jahonn neben ihm auf dem Stamm nieder.  
>„Was war das?", ergriff der junge Drachenreiter wieder das Wort. „Das bedrohlicher war als Oromis' und Glaedrs Wut?"<br>Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er die Antwort hören wollte, doch mit irgendetwas mussten sie eine Unterhaltung beginnen. Das Rezept für das seltsame Getränk würde sich offenbar nicht dazu eigenen.  
>„Einiges. Beispielsweise ein Drache von der Größe eines dreistöckigen Hause, der dich zu seiner Mahlzeit erkoren hat; das Gefühl, einen wichtigen und kraftintensiven Zauber falsch ausgeführt zu haben; die Kochkünste meiner Mutter;" Bei diesen Worten verzog er kurz das Gesicht. „Anurins Wutanfälle."<br>Die ersten Beispiele konnte Eragon durchaus nachvollziehen, auch wenn er nicht wirklich glauben wollte, dass eine Elfe so dermaßen schlecht kochen konnte, wie es Jahonns Gesichtsausdruck nahegelegt hatte. Überhaupt schien es ihm nicht möglich zu sein, dass eine Elfe überhaupt etwas so schlecht konnte.  
>Das letzte Beispiel irritierte ihn jedoch. Ihm fiel nur eine Person mit dem Namen Anurin ein. Vraels Vorgängen als Anführer der Drachenreiter. Allerdings konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass zu solch einer Persönlichkeit ein hitziges Temperament passte. Unsicher blieb sein Blick an Jahonn haften und er fragte sich, ob er es wagen konnte, dieser Sache auf den Grund zu gehen.<br>„Nicht, dass du das falsch verstehst", ergriff Jahonn schnell wieder das Wort. „Anurin war eine große Persönlichkeit: weise, erfahren und eigentlich nicht aufbrausend. Er konnte viele Dinge ertragen und herunterschlucken, bevor es zu viel wurde. Aber wenn es dann soweit war, hat sogar eben benannter Drache lieber die Flucht ergriffen. Ich hatte durch Zufall das zweifelhafte Vergnügen, solch einen Moment mitzuerleben. Zu meinem Glück war ich nicht der Anlass."  
>Eragon bemühte sich, sich diese Situation vorzustellen, doch es wollte ihm nicht gelingen. Das führte ihm wieder einmal vor Augen, wie wenig er doch über die alten Drachenreiter wusste, deren Erbe ihm anvertraut werden sollte. Wie konnte er ihr würdige Nachfolger werde, wenn ihm ein Bild davon fehlte, was damals war?<br>_Eragon_, unterbrach Saphira seine Gedanken sanft. _Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken. Die alte Zeit ist vorbei und eine neue wird kommen. Die Drachenreiter werden nie wieder so sein, wie sie einmal waren. Und das muss nichts Schlechtes sein. Wir bauen etwas Neues auf._  
><em>Wenn wir denn können<em>, gab Eragon zurück.  
>Saphira schnaufte nur und robbte über den Boden näher zu den beiden, bis sie sich zu ihren Füßen niederlassen konnte. Das Gefühl, im Moment besonders gut auf ihren Reiter aufpassen zu müssen, trieb sie.<p>

Eragon war keine passende Erwiderung auf Jahonns Erklärung eingefallen. Also blieb es eine Weile still. Drache, Reiter und Elf saßen nur schweigend da, Eragon nahm noch den einen oder anderen Schluck des blauen Gebräus zu sich und genoss es, so klar zu sein, dass er einfach an nichts denken konnte.  
>Irgendwann befiel ihn jedoch wieder die Erinnerung an das, was in Urû'baen geschehen war.<br>„Machst du dir keine Sorgen?", ergriff er schließlich wieder das Wort.  
>Jahonn wandte sich zu ihm um und warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. Eragon stellte für sich selbst fest, dass es sich wohl empfahl, solche Themenwechsel anzukündigen.<br>„Um Fraya und Endres, meine ich", erklärte er also. „Sie sind in der denkbar gefährlichsten Lage und es nicht davon auszugehen, dass Galbatorix sonderlich nett zu ihnen ist."  
>Jahonn nickte kurz und schenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit für einen Moment des Schweigens seiner Behausung.<br>„Zumindest keine sonderlich großen", antwortete er schließlich. „Die beiden haben gelernt, selbst aus den schwierigsten Situationen das Beste zu machen. Ihr gemeinsames Leben hat schwierig begonnen und vielleicht wird es auch so enden. Wer weiß das schon? In jeden Fall solltest du dich nicht mit einem schlechten Gewissen quälen. Die beiden haben gewusst, worauf sie sich einlassen, als sie euch zu Hilfe gekommen sind. Und so viel weiß ich sicher: Wenn sie es nicht getan hätten und am Ende mit dem Gedanken hätten leben müssen, dass ihr deswegen in Urû'baen gefangen seid, wäre das viel schlimmer gewesen."  
>Eragon konnte sich schwer vorstellen, dass Jahonn recht hatte. Da sie jedoch von einer ihm praktisch unbekannten Person sprachen, vermochte er nicht wirklich, sich ein Urteil zu bilden.<br>_Womöglich ist es so_, half ihm Saphira auf die Sprünge. _In einem hat er jedoch ohne Zweifel recht: Mit einem schlechten Gewissen ist niemandem geholfen. Wir sollten vielmehr tun was wir können, um die zwei aus ihrer misslichen Lage zu befreien. Die einzige Möglichkeit, das zu tun, besteht darin, Galbatorix zu besiegen._  
><em>Was uns wieder dahin führt, wo wir bereits waren<em>, stellte Eragon resigniert fest. Aber du hast natürlich recht. Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen?  
>Saphira schnaufte friedlich und warf ihm einen liebevollen Blick zu.<br>„Ich denke, dass das Leben der beiden vorerst nicht in Gefahr ist", ergänzte Jahonn. „Galbatorix hat damals in einer Art gewaltigem Wutanfall fast alle Drachenreiter und Drachen ausgerottet und diese Unbedachtheit rächt sich inzwischen. Auch wenn er viel aus seinen ehemaligen Kameraden herausgepresst und die Archive mehrerer bedeutender Städte geplündert hat, gibt es immer noch einige entscheidende Dinge, die er nicht weiß. Und seine Anhaltspunkte für die Lösung des Problem dürften sich in Grenzen halten. Da kommen ihm Fraya und Endres gerade recht und er wird nicht noch einmal so voreilig reagieren."  
>Es hieß also, den drohenden Tod gegen die drohende Folter einzutauschen. Ob das eine Verbesserung der Situation darstellte, blieb zu bezweifeln. Doch wirklich dagegen sprechen konnte Eragon auch nicht.<br>„Hör auf über Dinge zu grübeln, die du nicht ändern kannst", forderte Jahonn. „Berichte mir lieber, was du heute gelernt und erfahren hast – so weit du es berichten darfst. Womöglich kann ich dir helfen, einige Dinge zu ordnen und ins rechte Licht zu rücken."  
>Eragon nickte leicht. Beruhigt war sein Gewissen damit noch lange nicht, doch es gelang ihm, es in den Hintergrund zu schieben. Vielleicht war es wirklich hilfreich, wenn er die Eindrücke des Tages mit jemandem teilte.<p> 


	22. Stille Erkenntnisse

**Kapitel 21: Stille Erkenntnisse**

Ratlos stand Murtagh in seinem Zimmer und sah sich um. Fraya hatte ihm aufgegeben, für den nächsten Tag zu packen, was er nicht zurücklassen wollte. Wenn es danach ging, hätte er nur Dorn in eine Tasche stopfen müssen. Der Gedanken belustigte ihn ein wenig, besonders, wenn man sich die Unmöglichkeit dieses Unterfangens vorstellte. Der rote Drache schien sich weniger darüber zu amüsieren, denn er hatte für diesen Vorschlag nichts als ein missgünstiges Schnaufen übrig. Das Problem blieb das selbe: was sollten sie einpacken? Es gab keine liebgewonnenen Erinnerungsstücke aus der Kindheit. Meist wollten sie sich gar nicht an ihre Kindheit erinnern – weder Murtagh noch – oder besonders nicht – Dorn. Irgendwo in diesem großen, mit Nichts gefüllten Zimmer, musste es noch einen Rest der Schale von Dorns Ei geben. In einem sentimentalen Anfall hatte Murtagh beschlossen, das kleine Fragment aufzuheben, fragte sich aber inzwischen, wozu das gut gewesen sein sollte. An diese erste Zeit wollte er nicht ständig zurückdenken. Also würde er es auch nicht einpacken.

Ein paar Kleidungsstücke vielleicht? Kleidung, die nach der Höhle des Tyrannen aussah und roch. Trotzdem würde er zumindest das Nötigste mitnehmen müssen. Auch wenn sein Verhältnis zu der Klinge mehr als gespalten war, würde er natürlich auch Zar'roc nicht zurücklassen. Eines der letzten Drachenreiterschwerter war zu wertvoll, um es Galbatorix zu überlassen. Eigentlich war jeder Stein und jede Faser Holz in den Türen zu wertvoll, um sie Galbatorix zu überlassen. Doch ihre Möglichkeiten waren nun mal beschränkt.

Mit einem lauten Krachen landete ein Stapel provisorisch gebundenen Pergaments neben Murtagh auf dem Boden. Instinktiv setzte er einen Schritt zur Seite und bemerkte erst dann, was ihm da vor die Füße gefallen war. Das Bündel enthielt verschiedene Aufzeichnungen und Notizen, die er sich gemacht hatte. Einige enthielten nur wissenswerte Dinge über Kampftechniken, magische Gesetze oder Drachenpflege, andere den einen oder anderen Zauber, der ihm eingefallen war, den er aber nie hatte durchdenken und überprüfen können. Wieder andere waren gespickt mit Informationen über die Personen und Vorgänge an Hofe, wer was mit wem tat, welche Gerücht umgingen. Das aufzuschreiben hatte Murtagh anfangs wichtig gefunden, um irgendwann daraus ersehen zu können, wem er wie weit trauen konnte. Mit der Zeit hatte dieser Gedanke an Reiz verloren. Es war schlicht egal. Sollten sie den bevorstehenden Ausflug jedoch meistern, würden die Aufzeichnungen vielleicht wieder an Wert gewinnen.

„Du hast recht", stimmte er also Dorn zu, der neben ihm hockte und den Kopf noch über die Schriftstücke gebeugt hatte. Er hatte sie herangeschafft und fallen gelassen.

_Natürlich_, gab der rote Drache frech zurück.

Murtagh stutzte einen Moment. Solch selbstbewusste Antworten kannte er von seinem Seelengefährten nicht. Bisher hatte Dorn fast jedes Kompliment ignoriert oder gar vehement abgelehnt. Das war wohl ein deutliches Zeichen dafür, dass neue Zeiten angebrochen waren oder zumindest demnächst würden. Mit einem selten ehrlichen Lächeln hob Murtagh die Papiere auf, trug sie zum Schreibtisch und begann dort, das Bündel auseinander zu nehmen und nach nützlichen und weniger nützlichen Inhalten zu sortieren. Dabei kam unter anderem eine Reihe von Skizzen zum Vorschein, in denen Murtagh Dorns Entwicklung festgehalten hatte. Der Blick auf diese Zeichnungen machte ihm erneut bewusst, wie viel sein Drache hatte durchstehen müssen.

_Das sieht mir gar nicht ähnlich_, beschwerte sich Dorn mit einer gewissen Empörung.

„Zu diesem Zeitpunkt warst du noch jünger", rechtfertigte sich Murtagh.

_Es hat mir aber auch zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht ähnlich gesehen_, beharrte der rote Drache. _Gut, dass du ein besserer Drachenreiter als Zeichner bist._

Murtagh wollte zu einer Antwort ansetzen, fand jedoch keine Worte. Er war es einfach nicht gewohnt, sich mit Dorn einen Wortgefecht zu liefern, und es fiel ihm schwer, ein Lob anzunehmen, auch wenn es noch so unterschwellig war. Trotzdem verhalf ihm dieser Moment zu einer Erkenntnis, die ihm zwar nicht neu war, die sich aber erst jetzt wirklich tief in sein Bewusstsein grub: Wenn es nichts anderes gab, für das er alles, was bisher geschehen war, durchgestanden hatte und das noch kommende bewältigen würde, dann für Dorn. Entschlossen aber sanft tätschelte er den Hals seines Drachens und machte sich dann daran, die Dokumente zu sortieren und neu zu binden.

Die Vormittags- und Mittagszeit verging wie im Fluge, während Drache und Reiter diskutierten, welche Aufzeichnungen sie mitnehmen wollten und welche nicht. Die, die sie zurücklassen wollten, landeten im Kamin. Es gab keinen Grund, darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass solch eine Sammlung existiert hatte. Nachdem Dorn seine Krallen an den aussortierten Papieren gewetzt und Murtagh einige nötige Kleidungsstücke eingepackt hatten, standen beide vor dem Kamin und betrachteten die Reste.

„Ob sich jemand die Mühe macht, das wieder zusammenzusetzen?", fragte Murtagh, ohne wirklich eine Antwort zu erwarten. „Du könntest es verbrennen."

Dorn knurrte und rutschte unbehaglich ein Stück vom Kamin weg. Seine Schuppen raschelten wie ein Busch, hinter dem sich jemand zu verbergen versuchte.

_Lieber nicht_, meinte er. _Ich brenne nur das Zimmer ab._

Da war wieder Dorns altes Wesen: Zurückhaltend, unsicher und übervorsichtig. Noch hatte er seine Bedenken und Zweifel an sich selbst nicht überwinden können. Aber womöglich hatte er in diesem Punkt auch recht. Der rote Drache war noch weit entfernt davon, seine Flamme genau lenken zu können. Bisher war in Galbatorix' Unterricht praktisch kein Wert darauf gelegt worden. Er sollte nicht präzise sondern zerstörerisch sein – möglichst weiträumig.

Also zuckte Murtagh nur mit den Schultern und beide lauschten einen Moment schweigend den Geräuschen, die an ihre Ohren drangen. Anfangs konnten sie nur den Klang des alltäglichen Lebens vernehmen: Schritte auf dem Gang; verschiedene Stimmen; Werkzeuge, die klirrend oder krachend auf Werkstücke trafen; das Klappern von Geschirr und ähnlich gewöhnliche Dinge. Es dauerte jedoch nicht lange, bis die laute, plärrende Stimme von Pero die geschäftige Harmonie durchbrach. Murtagh verzog missmutig das Gesicht. Seine Verachtung für den Soldaten war auf dem besten Weg, ins Grenzenlose zu steigen. Der Einzige, den er mehr hasste, war Galbatorix – und hin und wieder auch sich selbst, aber diese Momente wurden weniger. Er wollte beinahe gar nicht wissen, was der Menschenschinder schon wieder trieb und wer darunter leiden mussten. Allerdings führten ihn seine Gedanken zwangsläufig wieder zu dem kleinen, grünen Drachen und diesen Gedanken konnte er nicht ignorieren.

„Lass uns an die frische Luft gehen", meinte Murtagh. „Und wetz die Krallen und Zähne."

Dorn knurrte aufgeregt und vollführte ein paar kauende Bewegungen, um zu zeigen, dass seine Zähne bereit und in bester Droh- und Zerreißstimmung waren. Murtagh holte Zar'roc aus dem Gepäck hervor und schnallte das Schwert gut sichtbar um. Auch auf die Gefahr hin, Galbatorix' Ärger zu erregen, wollte er sich diesmal nötigenfalls mit Pero anlegen, sollte sich dieser erneut an dem kleinen Drachen vergreifen.

Ungewöhnlich schnell erreichten Drache und Reiter den Hof. Dort exerzierte eine Gruppe Soldaten im Takt der gebrüllten Kommandos Peros. Noch ein Knurren entfuhr Dorn und Murtagh konnte ihm nur schweigend zustimmen. Auch der grüne Drache war zu sehen. Er saß ein paar Schritte von dem, den er wohl immer noch für seinen Reiter hielt, entfernt und folgte mit dem Kopf immer wieder den Soldaten. Seine Haltung war schwach und ängstlich und sein Schwanz um seinen Körper gewickelt. Der Anblick hätte den härtesten Stein erweicht. In diesem Moment dämmerte Murtagh erneut, dass er gar kein so schlechter Drachenreiter war. Zwar hatte er nicht so gut für Dorn sorgen können, wie der es verdient hatte, doch er hatte sein Möglichstes getan.

Entschlossenen Schrittes ging Murtagh auf den kleinen Schlüpfling zu. Es gab nicht mehr viel, das sie für ihn tun konnten, aber dieses wenige würden sie tun. Der junge Drache hatte sich von seinem Platz erhoben und offenbar beschlossen, es noch einmal mit seinem Menschen zu versuchen. Auf tapsigen Beinen näherte er sich Pero. Murtagh konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, wohin diese Annäherung führen würde. Also beschleunigte er seine Schritte, beugte sich zu dem grünen Drachen herunter und hob ihn vorsichtig hoch. Fast reflexartig rollte der sich ein und begann heftig zu zittern.

„Ganz ruhig. Ich will dir nichts tun", versicherte ihm Murtagh. Doch das kleine Wesen wollte sich nicht beruhigen. Besorgte legte der Reiter die Arme um seinen verängstigen Schützling und kehrte mit ihm zu Dorn zurück. Der rote Drache schnüffelte zurückhaltend an seinem Artgenossen, erzielte aber keine Reaktion. Also begaben sich die beiden zurück zu dem Ausgang durch den sie auf den Innenhof gelangt waren. Er wurde wenig benutzt und bot somit etwas Abgeschiedenheit und Ruhe.

Murtagh ließ sich auf den Stufen nieder und legte das zitternde Schuppenbündel in seinem Schoß ab. Der kleine Drache machte keinen Anstalten, sich zu beruhigen oder seine Haltung zu entspannen. Bei einem genaueren Blick kam Murtagh nicht umhin, festzustellen, dass er recht dünn und ausgezehrt aussah.

_Offenbar wird er nicht mal ordentlich gefüttert._

Dorn gab ein tiefes, anhaltendes Knurren von sich und für einen Moment beneidete sein Reiter ihn um die Fähigkeit, sein Missfallen so treffend auszudrücken. Allerdings schien das Geräusch den Schlüpfling nur noch mehr zu verschüchtern. Ob er wohl schon Bekanntschaft mit Shruikan gemacht hatte? Wenn ja, war seine Reaktion nur zu verständlich.

Dorns Knurren wurde aggressiver und sein Kopf schoss zur Seite und so weit vom Körper weg, wie es überhaupt nur möglich war. Seine dolchartigen Zähne funkelten bedrohlich in der Mittagssonne. Pero hatte sich den dreien genähert, wagte aber nicht, so dicht heran zu kommen, dass er in Dorns Reichweite geriet.

„Was willst du?", fragte Murtagh ruhig aber mit unüberhörbarer Missbilligung.

Pero schürzte die Lippen und deutete auf den grünen Drachen. Dorns Knurren wurde tiefer und er scharrte angriffslustig auf dem steinigen Boden. Murtagh musste sich einen Moment Zeit nehmen, den Mut und die Initiative seines Drachens zu bewundern. Noch vor ein paar Wochen hätte er sich unter keinen Umständen so verhalten. Womöglich schlummerte in ihm ein ausgeprägter Beschützerinstinkt.

„Das tut mir leid. Ich verstehe keine Zeichensprache", entgegnete Murtagh und bemühte sich, in wohl dosiertem Maß arrogant und abweisend zu klingen. Auf diesem Gebiet verfügte er schließlich über eine gewisse Übung. Dazu gehörte, dass er Pero nicht direkt ansah sondern lieber seinen kleinen Schützling im Auge behielt.

„Ihr meint offenbar, ihr könnte euch alles erlauben", fauchte Pero gekränkt.

„Nein, aber das hier", gab Murtagh absolut gelassen zurück. Natürlich war ihm bewusst, dass er sich auf dünnem Eis bewegte, doch er war es gehörig leid, sich ständig vorsehen zu müssen. „Und ich wüsste nicht, wie du uns davon abhalten solltest." _Ich hab den größeren Drachen_, schoss es Murtagh dabei mit unverhohlener Schadenfreude durch den Kopf. „Galbatorix wird sich wahrscheinlich nicht einmal aus seinem Thron erheben für solch eine Kleinigkeit wie die Tatsache, dass dir dein Drachen entwendet wurde, mit dem du dich ohnehin nicht beschäftigst."

Pero öffnete kurz den Mund, schloss ihn dann aber wieder und drehte sich mit sichtbar beleidigter Mine um, um anschließend zurück zu seiner Truppe zu trotten. Ein grimmiges Gefühl von Triumph breitete sich in Murtagh aus, das sich besser anfühlte als jeder andere Sieg zuvor. Diesmal hatte er damit etwas Positives bewirkt und dieses Wissen tat gut.

Der kleine Drache hatte inzwischen das Zittern eingestellt, lag aber immer noch zusammengerollte und verkrampft auf Murtaghs Schoß und gab von Zeit zu Zeit ein leises Wimmern von sich. Dorn ließ sich auf den Boden fallen und legte den Kopf so auf den Stufen ab, dass er einen guten Ausblick auf seinen Artgenossen hatte.

_Du warst auch mal so klein_, stellte Murtagh fest.

_Ja_, bestätigte Dorn mit einem faszinierten Unterton. Neugier und ein gewisser Unglaube begleitete diesen Gedanken.

_Und so ängstlich warst du auch mal_, fügte Murtagh hinzu.

Dorn schnaufte nur. Allerdings wirkte er nicht beleidigt sondern eher erstaunt. Offenbar hatte er die Erinnerung an die Zeit, in der er sich ängstlich in unzugänglichen Ecken und unter Schränken verkrochen hatte, schon fast verdrängt. In diesen Tagen hatte es sogar Murtagh manchmal Stunden gekostet, seinen Drachen zu beruhigen und sein Vertrauen wieder zu gewinnen.

_Du hast dich sehr verändert_, stellte der Drachenreiter fest. _Inzwischen bist du älter, klüger, mutiger und entschlossener geworden._

Eine Welle des unsicheren Stolzes ging von Dorn aus. Das Lob erfreute ihn offenbar, er schien aber noch nicht sicher zu sein, ob er es verdiente.

_Du hast dich auch verändert_, gab er zurück. _Du bist jetzt viel …_

Der rote Drache rang nach den richtigen Worten, schien sie aber nicht finden zu können. Es blieb Murtagh gar nichts anderes, als seinem Drachen in diesem Punkt zuzustimmen. Er hatte sich verändert und das zum Besseren, wie er fand. Diese Erkenntnis hatte etwas Befreiendes an sich und diese Gefühl würden sie wohl bald dringend brauchen.

Reiter und Drache einigten sich schweigend darauf, dass Dorns Aussage keiner weiteren Worte bedurfte.

Auch die folgenden Stunden vergingen ruhig und ungestört. Pero würdigte die beiden keines weiteren Blickes mehr, während er seine Soldaten umso mehr anzutreiben schien. Dass die Männer nun unter seinem Frust leiden mussten, war nicht Murtaghs Absicht gewesen, doch er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie er anders hätte reagieren sollen.

Nachdem er damit fertig war, seine Untergebenen über den Platz zu scheuchen und sie mit bösartigen Flüchen zu belegen, von denen Murtagh viele bis dahin nicht einmal gekannt hatte, ging er mit grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck und ohne sich um seinen Drachen zu kümmern davon.

_Weg_, knurrte ihm Dorn gedanklich hinterher und war sehr zufrieden mit dieser Situation.

Der Schlüpfling schien die allgemeine Aufbruchstimmung bemerkt zu haben zu haben. Vorsichtig rollte er sich aus, hievte sich auf die Beine und sah dem Menschen mit traurigem Blick hinterher. Erneut entkam ihm ein leises Wimmern. Vorsichtig legte Murtagh eine Hand auf den Kopf des grünen Drachens, in der Hoffnung, ihn vielleicht ein wenig beruhigend kraulen zu können. Das verschüchterte Wesen reagierte jedoch damit, dass es zusammenzuckte, sich klein machte und laut zu jammern begann. Murtagh konnte sich ein leises Seufzen nicht verkneifen und zog die Hand zurück. Der arme Schlüpfling schien in einem noch erbärmlicheren Zustand zu sein als bei ihrer ersten Begegnung.

Allerdings war er auch schnell wieder zum Schweigen zu bringen. Murtagh war ein wenig irritiert, als das Jammer aussetzte und plötzlich beide Drachen wie gebannt auf etwas starrten. Ein prüfender Blick offenbarte ihm drei Soldaten, die nur ein paar Schritte entfernt standen und ein Bündel in der Hand hielten, das die Aufmerksamkeit der Drachen erregt hatte. Unsicher trat einer der beiden näher und reichte Murtagh das Bündel.

„Das ist vom Mittagessen übrig geblieben", erklärte er zögerlich. „Wir haben bisher noch nie gesehen, dass der Kleine gefüttert wurde. Und da dachten wir, bevor es verkommt..."

Er führte den Satz nicht zu Ende, doch das war auch nicht nötig. Seine Absichten waren klar. Mit einem dankbaren Nickten nahm Murtagh das Bündel entgegen und warf einen Blick auf den Inhalt. Es war Fleisch – und nicht von schlechtester Qualität. Das war sicher nicht übrig geblieben. Irgendjemand – wahrscheinlich die Männern selbst – hatte es beiseite geschafft. Darin lag wohl einer der wenigen Vorteile, wenn man in Urû'baen stationiert war: Man wurde hervorragend verpflegt.

„Danke", meinte Murtagh und nahm dann eins der kleineren Stücke Fleisch aus dem Bündel, legte den Rest neben sich auf die Stufe und beobachtete belustigt, wie der Schlüpfling neugierig aber schüchtern den Hals reckte. Interessiert und gleichzeitig misstrauisch beschnüffelte der Grüne die Mahlzeit, die ihm hingehalten wurden. Der innere Kampf zwischen Angst und dem sicher schon bohrenden Hunger stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Nimm ruhig", versuchte Murtagh ihn zu ermuntern. „Das ist für dich. Nur für dich."

Als hätte er die Worte verstanden, veränderte sich der Ausdruck des kleinen Drachens völlig. Ein aufgeregter Glanz trat in seine Augen und seine Zähne bohrten sich blitzschnell in das Fleisch. Kurz darauf war nur noch ein leises, inbrünstiges Schmatzen von einem offensichtlich erleichterten Schlüpfling zu hören. Murtagh spürte, wie sich auch seine Gesichtszüge entspannten und ein kurzer Blick auf die Soldaten verriet ihm, dass die erleichterte Stimmung ansteckend war. Sogar Dorn wirkte ruhiger, auch wenn Murtagh spürte, dass ein Teil von ihm nicht begeistert war, nicht auch ein Stück Fleisch hingehalten zu bekommen.

Als der junge Drache mit der ersten Portion fertig war, erhob er den Kopf zu Murtagh und sah ihn mit einem so eindringlichen, „Bitte?"-sagenden Blick an, dass ihm wohl niemand mehr hätte verweigern können. Es kam also, wie es kommen musste. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit war die gespendete Mahlzeit vertilgt. Ein sichtlich zufriedener Drache schleckte Murtagh vorsichtig über die Hand, reckte seine steifen Glieder und rollte sich dann entspannt auf Murtaghs Schoß zusammen. Der Schlüpfling sah sich noch einmal nach allen Seiten um. Dann legte er den Kopf ab und schloss die Augen.

Vorsichtig griff Murtagh nach dem Bündel und hielt es den Soldaten entgegen. Der Mann, der es ihm gereicht hatte, nahm es wieder an sich und begab sich zurück zu seinen Kameraden.

„Würdet ihr mir einen Gefallen tun?", sprach er die drei an, die sich schon zum Gehen wandten. Die Männer tauschten zweifelnde Blicke aus.

„So weit wir können", antwortete der Soldat mit dem Bündel.

„Dorn und ich müssen Urû'baen morgen verlassen. Würdet ihr ein Auge auf den Kleinen haben und dafür sorgen, dass er wenigstens regelmäßig etwas zu essen bekommt?"

Die Männer nickten entschlossen, dreht sich dann um und marschierten davon. Ein weiteres Mal an diesem Tag war Murtagh überrascht von einer neuen Erkenntnis. Selbst unter Galbatorix Elitesoldaten gab es gute Menschen. Menschen, die es wert waren, gerettet zu werden, denn diese Männer hatten mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit keine Freude an ihren Aufgaben. Da war also ein weiterer Grund für die Freiheit und gegen Galbatorix zu kämpfen und Murtagh kam der Gedanke, dass es sich vielleicht lohnte, eine Liste anzulegen.


	23. Unliebsame Wahrheiten

**Kapitel 23: Unliebsame Wahrheiten**

Mit gemischten Gefühlen im Bauch und einer Reihe von Frage im Kopf, die sich hartnäckig festgebissen hatten, war Murtagh auf dem Weg zurück in seine Gemächer. Sie hatten den Rest des Nachmittags im Freien damit verbracht, im Grunde nichts zu tun und das war ungewohnt erholsam gewesen. Doch alles Gute nahm immer ein Ende und diesem Guten hatte der Abend ein solches gesetzt. Eigentlich hatte Murtagh den kleinen Drachen aus seiner Obhut entlassen wollen, doch er hatte vor drei entscheidenden Problemen gestanden:

Wohin sollte der Grüne? Murtagh hatte keine Ahnung, wo er untergebracht war.

Konnte er das kleine Wesen überhaupt allein und der Verantwortung seines Möchtegernreiters überlassen?

Der Schlüpfling hatte ihn so eindringlich angesehen und so herzerweichend gejammert, dass Murtagh ihn beim besten Willen nicht hatte allein lassen können.

Also hatten sie das bedauernswerte Schuppenbündel mitgenommen. Schmerzhaft erinnerte sich Murtagh daran, dass ihn Morzan für solch ein Verhalten vermutlich einen Schwächling genannt hätte. Mit Schlüpflingen war es das Gleiche wie mit Menschenkindern, hatte er irgendwann einmal gesagt: Man musste ihnen frühzeitig beibringen, auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen, hart und unnachgiebig zu sein und dass Jammern allzeit einfach nur erbärmlich war und zu nichts führte. Im Grunde hatten die Zeiten, die Murtagh mit seinem Vater verbracht hatte, fast nur aus solchen Weisheiten bestanden – begleitet von lautem Gebrüll, wüsten Beschimpfungen, fliegenden Schwertern und nicht zuletzt dem markanten Dröhnen eines menschlichen Körpers, der aufgrund verloren gegangener Koordination lautstark auf dem Boden aufprallte. Die folgende Ruhe hatte der kleine Junge stets besonders genossen. Vom heutigen Standpunkt betrachtet gelang es ihm sogar, den einen oder anderen Anblick aus seinen Erinnerungen gebührend zu belächeln.

Die ganze Sache hatten nun dazu geführt, dass Murtagh mit dem Grünen auf dem Arm und Dorn dicht an seiner Seite zurück durch den Palast marschierte. Ein wenig erinnerte es den Reiter an die ersten Tage, nachdem sein Drache geschlüpft war. Diese Zeit hatte etwas Friedliches an sich gehabt – auch wenn ihm von Galbatorix' „Willkommensgruß" noch sämtliche Knochen geschmerzt und er sich stetig Gedanken darüber gemacht hatte, welchen Ausweg es aus seiner prekären Situation geben konnte. Im Nachhinein hatte er sich mehr als einmal gewünscht, er hätte diese Zeit ein wenig genossen. Es war nie wieder so friedlich und unbeschwert gewesen. Doch was vorbei war, war vorbei. Daran ließ sich nun nichts mehr ändern.

Entscheidender war, was die Zukunft brachte. Und an genau diese wurde Murtagh erinnert als er um die letzte Ecke bog und neben der Tür zu seinen Räumen Fraya stehen sah. Obwohl sie im Grunde auch so etwas wie einen freien Tag gehabt hatte, sah sie nicht wirklich erholt aus. Eine gewisse Anstrengung lag in ihrem Blick und in ihrer Haltung und sie hatte sich an diesem Tag offensichtlich nicht viel Mühe gegeben, ihr Äußeres zu pflegen.

„Wie es scheint habt ihr euch gut erholt", befand sie nach einem prüfenden Blick auf Drache und Reiter. Der kleine Grüne in Murtaghs Armen hob aufmerksam den Kopf, schnüffelte in die Luft und zirpte zufrieden. Er hatte wahrscheinlich nicht vergessen, dass auch Fraya ihn gegen Pero verteidigt hatte. Murtagh trat noch ein Stück näher, sodass die beiden sich begrüßen konnten. Genüsslich nahm der Schlüpfling ein paar Streicheleinheiten entgegen.

_Wir haben viel gedacht_, verkündete Dorn und korrigierte gleich darauf: _Nachgedacht._

Fraya tätschelte ihm liebevoll den Kopf. „Ich hoffe doch, mit guten Resultaten."

„Mit dem Resultat, dass wir nur noch schneller hier weg wollen", verkündete Murtagh entschlossen.

„Ja, das würde ich gut nennen." Fraya lächelte zufrieden und wandte sich wieder dem grünen Schlüpfling zu. Der hatte sich eng an den jungen Reiter geschmiegt, den Kopf auf den Vorderbeinen abgelegt und schielte abwechselnd nach oben und zur Seite, um die Geschehnisse im Auge zu behalten.

„Er sieht viel zu klein und mager aus und seine Schuppen glänzen nicht", stellte Fraya besorgt fest. Empört fiepend hob der Schlüpfling den Kopf wieder und starrte die Reiterin mit festem Blick an – so sehr ein junger, gequälter Drache einen festen Blick haben konnte. „Das ist doch nicht deine Schuld, mein Kleiner." Fraya kraulte beruhigend seinen Hals und schien um eine Entscheidung zu ringen. Womöglich war es die gleiche Entscheidung, mit der sich Murtagh bereits gequält hatte: Sollten sie den Jungdrachen mitnehmen? Im Grunde war das die einzige ersichtliche Möglichkeit, ihn vor dem Schicksal zu bewahren, das Dorn getroffen hatte. Andererseits war die – wenn auch künstliche – Bindung an seinen sogenannten Reiter nicht zu unterschätzen.

„Pero scheint sich nicht im Geringsten um ihn kümmern zu wollen. Er hat ihn wohl nicht mal gefüttert", erklärte Murtagh. „Und ich weiß nicht, wie man ihm klar machen soll, dass er wenigstens das zu tun hat. Echte Zuneigung und Sorge zu erwarten wäre die reinste Verschwendung."

„Ich denke, wir können es ihm überhaupt nicht begreiflich machen. Aber ich denke, ich habe da eine Idee", entgegnete Fraya und nahm Murtagh den Schlüpfling aus dem Arm. Dann bedeutete sie ihm und Dorn, ihr zu folgen.

Murtagh wusste nicht so recht, ob er an Frayas Verstand zweifeln sollte – was nicht das erste Mal gewesen wäre – als er begriff, dass sie ihn zum Thronsaal führte. Auf seiner Liste der Ort, an denen er niemals wieder sein wollte, belegte dieser einen Platz sehr weit oben. Im Grunde taten das alle Orte, an denen sich Galbatorix aufhielt oder auch nur aufhalten konnte. Dass die ältere Drachenreiterin in diesen Dingen ein wenig abgebrühter war, hatte er durchaus schon begriffen. Trotzdem verspürte er kein Bedürfnis, sich in die Höhle des Löwen zu begeben. Allerdings wagte er es auch nicht, sich einfach zu weigern. Womöglich gehörte diese Herausforderung zu seinen Lektionen?

Als die beiden Reiter samt Drachen das Portal zum Thronsaal erreichten, trafen sie die stechenden Blicke der Wachen. Vermutlich dachte die beiden Wachen ähnlich wie Murtagh zuvor. Was suchten sie an diesem Ort? Sie kamen allerdings nicht dazu, Fragen zu stellen.

„Wir haben dem König eine wichtige Meldung zu machen", teilte Fraya den beiden entschlossen mit.

_Haben wir?_, kommentierte Dorn unsicher.

Murtagh konnte ihn verstehen, begriff aber auch, welche Absicht Fraya verfolgte. Der Einzige, von dem sich Pero etwas vorschreiben lassen würde, war Galbatorix selbst. Eine andere Autorität als die höchste akzeptierte jemand wie er vermutlich nicht.

„Haben wir das nicht alle?", entgegnete der Wächter spöttisch und zeigte deutlich, dass er nicht im Geringsten beabsichtigte, sie durchzulassen.

„Ich weiß nicht", gab Fraya gefährlich ruhig zurück. „Aber ich frage mich, ob du ihm in einigen Tagen gern melden würdest, dass er einen Drachen verloren hat, weil du uns nicht durchgelassen hast."

Sie hielt ihm den grünen Schlüpfling vor die Nase und Murtagh hätte schwören können, dass der kleine Drache schlagartig noch elender aussah. Womöglich besaß er ja ein schauspielerisches Talent. Vielleicht hatte sein junger Verstand aber wundersamerweise schon begriffen, dass es der richtige Zeitpunkt war, seine Selbstbeherrschung aufzugeben. Was auch immer es war, es schien seinen Zweck nicht zu verfehlen. Der Soldat büßte ein wenig Gesichtsfarbe ein und öffnete ihnen eilig das Portal.

Mit einem Gefühl der tiefgreifenden Zufriedenheit stolzierte Pero durch die Gänge des Palastes. Ob er Grund hatte, mit sich zufrieden zu sein oder nicht, spielte im Grunde keine große Rolle. Er war es einfach und das genügte ihm völlig. Welche Rolle spielte es schon, was andere über ihn dachten, solange seine Taten ihn dorthin brachte, wohin er kommen wollte? Schon in frühen Jahren hatte er gelernt, dass nicht die Methode entscheidend war sondern das Ergebnis. Dass er sich dabei mehr Feinde als Freunde machte, bereitete ihm keine schlaflosen Nächte. Die Erfolgreichen, Mächtigen und Stärkeren hatten stets Feinde. Im Grunde genommen wäre er enttäuscht gewesen, hätte er sich keine zuschreiben können, denn er hielt sie alle für nichts weiter als Neider. Wer würde ihn auch nicht um seine Position beneiden? Er war dabei, sich zu einer der wichtigsten Persönlichkeiten in der Armee des Imperiums zu erheben und das in verhältnismäßig jungen Jahren. Auf diese Weise würde er sie alle übertrumpfen: Seinen Vater, seine Brüder, das Gesindel, mit dem er seine Dienstzeit in der Armee begonnen hatte. Damals hatten sie über ihn gelacht, ihn mickrig und schwach genannt und ihre Scherze auf seine Kosten gemacht. Damit war es vorbei, denn jetzt hatte er die Macht, über sie zu befehlen. Und er genoss sie in vollen Zügen. Es lag nicht in seiner Natur, sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, ob sein Verhalten womöglich unmenschlich oder falsch war. In dieser Welt herrschte das Recht des Stärkeren und er war stark. Immerhin war er zum Drachenreiter auserwählt worden und wie viele konnten das schon von sich behaupten?

Kurz gesagt: Er konnte ganz und gar zufrieden mit sich sein und deswegen auch nur annehmen, dass der König ihn aus dem einzigen Grund hatte rufen lassen, um ihm eine gute Nachricht oder gar ein Lob zukommen zu lassen.

Der junge Soldat betrat erhobenen Hauptes den Thronsaal und verbeugte sich tief. Nichts mochte Galbatorix mehr als möglichst demütige Untergebene. Üblicherweise verabscheute es Pero, sich zu solch einer Geste herablassen zu müssen, doch er vertrat die Einstellung: Ehre, wem Ehre gebührte. Und wer Macht hatte, dem gebührte nun einmal Ehrerbietung. Daran konnte es gar keine Zweifel geben und deswegen kam Pero nicht auf die Idee, sich für diese Geste der Unterwürfigkeit zu schämen.

Erst auf den zweiten Blick schenkte er den weiteren Anwesenden seine Aufmerksamkeit – abgesehen von Shruikan natürlich. Der lag wie gewohnt in der finstersten Ecke des Raums und wurde von niemandem beachtete – zumindest so lange, bis dieser niemand auf die Drachenspeisekarte gesetzt wurde. Die anderen hatten aber sehr wohl Peros volle Aufmerksamkeit, denn er hasste sie zutiefst, obwohl er sie praktisch nicht kannte. Zuerst war da Murtagh. Sohn eines nutzlosen Verräters, auch wenn er ein angeblich geschätzter Verbündeter des Königs gewesen war, der noch weniger taugte als sein Vater. Bisher hatte er nur durch Versagen geglänzt und es nicht einmal fertig gebracht, den wesentlich jüngeren und schlechter ausgebildeten feindlichen Reiter samt dessen blauem Drachen gefangen zu setzen. Nicht nur einmal hatte er auf diesem Gebiet versagt. Solch ein Fehler wäre Pero nicht unterlaufen, da war er sich absolut sicher. Zu Murtaghs rotem Drachen hatte der Soldat keine Meinung. Das war eben einfach nur ein Drache, nichts weiter. Dass die beiden ihn regelrecht vorgeführt und gedemütigt hatten, hatte er schon wieder verdrängt und konnte sie nun mit herablassender Ablehnung betrachten. Ein wenig anders sah es bei der älteren Reiterin aus. Auch sie hatte sich zwischen ihn und das gestellt, was er rechtmäßig zu besitzen glaubte. Diese Schande hatte er nicht vergessen, die umso schlimmer war, weil er von einer Frau geschlagen worden war. Wohin sollte das noch führen, wenn vorlaute Weibsbilder sich das Recht herausnahmen, einen Mann, noch dazu einen Soldaten des Imperiums, belehren zu wollen? Irgendwann würde er es ihr heimzahlen, das stand fest. Doch erst einmal blieb es ihm nicht erspart, sich erneut zu ärgern. Denn ausgerechnet sie hatte seinen Drachen auf dem Arm. Was erlaubte sie sich? Der Grüne war sein Drache und niemand sonst hatte ihn anzufassen oder irgendwo hin zu schleppen.

Pero kam jedoch nicht dazu, sich weiter aufzuregen. Galbatorix hatte sich von seinem Thron erhoben und schritt auf seinen Untergebenen zu. Ein gefährlich nichtssagender Ausdruck lag auf dem Gesicht des Königs, doch der junge Soldat kam nicht einmal ansatzweise auf die Idee, dass dieser Blick etwas mit ihm zu tun haben konnte – nicht einmal, als Galbatorix vor ihm Halt machte und ihn bohrend anstarrte.

„Was glaubst, ist das?", fragte der König mit schneidender Stimme und deutete auf den Schlüpfling. Dabei rührte er bis auf die Hand, die zum Zeigen ausgestreckt war, und die Muskeln, die seinen Mund bewegen mussten, keine einzige Faser seines Körpers. Pero war verwirrt über diese Frage. Einen Moment dachte er darüber nach, was gemeint sein konnte, denn er war nicht in der Lage in der angedeuteten Richtung oder auch sonst im Raum etwas zu entdecken, dessen Art und Natur unklar war.

„Ein Drache", antwortete er also schlicht.

„Falsch", fauchte ihn Galbatorix an. „Das ist dein Drache und weißt du was er noch ist?" Pero presste die Lippen zusammen und versteifte seine Haltung. „Unterernährt und ganz und gar untrainiert. Ich habe dir diesen Drachen nicht gegeben, damit du ihn verhungern und verkommen lässt."

Der junge Soldat wollte zu einer Antwort ansetzen, erhielt aber keine Gelegenheit dazu. Ehe er überhaupt darüber nachdenken konnte, was passieren würde und wie er sich dagegen zur Wehr setzen konnte, hörte er Galbatorix einige unverständliche Worte murmeln. Ein Schmerz, der jede Kriegswunde verblassen ließ, erfasste den Körper des jungen Mannes und ließ ihn erschrocken aufschreien. Es dauerte nur einige Augenblicke, bis er die Kontrolle über sich verlor und auf den Boden zusammensackte, wo er verkrampft liegen blieb, bis die Welle des Schmerzes langsam verebbte. Sie wurde durch kochende Wut ersetzt. Das dreiste Weib hatte ihn angeschwärzt, da war er sich sicher. Ihretwegen musste er nun leiden und er würde es ihr umso mehr heimzahlen. Ein Blick auf die Reiterin offenbarte unverhohlene Zufriedenheit in ihrem Blick. Offenbar ergötzte sie sich auch noch an seinem Leid. Doch die Freude würde ihr vergehen.

Erst einmal musste Pero jedoch erneut um seine eigene Haut fürchten. Er spürte, wie er am Hals gepackt und vom Boden hochgehoben wurde, bis er mit Galbatorix auf Augenhöhe war. Der Griff war nicht so fest, dass er fürchten musste, zu ersticken, doch er bereitete Schmerzen und machte ihm klar, in welchen Schwierigkeiten er steckte.

„Sieh zu, dass in Zukunft für ihn gesorgt ist, sonst..." Der König machte eine demonstrative Pause. „Ich denke, was sonst passiert, möchtest du nicht herausfinden."

Pero wurde achtlos fallen gelassen und fiel auf die Knie. Mühevoll kam er wieder auf die Beine und beobachtete, wie sich Galbatorix zurück zu seinem Thron begab.

„Im Übrigen", erklang die Stimme des Königs noch einmal. „Ist deine geistige Verteidigung bestenfalls erbärmlich zu nennen. Mir scheint, wir müssen noch ein wenig daran arbeiten. Du kannst gehen."

Beim Gedanken an solch ein Training lief Pero ein eiskalter Schauder über den Rücken. Er hatte diese Fähigkeit schon trainieren müssen und es war die Hölle gewesen. Von Schmerz bis Demütigung hatte er jede Unannehmlichkeit ertragen müssen und würde das wohl auch nicht so schnell wieder vergessen. Wie ein getretener Hund schlich er aus dem Thronsaal und schenkte den beiden Drachen und Drachenreitern keinen Augenblick der Aufmerksamkeit mehr.

Reglos hatte Murtagh mit angesehen, was im Thronsaal vorgefallen war. Galbatorix Verhalten hatte ihn nicht im Geringsten überrascht. Allerdings hatte er noch nicht so recht verkraftet, dass Fraya direkt und offensichtlich absolut freiwillig Galbatorix' Gesellschaft gesucht hatte – wenn auch nur zu einem bestimmten Zweck. Vielleicht hätte sich die Sache auch anders regeln lassen? Theoretisch. Außerdem hatte Murtagh kein Bedürfnis danach empfunden, Peros Qualen mit anzusehen. Auch wenn er den Soldaten nicht ausstehen konnte, hatte ihn der Anblick an sein eigenes Leid erinnert und ihm einen Hauch von Mitleid abgerungen. Noch mehr hatten ihn allerdings die offensichtliche Befriedigung auf Frayas Gesicht irritiert, während Pero zurecht gewiesen worden war.

Galbatorix hatte sich inzwischen wieder auf seinem Thron niedergelassen. Shruikan regte sich kurz in seiner Ecke, verschwand dann wieder in der Dunkelheit.

„Da ihr genug Zeit habt, anderer Fehler anzuprangern, seid ihr vermutlich bereit für die Abreise am morgigen Tag und die Erfüllung eurer Pflichten", brummte Galbatorix betont uninteressiert.

„Natürlich", entgegnete Fraya gelassen. „Ich halte immer, was ich verspreche."

Mit einem Winken entließ der König sie beide aus dem Thronsaal. Fraya drängte Murtagh eilig nach draußen.

Schweigend hatten die beiden Reiter und die Drachen den Weg zu Murtaghs Räumen zurückgelegt. Immer wieder war Murtaghs Blick zu Fraya gewandert, doch er hatte nicht gewagt, auch nur ein Wort zu verlieren. Nun stand er vor seiner Tür und wusste nicht so recht, wie er mit dem, was geschehen war, umgehen sollte.

„Das hat Euch Spaß gemacht", platzte es schließlich aus ihm heraus. Dorn schnaufte zustimmend und ließ aufgeregt den Schwanz hin und her schleifen.

Fraya biss die Zähne zusammen und schwieg deutlich betroffen. Sie wirkte ein wenig wie jemand, der bei einer unverzeihlichen Schwäche erwischt worden war. Der Schlüpfling auf ihrem Arm sah verunsichert zwischen den beiden Reitern hin und her. Er schien die bedrückte Stimmung erkannt zu haben.

„Ehrlich gesagt, ja. Es hat mir Spaß gemacht, ihn zu verpetzen – wenn man das so nennen will – und ich finde, er hatte Strafe verdient. Und ich habe es ein wenig genossen, zuzusehen, wie ihm seine Bösartigkeit, wenn auch indirekt, heimgezahlt wurde", räumte die ältere Reiterin ein. Sie fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl bei diesem Geständnis, doch Murtagh war sich sicher, dass sie zu diesem Thema nicht hätte schweigen können. Im Grunde hatte er seine Worte auch nicht als Vorwurf gemeint. Er hatte nur seiner Verwunderung Ausdruck verleihen müssen.

„Nach allem, was ich mir in letzter Zeit über die Moral und den Anstand eines Drachenreiters anhören musste...", wollte Murtagh wieder das Wort ergreifen.

Doch Fraya unterbrach ihn entschlossen. „Ich weiß. Ich war gerade nicht unbedingt ein strahlendes Vorbild. Und hätte mein alter Meister dieses Verhalten an mir beobachtet, hätte ich mir wohl eine gewaltige Strafpredigt anhören können. Vermutlich hätte ich sie verdient. Aber vielleicht ist das auch eine wertvolle Lektion für dich: Zu unterscheiden, wer oder was ein Vorbild ist, dem man folgen sollte und wer oder was nicht."

_Ausrede_, meldete sich Dorn entschlossen zu Wort, sah aber einen Moment später gar nicht mehr so überzeugt von sich selbst aus. Trotzdem musste Murtagh erneut seinen gewachsenen Mut bewundern.

„Vielleicht. Ich bin auch nicht besonders stolz auf diesen Moment der Schwäche, aber auch ich bin nur ein Mensch und in Wahrheit halte auch ich nicht immer, was ich verspreche. Es gibt keine perfekt guten Menschen und auch keine vollkommen bösen – auch wenn wir gerade etwas zu sehen bekommen haben, das einen anderen Eindruck erweckt."

Stille erfüllte den Gang und Murtagh wünschte sich, er hätte den Mund gehalten. Das Letzte, was er wollte, war Fraya verärgern, doch die Frage hatte ihm auf der Zunge gelegen.

„Es tut mir leid", brachte er zögerlich hervor. „Ich bin ja selbst nicht besser. Das habe ich mehrmals bewiesen."

„Es muss dir nicht leid tun", widersprach ihm Fraya. „Du hast völlig recht und ich bin dankbar für jedes Mal, wenn ich sehen kann, dass du deine eigene Meinung entwickelst und äußerst. Abgesehen davon muss auch der größte, mächtigst, älteste und disziplinierteste Drachenreiter – der ich wie eben bewiesen nicht bin – ertragen können, dass andere ihn auf Fehler hinweisen. Eine Tugend, die ebenfalls nicht zu meinen Stärken gehört. Ich werde daran arbeiten. Aber jetzt Schluss damit." Sie drückte Murtagh den grünen Drachen in die Hand. „Es ist Zeit, schlafen zu gehen. Morgen wird ein langer, anstrengender Tag."

„Ich bin kein kleines Kind, das man ins Bett schicken muss", erwiderte Murtagh trotzig.

Auch wenn er sich im nächsten Moment für seine Worte auf die Zunge beißen wollte. Natürlich war er nicht der Meinung, dass sie falsch gewesen waren, doch vielleicht war es der falsche Zeitpunkt gewesen.

„Das mag schon sein. Ich weiß aber trotzdem besser, was in dieser Situation gut für euch ist", entgegnete Fraya und ließ keine Zweifel offen, dass es darüber nichts mehr zu diskutieren gab, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zu ihren Räumen machte.

Ganz mit den wechselnden und wirren Gedanken des Tages beschäftigt betrat Murtagh seine Räumlichkeiten, ließ die Tür hinter sich zufallen, als auch Dorn eingetreten war und ging ohne Umweg auf sein Bett zu. Dort legte er den grünen Schlüpfling ab und ließ sich dann in die weichen Decken und Kissen fallen. Auch wenn sein Trotz es noch immer nicht zugeben wollte, musste er feststellen, dass Fraya recht hatte: Er war müde und musste schlafen, und das obwohl der Tag nicht im eigentlichen Sinne anstrengend gewesen war. Seinem Körper ging es gut, doch sein Kopf war überfordert. Ihm blieb nur zu hoffen, dass er trotzdem würde schlafen können. Mit den offenen Fragen konnte er sich befassen, wenn sie Vroengard erreicht hatten. Dort würde der letzte Schritt folgen, der, vor dem sich Reiter und Drache insgeheim am meisten gefürchtet hatten.

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Murtaghs Gesicht, während er sich nach beiden Seiten umsah. Links neben ihm hatte Dorn seinen Kopf auf dem Bett abgelegt und betrachtete seinen Reiter aus den großen, gelben Augen mit fast noch kindlichem Ausdruck. Rechts neben ihm lag der grüne Drache mit erhobenem Kopf und sah Murtagh ebenfalls an. Ob sie die Zeiten erleben würde, in denen es immer so einfach war, wie sich dieser Moment anfühlte?


End file.
